The Gamer Hero, Deku
by Chemical Magecraft
Summary: Izuku spent his whole life not having a Quirk. Then, one day, titles and text boxes started popping up like it was some sort of video game. How will Izuku deal with this newfound power? Rated T for teen mostly because of what comes out of Bakugou's and All Might's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you guys like my first fanfiction. This is a concept that I thought of that I'm surprised hasn't come up yet, at least for BNHA. Either that or it has and I haven't seen it yet.

xoxoxo

_"Sorry, kid, it's not going to happen," the doctor said. "If you had a Quirk, it would've shown itself by now."_

_"What do you mean?" my mom asked._

_The doctor pointed to an x-ray of my foot. "After the emergence of Quirks, there were studies done. It was found that most people with a Quirk lack this joint right here. It's possible for someone to have the joint and a Quirk regardless, but if Izuku here hasn't developed a Quirk at this age, it probably means he doesn't have one."_

After that, I was crushed. The one thing that I wanted most was to be a hero, and now that dream seemed completely out of reach. How could I become a hero without a Quirk? I never completely gave up, but after a while, it just seemed so hard. It was around this time that I really started to get into video games. In them, I could be the hero. I was _always_ the hero. I saved the day, stopped the bad guys, and had all kinds of cool powers. Maybe... maybe that was what kept me going. At any rate, I eventually redoubled my efforts to become a hero and began analyzing _everything_ I possibly could about heroes. I watched hundreds of videos of fights between heroes and villains in all kinds of environments. I went to see every hero fight I could. I learned enough that I could theoretically be certified a Quirk counselor if I took the exam. Still, I always had some doubt as to whether or not I could do it. If there was ever a hero without a Quirk, they never made it big enough to even be mentioned. Everyone at school laughed at me for saying I wanted to be a hero.

But that all changed the day my Quirk awakened.

I woke up feeling odd, but couldn't quite place why. It only hit me when I was brushing my teeth. When I was just about done, I noticed something weird above my head in the mirror. I looked up and immediately spat out my toothpaste when I saw white text floating above my head. It might have been reversed, but I could read it clear as day.

**The Gamer**

**LV 5**

**Midoriya Izuku**

I had no idea what to make of it. _"Why is there a text box floating over my head!?"_ I thought. _"And what's with that part that says 'The Gamer?"_ I might have stayed there, staring like a deer in headlights at my own reflection, for hours if my mom hadn't called up to me.

"Izuku! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" That snapped me out of my reverie. Whatever it was could probably wait until I was at school.

"Coming!" I yelled back down, and then hurriedly finished getting ready. When I went downstairs, she was waiting for me with my lunch. After she gave it to me (along with a hug and a kiss) I looked above her head.

**Supermom**

**LV 11**

**Midoriya Inko**

So it wasn't just me. It seemed to me like she couldn't see the words, considering the fact that she hadn't reacted at all. Still, better to be safe than sorry. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Izuku?"

"Have you noticed anything strange today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought something was off. I guess I just stayed up a little too late last night." She narrowed her eyes at me. "D-don't worry, though! I'm fine now." That confirmed that she couldn't see the text floating above our heads. Satisfied, I headed out the door.

xoxoxo

On the way to school, I saw that everyone had a title above their heads. _"It's just like a video game!"_ I thought. I stopped for a second as a thought struck me, then continued as I thought about it. _"Could this be a Quirk? What if that's the reason? It'd explain why only I can see these titles. The doctor_ did_ say that it was possible I had a Quirk, just not likely. But why now? Why wouldn't my Quirk have shown up earlier?"_ I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the crowd until I walked into someone's back. After apologizing, I followed everyone's gaze to see a giant, monstrous man standing on the overpass.

**Giant Monster Man**

**LV 32**

**Yamazaki Riku**

"Guy gets cornered by heroes and just turns into a giant monster," a nearby man said as if it was a common occurrence. I made my way through the crowd toward the front. When I did, a bunch of fangirls squealed as a guy who looked like a cross between a ninja and a tree kicked the giant in the face. "It's Kamui Woods," I said. I squinted and just barely made out his title while he monologued at the villain.

**?**

**LV ?**

**Nishiya Shinji**

Huh. I figured that the titles had some limitations to it. My assumption was immediately given some credit when a giant woman kicked the giant villain in the jaw while he was distracted with Kamui Woods' special attack.

**?**

**LV ?**

**Takeyama Yu**

"Mt. Lady, huh?" the guy next to me said. "She's certainly making a name for herself. Seems like she might make it _big_."

"Yeah," I muttered. "She's certainly got a good Quirk for hero work. Plenty of power and flashy too. I can see a few downsides, though. She can't use it in tight spaces and being that big would definitely cause a lot of collateral damage." I was interrupted by a _ping_. I looked down to see... a blue text box?

**A new skill has been created through special action! Continuously analyzing your surroundings has created the skill 'Observe' to gain information about objects.**

**Observe (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

**The ability to observe one's surroundings and gain information from it.**

**Gives the user information about the object it is used on.**

Yet again, all I could do is gape at what I saw. A skill... so this wasn't just identifying people... I don't know how I immediately knew how to use it, but I did. "_Observe,_" I thought while looking at the text box for the Observe skill, and a new text box popped up.

**The text box for the Observe skill. Shows the effects and experience of the Observe skill.**

I probably would've played around with this more, but the man next to me cleared his throat and said, "Hey, kid! Are you okay?"

"O-oh, I'm fine!" I blurted out.

"You looked pretty distracted, there. Something happen?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "My Quirk's just a little weird." I was just using it as an excuse, but... it had to have been my Quirk. There was no other explanation for it. I decided that I'd explore this new Quirk as best I could when I got to school. Wait. "I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I realized and ran for it.

xoxoxo

Once I made it to my homeroom, I immediately collapsed into my chair, panting. I looked at the text boxes that had appeared on the run to my school.

**The level of the skill Observe has increased by one! The level of the skill Observe has increased by one!**

Those and a bunch of Observe text boxes made up most of them. I saw the LV1 on Observe's text box and inferred that I could probably raise the level of the skill by using it a bunch. Naturally, I spammed it at every item I could on the run over. However, there were two that I hadn't expected.

**Due to repeated struggles, your VIT has increased by one.**

**Due to prolonged running, your DEX has increased by one.**

Well. That was interesting. I suppose it made sense. I may have gained some weird video game power, but I was still in real life... supposedly... so I was still able to exercise. I wondered what my stats were, then had an idea. I concentrated, then thought the word _"Menu"_ to myself, just like when I used Observe. It didn't surprise me, then, when a menu popped up.

**Status Screen**

**Skill List**

**Inventory**

**Party Options**

**Map**

**Quest Log**

**Options**

Well, that seemed interesting. I decided to start at the top and make my way down. _"Status Screen"_

**Name: Midoriya Izuku**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 250/250**

**MP: 275/275**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 11**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 10**

**POINTS: 0**

**MONEY: 0 Yen**

What? I got most of my stats, but... why would a level five character have twenty more points in INT than in the other stats? I guess that explained why I didn't start at level one, but... maybe I got five stats per level after one and my Quirk automatically dumped those into INT because of my above-average IQ? I guess that made sense, but I really wished it hadn't. I could have probably used those points better myself, Quirk! Still... I decided that I'd have to train up my stats the hard way at first. _"I can probably focus on INT, WIS, and LUC during school hours. Studying and doing math problems should probably increase my INT, maybe I could increase my WIS by meditating, and if I constantly flip a coin and call it that'd probably increase LUC. As for out of school, I said I was going to Yuuei, so nobody would think twice about me exercising like crazy. Actually, why haven't I done that already? 'Exercised like crazy' is half of what made Batman Batman, so why did it take me this long to figure out that I should do that!?"_ I then noticed another text box.

Due to planning things carefully, your WIS has increased by one!

That's probably what led to me questioning my previous actions. I would have thought about that further, but I was interrupted _(again)_ by someone saying my name. "Midoriya-kun is also planning on going to Yuuei." Oh no.

"WHAT!? DEKU!?" Kacchan went over to my desk and started burning my desk with tiny explosions. I got a good look at his name.

**Lord Explosion Murder**

**LV 14**

**Bakugou Katsuki**

That title was really accurate. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING QUIRK, YA SHITTY DEKU! YOU'RE JUST A DISGRACE!"

"Kacchan..." I sighed. I was surprisingly calm considering the fact that an explosive blonde was shouting in my face. I guessed I was just really distracted by the whole "I have a Quirk now" thing. "You can't stop me from going to Yuuei, no matter what you do." _"Actually,"_ I thought, _"while he's in my face like this... Observe."_

**Name: Bakugou Katsuki**

**Title: Lord Explosion Murder**

**Level: 14**

**HP: 800/800**

**MP: 725/725**

**STR: 27**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 35**

**INT: 29**

**WIS: 13**

**LUC: 13**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Emotions: Angry, worried**

That last one didn't seem right... "SHITTY DEKU! I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"Bakugou, calm down!" the teacher said. "Remember, you're not supposed to use your Quirk in school. I don't think that getting a detention will look very good to Yuuei."

"FINE! I'M JUST GONNA GLARE AT HIM!"

"PLease limit yourself to that. That isn't against the rules and doesn't cause a disturbance."

"MAYBE I WILL!"

Wow Kacchan is high-strung. I sighed as he plopped back into his seat and started glaring at me. With that threat out of the way, I decided to test my new training regimen.

xoxoxo

On the walk home from school, I decided to review what I'd done at school. After Bakugou's outburst, I'd decided to try out meditation, which yielded quite the fruit.

**A skill has been created through special action! Through repeated meditation, the skill 'Meditation' has been created.**

**Meditation (Active) LV2 EXP: 61.23%**

**By clearing one's mind, the mind becomes much sharper. This skill allows the user to meditate on the mysteries of life, the universe, and everything for enlightenment.**

**Increase HP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.**

**Increase MP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.**

**Increase stamina recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.**

**WIS can be trained through meditation.**

**Through repeated meditation, your WIS has increased by one!**

I also found a 500 yen coin during lunch and started flipping it as I'd planned. Just like I'd thought, calling it right enough times had increased my LUC.

**Due to repeatedly winning games of chance, your LUC has increased by one!**

_"I should probably focus on VIT and DEX, and especially DEX. Even if I can shrug off getting punched by a truck and hit with the same amount of force, there's going to be some attacks that I can only dodge."_ I would have done some more planning, but I was interrupted by a weird feeling and a_ ping_. I was excited to see what this new text box would bring me until...

**A new skill has been created through special action! Through exposure to impending doom, the skill 'Sense Danger' has been created.**

I had about a second to think _"Well that is the second most ominous thing I've ever seen."_ before a manhole burst with some form of sludge. The sludge consolidated into a single blob that somehow had eyes and a mouth with teeth.

**Sludge Monster**

**LV 26**

**Kurosawa Shou**

xoxoxo

A/N: CLLLLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys like it! Just know that I'm always open to constructive criticism, especially with my math because fuck math. Also I'd like to apologize in advance if my updates are erratic. I'm still in school and I can get easily distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for all you guys who left nice reviews and stuff. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a play I had to go to a _lot_ of practices for, which was especially annoying because of the four scenes I was in, I only had an important role in one.

To LadyCalus, I have no idea how to do that.

To the user known as Iliekfishes, I would like to say that, while I do not appreciate your tone, I do appreciate that you gave me some criticism. Now, to address what you said, I said that I hadn't seen any My Hero Academia/Gamer fanfiction, which was at the time true. I have, however, checked some out after you pointed that out to me. If it bothers you that much, though, I can edit it if you ask nicely. As for the formatting, I do admit to using Ryuji's The Games We Play as a sort of reference for the formatting, as I remember that that fanfic was very faithful in formatting to the original webcomic and I couldn't remember how exactly it went. Now, while I can deal with you insulting me to a certain point, I would prefer you not call the other viewers names. I also have no clue what "almost all the tension is midigated by cannon" means. Finally, while I didn't mean to make it seem like I was anyone's gift to fanfiction aside from my own, much less God's, I do apologize if I unintentionally gave off that vibe. If you can possibly think of any tips to _not_ sound like a jackass, I would be willing and grateful to hear them out. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, but you _did_ call people who were nice to me dumbasses, which I very much do not appreciate.

To Voltrasin, I understand your confusion, but the reason why Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady had ? for titles is because Izuku can't see the titles and levels of anyone fifty or more levels over his. Should've made that more clear, sorry. And yes, all heroes will have their hero names as their titles.

Also, I forgot to include map and quest log to the main menu. Fixed it, but I figured I should let you know

Now, on with the story!

xoxoxo

I stared at the pile of sludge in front of me. "Well, kid, seems like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunately for you, I need a disguise." _Ping_. I looked at the new text box.

**A new skill has been created through special action! Repeated exposure to bloodthirst has created the skill 'Sense Bloodthirst' to sense ill will.**

Yeah, no thanks. I jumped out of the way as he lunged at me. _"Observe"_

**Name: Kurosawa Shou**

**Title: Sludge Monster**

**Level: 26**

**HP: 1600/1600**

**MP: 500/500**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 39**

**DEX: 34**

**INT: 16**

**WIS: 6**

**LUC: 6**

**Quirk: Sludge Body**

**Emotions: Grateful, bloodthirsty**

**Status: Sludge body**

"Itadakimasu!" the slime said as part of his body shot out and stuck to my ankle. I gasped and quickly bent down to try and tear him off of me before he could do anything more to me. Unfortunately, my fingers slipped through him with little resistance. "Get over here!" he yelled, and I was yanked into him. As I was painfully dragged across the ground, I heard a _ping,_ but I was a little too distracted by the sludge villain trying to eat me or something. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get away from him before he submerged me in himself and started trying to force himself down my throat. It was at this moment that I noticed something in the corner of my eye that I could somehow see perfectly fine.

**HP: 184/250**

**MP: 275/275**

And the HP was slowly going down as I struggled with the sludge villain. That was not a good sign. I struggled harder, but I couldn't get out. I thought I was going to die there. I heard another _ping_ and looked up, hoping it was something I could use.

**A new skill has been created through special action! Through repeatedly enduring damage, the skill 'Physical Endurance' has been created.**

**Due to struggling while unable to breathe, your VIT has raised by one!**

Crap. Normally that would be good, but I couldn't use them to escape. My HP was still draining and my vision was starting to go dark. "_Am I going to die here?"_ I thought. Just before I blacked out, though, I heard something.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

xoxoxo

When I came to, someone was lightly slapping me on the cheek. "Hey! Wake up!" a familiar voice said. I groaned and looked up to see... "Whew! Thought we lost you there!"

**?**

**LV?**

**Toshinori Yagi**

The name wasn't familiar, but there was no mistaking who the large, muscled, blonde man was. "ALL MIGHT!" I scrambled to my feet, now aware that I had been rescued by my _idol_. "Can I have your autograph?" He grinned and pointed at my hero analysis notebook, which must have slipped out of my backpack during the struggle. I opened it to the All Might page and beamed at the autograph that he'd written on it. "THANK YOU!"

"Good to hear it, kid! Always great to see a fan! Nowifyoudon'tmindmeIhavetogoturnthisvillainin!" He rushed out that last part while pointing to two soda bottles that the villain was stuffed in and then jumped away. Of course, by then... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KID?! LET GO!" I had stupidly grabbed onto his leg.

"If I let go I'll die!" I yelled back over the wind.

"GOOD POINT!" he said. He landed on a nearby roof and let me off. "I have to go now! Knock on the door and someone should let you down!" He made to jump again.

"Wait!" I yelled and closed my eyes. "All my life, I've looked up to you. I've wanted to be a hero just like you. But... my Quirk has only just surfaced. I'm sure it has potential, but it's going to take a lot of training for me to be able to use it as a hero. Even with potential, though, the exams to get into Yuuei are in ten months. Do you think I can still get into Yuuei?" I looked at him for an answer, but... "WHAT!?"

**All Might**

**LV 9**

**Toshinori Yagi**

If it weren't for the title confirming it, I'd have thought that he was a different person. Sure, he was blonde and _very_ tall, but he was almost literally skin and bones! I guess whatever the hell just happened to him to make him a scarecrow was also what lowered his level, but... "_Observe"_

**Name: Toshinori Yagi**

**Title: All Might**

**Level: 9**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 1100/1100**

**STR: 11**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 19**

**INT: 52**

**WIS: 35**

**LUC: 9**

**Quirk: One For All**

**Emotions: Annoyed, concerned**

**Status: Totally Fucked Up**

"What happened to you, All Might?"

He sighed, then coughed up some blood. "Before I say anything, I need you to promise me you won't say a word of this to anyone. Don't go blabbing about this online, don't tell your friends, don't even say anything to your family. Got it?"

I nodded vigorously. "I won't tell anyone. It's obviously a big deal."

He sat down and raised up his now-baggy shirt, revealing a giant wound on his... everywhere... that could only be described as "T_otally Fucked Up_." It looked like someone took a fusion between a sledgehammer and a blender to his chest. "I was in a really bad fight five years ago. Took the villain down, but not before getting this ugly thing in return. By all rights, I should've died by now. Luckily, I 'only' got off with constantly coughing up blood and only being able to do hero work three hours a day."

"Toxic Chainsaw couldn't do that do you!"

"You really know your heroes, huh? No, it was another fight. I made sure nobody would hear about it, otherwise there'd have been a lot of panic. Kid, if you wanna be a hero, maybe you should wait a bit. Put it off 'til college or something, when you can actually use your Quirk." He got up and left through the door. I just stood there, stunned. Then I saw a giant explosion. "That's either a villain or Kacchan snapped," I said. "I wonder which one." _Ping. _"What's that?"

**A quest has been created!**

A quest?

**What Now, Kacchan!?**

**You just saw an explosion! Maybe you should investigate.**

**Time limit: 30 minutes.**

Well, I had nothing better to do... I looked down to see what I assumed were the rewards.

**Completion: 2000 EXP, ?, ?, ?.**

**Failure: Bakugou Katsuki dies.**

Okay. Definitely doing that now. Even if it could be considered vigilante work, I really didn't want Kacchan to die. I decided to run for it.

xoxoxo

When I got there, I saw a crowd of people standing just outside of the safe area. I pushed my way through the crowd to see the sludge villain from earlier in the middle of a flaming street, struggling with someone who was inside him. _"Did he get loose when I grabbed onto All Might?"_ I thought. _"Is this _my _fault?"_ I looked at the titles.

**Sludge Monster**

**LV 26**

**Kurosawa Shou**

**Lord Explosion Murder**

**LV 14**

**Bakugou Katsuki**

It was Kacchan in there! Before I knew what was happening, I was running in there. _Ping._ I looked at the text box.

**New objective! Save Bakugou.**

Welp. Looks like I made the right call. I focused back on the sludge villain in time to see him turning towards me. "You came back for some more, huh, kid? Well I'll kill you if you want it so badly!" The sludge villain looked like he was about to lunge, so I threw my backpack at his face. He flinched and yelled at me. I ran up to him and started tearing at the sludge around Kacchan's face. I heard a _p__ing_ but didn't stop to look at it. I managed to get the sludge off of Kacchan's mouth. He gasped, coughed a bit, and then yelled, "GET AWAY, FUCKING DEKU! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" That was either a death threat or he was actually concerned about me. Either way, my response was the same.

"What kind of hero would I be if I let you die?" I would've said something else, but my Sense Danger activated and I jumped back just in time to not get hit by a gooey punch.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The sludge villain yelled. I would've done something but then I heard a pair of _pings._

"I'M PATHETIC! DETROIT! SMASH!" a familiar voice yelled. A rush of air extinguished all of the fires and somehow blew the sludge villain apart while leaving Kacchan untouched. A few seconds later it randomly started raining. I looked to where the blast originated and saw All-Might standing there. "I'm sorry, boys."

xoxoxo

"What were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" The heroes were _not_ happy I rushed in there. I didn't really want to pay attention to their lectures, so I just looked at my text boxes. One of them congratulated me on how I made some sort of ripping skill my tearing the sludge off of Kacchan. It didn't look too good, but maybe I could work with it. The other one, though...

**Congratulations! The quest What Now, Kacchan!? was completed!**

**Completion Rewards: 2000 EXP, Increased closeness with Toshinori Yagi, Access to the Skill Grimoir system, 3000 Skill Fragments**

**Your level has increased by one!**

That... was something. At least I was level six now, even if I had no idea what a Skill Grimoir system was. Or what the heck I do with Skill Fragments. All I knew was that a bunch of balls like Munny from Kingdom Hearts swirled around me before getting absorbed into my body after All Might hit the villain, which apparently everyone saw and I had to explain that I had no idea what the heck happened there to the heroes. Turns out that random balls getting absorbed into the idiot kid who stupidly ran into the villain attack is normally a red flag of some sort. Specifically that, apparently. That is a really specific scenario to be wary of. At any rate, they eventually let me go when I promised that I wouldn't do anything _too_ stupid without adult supervision. I was walking home when...

"HEY! DEKU!" A fuming Kacchan shoved himself at my face. "I DON'T EVER NEED YOUR HELP! IF YOU EVER TRY TO BAIL ME OUT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Just to make his point, he let out an explosion aimed at the sky as he walked away. I sighed and continued along my way... for all of five seconds before All Might ran out in front of me.

"I AM HERE!"

"All Might! What are you doing here? Weren't you speaking to the press?"

"HA HA HA HA! I STAND FOR JUSTICE, NOT SOUNDBITES! FOR I, I AM ALL MI-plghght!" He started to go on this big speech before spewing out blood and shrinking down to his civilian form. I gave him a few minutes to clean himself off before he said, "Young man, I came to thank you and apologize. If you hadn't told me that you couldn't use your Quirk, if you hadn't ran in there... I would've been a worthless bystander, too afraid to do anything. So thanks."

"All Might, I-"

"I'm not done. You told me you couldn't really use your power, so when I saw this boy who might as well be Quirkless try to save a life, it inspired me too. There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own. And today, that's what happened to you." I'm not going to lie, I teared up at this part. A lot. "Young man, you too can become a hero!"

"I-I don't know what too say! Thank you!"

"And I'm going to give you my Quirk, too!"

"Wait, what?"

"My Quirk. It's called One For All. It's a special power that can be passed on from one generation to the next, cultivated by one user then given on to a successor." He patted the OH GOD wound. "I won't be able to be a hero much longer, so I've been meaning to find someone to give One For All. It's actually why I came here. So, kid. Whaddya say? Wanna be the next All Might?"

midoriyaizuku .exe has stopped working. Reboot? Y/N

Y

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"I want you to be my successor. I'll also help train you to use your Quirk even if you don't want my Quirk, so don't worry about that."

I bowed. "All Might, I'd be honored!"

"Great, kid! Let's trade phone numbers." All Might asked me for my phone number. ALL MIGHT ASKED ME FOR MY PHONE NUMBER! I gave him my phone number and he gave me mine. "I'll call you when I get everything ready. See you then!" He then walked off. I spent the rest of my walk home in silence, contemplating what just happened today. It was so crazy! But one thing was for sure. One thing that I had to do the second I got home. I walked in the door and immediately said, "Mom! I have to tell you something!"

Mom immediately came running and said, "What is it, honey?" She looked a little nervous.

I gulped. "Mom," I said, "I have a Quirk." The look on her face, that look of relief, joy, and excitement, was something I knew I'd cherish for years to come.

xoxoxo

A/N: Oh, snap! Ain't this a twist! Yeah, I'm way too much of a wuss to deal with the implications of Izuku being able to _print money_ and I didn't know how to get Izuku magic without flat-out introducing magic otherwise, so I just combined the two problems into one solution. Izuku's going to figure out what that Skill Fragment and Skill Grimoir thing does soon, and I won't say anything more until them. Also yes, Izuku is going to make progressively more video game references if I can remember to do it. Seriously, the Gamer needs game shout-outs!

Anyways, I'll see y'all next time! Let's hope I manage to update this thing sometime within a month next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We got over 2,000 views in... what, like a month? That's good, right? Thanks for that and all the likes and stuff. Also, some of you left really funny reviews, so thanks for that.

xoxoxo

"Your Quirk is really weird," the green-haired doctor said. He didn't act too serious, so that didn't surprise me, but...

"Shouldn't you be a little more professional about this?" I asked. I was actually really excited. Who'd have thought that I'd get taken to a Quirk counselor!

"Alright," he said, then adjusted his glasses. "In my professional opinion, your Quirk is really weird. I think it's probably Mutant because it's always on, but it doesn't seem to have any effect on your appearance and manifested very late, even though most Mutant Quirks are usually present from the beginning. So you say you can see titles? Tell me what it says about me, please.

**Bamboo Doctor**

**LV 10**

**Takenaka Saburou**

"Bamboo Doctor, level ten, Takenaka Saburou," I recited.

"Interesting," he said, then turned his fingers into bamboo. "The title even provided a clue to my Quirk, Bamboo Shoot... What's yours say?"

"The Gamer, level six, Midoriya Izuku. It used to be level five, but I got a level up off a quest." He wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Okay. So you said that you have a main menu?"

"Yeah. I've only looked at one of the menus on it yet, but it looked like it worked like a game.

"Can you open it?"

"Sure. Main Menu!" I found out after telling my mom about my Quirk that I could trigger my skills and things by saying them out loud, too.

**Status Screen**

**Skill List**

**Skill Grimoir**

**Inventory**

**Party Options**

**Map**

**Quest Log**

**Options**

"Huh," I said.

"What is it?" Takenaka-sensei asked me.

"I have a new menu that I didn't have before called Skill Grimoir. I got something called the Skill Grimoir system as the reward for a quest, so I guess that's what that is."

"Okay... why don't you just tell me what they are?"

"Status Screen, Skill List, Skill Grimoir, Inventory, Party Options, Map, Quest Log, and Options."

"Y'know what, just open all the menus and tell me whatever you think's important. You seem like a smart kid. I trust you"

"Thanks, I think." I heard a _ping_.

**A quest has been created!**

**Tutorial Level**

**You really should learn what your new Quirk can do. Open up all the menus.**

**Completion: 500 EXP, 100 Skill Fragments, Increased closeness with Bakugou**

That last one was a little out there, but... "I just got a tutorial quest."

"What?"

"I got a quest telling me to look at my menus.

"Well then do that."

"Alright." I clicked the Status Screen button. "First I have the Status Screen."

**Name: Midoriya Izuku**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 325/325**

**MP: 400/400**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 12**

**DEX: 11**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 11**

**POINTS: 5**

**MONEY: 0 Yen**

**SKILL FRAGMENTS: 3500**

"It shows all of the things that my title shows, though it lists them name, title, level instead of title, level, name. After that, it shows my current HP, MP, some stats, points that I think I get five of per level and can be used to raise my stats, money, and Skill Fragments. I got the Skill Fragments when I unlocked the Skill Grimoir, so I think that they're linked. I can also raise my stats by doing activities that you would expect them to be used. For example, studying raises INT and stamina exercise raises VIT"

"Alright." He handed me a piece of paper. "Write down your current stats so the readers don't have to read you repeating those, too." What? "Next menu?"

"Skill List." The Skill List opened. "A list of my skills appeared with little icons representing them."

"Skills?"

"I got some things called skills. I guess you could say that they're like spells in a game? That's not exactly right, but I don't know what else to call them. I get them by doing certain things and they seem to be able to level up if I use them enough."

"Alright, so what skills do you have?"

"There's Observe, which gives me a text box with a bunch of information on what I use it on."

"Scan, cool. Do you get, like, a background or just what it is?"

"I only get a description of objects, but when I use it on people, it gives me a box a little like my Status Screen, only for them."

"Okay, can you use it on me, then write my Observe thing on the back of that paper?" I used Observe.

**Name: Takenaka Saburou**

**Title: Bamboo Doctor**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 600/600**

**MP: 650/650**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 12  
**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 49**

**LUC: 14**

**Quirk: Bamboo Shoot**

**Emotions: Interested, curious**

"I also have Meditate, which I got by meditating."

"As one does."

"It allows me to restore my HP and MP as well as train my WIS."

"As one does."

"I got three skills called Sense Danger, Sense Bloodthirst, and Physical Endurance when I got attacked by a villain. Those three are..." I tapped on their skills, opening their windows.

**Sense Danger (Passive) LV1 EXP 99.99%**

**A skill that allows one to sense impending danger in one's surroundings.**

**Sense Bloodthirst (Passive) LV1 EXP 51.08%**

**A skill that allows one to sense other's ill will towards one.**

**Physical Endurance (Passive) LV1 EXP 35.24%**

**The body's toughness increases, reducing damage from physical attacks. **

**3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

"Different. They say they're passive."

"So they're always on?"

"I guess. I have a skill called Tear that lets me tear things and..." I noticed that I had no idea what the first two were. "Two skills called Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind. Hang on, I'll see what those two do."

**Gamer's Body (Passive) LV MAX**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live life like a game.**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effects.**

"Both passive. One gives me the body to live life like a game, which I think might be why I didn't have a bruise after the villain attack, and the other makes me constantly calm. Both are at max level. They're probably a manifestation of my Quirk."

"Okay. Sounds legit. What next?" I completed the copies of the text boxes that he'd asked of me. "I feel like I should feel insulted by the fact that I have the strength of a fifteen-year-old, but I've literally never touched a weight before so I can't really complain. So what's the next menu thing?"

"It's the Skill Grimoir that I got from a quest."

"Okay, crack that baby open!"

"Skill Grimoir," I said. A glowing ball of green light appeared in front of me and shifted into the shape of a book. It then dulled, turning into a book with a blank green cover. "It's a book," I said.

"I can see that," he told me, then wrote something down.

"You can see the book?" I asked.

"Yup. Weird, I wasn't able to see any of the other things... Open that thing and see what's inside." I opened the book and saw a list of skills with a short description of what they were and the words "Skill Fragments" followed by a number for each of them.

"I think it's a skill shop. There's a list of skills and what's probably a Skill Fragment price."

"Well the best way to test that hypothesis would be to try and buy one," he told me.

"Okay," I said. I looked over the skills for one that looked interesting within my price range and immediately saw one that was worth exactly as much Skill Fragments as the Quest was going to give me.

**Mana Bolt (Active) Skill Fragments: 100**

**A skill that attacks by shooting a ball of mana.**

**Attack power increases with INT**

**Range 10m**

Hello, beautiful. I tapped it. A blue box appeared.

**You are attempting to learn the skill 'Mana Bolt.' This will cost you 100 Skill Fragments. Confirm purchase?**

**YES/NO**

"It's definitely a skill shop. I just got a message telling me to confirm my purchase of Mana Bolt," I told him.

"Well now we should see what happens when you purchase a skill." I tapped yes. The words on the Mana Bolt section began to glow, then the light shot into me. I felt the knowledge enter my head as the words were erased. When they were fully gone, the rest of the text shifted so that there wasn't a gap where Mana Bolt was.

**Mana Bolt (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 5**

**A skill that attacks by shooting a ball of mana.**

**Attack power increases with INT and skill level.**

**Range 10m**

"I learned it. I can now shoot mana out of my palms as an attack."

"Mana?"

"MP, I'm pretty sure. The skill seemed good because it has more power the higher my INT is and I have thirty INT. It also only costs five MP."

He sighed. "Well I'm going to have to get some targets for you to test that out on. What next?"

"I'd like to know what happens if I try to open my Skill Grimoir while my Skill Grimoir's already open. I can't close it like my other windows. Or I just haven't found the X. Skill Grimoir." The current Skill Grimoir burst into motes of light that faded from existence as a second Skill Grimoir appeared with the same animation. I looked through it and it was identical to the other one. "I guess it just gives me a new one. That's good to know in case I lose it."

"What happens if you damage it?" Takenaka-sensei asked. I ripped the corner off of one of the pages. The book immediately burst into motes of light, like the old book. "Found the X," he said, and wrote some more things down. "Next menu?"

"Inventory," I said. A box appeared in front of me. This one didn't have any text and instead consisted of a grid and a separate box showing a silhouette of a person with a bunch of boxes that had my clothing in it. "I'm pretty sure that it works like a video game inventory. There's also an equipment screen, which I'm sure is what it is because it has my clothes for the equipment."

He tossed me his pen. "Only one way to find out about the other one, though," he told me. I touched the pen to the box and it was swallowed by a distortion of space... or something. "That looked so cool from my point of view." He held up his clipboard as if to write something down. He stared at it for a second, then looked up and said, "Can I have my pen back?" I handed him his pen and he said, "Right, now why don't you just mess around with it for a bit and see what happens. Maybe start by seeing if you can store something big, like that chair." I got up and focused. As I'd hoped, the inventory box moved where I commanded it to without me having to touch it. It swallowed up the chair, then spat it back out when I told it to. I tested to see how far away from me it would go and found that it stopped just over my arm's length away from my body. I then made it shrink down to one slot (with the equipment screen disappearing) and expand until it fully blocked my body from Takenaka-sensei's. Thankfully it was translucent, so I could still see him.

"Try throwing the pen at me again, " I said. He threw the pen and it was intercepted by my inventory, vanishing. I pulled the pen out of the inventory, closed the box, and threw the pen back to him. "I'm pretty sure I could catch projectiles with this."

"You're probably right, though you might want to be careful with it. Just in case. Next menu?"

"Party Options," I said. I looked at the resulting box. "It just brought up a box telling me that I need to form a party to get party options."

"Well then try inviting me to your party."

"Invite Takenaka Saburou to party," I intoned. He immediately jumped out of his chair and started protecting his face with his arms, the forearms of which turned into bamboo. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"There's a box! It's blue and floaty and 2-D and appeared out of nowhere!" After a bit, he calmed down enough to sit back down and return his arms to normal. He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and said, "That never happened. Right, so it says 'Midoriya Izuku has invited you to the party. Accept?' then 'Yes' or 'No.' I'm guessing I should press the yes button." He pressed what I assumed was the yes button. I couldn't see his box for some weird reason. I immediately got a notification that he had accepted a party invite. "Right, so I'm going to try to do stuff that being in a party would logically allow me to do while you look into the party options," he told me.

"Okay," I said. I opened up the Party Options box again. "I can see all the members, send them messages, bring them up on the map, and kick them." I noticed a button at the top and pressed it. "There's also a second tab for other options. Looks like I can change the party name and turn on experience sharing, though that one has a warning that it won't work if there's a level difference of ten or higher. What did you-" I was interrupted by a _ping_.

**Takenaka: sup bro**

"I found party chat," he told me. "It says that there're options for sending messages to one person or a whole group and also a voice chat. So I guess you're also a telepath of sorts. I can also open up a status menu that implies I can get points from leveling up like you, though I'm assuming I have to be in your party to get that. That's probably it for parties, which is a sentence I thought I'd never say. Leave party." A box showed up telling me that Takenaka Saburou left the party. "Next thing?"

"Map," I said. "I feel like I shouldn't have to say that I got a map. It shows me where I am and has dots that I'm pretty sure are people. Quest Log now?" He wrote something down and nodded. "It's also pretty straightforward. It has a tab for completed quests and ongoing quests. They both work like MMO quests, even have checklists of what I have to do." He wrote it down. "Onto the Options. I can mess with sound, which is interesting because I apparently have background music that's currently muted." I turned the music on. It was actually really nice. It was relaxed, just the kind of music you'd expect in a tutorial level. "I could listen to this for a while. Apparently I have an option between retro-sounding and orchestral music, which is nice of my Quirk to provide. Says here I can open my music up to party members or everyone." I pressed the everyone button. "Do you hear it?"

He bobbed his head. "Yup, that's tutorial music. You should probably switch that back to just you before you leave, by the way."

I switched it back and continued. "I can invert the Y-axis, which I will never ever do ever. Oh, those are subtitles. I can turn subtitles on." I did it. "I don't suppose you know any other languages so I can see if it translates it?" I saw that even my words had subtitles. Despite the fact that they were at the bottom of my vision and there was no way I should've been able to read them, I could see them perfectly fine, like with my health bar. He said some things in... was that Spanish? At any rate, I was able to read the subtitles giving me first what he said and then in parentheses the translation (I'm Spanish on my mother's side). "I saw the translation, which is awesome. That's about it. What now?"

"Well we've gotta see what that Mana Bolt skill ya got was, but first I've gotta tell you some things. I'm a Quirk _counselor_, remember? Your Quirk is pretty geared toward heroics, which is good because you said you're trying for Yuuei, right?"

"Yes, I'm really hoping to get into Yuuei even with my late start."

"Right, well I'm going to send them a letter of recommendation. It won't be enough on its own to get you into Yuuei or even get one of the recommended spots, but they're probably going to be looking out for you in the entrance exam. You'll still have to actually try, but doing your best should be enough. Next, public Quirk usage laws. You haven't had to deal with these so far, but you're going to have to remember not to use your Quirk in public. At least, don't make it obvious you're using your Quirk." He winked at me. "'Course, those laws only apply to active Quirk usage. You shouldn't have to worry too much about passive skills, though if they're really obvious like, say, super speed then you might want to exercise caution."

"I feel like super speed would be an active skill that drains a lot of MP," I said.

"That's beside the point. Another thing you shouldn't have to worry about is your Skill Grimoir. While you can't make it in public, Quirk usage laws state that Quirk-created objects are fine to bring into the public if they aren't something really out there like a glowing magical sword, so long as you don't purposefully use any anomalous effects that the object in question might have. In other words, you can't buy anything and don't break it on purpose, but nobody can do anything about you looking through the pages."

"Got it," I said.

"Right, I'm also supposed to recommend what I think is the best way to develop your Quirk. You don't actually have to listen to this, but I suggest you do. You should save your points for now. They'll probably be more useful in the future when you're trying to go from one hundred to one hundred and one than now when you're going from ten to eleven. Just save them for a rainy day or something. I suggest you also only spend Skill Fragments on skills you're absolutely sure about. Something tells me that it won't be as bad with those, but you should still spend them wisely. I also think you should get a healing spell and something defensive, like a barrier. Another great thing to get would be something like elemental manipulation which can have a lot of uses. Try also to see if you can make new skills by doing something to your old skills, like seeing if you can charge mana bolt or maybe trying to release the mana differently. That's about all I can think of right now, except maybe grind your stats some more before taking the entrance exam, so let's move on to seeing what Mana Bolt can do." He got up and had me follow him. We walked to a sort of gymnasium that was reinforced. "This," he said, gesturing around the room, "is the practical testing area. It's designed to withstand the punishment some of the more drastic Quirks can dish out." He pointed at an archery target standing in one corner of the room. "Give it a shot. We'll test what happens at different lengths away from the target to see the range on that thing."

"Actually, it's ten meters. The skill said so," I told him.

He sighed. "Well then just hit it at ten meters and see what happens."

I took aim. I held out my right hand, palm facing the target. I'd never done it before, but channeling my mana to my hand felt so natural. "Mana Bolt!" I shouted. A ball of sky blue light shot from my hand and hit the target dead-on, blasting a hole in the center of the target. Takenaka-sensei whistled. I thought back to what he said about trying to make new skills with my existing skills. I closed my eyes, focusing. Getting Mana Bolt didn't just let me shoot mana from my palms. It gave me the ability to feel and use mana. So instead of releasing the mana this time when I used Mana Bolt, I let it pool up. When it felt ready to burst, I opened my eyes and looked at my creation. It was a giant ball of blue light. I narrowed my eyes in thought. "It doesn't feel quite right," I muttered. "Maybe if I..." I started spinning the ball. After a few seconds, I released it and it flew at the target. When it hit the target, it exploded violently, destroying the target completely and making a crater in the floor. "Oops," I said.

"Don't worry about it, that happens a lot," Takenaka-sensei told me. "You're not in trouble or anything, though this is certainly one of the more impressive craters I've seen. Did you just make a new skill?"

"Yeah," I said. I looked at the text box that popped up after I threw the skill.

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to name it?**

"Spiral Mana Bomb," I said. Now that I had named it, a proper skill box popped up

**Spiral Mana Bomb (Active) LV1 EXP 4.27% MP 25**

**A skill that pools mana and spins it for increased damage.**

**20% defense penetration.**

**600% damage increase**

**4 second charge time.**

**Can be charged for an additional 10 seconds to increase damage.**

**Additional 25 MP used per second.**

"It's powerful, but it has a charge time so I won't be able to use it on the fly. It also eats a lot more mana than Mana Bolt. I can only just barely use it at the highest power when at full mana."

"You mean that _wasn't_ full power?" he asked incredulously.

"That was about four seconds, which is the minimum charge time," I replied.

"I know I said it was fine that you blew up the floor, but could you please not do that in here? Also you should be really careful with that."

"I figured that giant bombs are a good thing not to throw around everywhere."

"Right, good. That's about everything for today. If you ever think of any questions or concerns about your Quirk, remember that my job is literally to help you with that, so..."

"Got it. Goodbye, and thanks for everything."

"Bye kid. I expect to hear about you doing hero stuff soon." I smiled at him as I left.

xoxoxo

I couldn't sleep the previous night. Today was the first day that All Might was going to teach me hero work! I ended up staying up all night grinding my INT, WIS, LUC, and seeing if I could increase Physical Endurance by biting myself.

**Through repeated studying, your INT has increased by one!**

**Through repeated meditation, your WIS has increased by one! **(x3)

**Through repeated games of chance, your LUC has increased by one! **(x5)

**The level of the skill Physical Endurance has increased by one! **(x8)

**A skill has been created through special action! By repeatedly biting things, the skill 'Bite' has been created!**

**The level of the skill Bite has increased by one! **(x8)

That was a productive night and yet I somehow didn't feel tired at all. It was pretty obvious that it'd be harder to upgrade stats as they increased in level, but I was prepared to deal with that. When the alarm I'd set to go off when I was supposed to wake up went off I got up from my desk and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. After I was done getting ready for the morning, I went to wait by the door and started meditating. Right after my WIS increased by one again, I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I yelled at my mom excitedly. This was it! All Might was going to train me! I opened my door to see...

"Hey, ya shitty Deku!" Kacchan yelled at me. I almost laughed with how suddenly the music changed from calm, homey music to heavy metal. He didn't look like he was too angry, so I used Observe on him.

**Emotions: Relieved, regretful**

What? "What do you want?" I asked him cautiously.

"The hag told me she heard from your mom that you finally got your Quirk. Took you fucking long enough. I figured that even if we haven't been the best of friends in a while, that's the sort of thing you're supposed to celebrate, so I... wanted to take you to the arcade or something. Maybe blow stuff up and whatever you can do later." Was he blushing? The emotions thing changed to also include embarrased, so probably.

"You certainly changed your tone about me pretty fast. Why do you want to be my friend now?"

"Shut the fuck up, shitty Deku!" Kacchan shouted. "It's not like I was worried about a Quirkless loser like you getting himself killed 'cause he can't do anything like blow shit up or punch the air so hard it makes shockwaves!" Huh, that was actually pretty sweet for him. Still, though...

"So you were worried about me and wanted to discourage me from being a hero because I didn't have a Quirk," I realized. "You do realize that there are heroes who can get by totally fine without using their Quirks, right? The pro hero Mandalay has Telepath, which lets her send one-way telepathic messages to people, and yet I've seen videos of her taking down villains. Eraserhead's Quirk doesn't work at all on Mutant Quirks, yet I've still heard about him taking down Mutant villains. I've also heard about villains still giving him trouble with his Quirk being used on them, meaning that they were skilled enough to fight without their Quirks. Recovery Girl was in the top twenty at one point and her Quirk heals people, which has negative use in most one-on-one fights. There are even more examples of people with Quirks that are useless or finicky in combat who can beat villains. Heck, a relative of mine _who is Quirkless_ used to be a vigilante, and actually took down villains! A Quirkless person could totally be a hero, though me being a Quirkless hero is kind of not an issue anymore."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! There, I fucking said it! Now why don't we go blow shit up to blow off steam? I bet you could use some practice with your Quirk," he said.

"I'd like to, surprisingly enough, but I already made plans for today."

"What kind of plans?"

"Uhhh-" I was very glad to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Young Midoriya, is that a friend of yours?" All Might asked as he walked up in his civilian form.

"Yeah, I guess so, this is Kacchan," I told him.

"Well hello, young Kacchan!" he greeted.

"Deku I swear to God don't get everyone to start calling me Kacchan again," Kacchan growled at me. "It took half a year for everyone in first grade to stop calling me Kacchan." All Might started laughing. "And don't you dare start, fucking Skeletor! My name is Bakugou Katsuki, got that?"

"Got it memorized?" I said, with the appropriate gesture.

"Deku stop making fucking videogame references you fucking nerd. And what are you doing here, Papyrus?" What was that about videogame references, Kacchan?

"I was impressed by young Midoriya's courage in the sludge villain attack, so I decided to train him when he told me he wanted to go to Yuuei," All Might explained.

Kacchan burst out into laughter. "Deku's going to actually train for Yuuei? Fucking finally!"

"I thought you didn't want me to go to Yuuei when we thought I didn't have a Quirk?" I said.

"Yeah, but I thought that you just saying that you wanted to be a hero and then doing _nothing_ to accomplish that except take fucking notes about everybody's Quirks, like that'll SOMEHOW MAKE YOU INVINCIBLE WAS FUCKING STUPID FUCKING DEKU!"

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I was already trying to get you to give up. Telling you to take karate lessons would've been a mixed message!"

All Might cleared his throat. Then started coughing up blood again. I really needed to see if I could fix that a bit with a healing spell or something. "As I said, I decided to train young Midoriya. My name is Yagi Toshinori."

"How the fuck does a fucking beanpole like you know anything about fitness anyway?" Kacchan asked.

"I used to be in quite good shape," All Might explained. "I was in a very unfortunate accident and while I did survive, parts of my internal organs, unfortunately, did not. Now, I'm afraid that Young Midoriya and I must be leaving. It will take a lot of effort to get Midoriya in shape for Yuuei and I would also like to help him with his Quirk."

"You two got room for one more? I'm going to Yuuei too, so being in better shape'll probably be a good idea. Plus, this way I get to see what Deku's Quirk is too."

"If young Midoriya is fine with it, I would be glad to help develop another hero in the making."

"It's fine," I said. It actually felt really nice knowing that I could be friends with Kacchan again. "Let's go."

On the way there, All Might asked about both of our Quirks. Kacchan answered first, then looked at me like he really wanted to hear what mine was. When I was finished, he snorted and said, "Your Quirk is really fucking weird. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that a video game nerd like you would have a Quirk like that."

"Be kind, young Bakugou. Though I must say, it is really weird," All Might said. "I'll probably have to move some things around with the training, but this could actually be really good." He stopped. "We're here." Kacchan and I looked up at the huge piles of trash strewn across the beach. "Trash gets washed in by the current on this beach, and people just dump their stuff here because there's already so much trash. Fighting villains might be a part of hero work, but so is community service. By the end of these ten months, this beach will be spotless. That will be part of your training. I also have the paperwork necessary to be a Quirk tutor, so a secluded place like this with no people will be fine for the two of you to train your Quirks."

"So we gotta clean this shit up, right? Got it!" Kacchan exclaimed, then did that exploding fist punch thing that he really likes to do.

"You go ahead, Kacchan. I have to talk to Yagi-sensei about my Quirk," I told him. I walked over to All Might and pulled out my Skill Grimoir. Once Kacchan was out of earshot I said, "I think Kacchan would be okay if you told him everything, All Might. He's a big fan of yours too, so he'd probably keep it a secret if you told him. Also, could you please look this over while we're training?"

"Alright, young Midoriya. Is this that Skill Grimoir that you spoke of?"

"Yes. I discovered that if you say bookmark while holding it open to a page, a bookmark will appear on that page. Would it be possible for you to read some of it and bookmark anything that you think I might find useful? Be sure to pay close attention to anything to do with healing, defense, barriers, movement enhancement, strength enhancement, elemental manipulation, teleportation, flight, and anything that uses the words 'super mode' and 'limit break.'"

"Don't worry, young Midoriya. It may seem odd to know that an old man like myself has played video games, but I have played quite a few. I still know some cool 'strats' and 'hax,'" he said, giving me the thumbs up as he accepted the book. There was something really hilarious about All Might talking video games. "Now perhaps we should fill in young Bakugou." We walked over to where Kacchan was lifting a tire. "Young Bakugou, I must speak to you."

Kacchan looked up from his tire. "What is it?" he asked.

"I haven't exactly been entirely honest with you. It is true that I wanted to train young Midoriya because he impressed me, but that isn't the only thing. I was also going to pass my Quirk on to him."

Kacchan blinked. "I'd call that a load of crap, but Deku's Quirk makes him a fucking video game, so now I'm just curious about why the fuck Deku would want that."

"I am, believe it or not, a pro hero. The accident that I told you about that left me like this was the attack of a powerful villain. My Quirk allows me to stockpile massive amounts of energy, which lets me still do hero work for three hours each day."

"WHY THE EVERLOVING FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF YOU FUCKING MORON?!" Kacchan shouted. "IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING BANGED UP WHY COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT FUCKING HERO WORK IS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA!?"

"Because," All Might said, "my hero name is All Might." With that, he went into his muscle form. Kacchan's mouth dropped. "If I, the symbol of peace, were to retire, there would be chaos! That is why I would like to train young Midoriya here to be my successor!"

"Dammit, this is going to have to be a secret, isn't it?" Kacchan grumbled.

"Exactly, young Bakugou!" All Might said, then reverted back to his regular form. "At least, until such time as I retire. Then I'm going to probably have to reveal to everyone why I retired."

"Okay, fine. Your secret's safe with me. Now why haven't you given Deku your Quirk yet? Shouldn't he have enough time to practice with it?"

"About that... my Quirk, One For All, is rather... powerful. The backlash would blow young Midoriya's limbs off unless he gains enough muscle to properly contain it. As such, the training is necessary to prevent that."

I blinked. "You mean I could blow my arms and legs off if I don't train hard enough?" _Ping._

**A quest has been created!**

**Roaring Muscles**

**As you are now, the power of One For All would immediately destroy you. Get at least 50 ViT before the Yuuei entrance exam or do it without One For All.**

**Completion: One For All, 5000 EXP, 5000 Skiil Fragments, Increased closeness with Bakugou, Increased closeness with Yagi**

**Failure: Decreased closeness with Bakugou, Decreased closeness with Yagi**

"I just got a Quest to get fifty VIT in ten months with One For All listed as a reward. That's probably sufficient, right?"

"I suppose that if your Quest says it's okay, I'll just give you One For All then. That being said, perhaps the two of you should start working now?"

"Right!" we both said at the same time, then went off to pick up junk.

xoxoxo

A/N: Yeah I'm trash for fics where Bakugou is Midoriya's friend. That being said, I'd like to say that after the time skip, Midoriya will most likely have stats close to or over fifty in all categories. It just makes sense to me that he'd be a jack-of-all-stats with his intelligence and All Might's training. I unfortunately can't think of any good skills that he'd get for getting fifty aside from Mana Affinity from The Gamer and the other stat increase skills from Ryuuji's The Games We Play, and I feel a little leery about just taking the skills from The Games We Play, no matter how awesome that fic was. I'd also like to put some focus on Elementals, but that would involve having a system a bit like TGWP, too. I was wondering what to do about those issues, then I realized that you guys might be able to help me there. So please tell me if you're fine with more things like TGWP, or if you just want me to flat-out make sure I'm not copying anything aside from The Gamer and BNHA. I figure that if you guys say it's okay, then I don't have to worry about you guys getting mad at me about it. Also, for those of you who haven't read TGWP, you really should. It's what got me into The Gamer in the first place and it's actually way better than The Gamer, at least in my opinion. That being said, I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. They sustain me. To those of you who gave encouraging words and recommended other works for me to see, thank you guys especially. Even though I don't know where to legally watch Kenichi and NEEDLESS. Just saying, this is, in my opinion, the part where this story is going to start picking up. Also please just pretend that all the math checks out. It'd be way too annoying to calculate the exact HP and MP Izuku should have based on actual math... Did I mention that I hate math? In hindsight, this was kind of a bad fanfic for me to decide to write considering how much I don't like math... too late now! (In all seriousness, though, if any of you could figure out an actual formula for me to use when calculating HP and MP and stuff, that'd make my job SO much easier and I'd be really grateful.)

Shout out to Ryuuji's The Games We Play! Again, go read it if you haven't.

xoxoxo

The next breakthrough came about three months later.

I continued to grind my mental stats and any skills I could without making too much noise in the dead of night. Turns out that part of Gamer's Mind is apparently the ability to stay up all night long without needing to sleep, which was very useful. That night, I was doing some antiderivatives in my head when I heard two _pings_.

**Through rigorous studying, your INT has increased by one!**

**The skill 'Mana Affinity' has been created through INT rising above 50.**

**Mana Affinity (Passive) LV1 EXP 0.00%**

**Mana. A mysterious power that allows people to do extraordinary things. This skill increases the user's sensitivity and control with that power, granting them an affinity with mana.**

**10% increase in mana recovery rate.**

**5% increase in total MP.**

**5% increase to magic attack.**

**5% increase to magic defense.**

**30% increase to MP-related skill effects.**

I blinked. Then, I slowly got up and silently did the "You Got The Thing!" pose from Zelda. "Dah-dah-dah-daaaaaaaah," I whispered. That was a game-changer. If I got a skill like that for increasing every stat past fifty, and perhaps even other intervals, then that would be very, very useful. I brought up my stats.

**Name: Midoriya Izuku**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 1550/1550**

**MP: 2100/2100**

**STR: 32**

**VIT: 36**

**DEX: 34**

**INT: 51**

**WIS: 45**

**LUK: 30**

**POINTS: 5**

**MONEY: 0 Yen**

**SKILL FRAGMENTS: 3500**

Definitely something to look forward to. It looked like I had to get the stats _above_ fifty, and not just at fifty. I noted that my WIS was already approaching fifty. I'd ended up using Meditation a lot, seeing as it restored my HP and MP and I could use it anywhere that I needed to wait without drawing too much attention. I decided to just grind WIS at every possible opportunity until I passed fifty. I closed my eyes and began meditating.

A few days of Meditation grinding later, I finally got it.

**The skill 'Nature Affinity' has been created through rising WIS above 50.**

**Nature Affinity (Passive) LV1 EXP 0.00%**

**The power of the forces of is nature great. The wrath of nature has leveled cities and decimated towns. This skill increases the user's sensitivity and control over those forces, granting them an affinity with the elements.**

**25% increase to mana recovery rate.**

**10% increase to elemental attack.**

**10% increase to elemental defense.**

**50% increase to element-related skill effects.**

I grinned. Sure, I didn't as of that moment have any elemental skills, but I knew I could get some. In fact, I decided to do just that the next day.

xoxoxo

Despite how tiring it was, those long days I spent training with All Might and Kacchan became precious memories to me. Not only was I receiving help from All Might, but I was finally getting to be close to Kacchan again. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed having him as a friend until I got him back. Sure, he was... abrasive... but you could see how much he really cared if you looked closely enough.

The thing that I loved the most about those training days, however, was that I could finally use my Quirk. True to his words, All Might showed off his teaching license and had us sign some forms that said that he'd be officially tutoring us to use our Quirks the ten months before the entrance exam. With that, we were allowed to use our Quirks on the beach so long as he was around and we didn't use our Quirks on anyone that wasn't part of the training.

Kacchan came flying towards me, sparking palm facing me. "DIIIIIIE!" he screamed. His explosion, however, was blocked by a blue barrier that shimmered into existence around me. It shattered, but not before protecting me from all of the damage. "I still think that that's fucking annoying, by the way," he said as he landed back on the ground.

**Mana Dome (Active) LV 28 EXP 32.95% MP 45**

**A spherical barrier made of mana used to protect the user.**

**Protects against some damage.**

**Additional 45 MP used per minute.**

A useful skill that I'd managed to puzzle out early on from seeing its description in the Skill Grimoir, which I'd been grateful for because I hadn't had to spend Skill Fragments on it. "If it works, it works," I told him, then adjusted my srance. "Now come at me."

"AND FUCKING HOW!" He blast-propelled himself at me, firing a second blast in just his right hand to make him spin for a punch. It would've been a good move... had a small sheet of mana slightly thicker than my Mana Dome not appeared in front of my blocking arm. "FUCK!"

**Mana Shield (Active) LV 24 EXP 98.67%**

**An adaptation of Mana Dome that forsakes full-body protection for efficiency and increased durability.**

**Has higher durability than Mana Dome.**

**50 MP used per square meter of shield per minute.**

"Again, if it works, it works," I repeated with a cocky grin. This caused him to scream psychotically and charge at me. Kacchan was still so easy to rile up. He threw more of those enhanced punches, and I blocked each one. I then shot a blue rope of mana at him, which bound around his body.

**Bind (Active) LV 13 EXP 5.45% MP 5**

**A skill to tie an enemy with a rope made of mana. Can only be used by those who have a talent in manipulating mana.**

I'd made the skill after making a sort of rope with my mana and using it to tie up Kacchan in a spar. Actually, I got a skill called Mana Rope first, but using it to tie up Kacchan gave me a skill called Bind. "You still have too much of a temper, Kacchan. That won't be too good for hero work, even if you've been improving a lot," I said as I snapped my fingers. The Bind dissolved on cue.

**Name: Bakugou Katsuki**

**Title: Lord Explosion Murder**

**Level: 21**

**HP: 2800/2800**

**MP: 1750/1750**

**STR: 42**

**VIT: 46**

**DEX: 55**

**INT: 37**

**WIS: 25**

**LUC: 14**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Emotions: Angry**

**Fire Affinity: 50 **

His stats were coming along nicely. I'd noticed that I could see a thing that said fire affinity in his stat screen after I got Nature Affinity, probably from being more sensitive to the elements. "Shut the fuck up, Deku. You of all people don't get to say anything about what is or isn't good for hero work. Now heal me, my fists feel like I just got in a boxing match with a brick wall." I sighed and walked over to put my glowing green hands on his, causing a similar glow to spread to his hands as the bruises faded.

**Healing Hands (Active) LV 3 EXP 54.86% MP 50**

**The power of a charitable soul to channel mana into a target's body to heal them.**

**55 HP restored, r****emoves minor illnesses, debuffs, and negative conditions.**

The second skill that I actually spent fragments on. It'd cost me 1500 and needed me to have 55 WIS before I could get it, but it seemed like it'd be worth it at higher levels. Or I could just spam. I'd immediately tested to see what it'd do to All Might when I got it. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near the level needed to come even close to restoring him to his former glory, but he told me that he felt better and the skill got EXP off of it, so that was a plus. I'd ended up regularly using it on him as grinding.

"Thanks," Kacchan grumbled. "Now let's move on to regular old hand-to-hand."

"Though seriously, why do you know martial arts?" I asked.

"Hey, fuck you, man! Quirk Fist is a good discipline! All the kata are adaptable enough to be used in conjunction with Quirks and it teaches you the kind lateral thinking needed to use Quirks in combat! You've seen my moves! And I've already seen you improve since you started! Now get in your stance!" And so it continued.

xoxoxo

After a long day of sparring and the leveling up of multiple martial arts-related skills (as well as Physical Endurance), I walked over to All Might. "I've decided how I want to spend the rest of my Skill Fragments," I told him as I healed him.

"Very good, young Midoriya! What are you going to get?" he asked, then handed me the Skill Grimoir. I opened to book to one of the bookmarks that All Might had placed.

**Summon Basic Elemental (Active) Skill Fragments: 2000**

**Long ago, man learned of the power of nature and learned to harness it. Some learned to not only harness nature's power, but give it life of its own and summon it at will.**

**Elemental's power dependent on skill level, WIS, and elemental affinity.**

"I'm pretty sure that the ability to make elementals could be really useful, at least from what the skill says," I said. "I'm still not sure why the skill's at such a low price, but I'm not really complaining." I placed my hand on the skill.

**You are attempting to buy the skill 'Summon Basic Elemental.' This will cost you 2000 Skill Fragments. Confirm purchase?**

I hit the "yes" button. As with the other skills, the words turned into light and flew into me. I frowned. "What's wrong, young Midoriya?"

"What's Deku working on?" Kacchan came up and asked, sipping his water bottle.

"The elemental summoning one," I told him. "It looks like summoning an elemental for the first time is a lot more complex than just using the skill. There's a whole ritual that I have to do get a contract with an elemental."

"Well then let's get started," Kacchan said. "Can't be too hard."

I looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but I can also tell that the ritual will make me unconscious for several hours, and it's getting late. I'd rather not worry my mom by coming home super late."

"Okay, so let's go do it at your house. That way your mom knows where you are."

I thought about it. "Okay. I take it you want to watch?"

He shrugged. Eh, why not? I don't have anything better to do." As we walked home he asked me, "Hey, Deku. What does that elemental-summoning skill even do?"

"I can summon elemental... magic things, I guess... that can control whatever element they're tied to. If I have more than one type of elemental, then for the moment I'd only be able to have one active, though that'll change as the skill levels up."

"So you can make multiple?"

"Yeah, but I have to have an affinity for whatever element I'm using. I gained a skill called Elemental Affinity that gives me bonuses to using elemental powers and other stuff, which allowed me to make an affinity that I can use for it. Actually, my Observe tells me that you have a fire affinity that's five times as high as my affinity."

He scoffed. "Well no shit. I've got a violently pyrogenic Quirk. I'd need it to not blow my hands off. Probably." He was silent for a few seconds, then said, "I've been meaning to ask, a lot of your skills, the way their descriptions read, it almost seems to imply that other people can use your skills."

"Did you read my Gamer journal?" I asked him. "How did you even read my journal? I've kept it in my inventory except for the times I wanted to read or write in it."

"I looked over your shoulder while you read from it a few times, dummy. It's actually a really interesting read. What, didya think I snuck in while you slept and somehow got you to open your inventory and take out your journal in your sleep?"

"That wouldn't work," I told him, then sneakily snuck my journal out of my inventory without anyone seeing. "Though if you want to read my journal you could just ask."

He happily took the journal and started looking through it. "Thanks, but you didn't answer my original question. What the fuck is up with your skills?"

"I honestly don't get it. It... seems like it. Heck, the Summon Basic Elemental ritual has a mention of a contract from ages past, so who knows."

He nodded, then turned the page. "What does it feel like to use mana, then? Maybe it feels different from using a Quirk. Or similar. Or whatever."

I thought about it for a while. "It feels like taking from a well of power, then directing it in the way I need to. When I use the skills, though, it feels like the power is being directed in the way it's supposed to go. If I concentrate enough, though, I can... 'divert' the 'flow' to do something else."

"Huh," he said, then looked at his hand. "That's kinda what Explosion feels like, but it only ever goes to my hands. Weird."

"Hey, are you done with my book? I'd like to put an entry in for Summon Basic Elemental." He grumbled but handed my book over. I began writing the entry down with a pencil that I snuck out of my inventory.

"So what Elemental are you getting?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Kacchan scoffed. "You can only get one at a time, so I'm guessing you're only going to get one, even if you could probably get more."

I smiled and put my finger on my lips. "It's a surprise, Kacchan."

"It's earth or air isn't it?"

I stared at him for a second, then cleared my throat and said, "I will neither confirm nor deny your theory, but what makes you think that?"

"You said that your INT and WIS are both over fifty by now, so you're probably smart enough to know to start out with an elemental that you've always got material to work with. Sure, you could totally figure out some sort of fireball spell, but that'd be more MP used for something less versatile, so that's something you're gonna save 'til later. The only options that you're going to have a lot of are air, which if you don't have it then everyone's dead, and earth, which probably includes rocks, minerals, and maybe even refined metals. Both are more readily accessible than fire and water. Of course, if there're more elements than the four classic ones, then maybe element five is also a good option, so I don't know." Wow, he was putting his high INT score to work.

"I thought about making a cheese elemental, but I didn't think it'd be that gouda," I replied.

"Deku I swear to God."

"We're here," I said. We'd just walked up to my house. "Let's eat dinner before I do the ritual."

Mom was happy to have Kacchan over for dinner. "I'm glad to see you boys getting along after so long," she said as she set curry on the table. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here today, Katsuki-kun?"

Kacchan grinned. "Deku's gonna do some sort of magic thing and I wanted to watch." Mom looked at me for answers.

"I got a skill called Summon Basic Elemental that lets me use things called elementals to control the four classical elements. To use it, however, I have to perform a ritual that works as a sort of 'contract' with the elemental, and that might make me fall asleep."

"Oh," Mom said. "Okay... I guess that's okay, just brush your teeth before you do it. Also, you wouldn't mind if I watched, would you?"

"No, go right ahead," I said.

Later, after I brushed my teeth and Mom and Kacchan joined me in the living room, I laid my journal on the table and opened it up to the page on Summon Basic Elemental... or rather, the second and third pages, which were occupied almost completely by the summoning circle needed to perform the ritual. Two concentric circles, one only slightly smaller than the other, and with a five-pointed star in them positioned so that the points were all on the outer circle. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air around me, how it felt...

**Air Affinity: 10**

...and on my new air affinity. "I, Midoriya Izuku, call upon the ancient contract of ages past to summon thee," I chanted, blushing at the way it was worded. Kacchan snickered. "I hope you heed my call. Come, Air Elemental!"

"Fucking called it!" Kacchan yelled. Something in the air stirred. Despite the fact that we were indoors, the wind began to pick up. It all swirled into the center of the circle, forming a miniature tornado. The tornado collapsed in on itself, the air solidifying into the form of a young boy with blue robes and short hair and wings that looked like they were made of varying types of cloud. Kacchan started laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHA! HE'S FUCKING TINY!" The boy was also small enough that I could hold him in the palm of my hand. Despite his small stature, I could feel a powerful presence coming from him. He looked at me with piercing blue eyes, making me feel like I was staring into the sky.

"I'll begin in accordance with the ancient rituals. My real name is Midoriya Izuku. You have heard my true name; please tell me yours." As soon as I finished sayning it, I felt myself pull apart, scattering into millions of pieces. I flew away, soaring over hills, mountains, valleys, and even oceans. I was no longer bound to a material form. I was free to go wherever I wanted, even if it meant everywhere. I was as free as the wind!

I was the wind.

I saw the living room again, except I was gone, replaced by a swirling hurricane in human shape. As I watched, the hurricane dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

And then I was back to normal. The air elemental was sitting on my hand. "I am here," he said. "My name is Halitus. You are Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yes."

"We are one, as the ancient contract dictates."

"Our souls are one."

"I am Halitus."

"I am Midoriya Izuku."

"Until our souls meet their ends," he started to say.

"We will be forever one," I finished with a feeling of awe.

"Should you ever need wind beneath your wings, call upon my power," he said with a bow, then dissolved into the air... or back to the air.

"...Okay," I said, and then felt like I was falling as everything went black.

That night, I dreamt of a gigantic storm, ravaging the whole world.

xoxoxo

Katsuki stared at the book sitting on his desk. "This thing might as well be a fucking spellbook with how much detail Izuku put into it." He flipped through a few more pages, soaking in all the knowledge that was present. "Fuck, this thing _is_ a spellbook." He closed it. Ever since Deku had said described his mana, he'd been curious. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the power that lay within him. He'd drawn upon it so many times, using it to ignite the sweat on his hands and amplify the blasts. He'd never questioned it. It was just what his Quirk felt like. But now, now he had a theory. He drew upon the energy, but this time he didn't let it follow the path it normally took when he used his Quirk. It took a few tries, but he managed to make it rise to his hand without interacting with his sweat. He opened his eyes. A blue glow was emanating from his right hand. He laughed. "Deku was right," he muttered to himself. He concentrated, and the mana consolidated into a small ball hovering above his hand. He thought for a moment, then concentrated on fire. What it felt like, what it looked like. He looked at the ball of mana and tried to combine it with the fire in his mind. The mana responded to his thoughts, changing from glowing blue energy to a ball if fire. Katsuki grinned. With his free hand, he opened the book back up to the page Deku had used earlier, the one with the magic circle on it. Deku, for whatever fucking reason, had even included the incantation needed to call the elemental. Not that Katsuki was complaining. He placed his right hand on the center. "I, Bakugou Katsuki, call upon the contract of ages past to summon thee," he intoned. He'd probably have been a little bit embarrassed by having to say that if any people were around to watch him. Though, at the same time, the fact that he knew it was going to work really helped. "I hope you heed my call. Come, Fire Elemental." The fireball in his hand shifted, then began to change. It shrank down on itself, transforming into the shape of a young girl that could easily fit in Katsuki's palm. The girl had long, flame-colored hair that flowed down her back and glowed softly, with two pointed, yellow-furred ears of some sort of animal poking out the top. She had a yellow sundress with highlighting of similar coloring and glow to her hair, and, for whatever reason, she also had a tail made of fire. The girl looked at him with glowing, fire-colored eyes that made Katsuki feel like he was staring into a roaring inferno. He gulped. "I'll begin in accordance with the ancient rites. My real name is Bakugou Katsuki. I have told you my true name; please tell me yours." He felt himself begin to burn up, but it didn't hurt at all. He didn't become consumed by the fire but became it. He raged and raged and destroyed everything in his path. Entire forests were burnt to a crisp by him. He was fire itself. He saw himself, but he was made of white-hot flames.

And then he was back to normal. The fire elemental was exactly where she was before. "I am here," she said. "My name is Pyra. You are Bakugou Katsuki?"

"Yes."

"We are one, as the ancient contract dictates."

"Our souls are one."

"I am Pyra."

"I am Bakugou Katsuki."

"Until our souls meet their ends," she started to say.

"We will be forever one," Katsuki answered quietly.

"Should you ever need me to light your way, you need only call," she told him with a curtsy, then vanished in a burst of fire.

"Damn right I will," Katuki solemnly swore. He got up, then staggered. He didn't immediately pass out like Deku did, but he felt fucking _drained_. "Fuck that hits hard," he griped. "But why the hell didn't I wipe out like Deku?" He closed the journal, turned off his light, then went to bed.

That night he dreamt of a titanic monster of fire burning all that was in its path.

xoxoxo

A/N: Oh, snap! Sorry for the repetition, but I felt like elemental summoning is something to savor. Anyone who figures out what the designs of the elementals are supposed to be gets ten points, by the way. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I felt like that last bit was excellent cliffhanger material, so here we are! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer. Hopefully. As always, I'd like to say that I'm always open to constructive criticism. Also, if anyone would like to suggest skills, I'm definitely going to include any suggestions that I like enough, so do that if you want. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys for all your likes and comments! I noticed that a few people might have been a little confused about The Gamer... it's an element from a Korean webcomic. The only reason why this wasn't listed as a crossover earlier is because I couldn't find it in the category thing. That being said, there are few other things I'd like to say to some of the commenters:

To Octopie21 and origamishishou: The reason why Midoriya hasn't put All Might, Bakugou, and Inko in his party is because he doesn't want to constantly have people in his party. And it simply didn't occur to him anyway... and it may or may not have not occurred to me as well...

To Spidja: +10 points!

To ZaynNaz: You're totally right, I'm sorry. I sometimes put more flowery words in my writing, so that just slipped in. Don't worry, I'll try to deflower Midoriya's internal monologue in the future!

To Shadow-DJ: ಠ◡ಠ

To sunsetskywrites: I'm probably not going to include any ships. There are pairings in BNHA that I ship, but I don't think I'd be able to add them in without it being forced, so... :/. I might eventually make a shipping fanfic, though.

And finally, to everyone who asked me to post another chapter of this fic: ಠ◡ಠ

xoxoxo

My alarm sounded. I yawned and turned it off. I hadn't had to sleep in a while, so that was a little weird. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, then looked at the text box that greeted me.

**You have slept in a bed! Your HP and MP have been restored, and any negative status effects have been cured!**

"Huh," I said. "I'm probably never going to see that again. Good to know, though." I sat up and did a few stretches to get myself moving. Remembering what I had done last night, I whispered, "Halitus." My new elemental appeared from nowhere, sitting on my bed and now about as big as a regular eight-year-old boy. He was, at the moment, in his incorporeal form, which I now somehow knew would cost me nothing to use unless I started using him to control the air around me. I could summon him to a corporeal form, but that would require a steady mana cost. "H-hello," I said cautiously.

"_Hello, master,_" he replied. His voice didn't seem to make any audible sound, but I could still hear it in my head. "_What do you need of me?_" he asked.

"Nothing, for the moment. I just wanted some company, and to maybe ask you a few questions." I looked at Summon Basic Elemental. The skill had gained a level off of the summoning ritual, but now it was ever-so-slightly increasing over time now that I had Halitus out, which was good.

"_What do you need of me?_" I got up and started to walk to the kitchen. Unfortunately, today was a school day, so I couldn't stay at the beach all day and grind no matter how much I wanted to. My training options were really limited at school, but I'd have to make do.

"What do you know about me?" I asked.

"_You are Midoriya Izuku. You are my master. Our souls are one. _" He... did not waste words, did he?

I blinked. "Is that it?"

"_Yes."_

"What do you know about the world?"

"_There is air. The air moves. People are noisy. This place used to look different._" I idly wondered if the way he talked was something that all elementals did or if it was just Halitus.

"...What can you tell me about yourself?" I asked as I made myself breakfast.

"_I am air. I move the air. Our souls are one._" I sighed. This might be difficult.

"Who are you talking to, Izuku?" my mom asked.

"Oh, right," I said. I manifested Halitus, watching as air swirled around to give him a body. "You remember Halitus, right, mom?"

"Izuku, dear, I don't think I could ever forget what happened last night," she told me.

"Right," I said. "Sorry. I was just asking Halitus some questions about himself." Halitus gave a small nod of his head when I said his name.

"Oh, right. H-hello, Halitus?" she said uneasily.

"I am pleased to meet you, mother of master," he replied. Now that he was corporeal, his voice was audible.

"Please, call me Inko," she laughed.

"Of course, Inko-sama."

Mom sighed. "You... '-san' will do."

"Yes, Inko-san."

"Halitus, what exactly can you do to 'move the air,'" I asked.

"You give me mana and I can control the air in any way you want. My range currently has a radius of roughly one hundred meters, and it will increase as my power grows. My power will increase as your power grows."

"Okay," I said. "Do you know what my Quirk is?"

"I know not what a Quirk is. I know nothing of how the world is now."

"Oh," I said. "I'm going to have to fill you in on a lot, aren't I?"

"If that is what you wish, master."

xoxoxo

I ended up talking to Halitus as I walked to school. For whatever reason, Kacchan didn't meet me when I passed by his house like he'd started doing after we made up, so I just moved on. I'd made Halitus incorporeal before I left the house because I felt like maybe creating a sentient being made of air mana might be pushing public Quirk usage laws a little far. "...and that book was how I was able to summon you," I finished. He said nothing. I was about to say something when he suddenly jerked.

"_M__aster, someone is rapidly approaching,"_ he told me.

"HEY DEKU!" a familiar voice yelled. "WAIT UP!" Kacchan ran up to me, panting a bit. "You were just gonna leave without me, asshole?"

"I thought that maybe you were sick when you weren't waiting for me," I told him.

"Then check with that elemental of yours or something. He's gotta have some sort of air-sensing power."

"I only got Halitus last night," I told him. "I don't know everything about him yet. Why were you late anyway?"

He snarled. "Fucking alarm clocks. Sometimes they just spontaneously combust and shit."

"You blew up your alarm clock again, didn't you?" I sighed.

"Fuck off! This time it wasn't me!" Was it just me, or was he glaring at the air? "Well, not... directly me, anyway... Enough of that shit. Want your book back?" He handed my journal back to me.

I nodded. "Thanks, Kacchan."

He snorted. "What, didja think I was gonna fucking blow it up or drop it in a pond like some asshole?"

I gave him a blank look. "You did that to one of my hero journals."

"Shut up," he said. "Hey, I gotta talk to you about something after school."

"Okay. We can meet on the beach after you're done with detention." Kacchan had blown up at some bullies who were trying to taunt me about how long it took for my Quirk to develop and had ended up in detention because of it.

"Fuckin' detention," he sighed. "Meetcha there."

xoxoxo

School was boring, as usual. Because I had to study to increase my INT, I was already miles ahead of every class. My INT also meant that my memory was more or less eidetic, so I didn't have to worry about forgetting what it was. So long as I paid enough attention in class to know what was going on, I'd be free to let my mind wander to more exciting topics, like how I now had an air-controlling spirit for a minion. I'd figured out in Homeroom that I could communicate with Halitus telepathically, like he did, and used that to test the limits of what he could do throughout the next few periods without anybody asking me why I was muttering to the air... though to be fair I did mutter a lot, so they might have just dismissed it as "Deku being Deku." I found out that Halitus could passively sense all of the air within his range. While he couldn't transfer the information directly to my mind, he could just tell me where everything was. He could also tell how the air was moving, allowing him to not only feel the wind, but air temperature and sound traveling through the air as well. I discreetly figured out that one MP was worth about one newton of force when it came to Halitus' air moving, so I unfortunately couldn't use it for sustained flight yet. After I was done figuring out what Halitus' limits, I went back to what I normally did during my classes, thinking about my skills. "_Maybe I could do something to change Healing Hands,_" I thought. "_If I try to reverse the flow, maybe I'll get some sort of life-draining skill. If I put more mana into it and change how fast it heals, that'll make a regen spell. Actually, could it be possible to change the effect from healing to some kind of buff? If I could make buffs that'd be so useful, plus I could try to do it in reverse t_o make debu-"

"Midoriya-kun, stop muttering!" my eighth-period teacher yelled at me.

"Ah, sorry!" I said. "_I've gotta stop doing that,_" I thought. A few minutes later, the bell rang and I was finally free to go to the beach and work on my skills.

xoxoxo

I concentrated on my glowing hand as I hauled the tire over to the edge of the beach. The mana in it was primed to flow into the body of whoever I touched it with, giving them life energy. I felt that power, concentrated on it, then forced it to invert. _Ping!_

**A skill has been created through special action! By reversing the effects of 'Healing Hands,' the skill 'Draining Hands has been created!**

**Draining Hands (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 50**

**The power of a greedy soul to take life force from a victim's body, converting it to mana.**

**50 HP drained, removes minor positive conditions.**

**Any HP drained by this skill is added to the user's MP. The user can choose to gain any effects removed by this skill.**

I stared at the ominous purple glow that my hand had taken. It wasn't the best skill, what with the fact that it cost as much as it healed, but I was sure I could train it up so that it was better. "What's that, young Midoriya?" All Might asked. He was sitting on a folding chair in his civilian form nearby.

"I just made a life-draining skill from my healing skill," I told him. "I wanted to test out a hypothesis that I had. I guess now I could use this on myself to train my Healing Hands skill."

"Of course, that's a good idea. Just make sure to keep an eye on your HP and don't use it on others unless you have to."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said hastily. "I was, however, planning on seeing if I could make new skills from Healing Hands. I'm going to try to do something else that I thought of." I canceled the Draining Hands and switched back to Healing Hands. I let the mana build up and concentrate, then thought of something. "_If I'm using this much mana, then I can properly stabilize it into projectile form, like with Mana Bolt. Having a ranged healing skill would be even better than a touched base one._" I made a few modifications, then said, "Can I test out a skill on you? It shouldn't do any damage."

"Sure, but could you please be careful just in case?" I nodded, then shot a pulse of green light from my hand at All Might, causing him to glow slightly green for a second. Thankfully, he didn't appear to be hurt. _Ping!_

**You have made a new skill. What will you name it?**

"Regeneration," I said.

**Regeneration (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 200**

**A skill that causes the target's body to heal itself over time.**

**Target regains 5 HP every second for 2 minutes.**

**Skill can be fired with a range of 10m with an additional 10 MP.**

"It worked!" I shouted. _Ping!_ I stopped working. "Huh?"

**For creating multiple skills, you have received the title 'Skilled Gamer!'**

"What's wrong, young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"I just got a title. Hang on, let me see something." I opened my status screen. My title was still The Gamer, but now there was now an arrow on the box with my title, like when you can click on the box to bring up more options. I pressed the arrow, and it showed a box that had two titles: The Gamer and Skilled Gamer. "It seems like I can get new titles by doing certain things. I'm going to see if it has some sort of bonus or something." I Observed both of the titles.

**The Gamer**

**The first title bestowed upon the one with the power of The Gamer. Has no special effects.**

**Skilled Gamer**

**The title given to a gamer who likes to make new skills. **

**15% bonus to skill experience.**

"And?" All Might asked.

I equipped Skilled Gamer. "The title that I just got gives me more skill experience and my original title, which would be the default title, did nothing. I'll probably get more titles with different effects by doing significant enough things, which means that I could get even more skills."

"That's excellent, young Midoriya, but for now could you get back to work? It seems that that's all that that is for now, so you should continue with your training."

I picked the tire back up. "Of course!" I remembered the other skills that I wanted to make. I concentrated on Regeneration, but this time, instead of making the mana heal, I tried to make it reinforce the body. It clicked, and I applied it to myself. A blue light spread over my body and I felt the protection come over me.

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

"Defense Up."

**Defense Up (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

**A skill that uses mana to defend the target's body.**

**Reduces damage taken by 5% for 2 minutes.**

**Skill can be fired with a range of 10m with an additional 10 MP**

I nodded to myself. "This will be useful. I should probably make other buffs to go with it." I concentrated.

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

**Attack Up (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

**A skill that uses mana to strengthen the target's offensive power.**

**Increases damage dealt by 5% for 2 minutes.**

**Skill can be fired with a range of 10m with an additional 10 MP**

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

**Speed Up (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

**A skill that uses mana to increase the target's speed.**

**Increases movement and attack speed by 5% for 2 minutes.**

**Skill can be fired with a range of 10m with an additional 10 MP**

**Through the creation of multiple complex skills, your INT has increased by one!**

I grinned. Even if it would be a drain on my mana to keep them all up simultaneously, the fact that I had them meant that I could increase my stats if I ever needed to, plus I could buff others. Not to mention, the fact that they had an alternate casting mode meant that they might have the potential to get more casting modes, which would be extra useful. "_Still, even with these buffs, it might be good to also have debuffs just in case._" Just like with Draining Hands, I inverted the mana effects to see if I could make them into debuffs.

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

**Defense Down (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

**A skill that uses mana to weaken the target's body.**

**Increases damage taken by 5% for 2 minutes.**

**Skill can be fired with a range of 10m with an additional 10 MP**

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

**Attack Down (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

**You have made a new skill. What would you like to call it?**

**Speed Down (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 150**

"I think I'm good on buffs and debuffs for the moment," I said. "What should I work on now?" Suddenly, the BGM changed to Kacchan's image song, followed by Kacchan greeting me.

"Sup, Deku! We gonna talk now?" he asked as he ran up to me.

"Ah, young Bakugou. Welcome back," All Might said.

"What did you need to talk about, Kacchan?" I asked. He grinned, then held up his hand. He made a small explosion, the fire of which somehow stayed after the explosion ended. The fire grew, then swirled down to the ground beside Kacchan, where it condensed into the form of a young girl. I gasped. "What?"

Kacchan grinned wider. "You remember what you said about how you felt like other people should be able to use mana and stuff? I just proved you fucking right!"

"Kacchan, that's amazing!" I exclaimed. "The implications of this... You might have just revolutionized _everything_!"

"I know I'm awesome, Deku, you don't need to tell me what I already know," Kacchan said smugly. Honestly, I think he was underselling what he did, if anything.

"Uh..." We both turned our heads to see the source of the noise. All Might was standing there, his mouth wide open and blood pouring out. I quickly walked over to him and used Healing Hands on him. "Thank you, young Midoriya. Young Bakugou, it seems that you've discovered that anyone can, with enough practice, use magic. This is something that I'm going to have to call in. You two don't have to worry about anything, though. For now, why don't the two of you get acquainted with your elemental powers?"

"Right," I said. I summoned Halitus to my side. "This is Halitus, as you know. What's her name?"

"Hello," the fire elemental said. "My name is Pyra. I'm pleased to meet you, Midoriya-san, Halitus-san." She gave a small curtsy.

"Greetings," Halitus said. "My name is Halitus."

Kacchan smirked. "Hey Deku, wanna have a spar using only elemental spells?" he asked.

"Sure, Kacchan," I said. We got on opposite ends of the part of the beach that we'd cleared away for sparring matches. "Let's begin," I said. Kacchan immediately lifted his hand up so that his palm faced me. An orangey glow began to come from his hand, and a ball of fire erupted from it and shot at me. I had Halitus block it with a small vacuum, causing it to snuff out mid-flight. "What was that?" I asked.

"How the fuck did I figure that out first?" he asked. "Use your affinity on your mana, dumbass!" I blinked, then slapped my forehead. Of course I could do that. I held my other hand at him and gathered air-charged mana. I shot a small ball of pressurized air at him, a popup telling me that I'd gotten the skill Air Shot. "Now you're getting it!" he yelled excitedly. He shot a volley of fireballs at me, which I dodged some of and had Halitus block the rest. Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, I got a notification from Sense Danger that reminded me that Kacchan also had an elemental. A fire elemental. And I just let him light a fire. I dodged out of the way of the lances of flame that shot at me from where the fireballs hit the ground. I needed to increase my speed, but I couldn't use Speed Up because it wasn't elemental. As I used an Air Shot to blow the fire back, I got an idea. I gathered some air mana and let it spread over my body, combining with it.

**A skill has been created through a special action! Unifying the body with nature's power has created the skill 'Elemental Aura' to empower oneself with the elements!**

**Elemental Aura (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 100**

**The combining of one's body with elemental power grants abilities according to that element. Power changes as the caster's INT, WIS, skill level, and elemental affinity grow. Only possible for those attuned to the elements.**

**Additional 100 MP used per minute.**

**Air Aura: Increases movement speed by 30%, increases jump height by 15%, increases DEX by 10%, user can generate wind and expend more MP to increase wind generation.**

I felt myself speed up as a green glow spread across my body. Unlike with Speed Up, the glow didn't stop after I cast the skill because it was still active. I charged toward Kacchan, a combination of my running and the wind I was generating creating a cloud of sand behind me that smothered and blocked the flames. I threw a punch at him before he could get the chance to cast any more spells. He caught my fist with one hand, then started laughing maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHA! That was a fucking good one, Izuku!" I blinked. Did he just use my real name? "Let me guess, you cloaked your body in air mana to give yourself some sort of elemental boost, huh?" He chuckled a bit, then his grin grew to a toothy smile. "Is this what it feels like to be proud of someone else? I'm gonna have to step up my fuckin' game if you keep pulling shit like this, you know? How 'bout I start..." as he said that, a fiery glow began to envelop his body, and I could feel sweltering heat from his hand. "WITH THIS!" With that, he threw my hand back and punched me in the chest, making me fly back farther than I'd have thought he could. While I was staggered, he darted forwards with a speed I could barely see, then started pummeling me when he got to me. I couldn't find any openings, but then I had an idea. I overcharged my Air Aura, causing it to explode in a burst of wind that sent Kacchan flying back.

**A skill has been created through a special action! By overcharging the skill 'Elemental Aura' to the point of explosion, the skill 'Elemental Burst' has been created! **

**Elemental Burst (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 200**

**The power of the elements can be too much for one to handle in great enough amounts. This skill turns that weakness into a strength by generating a burst of elemental mana.**

**Elemental Burst is strengthened if used while Elemental Aura is active, but destroys Elemental Aura when used.**

I dropped to the ground as Kacchan was sent flying. Air obviously wouldn't work on Kacchan's fire aura, so I needed to use something else. I concentrated on the sand beneath my fingers, feeling it interact with my mana.

**Earth Affinity: 10**

I grinned. Kacchan didn't specify that I had to use air magic, just elemental magic. I looked at my mana, seeing that it was still high enough for a fight. I cloaked myself in earth mana the same way I'd used Air Aura.

**Earth Aura: Decreases damage taken by 30%, Increases damage dealt by 15%, increases VIT by 10%, user can generate shockwaves and expend more MP to increase shockwave force.**

This time, the mana that enveloped me was brown and cream-colored, like desert camouflage. As soon as I was done, Kacchan came rushing at me again and threw a punch at me with a kiai. This time, I blocked it with my arm, causing him to wince as his fist met my hardened skin. I punched him in the gut in return, which knocked the wind out of him. I took a step forward as I backhanded him, the combination of the shockwave and the strike knocking him over. He did a move that looked almost like he was breakdancing when he hit the ground, except he generated a wave of fire with the sweeping movements as he got up. I stomped, sending up a wave of sand in front of me to block the fire. It gave me an idea, so I used earth mana to compress some of the sand into rocks, which gave me a popup that said that I got the skill Rock Throw. I shot the rocks at Kacchan so that he had to dodge them instead of charge at me again. As he dodged, I ran towards him. He saw me and smirked as he began to run towards me. When we met, we both punched each other in the face, knocking each other down. We groaned simultaneously. "Draw?" Kacchan asked.

"Draw," I agreed. I placed my hand on his chest and started to heal him. "Before you say anything about not needing it, I need to practice with Healing Hands with every opportunity to make it more powerful."

"That's fine," he said. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I really am sorry, Izuku," without any of the usual prickliness in his voice. I was so startled at him using my real name that I almost shot him in the chest with a Mana Bolt.

I sat upright. "D-did you just use my real name, Kacchan?"

"'Course I did," he said. He didn't sit up, but just stared at me. "I'm trying to be serious. Yeah, I was trying to get you to give up on being a hero because I didn't want to see you get hurt, but that doesn't excuse how much of a _fucking asshole_ I was about it!" He slammed his fist into the sand. "I just... I just got so angry when I thought about you getting hurt doin' shit like that, and I took it out on you. That was shitty of me, Izuku." He sighed. "I must be the fucking worst at being a hero."

"It's okay, Kacchan," I told him. "Yeah, it sucked, and yeah, nothing will change the fact that you did it, but at least now we can move forward and work on our problems together." I smiled at him. "Also, I'm pretty sure that the title of 'The Fucking Worst at Being a Hero' goes to Endeavor."

Kacchan cackled at that. "Fucking good one, De-Izuku. I needed to hear that."

"You can call me 'Deku' if you want to, Kacchan," I offered. "I don't mind. The name's actually kinda grown on me."

"Whatever you say, Deku." He got up and did a few stretches. "Now let's blow some of this junk up!" He punctuated his statement with a blast of his Quirk.

"Actually," I said as I got up, "I had an idea that I want to test out." I held out my hand and concentrated. If I could make a shield out of mana, then why couldn't I make a sword? The mana built up and solidified, forming a katana made of blue mana.

**Bound Blade (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 50**

**Weaponry is certainly useful, but may not always be readily available. This skill allows the user to forge weapons from their own mana. This skill can only be used by those with excellent control over their mana.**

**Extra 50 MP used per minute per weapon.**

**Max number of weapons: 1**

"Did you just make a sword out of mana, Deku?" Kacchan asked. "That's pretty fucking badass."

I nodded, then concentrated on the sword. "Maybe I could add elemental mana to it..." I muttered. I turned my Air Aura on, then made it extend to my sword.

**Elemental Weaponry (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 50**

**The body is not the only thing that can be empowered by the elements. This skill allows the user to give the armaments they wield the power of the elements.**

**Additional 50 MP used per minute.**

**Air Aura: Increases cutting power by 30%, increases attack speed by 30%, allows user to generate wind from weapons as with Air Aura.**

**Earth Aura: Increases striking power by 30%, increases shock absorption by 30%, allows user to generate shockwaves from weapons as with Earth Aura.**

I sped towards a nearby fridge and cut through it like it was made of butter. Two pop-ups told me that I'd gotten the skills Sword Mastery and Power Strike. "FUCK YEAH!" Kacchan yelled. "That's the sort of shit that makes me regret ever thinking you couldn't be a hero, Deku!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Kacchan. If you want, I could try teaching you some of my spells and see how good you are at them." The massive grin he gave was all I needed to know that he'd take me up on that offer.

xoxoxo

A/N: I feel like this might be obvious, but I really like element-based powers. To those of you who are wondering, the reason why Bakugou isn't being a total douche to Midoriya is because he didn't feel like Midoriya was lying about his Quirk. In canon, it was just dropped on him that Midoriya had a Quirk in the middle of Aizawa's test, no explanation. This time, he heard ahead of time that Midoriya found his Quirk and that he was a late bloomer, so he didn't feel as betrayed. That, and it's already been proven that Midoriya can bring out the best in others. *Pokes Todoroki and Iida in their cheeks.* Also, I tried to cut down on the amount of skill text there was, so I only put in text that I thought was necessary. Figured you guys didn't want to have to read _all_ of that. And I didn't feel like it.

So yeah, that. Hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wall of text. I just wanted to get what Izuku's passives dealt with so everyone knows.

To Silverspirit: Thanks! I really do appreciate constructive criticism like this! Hopefully I'll be able to mellow out a little more with the skills now (though I feel like Midoriya should probably spend some skill fragments soon if I think of anything to spend it on). Something I'd like to note, though, is that the reason that Bakugou is so much more mellowed out is a combination of the fact that he has no reason to be angry with Midoriya and the fact that he's had ten months of offscreen character development.

To Shadow S. Korosu: Yep, you're totally right. Bakugou shouldn't and isn't going to have the same level of magical ability as Midoriya. Yes, he is going to learn some magical skill, but he explicitly can't develop as fast as Midoriya. As in the original manga, The Gamer is stupid broken and lets its user do stupid broken things. The reason why it seemed that Bakugou was so good in that battle is because he has a fire affinity five times higher than Midoriya's air affinity, so he explicitly has the advantage when it comes to his fire spells. Still though, he can't do something stupid like _gain a new elemental affinity in the middle of a fight because the one he's using isn't working_. That being said, it'll be a lot easier to become powerful with magic in this fic than it will be in The Gamer because I really like it when people are super powerful in whatever media and reality can be whatever I want it to be now.

Edit: Chopped up some of the longer paragraphs because what the heck was I thinking with that?

xoxoxo

A few days after Kacchan revealed he could use magic, All Might got back to us about... whatever he had to do about the fact that we'd discovered that magic existed. Apparently, he'd had to contact some government higher-ups, though he didn't go into too much detail about it. "If anyone's discovered magic before you two, whoever did it kept it a secret," he told us. "The official ruling is that 'magic' and 'Quirk usage' are legally synonymous for the purposes of public Quirk usage laws. Additionally, you two are totally allowed to teach other people magic, but the suggestion is to only allow people who can be trusted with that power to learn about it, for obvious reasons. I've been asked to tell you that they need some notes from the both of you about the details regarding magic, like how to use it. Some scientists are going to do some serious research on the subject."

We agreed to do what he asked. Aside from that, we went on as normal, training for Yuuei. Kacchan decided to focus more on practicing his magic, with some physical workouts. I mostly did conditioning for One For All while training what magic I could at night and occasionally during the day, plus constantly having Halitus out to level grind Summon Basic Elemental without having to put in any actual effort. Aside from that, I decided that, while I would only have as many elementals as my skill's level would allow me to have out at a time, I should at least have the affinities for the other two elements just in case. Getting water had been as simple as just sticking my hands in the ocean until I got it, but I couldn't figure out how to safely get fire affinity (Kacchan smacked me on the head when I suggested just layering up buffs and then sticking my hand into a fire while using Healing Hands) until Kacchan had the bright idea to have me see if I could use Pyra instead of fire. Despite the fact that Pyra was made of fire in her fully summoned state, she would only burn things if she wanted to and was just warm to the touch when she didn't. I felt a little weird placing my palm on her forehead, but it did get me fire affinity. I found that Fire Aura gave me a 30% boost to attack damage, a 15% boost to movement speed, a 10% STR bonus, and the ability to generate heat. Water Aura, interestingly enough, gave me a 30% increase to magical defense, a 15% increase to magical attack, a 10% INT bonus, and the ability to both condense water from the atmosphere and generate it with MP. Their respective elemental weaponry skills gave similar bonuses. While I did occasionally use Elemental Aura in my physical training to see how they affected my abilities, I mostly just used my natural strength in the hope that that'd be the best for upping my VIT. It took most of the ten months before the entrance exams, but eventually...

**Through rigorous exercise, your VIT has increased by one!**

**Congratulations! The quest Roaring Muscles was completed!**

**Completion Rewards: One For All (speak to Toshinori), 5000 EXP, 5000 Skill Fragments, Increased closeness with Bakugou, Increased closeness with Toshinori**

**Your level has increased by one!** (x3)

I got my VIT up to 50. I looked at my stats.

**STR: 44**

**VIT: 50**

**DEX: 46**

**INT: 73**

**WIS: 69**

**LUC: 49**

I grinned. Most of my stats were either already past the fifty benchmark already or close enough that I could hopefully get them up to it within the next two months. But first, I had to do something. "All Might!" I called out.

"What is it, young Midoriya?" he asked, currently in his civilian form.

"I got my VIT to fifty!"

He switched to his hero form, then gave his trademark grin. "That's great, young Midoriya! Now I can pass my power on to you!"

"About that," I said. "How do you pass your power on to someone?"

"You see," he pulled off a piece of his hair and said, "for you to receive my power, you have to eat my hair."

"What the fuck!?" Kacchan asked as he walked over from the inferno that he'd made, with the fire dying down as soon as he left it. "Why the hell does Deku have to eat your fucking hair?"

"I can pass my Quirk on to someone through making them eat my DNA. I feel that the best thing to use for that is my hair."

I gulped, then took the hair that he offered me. "Down the hatch..." I muttered, then placed the hair in my mouth. It was hard to swallow, so I used the first step of a water spell that I'd made, Water Gun, to condense some water from the air to wash it down. I shuddered when I'd finished the water and, thankfully, the hair. "That was a little unpleasant..."

"I still remember how weird it was when I had to do it," All Might commiserated. "Now we just have to wait a few hours for your new Quirk to come, young Midoriya."

"Why the fuck doesn't it come automatically?" Kacchan asked.

"Does it have to digest first?" I theorized. "And maybe the Quirk factor has to take time to grow in even after it-" I was cut off my a _ping_.

**A skill has been created by gaining the power of All Might! By having All Might pass his Quirk to you, the skill 'One For All' has been created.**

**One For All (Active and Passive) LV1 EXP 0.00%**

**When Quirks first started to come into existence, there was chaos. In that chaos, one man born with the power to take the Quirks of others and give them to others or use them for himself took advantage of the situation to amass power. This man had a brother, who was born with the rather underwhelming ability to pass his Quirk, the ability to pass his Quirk on to another, on to another. While it is unknown whether it was out of malice or compassion, the man forced the Quirk Power Stockpile onto his brother, and from the combination of the two Quirks, the Quirk known as One For All was born.**

**Skill grants the user a second MP bar. When skill is not in use, this second MP bar fills over time when the first MP bar is filled, using the same MP regeneration rate. This second MP bar has no upper limit.**

**When activated, user can draw upon the second MP bar in place of the natural one.**

**User can expend MP to increase the power of most stats and skills.**

"Wah!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, young Midoriya?" All Might asked me.

"I just got One For All. I think that my Quirk sped up the process of me getting One For All, which actually makes sense when you think about it. In most games, whatever effect food and other edible things have is applied immediately, despite how it would logically require time to digest. I guess that that also means that I can use food to... Wait, that's not everything." I looked once more at the description. It was weird. The skill felt a little more complicated than what it said. Aside from that... "The description of the skill states that it was made by someone with a Quirk that can steal other people's Quirks and give them to others. Do you... know anything about that?" I asked.

All Might sighed. "Sit down, the both of you. This will be a shock." Kacchan and I sat down on the sand as All Might sat on his chair. "That man was called All For One. He was probably the most dangerous villain in the history of the world. He gained many followers in the early years of Quirks thanks to his abilities. Thankfully, his own brother, the first bearer of One For All, disagreed with him and stopped him. Unfortunately, however, All For One survived and, I'm assuming, took some form of life-extending Quirk. I know this because he was the reason why I got this wound five years ago. I'd like to say that he's dead, but we never found the body, so we can't say for sure."

I... didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Even with the Gamer's Mind, it was a lot to take in. I think that if I could have said anything, it would have been exactly what Kacchan was saying. "Fuuuuuuuuuck. That's... fuck."

"I understand if you have reservations," All Might said. "I hoped that this wouldn't come up just yet. I wanted you to have a school experience unmarred by worry about All For One."

Kacchan scoffed. "Well maybe you still should've fucking said something about that shit _before_ Deku ate your gross fucking hair, dumbass."

"It's fine, Kacchan," I said. "I was already prepared to be a hero, so learning that I already have an arch-nemesis isn't that bad. I'm still going to need some time to process this, but for now..." I got up and walked over to an area where there was only a stretch of sand so as to avoid collateral damage. "I've always wanted to do this." I cocked my arm back. "DETROIT!" Energy flowed through my whole arm, and for some reason I got a Sense Danger warning. That really should've been a red flag, in hindsight. "SMASH!" I punched the air, the simple _force_ of it causing a shockwave that sent sand flying. It wasn't as strong as All Might's, but it was still a _Detroit Smash!_ My excitement was almost immediately destroyed by the fact that my arm felt like I'd punched the sound barrier, which I had.

**System Warning: Using One For All at full power is inadvisable in current condition. Usage should be limited to lower power. Level up skill to decrease damage taken.**

**The level of the skill Physical Endurance has increased by one!**

I looked at my health, then winced and activated Healing Hands and Regeneration. "I think that my body still isn't completely up to the task of using One For All yet," I said. "My health dropped about a quarter from that one punch. I think that I should probably train my physical stats a bit more in the next two months as well as One For All practice. That might be for the best."

"Deku you better not fucking break yourself in half," Kacchan scolded.

"Yes, I would prefer that you not kill yourself, young Midoriya. That would be bad," All Might agreed. "If that's the case, then you should get back to work.

xoxoxo

I stared at the school. It was huge! I got the vaguest feeling that, if not for Gamer's Mind, I would have been shaking. "We're here..." I said.

"Yup," Kacchan said to with a toothy grin. "It'd suck pretty hard if you fucked up now and got no points at all, huh?" I looked at him. Sometime during the last two months of training, his title had changed in addition to the levels and points of INT and WIS he'd gained.

**Art is an Explosion**

**LV 27**

**Katsuki Bakugou**

"I doubt I'll get zero points, Kacchan," I said. "My stats are all above fifty, and INT and WIS are both approaching one hundred. I'm probably the most powerful person taking the exams, and that's not even counting One For All." It had taken a tremendous amount of effort, but I felt great about myself for managing to get all of the fifty point skills before the Yuuei entrance exam.

**The skill 'Heroic Strength' has been created through STR rising above 50.**

**Heroic Strength (Passive) LV2 EXP 2.14%**

**Some are endowed with the strength to move mountains. This skill grants enhanced physical ability.**

**10% increase to STR.**

**10% increase to physical attack.**

**50% increase to strength-based skill effects.**

**The skill 'Iron Body' has been created through VIT rising above 50.**

**Iron Body (Passive) LV5 EXP 7.21%**

**Some are bestowed with the vitality to endure any punishment. This skill grants enhanced physical durability.**

**10% increase to VIT.**

**10% increase to HP.**

**50% increase to HP-based skill effects.**

**The skill 'Fleet Foot' has been created through DEX rising above 50.**

**Fleet Foot (Passive) LV 3 EXP 3.21%**

**Some are bestowed with the speed to rival the wind. This skill grants enhanced swiftness.**

**10% increase to DEX.**

**10% increase to movement speed.**

**50% increase to DEX-based skill effects.**

**The skill 'Born Lucky' has been created through LUC rising above 50.**

**Born Lucky (Passive) LV1 EXP 87.56%**

**Luck can be a very fickle thing. This skill is bestowed upon those who luck favors.**

**10% increase to LUC**

**10% increase to loot drops.**

**50% increase to LUC-based skill effects.**

Kacchan scoffed. "Like I'll let you just take that title without a fight," he said, lightly punching me on the shoulder.

"It's a contest, then!" I smiled. "Let's see who gets the most points!" "_I feel really good about this!_" I mentally exclaimed. Then I tripped. "_Or not._" Before I could even have Halitus try to stop my fall, I just... stopped. I felt odd, like gravity had stopped working on me.

"Sorry for using my Quirk on you without asking," a female voice said, "but I thought that you might not like going through your exams with a bloody nose!" Someone pulled me into a position where I wouldn't fall, then gravity reasserted itself on me and I landed on my feet. "I hope that's okay!" she said. I turned to see a cute brown-haired girl with rosy cheeks and a bright smile.

**Space Kid**

**LV 19**

**Uraraka Ochako**

"Oh no, it's fine!" I said. I probably would've just frozen up and blurted out nonsense words if I didn't have Gamer's Mind. I used to get really nervous when first meeting attractive people like that. "So your Quirk is some sort of gravity-manipulation power, right?"

"Yeah!" she said, then showed me one of her hands, or rather the pads on the ends of her fingers. "I can make objects weightless if I touch them with these things. It makes me all kinds of nauseous if I use it too much, though..."

"Even with that, it seems like a really powerful and useful Quirk," I said. "You'll probably be a great hero!"

She beamed. "Thanks! I'm Uraraka Ochako, by the way. Are you two here for the hero course too?"

Kacchan did that thing where he punches his fist into his other palm and makes an explosion to look cool. "Yup! Deku and I are gonna dominate this thing, so you'd better watch out."

I sighed. "Kacchan, could you please be nice to someone who could be our future classmate?"

She laughed. "It's nice to meet you two! I'll see you two in the hero course!" Then she ran off.

A few moments later Kacchan exasperatedly said, "Son of a bitch she only knows me as Kacchan now."

"We have to get to our exams, Kacchan," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed.

xoxoxo

The written exams were... well, I suppose they were difficult, but my INT was so high that I breezed through them. After that, all of the hero course students had to attend a presentation (By Present Mic!) about what the practical exams would be like. The answer was robot-fighting, apparently. During the explanation, a boy stood up to ask a question and decided to scold me for muttering as well. That was embarrassing... After that, they escorted us to the fake cities where we'd be taking the exams. Unfortunately, Kacchan was sent to a different training ground than me, probably because they didn't want people who know each other working together. Present Mic announced that we'd have a few minutes to get ready for the exam, then clarified that that meant things like stretching but also things like preparing our Quirks. At that moment, I got a new quest.

**A quest has been created!**

**Start Line**

**The Yuuei entrance exams include a ten-minute mock battle against robots. Get as many combat points as you can!**

**Optional objectives: Destroy the zero-pointer.**

**Completion: 100 EXP per combat point, 100 Skill Fragments per combat point. Optional: 2500 EXP, 2500 Skill Fragments.**

**Failure: You don't get any combat points, decreased closeness with Bakugou.**

I readied up my buffs, holding them so that I could use them the moment the exam started but also regenerate my MP and use One For All to charge them up. As I looked over the crowd, I saw Uraraka. I started to walk over to her to thank her for earlier when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned around to see the boy who scolded me earlier in a tight-fitting shirt that really showed off his muscles, unlike my tracksuit. He also appeared to have engines in his calves, which was probably his Quirk. "She appears to be getting ready for the mock battle." You could tell from his voice alone that he was really strict. "Were you going to use your Quirk on her to soften up the competition?" He looked at my left hand. I looked at the four balls of colored light in my hand. That probably looked bad, didn't it?

"It's not what it looks like!" I blurted. He raised an eyebrow. "The balls are for me, not her!" I clarified. He was actually really intimidating.

His face softened up a bit, then he bowed at a ninety-degree angle. "My apologies," he said, then came up. "What were you going to do with her, then?"

"I tripped earlier and she caught me. I don't think it would've been too bad thanks to my Quirk, but I wanted to thank her anyways," I explained. He nodded. I took a look at his name.

**Class President**

**LV 24**

**Iida Tenya**

"I see," he said. "I apologize for my harsh tone. It seemed at first that you were trying to distract the others."

I would have said something to him, but before I could, Present Mic yelled, "GO!" and a timer appeared on my UI, counting down from ten minutes. Everyone went quiet and started staring at him. "What are you standing there for, listeners!? You don't get countdowns in real life! Start already!" I panicked a bit, then popped my Speed Up and started using Air Aura. I dashed off into the mock city as fast as I could, looking at my minimap as I did. Now that the exam was starting, the robots were appearing as red dots on it. "Halitus, Dune," I muttered. My air elemental appeared, and next to him was my new earth elemental. I'd made her only a month ago. She had a very different style of clothing from the other two elementals I'd seen, with what looked like some sort of military desert camouflage uniform and a pair of goggles pushed up onto her hair. She had short, sandy blonde hair and dark brown skin that reminded me of rich soil. "Point me to where the most robots are," I told them. As I did, Iida ran up to me.

"A fellow speedster, I see!" he exclaimed over the wind. "I look forward to seeing what you can do if you get into the hero course!" Before I could say anything to him, he got even faster and dashed off. A few moments later, my elementals pointed me to a street where there were a lot of robots. I used the Attack Up, Defense Up, and Regeneration that I'd been saving for an encounter, then made a katana with Bound Blade and used Air Aura on it. Air seemed like it'd be the best for the mock battle because the speed bonuses meant that I could rack up a lot of points quickly. I proved myself right when I charged at the robots, carving through most of them in seconds. When there were only a few left, I shot my hand out at them and made a crushing motion, causing them to crumple like tin cans as Dune and Halitus combined their powers to destroy them with a combination of increased air pressure and their own armor pressing in on them. "That was so awesome," I muttered. I dropped my Air Aura and dissipated my Bound Blade to let my mana fill back up. I'd already gotten twenty-nine points and two level-ups in the span of... I checked the timer. Two minutes. "I'm doing great!" I exclaimed. As I ran to the next hot spot, a one-pointer surprised me by jumping out of the wall like an evil Kool-Aid man. I yelped, then pulled out my sword to slice at it. The robot managed to almost dodge my swing, ending up with me only chopping off its toe. Before I could utterly wreck it with a spell, a laser beam came out of nowhere and decimated it, resulting in me getting some, but not all, of the experience points from the kill. I turned to where the beam of light came from.

"_Merci_," a pretty boy (Was he... sparkling?) with blonde hair and a strange-looking belt said. "You and I make a great team, _monsieur_. You seem like excellent bait for _l__es robots_." He then ran off, likely in search of more robots. I decided to let it not bother me due to the exams being a bit of a competition and instead just continued on, destroying the robots I saw. I decided to use ranged skills to destroy them from a distance. "Air Slash!" I yelled. A blade of air shot at the three-pointer, cutting its "head" off. "Fireball!" The next robot I found was exploded and melted. "Water Gun!" The third robot was pierced by a bullet made of water, its delicate insides soaked into uselessness.

It continued on like that for a while until I found where most of the fighting probably occurred. Robot remains were everywhere. As I watched, Iida kicked a robot with his engine leg so hard that it just stopped working and Uraraka pressed her fingers together, releasing a bunch of robots to the cruel reign of gravity. It looked like everyone was resting before splitting up to find more points. I was about to leave when the ground started shaking. A towering, building-sized robot, the zero-pointer, rose up from the ground and started thrashing about. It goes without saying that this caused everyone to panic and run away. I was about to join them when I heard a familiar voice cry for help. I saw Uraraka trapped under a rock, with the zero-pointer coming closer. It wasn't even a question what I should do next. I ran as fast as I could, using Air Aura and another Speed Up to replace the one that ran out. As I ran, I used an Attack Up, Defense Up, and Regeneration on myself, then shot another Defense Up and Regeneration at Uraraka just in case. When I was close enough, I jumped, using a barely-harnessed Air Burst combined with some One For All to send me flying skyward. As I rose, I felt the glow of One For All rise up in my arm, and I let it go full-force, even added to it with some air mana. Because it was supposed to be a secret that I had All Might's Quirk, I didn't shout any of All Might's attack names. Instead, when I wound up my punch, I shouted, "LIMIIIT!" I punched at the robot with all my might. "BREAAAAAAAK!" The rush of air slammed into the zero-pointer, hitting it so hard that its face crumpled in. The zero-pointer toppled backward from the force of the punch.

**Your level has increased by one! **x7

I didn't feel as bad as last time, but it still hurt. I began to fall and gulped when I saw how far away the ground was. I really didn't want to know what would happen if my already low HP hit zero. I immediately activated Healing Hands, hoping to get my HP up enough that I wouldn't die upon hitting the ground. When I was closer to the ground, I made a sword and shield with Bound Blade. I crossed my metaphorical fingers and tried to use Earth Aura on myself and the shield while using Air Aura on the sword. It worked! Before I could begin the next phase of my plan (try to make a delayed Air Burst on the sword and then throw it at the ground), though, someone slapped me on the cheek and I felt myself become immune to gravity's pull for the second time that day. I stopped within half a meter of the ground and deactivated my skills as Uraraka released her Quirk. "Thank goodness!" she said sickly as the robot part that she was on touched down. "I was afraid you'd..." she started barfing before she could finish her sentence.

"Thanks, Uraraka!" I said. I jumped up to her and used Healing Hands on her. "I wasn't sure if my plan would work or not, so that was a relief."

She bolted upright as my skill began to take effect. "I don't feel nauseous anymore!" she remarked as she wiped her mouth off with a wet wipe she pulled from her pocket. She turned to look at me with excitement in her eyes. "Can you heal people with your Quirk?"

I nervously rubbed behind my head. "I guess you could say that..."

"That's awesome! Thanks for getting rid of my nausea, by the way!" Her smile was infectious.

"TIME'S UP, FOLKS!" Present Mic's voice blared over the speakers.

"Eep! I forgot about the exam!" Uraraka said. We both sighed and sat down on the robot. "It's too late to do anything now... How many points did you get, by the way?"

I counted the robots I fought up for a moment. "Thirty-eight," I said.

"I got twenty-nine," she sighed. "I hope that that's enough to get in the hero course. You're totally going to get in, though." She paused for a moment. "I don't think I got you or your friend's name, just nicknames."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. My friend's name is Bakugou Katsuki. Those were nicknames we've had for each other for a while."

She smiled. "Great to meet you then, Midoriya!"

"Are either of you two hurt?" someone asked. I looked down to see an old woman with a syringe-shaped cane.

"Recovery Girl!" I said. I looked at my HP to see if I was hurt, then jumped off the robot part. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm good too!" Uraraka said and jumped off as well. "It's cool seeing a pro like you!"

Recovery Girl nodded and then gave us some gummies. "Neither of you look hurt, though I suggest the two of you go to the doctor if anything starts hurting. Eat those one at a time, they'll help you recover your strength."

"Thanks!" Uraraka said. As Recovery Girl walked off to treat the other examinees, Uraraka turned to me and said, "Can you believe we just met Recovery Girl?"

"I know, right!" I exclaimed. "I should probably go now, but I hope I see you in the hero course!"

"Bye!" she said. I waved to her as I left.

xoxoxo

A/N: I stink at titles and names, apparently.

Yeah, I ended up using the TGWP names for two of the skills (made up my own effects for all the skills, though). It took me a few days to get Fleet Foot and Born Lucky and I just had writers' block for the other two... hope that's okay!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Writer's block is officially my worst enemy and can go die. My official second and third worst enemies, by the way, are tests and hairdressers.

Sorry about the delay in getting this out, but finals and gradation happened and then there's the fact that I have a tendency to slack off for a couple of days after graduation bECAUSE I'M FREE! And then I had to get a job...

Edit: Thank you for that, Magnussen osbourne, I didn't catch it at all.

xoxoxo

"Do you think I'll make it?" I fretted. I knew I got a lot of points, but I couldn't help but worry I might not get in. At least completing the quest had made my level go up from eighteen to twenty...

_"Guuuuh!"_ A sigh cut into my worrying. I turned to see an incorporeal Dune lying down on my bed and fiddling with an ethereal sniper rifle that I have no idea where she got. She was really fond of the rifle for some reason, so I just asked her to just not have it out when she's visible. "_You do realize that you got like forty points, right_, Master?" she asked, then pointed her rifle at me. "_And I'd eat my rifle if you didn't get any bonus points for saving that one girl with the gravity hands._"

"_Disagree with harshness,_" Halitus muttered from where he was sitting on my desk, "_agree with sentiment._"

"_Yeah, so stop worryin',_" Dune told me. "_Maybe you should look in that magic book of yours to calm yourself down_."

I nodded. I had 11,300 Skill Fragments, which really wasn't anything to sneeze at. I pulled out my Skill Grimoir to see if there was anything that I might want to buy. Only one really stuck out to me that I didn't think I could figure out without the book, a skill called Illusion Barrier. It said something about letting me make enemies, which seemed like it might be useful. At least, it seemed like it could be a good way to level up, especially that part where it said that I could make monsters. I was only level twenty despite my stats being higher than even Kacchan's, so leveling for me seemed to only work from fighting and quests, which meant that getting the bonuses to HP and MP for each level up would be a little difficult without easy access to enemies. Plus, it wasn't really that expensive at 500 SF. I clicked it, pressed yes on the confirmation, then dismissed the book when I was done. I frowned as I looked over the new skill in my mind. "That's odd..." I muttered.

"_What?_" Halitus asked.

"The way the skill is performed, I don't really get how it does what it does," I answered, then thought for a moment. "Though to be fair, I'm pretty new to magic."

"_Well?_" Dune asked. "_Use it!_" She'd sat up and was looking at me expectantly. I did as she asked and... nothing seemed to happen, aside from a slight drop in MP. To be fair, I'd used the empty setting because I didn't want to be immediately attacked by monsters, but I was expecting at least _something_. I looked around to see if my room was any different, but couldn't spot anything. Still, though, something felt off.

"_Update_," Halitus muttered.

"_There's something weeeeird here, Izuku,_" Due added nervously.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"_Everyone's gone,_" Halitus stated.

"What!?" I asked.

"_They vanished when you used your new skill,_" Dune clarified. I looked at my minimap and saw that the dots that symbolized other people had just gone. I looked outside. Even the animals were gone. I ran downstairs to see that Mom had just vanished in the middle of cooking dinner, as evidenced by the unattended food. "I really hope that this is just Illusion Barrier," I muttered before dropping the skill. To my relief, I saw Mom standing there after a layer of reality seemed to shatter and drop away.

"Ah!" she shouted. "You scared me, Izuku!" She blinked and then asked, "Did you just teleport, sweetie?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "That wasn't exactly teleportation, but..." I thought for a moment. "Can I test something?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie, but could you please explain what's going on?"

I nodded. "I got a new skill called Illusion Barrier and I want to see if it works like I think it works," I explained, then pointed to a cup on the table. "Could you please watch that cup for me?" When she nodded, I activated Illusion Barrier and she disappeared. Or rather, _I_ disappeared, leaving her behind. I immediately took the cup, tossed it into the air, caught it, and canceled Illusion Barrier. The cup shattered along with the skill as I returned to reality.

"What was I supposed to be looking for?" Mom asked.

"I wanted to know what would happen to an object that I touch in the Illusion Barrier," I explained. "If you didn't see anything, then that means that using it causes me to exist on another layer of reality, which makes the skill useful for so much more than just grinding. I could use it for stealth, hostage-rescuing, dodging attacks, and possibly more if I could figure out a way to see the real world within the barrier..."

"Ummm… I have no idea what you're talking about, honey, but as long as you're being safe, I'm glad," Mom told me. "Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you stay down here?"

xoxoxo

I stared at my Skill Grimoir, frowning. I wanted to find a way to see through the Illusion Barrier without dropping it, but I didn't really know how. "I can't really make skills out of nowhere," I muttered, half to myself and half to my elementals. "With the buffs that I'd made, I used the base of Healing Hands, and the other skills I was able to make with mana manipulation and perhaps Mana Affinity thanks to their simplicity. With this, however, I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do. I figured I wouldn't even need any sort of remote viewing-type spell after I got you guys thanks to how useful are." At this comment both of my elementals thanked me for the complement. "Even then, I don't even know if modifying remote viewing is even the right thing to use for that. Considering the fact that it's called Illusion Barrier, some form of truesight might be needed..." Before I could start figuring out some form of remote viewing or truesight, Mom burst through the door looking really frantic.

"Izuku, you got a letter from Yuuei!" she said, holding up a letter. I'm not sure, but I feel like at that moment my face matched hers.

"OH MY GOSH!" I said, then snatched the letter. "THANKSFORBRINGINGTHISTOMEI'MJUSTGOINGTOGOTOMYROOMTOOPENITUPI'LLTELLYOUHOWITWENTLOVEYOUBYE!" I shouted as I rushed to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I ran over to my desk, turned on the lamp, and ripped open the letter. A small, circular device fell out and began to emit light from the top. I gasped when the light projected into a screen showing All Might's smiling face.

"I'M HERE IN THIS HOLOGRAM!" He shouted exuberantly. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, young man, but I had paperwork to do!"

"Why are you-" I started to ask, then was cut off by All Might continuing, probably because that was a recording and not a holophone.

"I'm glad you asked, young man! See, I've been hired as a teacher at my alma mater, Yuuei!" A voice that I didn't quite hear came from somewhere offscreen, accompanied by a hand. "Hm? What's that? I've got to do how many?" He turned back to face me. "Sorry to cut this short, young man, but I have to make this quick! Not only did you get thirty-eight villain points from the robots you destroyed, but you also got sixty rescue points from saving your fellow examinee, for a whopping total of ninety-eight!"

"Rescue points?" I asked, despite the fact that it was a recording.

"Why yes, rescue points! It _was_ the entrance exam for a hero school, was it not? Yes, a student's resolve to rescue others, even if they should lose out on the opportunity to get a few more points, is something that should be rewarded! And you, who was willing to destroy the monstous zero-pointer to save someone, have shown a heroic spirit that the staff of Yuuei would be remiss to turn away!" I started to tear up as his grin grew wider. "That's right, Midoriya Izuku. Welcome to your hero academia." I cried tears of joy as the hologram shut off. I let myself cry for a few minutes from the sheer realization that I was going to the school that I'd wanted to get in to for almost all of my life, and had been told that I had no chance of ever getting into. When I was done, I dried my eyes and looked over the papers that were in the envelope. Just the standard hero school forms and a letter from the principal congratulating me on how I'd been accepted into Yuuei. I might have teared up some more from that. I signed my parts on the forms and went outside. Mom was standing in front of the door with a nervous look on her face. I smiled, answering the question that was written all over her face. When she was done crying, I handed her the envelope and said, "There's some forms in there that you need to sign and mail back, plus the designs for my hero costume. I signed mine, so I'm going to do some training to make sure that I'm ready for Yuuei."

Mom smiled. "Of course, honey. I'm so proud of you. Go, do your magic."

xoxoxo

I looked around from the roof of my house. With everyone gone and the sun down, it looked like a ghost town. The skeletons shambling around really only added to that. After having tested to make absolutely sure that Illusion Barrier left me completely divorced from reality and I wouldn't just randomly destroy things from within the barrier, which would be bad, I'd used the other setting: Skeletons. While the barrier was completely empty at first, small cracks opened in the ground that each allowed a single skeleton with no equipment to climb out before closing. After just a few minutes of that, skeletons littered the streets in all directions. They weren't very tough according to Observe, but there were a lot of them, so I bravely retreated to the safety of my roof, where thy couldn't climb and didn't seem to want to spawn. "You do realize that you're gonna haveta start fighting at some point, right?" a now-tangible Dune told me as she looked down the scope of her rifle.

I nodded. "I'm going to, but I want to try something first." I concentrated on my magic. I might not have been able to automatically find a way to peer through the Illusion Barrier, but I felt like finding some form of eyesight-enhancing skill might have been a good place to start. I channeled magic to my eyes in a similar way to my enhancement skills, making sure to not overload them because I could tell that that wouldn't be pleasant. After a few seconds of careful magic-working, my vision blurred and then sharpened, to the point where I could hone in on individual details on the closer skeletons and could see the farther skeletons clearly despite it being nighttime. _P__ing!_

**A skill has been created through a special action! Infusing your eyes with mana has created the skill 'Hawkeye' to enhance vision!**

**Hawkeye (Active) LV1 EXP 0.00% MP 50**

**One's eyesight is an incredibly powerful tool that is to be cherished. This skill allows the user to see with more clarity than normal, greatly enhancing the gift of sight.**

**Additional 50 MP used per minute.**

The skill wasn't quite what I was looking for, but it felt like a step in the right direction. Even still, the ability to enhance my sight was definitely a useful skill that I wanted to cultivate. But first... "Did the skill I just got do something to my eyes?" I asked my elementals.

"Green glow_,_" Halitus remarked. "Larger pupils_._"

I nodded. "So using Hawkeye in public is out of the question..." That just meant I'd have to get creative. I looked at one of the skeletons that was far away. "Could either one of you hit that one skeleton?" I asked as I transmitted the image to them.

"On it," Dune said as she cocked her rifle. The reason why I asked them was because, unlike me, they seemed to not have any drop in MP used for magic anywhere in their range, unlike me. As I watched the skeleton, I heard her pull the trigger, which somehow caused a spear of rock to protrude out of the ground and at the skeleton, launching its ribcage away and destroying it. I nodded. "Hey, how 'bout you try to to kill one of them now?" she asked.

I activated my Earth Aura in answer, then jumped off the roof to an area that was denser than normal with skeletons and used Earth Burst when I landed. Bones flew everywhere before dissolving into dust. From that, I got almost half as much SF as I'd spent on Illusion Barrier. Even with Born Lucky, the skeletons weren't worth much EXP and SF thanks to being weak, the highest being at level five, but there were a lot of them. My Sense Danger and Bloodthirst skills warned me that more skeletons were coming, so I activated Earth Aura again. The cracks in the ground that signaled the skeletons spawning opened up and the bony arms shot out. Before the rest of the skeletons could climb out, I stomped my foot, sending out a shockwave that killed the skeletons before they could even finish spawning. Unfortunately, the large amount of noise I'd made caused the rest of the skeletons to come after me. "Nope," I said, then switched to Air Aura and parkoured back up to my roof.

I looked down at the angry mob of skeletons looking up at me expectantly and said, "I really hope that these skeletons are as easy to kill as in Skyrim..." I thought for a moment about how to best make an AOE attack without dropping down there again to use Elemental Burst. I held my hands out and condensed air mana in the same way that I made Spiral Mana Bomb. When it was fully charged, I shot it into the crowd with surprising speed. The new spell, which I called Tornado Bomb, lived up to its name when it made a swirling wave of air so strong that it ripped all of the skeletons apart. As their bones disintegrated, I got 741 SF and another level up. After I dismissed the text boxes, I noticed that their dust wasn't disappearing, just swirling around in the last eddies of the Tornado Bomb. As I watched, the swirling of the dust picked up speed, then started flying towards the small crater from where the bomb hit. A crack that was much larger than the others opened up and the dust began to pour inside it. When all of the dust had poured into the crack, a large armored hand shot out of it. A skeleton clad in full samurai armour that was definitely over two meters tall climbed out.

**Spirit of a Fallen Warrior**

**LV 34**

**Skeletal Samurai**

I gulped. Sure, I had pretty high stats, but this was my first time facing any enemy with such a high level aside from friendly spars with Kacchan. The samurai drew his katana and pointed it at me. For a second, I thought about running away, but shook my head and abandoned the thought almost as soon as it came. I'd be a horrible hero if I decided to run from any fight that looked like there was a chance for me to lose. The first thing I did was layer all of my buffs. Using Observe, I noted that it had a low DEX compared to its other stats. I turned Air Aura back on, made a katana of my own, and jumped at the samurai. I managed to land behind him and turned to swing my sword at him, meeting his blade as it came down on me. "Halitus! Dune!" I shouted. Spears of earth shot at the skeleton as the wind picked up and pushed it off of me. While it was off balance I swung at the elbow of its sword arm, hoping to cut it off. I cut through the armor and the bone, but the arm refused to fall. A quick Observe told me that that took a small chunk off its health, though. The skeleton swiped at me again and I jumped backwards before I could be cut. From there, I sent a volley of Air Slashes at the samurai. They didn't do much, but they did manage to take some more health off, which was a win. I exchanged the Air Aura on my blade for Fire Aura and dashed back at the skeleton. We struck swords again, but this time its sword started to glow red from the flames. I willed my fire to grow hotter and slowly cut through the softened metal. When I cut all the way through, I used Power Strike to make my sword swing faster as I chopped into its neck. Like with before, my sword cut through a bone but didn't disable the skeleton, probably because it was already in pieces but still held itself together with magic. Before I could get back, the skeleton cut me with the remnant of its sword. Fortunately, my Physical Endurance was already almost level one hundred from me biting myself over the course of ten months, so it didn't hurt too much. I jumped back and started to heal myself. The skeleton charged at me, but because it was so slow I was able to dodge easily and stick my sword in it again. This time I overloaded the Fire Aura and let go. I jumped back as the Fire Burst engulfed the samurai, making use of Hawkeye to keep an eye on it through the flames. Thankfully, the skeleton was almost out of HP, so I just shot Mana Bolts at it until it died, which was surprisingly effective. When its HP reached zero, it fell over from the force of the last Mana Bolt and started crumbling. Thankfully, this time the dust actually disappeared, leaving behind a scroll and giving me a level up. I picked up the scroll, which caused a window to appear.

**You have picked up the skill book for the skill 'Vacuum Slice.' Would you like too learn it?**

"Huh," I said. "I guess that this is another form of the Skill Grimoir," I muttered. "Does this mean that Illusion Barrier is working with my Quirk?" As I was inspecting it, I vaguely felt something roughly tapping me on the back, but I brushed it off. "I guess that that was where my confusion was coming from," I mused. "It wouldn't be the first skill of mine that works with my Quirk, but this is the first time that I know of that a skill was modified..." I was tapped on the back again. "What is it?" I asked as I turned around. I saw a group of skeletons pounding on my back as hard as they could, which apparently wasn't very hard. I checked and saw that I still had Defense up and Regeneration on for a few more seconds, so I was taking one or two damage from the hits and just immediately healing it off. "Huh," I said. I renewed my buffs to make sure they couldn't do anything to me and switched to Earth Aura just in case. Because the skeletons couldn't actually hurt me, I learned Vacuum Slice, causing the scroll to dissolve like the words in my Skill Grimoir. Vacuum Slice actually didn't seem like that bad of a skill. It was almost the exact same thing as my Air Slash, but it wasn't air-element and cost less. The only problem was that I could only use it with a sword or some other kind of blade as a medium. It seemed like I could also use it to enhance my sword by not letting go of it. I tested that theory by creating my trusty katana and slicing through the skeletons. I then realized that I had no baseline to how hard a skeleton was to cut with Bound Blade alone and ran over to another skeleton to cut it. "It does let me cut things easier," I muttered.

I decided that I was probably okay on fighting skeletons for the night and ducked into a bush so I could switch Illusion Barriers. Without the skeletons to impede me, I simply walked home. On the way home, I brought up my skill menu to to see if how my skills were doing.

xoxoxo

"Should water ever rise up to drown you, call me for help," the small girl in blue ninja garb said before melting into water.

"Of course I will, Rayne," I told her. Unlike the last two times, I didn't even feel tired. I immediately summoned her back, though. Thanks to Summon Basic Elemental upgrading to Summon Lesser Elemental, she looked like she was about ten years old, not eight. My other two elementals also looked older, and for whatever reason Dune had gained some gray spots to her camo. Rayne had light blue clothing, like Halitus, though she had navy blue as well as sky blue and her hair was the same colors as her clothes. Her hair was done up in two buns with yellow ornaments on them. She had a scarf made of some strange white material that made it look like it was made of seafoam or something and small white circular sunglasses that didn't cover her eyes at all. "Hello again," I said.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "What do you need me for?" she asked then uns_heathed her sword what the heck_? "Do you need me to stab anything?" Her tone was still totally cheerful even as she brandished the wave-themed ninja sword she'd pulled out of its sheath on her back.

"A-ah! That-that won't be necessary! I just wanted to talk!" I quickly explained.

"Awww," she complained. "I wanted to stab something!"

"Weapon buddies!" Dune shouted and waved her gun in the air in a way that I didn't even need to know anything about gun safety to know that that was the exact opposite of gun safety.

"Weapon buddies!" Rayne agreed. She waved her sword around with Dune. I was really glad that I'd decided to do the ritual in the Illusion Barrier.

I edged over to where Halitus was sitting. "I think we should let them finish before we start talking," I said.

"Yes," he agreed.

xoxoxo

A/N: And now we know what happens if someone grinds for ten months _before_ getting ID Create. By the way, I called it Illusion Barrier and not ID Create like in The Gamer is because I think Illusion Barrier sounds cooler than ID Create. Sue me. And sorry about that last scene being rather abrupt, but I didn't really know how to introduce Rayne better.

By the way, I made a Tumblr. It's the same as my username if you were curious. You guys should probably send questions there if you want them answered. And if you make fanart and want to show it to me, that'd be perfection.

And I'm not saying Pastor Tommy McMurtry is sexually attracted to pumpkins, I'm just saying that we don't really know for sure (look up Mr. Atheist if you don't get it). Happy rainbow month, everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry if I got this out late or something, but I realized that I kept worrying about getting at least some writing out per day and that was actually causing me a bit of stress, so now I've decided to try not to worry about it and hope everything works out fine.

xoxoxo

I trembled with anticipation as I looked at the school from outside the gates. "Can you believe it, Kacchan?" I asked. "We're going to _Yuuei_! And we're in the same class!"

"Fuck yeah we are!" Kacchan pumped his fist in the air. "Fucking Yuuei!"

"This is our first step as heroes!" I exclaimed. "Wait, wouldn't our first step as heroes been-"

"First step as heroes, fuck yeah!" Kacchan agreed.

"It's so manly!" a male voice I'd never heard before said. I looked over to see a boy with spiky red hair and a wide, shark-toothed grin and a girl with pink hair and skin, horns, and very... distinctive eyes, both in school uniforms.

"Are you guys starting the hero course today too?" the pink girl asked. Is it rude to refer to her as 'the pink girl?' I looked up at their titles so I wouldn't have to call them by nicknames.

**We Will Rock You**

**LV 26**

**Kirishima Eijiro**

**Alien Blood**

**LV 24**

**Ashido Mina**

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "We're going to be in class 1-A. What about you guys?"

"Us too!" Kirishima said. "Let's walk to our homeroom together!"

As we walked to _our homeroom class at Yuuei oh my gosh oh my gosh_, Ashido said, "Hey, what are your guys' names? I'm Ashido Mina by the way!"

"Kirishima Eijiro!" Kirishima added.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku," I answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're looking at the future number one hero, Bakugou Katsuki!" Kacchan boasted. "And I guess Deku here will manage to make number one for a few years before I make my triumphant return," he added.

I gasped. "Kacchan, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!"

"Hey, I just told you my name's Ashido Mina, not Bakugou Katsuki!" Ashido interjected with a laugh. When Kacchan looked at her with a confused expression. "Just kidding! So what about your Quirks? If you don't mind me asking, anyway. Mine's Acid! I can make this corrosive stuff from my skin that doesn't burn my skin, plus it makes my skin pink for some reason."

"Maybe the altered pigment is a side effect of whatever makes you resistant to your acid?" I theorized. Ashido gave me a carefree shrug.

"Mine is Hardening!" Kirishima offered, pointing to himself. "I can turn my skin all hard and kinda rocky at will, and yes, I've heard all of the jokes."

"Explosion," Kacchan said with a grin. "I sweat what's basically nitroglycerin from my palms and can ignite it at will. I'm also resistant to impacts and fire, which is how I haven't gone deaf or blown my fucking arms off yet."

"So manly!" Kirishima cheered. "I haven't even seen it in action and I can already tell it's super cool-looking, unlike mine!"

"I'm sure yours is perfectly fine, Kirishima," I assured him.

He chuckled a bit. "Sure, but it's not as flashy as some other Quirks."

"Yeah, well my Quirk doesn't even hold a candle to the potential bulshittery that is Deku's, but that doesn't mean mine sucks," Kacchan roughly interjected.

"What is your Quirk anyway, Midoriya?" Ashido asked.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "I-it's a little hard to explain..."

"It's called The Gamer and it lets him do RPG stuff, like upgrading his stats and leveling up," Kacchan explained.

"Yeah, that's about it," I said. "I can also get various skills and then level them up and I have an inventory that I can put things in and take them out later."

"Which is pretty bullshit, how it works," Kacchan added. "He can shove fucking anything in there, even if he can't even carry it."

"That's awesome!" Ashido said.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I stopped in front of the massive door for class 1-A

"Why's it so _big_?" Kirishima asked.

"It's probably just in case there's someone with a Mutant Quirk that makes them really big," I explained. I opened the door to see that only about half the class was there. I was glad that Kacchan insisted we come early, because I felt like I would've been almost late otherwise. Instead, only about half the class was there and Kacchan and I just calmly walked over to some empty desks and took our seats. The first thing that Kacchan did after sitting down was to immediately put his feet up on the desk, which made me sigh. "Our new teacher might not be as okay with you doing that as our last teacher, Kacchan."

He just glared at me. "And you mumble a lot, Deku. Ya sure the teach'll like that?"

"Fair enough," I mumbled and pulled out my Skill Grimoir to wait for the teacher.

"You!" A familiar voice yelled after a while. I looked up from my book to see that one uptight guy from the exams, Iida. "Don't put your feet on the desk! It is disrespectful!" I sighed.

"Well how 'bout you shut the fuck up, teacher's pet," Kacchan growled. There it was...

I shut my book. "Kacchan, please don't get in a fight on the first day. Iida, please don't rile Kacchan up, he doesn't like it when people order him around like that."

"Well he should get used to being ordered around, because this is a school and the teacher will have to order you around." I slumped my head. That did not sound like it'd go over well.

Kacchan glared at Iida. "Deku wasn't talking about _teachers,_ dipshit. I hate it when I feel like people who don't have any reason to boss me around are looking down on me and shit, asshat."

Iida blinked, then bowed at a ninety-degree angle. "I apologize for my insensitivity, though I... would prefer that you do not use words like that in a school environment."

Kacchan sighed and put his feet on the ground in a calm manner that I was not at all expecting. "Don't be an as- a jerk about asking and we won't have an issue, alright? And for what it's worth, I'm sorry 'bout getting that angry so soon." He looked away and started blushing slightly. "I've started to notice that my anger issues are really bad and not at all what a hero should act like, so I'm trying to get better with that."

Iida smiled widely at that. "I accept your apology. It is very admirable that you accept your flaws and are working to better yourself! I am sure that you will make a fine hero when we graduate!"

Kacchan chuckled and gave him a grin. "You're actually pretty alright, man."

As Iida got to his seat, I heard the door open and a familiar voice said, "Oh, hey, Midoriya!" I looked over to see Uraraka waving at me. "We're in the same class! What a coincidence, huh?"

"O-oh, hey, Uraraka!" I waved back. "I hope that we'll get to be friends over the course of our education!"

"If being friends is all you want to do here then you should leave now," a voice said from the doorway. I just barely managed to see a bit of what looked like a yellow sleeping bag from the doorway. The person inside the sleeping bag got up and discarded his bag before saying, "It took you five seconds to quiet down." The man with dark hair and clothes walked into the room and glowered at all of us as Uraraka got to a seat. "My name is Aizawa Shōta," he said, then took a sip from some sort of juice pouch. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years, assuming you stay in Yuuei."

"That name sounds familiar..." I muttered to myself. It was obvious from the facts that I couldn't see his level and title and his being a teacher at Yuuei that he was a pro hero, but I couldn't remember who he was.

"Your gym uniforms are in my desk," he told us. "Put them on and come outside."

xoxoxo

"You guys are going to run a Quirk assessment exam," he told us when we all went outside.

"But what about orientation?" Uraraka asked.

Aizawa-sensei shook his head. "Teachers in the hero course have a lot more leeway than traditional schools. None of you have ever used your Quirks in physical exams because of stupid laws that were put in place. Here, however, you have no restrictions." He tossed a ball to Kacchan. "Bakugou, you were the top scorer in the entrance exam. What was your best score with the softball throw?"

"I forget exactly, but I think it was like sixty-seven meters. That about right, Deku?"

"Sixty-seven point nine," I corrected.

"Use your Quirk," Aizawa-sensei told him. Kacchan grinned and went to the circle. "You can do anything you want, just stay in the circle." Kacchan threw the ball as hard as possible with what looked like a shaped charge explosion. The ball shot off like a rocket and landed far enough away that I was willing to bet Kacchan had broken a kilometer. Though when Aizawa-sensei turned his phone to us, I saw that Kacchan was just barely short.

"That was awesome!" someone said, with everyone joining in the cheer.

"Do you think this is a game?" our teacher asked harshly. "This is serious. Every single one of you are here to be pro heroes. If any of you are here for fun, you won't be soon. At the end of this physical exam, whoever has the lowest score will be expelled."

I'm proud to say that, for the first time, the whole class united together all to scream "WHAT!?"

"You can't expel someone on the first day!" Uraraka said.

"I can and I will," Aizawa-sensei scowled. "Don't like it? Don't be last. Pro heroes have to be ready for natural disasters and other horrible occurrences, so this should be nothing. First is the fifty meter dash. Asui and Iida go first." Iida naturally got a good score on account of his speed-boosting Quirk which, now that I had a good look at it, appeared to be engines inside his calves, which reminded me of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium. Considering his last name, was he a relative? The other girl, Asui, was able to get a decent score with her Quirk, which if I knew my Mutant Quirk naming conventions right, was probably called either Frog or Toad. If the slight glisten on her skin that I saw with my Hawkeye-boosted sight was any indication, it was probably Frog.

The rest of our classmates' runs were just as interesting. While some of them just couldn't or didn't use their Quirks for the dash, like the one girl whose Quirk seemed to be that she was permanently invisible, most of our classmates used their Quirks in really creative ways. For example, Uraraka made her clothes lighter and that one hot French boy from the entrance exam (Aoyama, I think his title said) used his laser-based Quirk for propulsion. Somehow. Soon enough, it was Kacchan's and my turn to run. Kacchan and I grinned at each other as we activated our Elemental Auras and I used a Speed Up. While I only ran, the buffs I had combined with my nearly sixty DEX meant that that gave me an S-rank score. Of course, Kacchan scored less than a second ahead of me thanks to his combination of Fire Aura and what looked like fire jets coming from the palms of his hands, as opposed to continuous explosions. I'd seen him trying to do that before, but it seemed like that was the first time he actually managed it.

After that, we had the grip strength test. I didn't get the best score, but I didn't get the worst either, so it wasn't a total loss. In the next test, the standing long jump, I managed to combine Air Aura with another air magic skill I'd made called Glide to get one of the higher distances. With the repeated side steps, I managed to another point of DEX mid-test, bringing me up to sixty. It wasn't much help, but I'd like to think it was what let me get the second-highest score, behind the short, grape-haired boy, Mineta.

**I Like Big Butts and I Cannot Lie**

**LV 16**

**Mineta Minoru**

He used his... sticky, yet bouncy hair ball Quirk... to bounce himself fast enough to get a ridiculously high score. I was impressed by his creativity, though that was immediately brought down by how much of a creep he was being toward the girls in our class... I do agree that almost everyone in our class was unfairly attractive, but he really shouldn't have been making those comments about the girls...

In the ball throw, I was amazed more by the fact that Aizawa-sensei's scoring app _had_ an infinity symbol programmed into it than the fact that Uraraka managed to get it. Without gravity, the force she threw it with was certainly enough to get it into space, or, as the invisible girl, Hagakure, put it, "yeeted that ball into the sun!"

**Achtung, Baby!**

**LV 20**

**Hagakure ****Tōru**

I still wasn't sure how she could see if the light passed through her eyes... I asked her, but she wasn't any help at all.

Where was I? Oh, right, the ball toss. Eventually, it was my turn to throw the ball. I looked down at it, then looked across the ball toss field. I hadn't used One For All at all so far in the exam, but I decided I should probably use it at least once and I didn't see myself having any other opportunities to use it, at least not usefully. Air Aura and Speed Up alone would be enough for the distance run and the other ones... I doubted I could think of any way to actually use All Might's Quirk, or even my own powers for that matter, in them. The earth-colored glow of Earth Aura engulfed my body, concentrated on my arm more than the rest of my body, and I carefully drew out the power of All For One so that it didn't affect any more of my body than necessary. Apparently I'd managed to bring the amount of One For All I used down to ninety-five percent, which actually really helped. I cocked back my arm as the glow of One For All mixed with my Earth Aura, and infused air mana into the ball in an attempt to make it fly farther. "LIMIT BREAK!" I shouted, then threw the ball as hard as I could. "BALL TOSS!" A blast of displaced air unbalanced me for a moment as the ball shot through the air like a cannon ball. I winced at the pain and saw that my HP took a bit of a hit, but was encouraged by the amazed reactions of my classmates. It was hard to believe that I was practically Quirkless a year ago... I shoved down the pain and turned my Healing Hands on myself as Aizawa showed us my score.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Aizawa-sensei asked me. "It's hard to believe that you can use such a powerful... 'attack' without any sort of backlash." He then looked down at my hands. "Also your hand is glowing."

"O-oh, ah, that... that just means I'm totally fine!" I lied.

Kacchan scoffed and I felt some minor impending doom. "Deku's lying, that's his healing spell."

Aizawa-sensei gave me an odd glare, then his eyes started to glow red, which I could only assume was his Quirk. It appeared as if the gravity around his head was somehow disrupted and I got a system message warning me that All For One was disabled. "Oh, you're Eraser Head, the Erasure Hero," I finally realized when I saw his trademark goggles. "I always thought your Quirk was really interesting." I then noticed that my mana was still working fine and only All For One was disabled, which was interesting.

"Just testing," he said, then blinked to deactivate his Quirk. "Report to the nurse's office when we're done here, Midoriya."

I gulped, then shook my head. "N-no, I can still go, my Quirk makes me really durable and Healing Hands takes care of the rest."

"It's because of your healing abilities that I want you to report to the nurse's office," he clarified. "Assuming you can use it on others, at least. Yuuei offers a special program for people with any kind of healing power that could eventually lead to you becoming a licensed Quirk healer, and I want you to talk to Recovery Girl about it, even if you end up not taking it."

"Right," I said.

"Hey, how'd your 'healing spell' thing stay on if Aizawa-sensei's Quirk disables other Quirks?" Kirishima asked.

I gulped. "A-ah, uhh, well, you see..." I didn't know if Aizawa-sensei knew about my magic or not, and if he did, whether or not he was okay with me telling the rest of the class... I looked at Aizawa-sensei for any sort of confirmation and he nodded. "I think it's that his Quirk only stops the Quirk Factor from working properly, so it didn't affect my Healing Hands, which is more of a spell..."

"What?"

"You can tell them more," Aizawa-sensei told me.

"Literal magic," Kacchan offered. "Deku here somehow managed to bumble his way into discovering actual, literal magic using his Quirk without realizing it, then I figured it out from his constant muttering, and now some government officials or something know about it. Don't worry, you guys won't get dragged off by some shady suits just for knowing, but they'd prefer it if how to use it doesn't get into the general public just yet. We are allowed to teach you guys, though." He looked at a classmate of ours with a raven head, Tokoyami, who looked like he was trembling with excitement. "Are you _vibrating,_ Bird Face?"

**Hello Darkness, My Old Friend**

**LV 22**

**Tokoyami Fumikage**

"No," he somehow calmly denied, despite still vibrating. "How might one such as I learn to harness such power as that?"

Kacchan shrugged. "I don't know how you in particular would do it, but I figured out how to take the energy that I feel when I use my Quirk and use it for other shit. That stuff's called mana, and you use it to do magic. Don't know how you guys with Mutant Quirks work, so good luck with that. It's possible to make mana a particular element by concentrating on it, but I don't know if you can do that without an 'affinity' for it."

"I was planning on having them tell you that later, but it came up, so now you know. You're welcome to try using it for the last tests, but I doubt you'll figure it out," Aizawa-sensei said.

True to Aizawa-sensei's words, the rest of the exams were mostly uneventful, though Tokoyami and Hagakure managed to do something with dark and light magic in the long-distance run, which I thought was strange because I couldn't make any light or dark elemental affinity with Nature Affinity. Maybe they're just more esoteric or something. At the end of the physical exams, Aizawa-sensei pulled up a holoscreen with what appeared to be our rankings on it. "I ranked you from best to worst, not going to go over the rankings." Mineta screamed when he saw his name at the bottom, causing Aizawa to sigh. "Relax, Mineta. I was lying about expelling the lowest scorer. I'm not even allowed to do that anymore."

_"Anymore?"_ about half the class asked.

"And even if I could and was going to, your performance in the repeated side steps combined with your... below-average height... making it more difficult for you to do some of the exams would have made me reconsider."

"It was to make sure we did our best, right?" a tall, black-haired girl who I definitely saw pulling something out of her body said.

**Pure Imagination**

**LV 25**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

"Sure, let's go with that," Aizawa-sensei said in a way that made me feel like that was an afterthought. "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. And I want to see you two, Midoriya and Bakugou. Just wanna get a good idea of what you can do."

xoxoxo

Kacchan and I walked out of the building when we were done. Aizawa-sensei just wanted us to write down what we could generally do that wasn't on our Quirk files, then asked me to teach him Hawkeye to see if it did anything with his Quirk. "We just finished our first day as _students of Yuuei_," I said. _P__ing. _"Huh?"

"What's up, Deku?" Kacchan asked.

"I just got a title for surviving the first day of Yuuei," I explained, then checked it out. "Yuuei Student. It gives me ten percent extra HP and MP. Looks useful."

"Damn. Guess that means we're officially Yuuei students, eh Deku?"

"Hello, Bakugou and Midoriya," Iida said as he walked up to us. "I must admit I was quite surprised with your revelations, though I suppose I understand the reason why this hasn't been made public knowledge quit yet."

"Actually, it's not technically a secret, it's just that it's being researched more before any information about it becomes officially published," I told him. "So don't worry too much if you tell someone. In fact, I'm pretty sure the press conference is going to be sometime this month."

"It's so cool, though!" Uraraka said as she ran up. "I'm actually hoping that gravity's an element, because that would be awesome. Guess I'm gonna be meditating tonight!"

"Good luck!" I said. "I think there might be more complex elements than the ones I can use, so gravity might be possible. It'd probably be really cool to have gravity magic, plus there are a lot of possible uses for it."

We chatted for a while before parting ways. I even managed to teach Iida and Uraraka a few basic spells before they left.

xoxoxo

I decided to upgrade my mental stats after school. I really wanted to know what happened if I got either WIS or INT to one hundred. Not to mention, Meditation was almost to level one hundred, which felt like it was important. My skill with Meditation was up to a point where I could do it while walking and maintaining Elemental Aura and skills like it, though I still zoned out while doing it so it wasn't practical to use. I still paced around in my room while meditating in the hope that that would slowly level up one of my physical stats. Plus, whenever I banged my toes on something it didn't hurt because of my Physical Endurance and contributed to leveling it. Eventually, I heard a _ping_ and felt myself realize a new thing about my Meditation, an aspect of the energy flow I hadn't considered before.

**A skill has been created through special action! The skill 'Enlightenment' has been created through Meditation reaching MAX level!**

I grinned. Just like with Summon Basic Elemental and Summon Lesser Elemental, it looked like at least some of my skills could be upgraded if I maxed them out, though it seemed like anything aside from Summon Elemental would work more along the lines of giving me a new skill than upgrading an existing skill.

**Enlightenment (Passive) LV1 EXP 0.00%**

**The goal of many great minds is to gain the power of enlightenment. This skill represents the nascent power of enlightenment, granting abilities beyonf one's wildest dreams.**

**Allows STR, VIT, DEX, and INT to be trained as with WIS by Meditation.**

**Grants more uses at higher skill level.**

Unlike with Summon Basic Elemental, which leveled up rather fast even at higher levels, this skill felt like more than just a step up. Sure, it was just an upgrade to Meditation at the moment, which was literally what Summon Lesser Elemental was, but it literally stated that it'd grant me more abilities at a higher level. I tested it out to see how it works and noted that I could only train one attribute at a time, which I would have been disappointed with if not for the fact that it was still a ludicrous ability.

All in all, I felt pretty optimistic about my budding career as a hero.

xoxoxo

A/N: Don't know if you've noticed this yet, but I've decided by now to have any titles that don't have some basis in canon (i.e. hero titles) to be references to something. By the way, I have two things I'd appreciate input on:

1) If you've ever even looked in the general direction of my other fanfic, you might have reason to suspect that I don't think too highly of Mineta. If you do indeed think that, you'd be correct. Therefore, I have decided to write him out unless someone can convince me not to.

2) The reason why I have yet to give Midoriya a fire elemental is, simply put, I can't think of a fire-type Pokémon that I'd like to give him. So I'm outsourcing. Could you guys please do that for me?

And none of you can tell me that Aizawa's Quirk doesn't mess with gravity because that's definitely how he uses his capture tool (and by the way the reason why The Gamer was still working despite Aizawa using Erasure is that it's a Mutant Quirk).


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, thanks to everyone who contributed to that explosion of suggestions. Was nice. A few things:

Remzal Von Enili: That is an interesting idea and I wish I could find a way to use it.

ImSoBored246: I don't think I'm going to go that extreme, but thanks for the suggestion.

Plasma Dragon 312: That's a cool skill. I already had an idea for PhysEnd's upgrade, so unfortunately that's probably not going to be it, but I appreciate you suggesting a skill and am going to try to find a way to include it somehow.

RavenJ: Thanks for telling me that. WAIT DANGIT! At the very least, you can't tell me his hair isn't antigravity...

To everyone who suggested a fire-type Pokémon for Izuku: Thank you! You all had great ideas and I honestly wish I could pick them all, buuuut there would be some logistic problems with that... The winning suggestion, however, goes to a guest because I liked the Pokémon and logic behind it used and then grew too attached to my design to change my mind. Not gonna say what it is here, though.

And considering how well that worked out, I'd also appreciate any title suggestions for as-of-yet untitled characters and also skill suggestions. Because I highly appreciate any time someone gives me an excuse to do less work, lol.

xoxoxo

Yuuei was... surprisingly mundane. I don't know what I _was_ expecting, but after the rush of _being taught by pro heroes_ wore off, it was actually boring. At least it was good for leveling Enlightenment. Though Enlightenment actually leveled rather slowly for a level one skill, probably because it was a prestige skill. I was really excited to see what getting that up would do.

Of course, there was one class that I didn't want to miss one second of. Hero Basic Training.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted as he burst through the door in his silver age costume, causing a wave of excitement to run through the class. "Today will be your first class with me, All Might! In this class, you will learn what you will need to defeat villains and save lives! But before we begin!" He pointed at some panels on the wall that Observe told me held _our hero costumes behind them_! On cue, they slowly came out from the wall. "I'm not the only one who's going to be in costume today! Suit up in your new outfits and meet me at training ground beta!

xoxoxo

All Might gave his trademark brilliant smile as he watched us slow-walk through the entrance to training ground beta, somehow in perfect sync. "They say clothes make the pros, class, and you are no exception!" Everyone looked so cool in their costumes!

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka said as she walked over to me. She had a black-and-pink bodysuit that looked like a futuristic space suit. "I love your costume! It's supposed to be like an RPG character, right?"

"Yeah that was the idea," I said. At first, I'd wanted a jumpsuit with horns that looked like All Might's hair, but when I showed it to Kacchan he hit me so hard I leveled up Physical Endurance (though to be fair I _was_ almost to the next level at the time) and told me that it would be too obvious and it'd make me look like a rabbit. Upon threat of further violence, I agreed to change my outfit to something a little more original, and decided to just go with the RPG theme that my Quirk gave me. I had a green waistcoat over a long-sleeved white shirt, dark green pants, my sweet red shoes, white gloves, a small utility belt that I suppose was superfluous with my inventory but still looked cool, and a green hooded cloak that I had include rabbit ears as a joke to Kacchan at first, then decided I liked it and kept it. It all had light armor that didn't mess with the look or harm my mobility but still added slightly to my defenses. The most surprising part, though, was that my request for a sword so I didn't have to waste mana on Bound Blade was accepted. Sure, I had spells that worked well with a sword, but I could also make swords and I didn't expect them to let me have a sword on my first year. "I think yours looks nice too." I also expected that without Gamer's Mind I would have been very flustered...

Ururaka sighed. "I wish I'd been more specific with my costume, this is a little embarrassing..."

"Look at it this way; at least you're not Ponytail or Invisible," Kacchan said with an amused grin. His costume was pretty cool, but I still think those gauntlets looked a little too bulky, even after he had them reduced a bit and include switchable sweat cartridges at my suggestion. I saw he also had the water bottle I'd suggested to keep hydrated so he could sweat more. "One of them's half naked and the other's only wearing gloves and shoes."

"In my defense, I need bare skin for my Quirk, Creation," Yaoyorozu stated.

"Dude, I'm naked, like, all the time when I'm at home," Hagakure told Kacchan. I noticed that her title was transparent. Not fully invisible, but harder to see than it used to be. I shrugged it off as my Quirk making it harder for me to see her title because she was supposed to be harder to see. "And I got points in the entrance exam by sneaking around buck naked and messing around with the robots' innards and stuff."

Mineta gave a thumbs-up. "Naked ladies..." He drooled... Ugh.

"Nobody asked you, Dick-for-brains!" Kacchan shouted at him.

"Now that you're all in costume, we're going to begin with combat training!" All Might told us. "Unlike the entrance exam, where you fought robots outside, today you'll all be fighting each other indoors! Now, can anyone tell me why it is important to know how to fight indoors?"

Almost immediately, Iida's hand shot up. "While it is true that most confrontations between heroes and villains happen outdoors, the vast majority of all fights between heroes and villains are in fact inside!" He was wearing really cool white armor that reminded me of Ingenium and my Observe told me was more to reduce wind resistance than defend from attacks.

"Exactly, young Iida! And so for your training exercise today, you will be divided into teams of two! Those teams will then be pitted against each other, one hero team against one villain team! The villains will be hiding a fake bomb somewhere in the building and it will be the heroes' job to find it! The heroes will win if they capture both villains or touch the bomb! On the other hand, the villains win if they capture the heroes or survive to the end of the time limit! And try not to hurt each other too hard!" Then he pulled out a cardboard box. "And the teams will be decided by drawing lots!"

"Why lots?" Iida asked.

"Pros can't always choose who they're working with, so maybe it's to represent that?" I offered.

"Exactly, young Midoriya! Now, let's see who the teams are!"

xoxoxo

In a freak twist of fate that further cemented my decision to no longer grind LUC because it's not that worth it, Uraraka and I, in team A, were put against Kacchan and Iida in team D. Kacchan and Iida as the villain team were given five minutes to get set up, and we were allowed to plan outside while they were in there. I sighed. "What's wrong, Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"I know that this might sound a little bit like bragging, but Kacchan's really the only person in the class that I know for sure could win in a fight against me. I think Todoroki might be able to put up a decent fight, but Kacchan knows what I can do the best and his Quirk and magic combined make him a definite threat. Plus, he's the only person who might be able to counter the plan I came up with."

Uraraka grinned. "Then we're just gonna have to do our best! What's the plan?"

I nodded. "First, I'm going to summon reinforcements. Don't freak out." I summoned all of my elementals, including my new fire elemental, Blaise. He wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt with thin black horizontal lines. His black pants, black shoes, and black gloves covered up the rest of his skin below his neck. He had a mane of wild white hair with five wavy red... ponytails(?) arranged in a way that made his head the center of a five-pointed star. He also had a neck warmer/mask in the same shade of white as his hair that was pulled up over his nose. What little skin on his face that was visible was pitch-black, and his scleraless eyes glowed bright blue. He was probably the least human-looking elemental I had.

"Wow, what kind of spell is this?" Uraraka asked as she crouched down a bit to look at Dune. Thankfully, I'd managed to get Dune to switch from a gun to some sort of military-type knife sheathed on her sleeve in public.

"Sup, I'm Dune," Dune introduced herself.

"Halitus," Halitus muttered.

Rayne gave her a wide, toothy grin and pulled out her sword. "I'm Rayne! Need something stabbed?"

"No, Rayne," Blaise sighed as he grabbed her hand and lowered the sword she was brandishing for her. "Name's Blaise."

Uraraka laughed, causing Rayne to give a toothy grin and blush a little. "These are my elementals," I said. "They're able to control the elements. My plan is to use a certain spell I have to sneak into the building." I bit my lip. "Unfortunately, the best way to use it is to have you act as a distraction... Is that okay?"

She nodded. "It's totally okay! I'm guessing there's technical stuff at work?"

"Yeah. The spell, Illusion Barrier, takes me and anything I include into a sort of pocket dimension, and while I know how to exclude my elementals, I don't think I can put you in and not me..."

"I said it's fine!" Uraraka beamed. "That's super cool though! So you can just disappear at will? That's gotta be so useful!"

"Start!" All Might's voice said from our earpieces.

"I'm pulling us in!" I warned. "Illusion Barrier!" Nothing seemed to change, but I knew it worked. "Right, we should probably split up so we can cover more ground. Objects, like the bomb, will still be where they were when I used the spell, but Kacchan and Iida aren't in the barrier. I saw them on my map in the northern part of the building, but the map doesn't show elevation, so we need to check each floor. Let's go!"

xoxoxo

Bakugou sighed. This was going to be a fucking nightmare. "I am loath to act on the side of the villains, even if it's just for practice, but if I must, then I shall," Ingenium Junior said.

"'Kay, first off, Glasses, you're gonna have to think like a villain sometimes if you wanna get the jump on the real villains," Bakugou said. "Second off, can you please let me think?"

"Ah, yes. Is Midoriya likely to give us trouble?"

Bakugou gave a deeper sigh. "More like he's gonna fucking appear out of thin air on top of the bomb if I don't figure out a counter to what I'm pretty sure is dimensional fuckery. Deku's got a spell called Illusion Barrier that lets him go to some other dimension of total bullshit or something where everything's the same but nobody's there."

Even through his helmet, Bakugou could see Glasses' wince. "That sounds like it'll be difficult to counter. I will defer to your lead."

"Right, first off, this." Bakugou made a fire ball, using it to summon Pyra. Like Deku's elementals, Pyra seemed to have ranked up, causing her to look older and gain a small bump on her forehead for some reason. "This is Pyra. She's made of fire. Deal with it."

"Hello," Pyra said with a small wave. "I am a fire elemental."

"If I know Deku like I know Deku, and I know Deku, then Round Face is gonna pop out of nowhere sometime soon with at least one of Deku's four elementals to distract us. By the way, Deku has four Pyras of various elements. Deal with it. While that happens, Deku'll make his way over to the bomb in his Bullshit Barrier and just pop back in on top of it. I want you and Pyra to hold off Round Face and the elementals while I try to enact Operation Punch Deku in the Fucking Face from Another Dimension, or OPDFFAD for short. That sound good?"

Glasses nodded. "It does, though I'd like to know what OPDFFAD entails, if you don't mind me asking."

"Step one is to make some kind of sensory spell that can hopefully be used to sense dimensional fuckery. I've already made a spell that I think can do that, but I have to concentrate on it and it's a bitch on my mana. Step two is to try using it on Deku while he's entering or exiting Bullshitland. Step three, try to use that data to sense where Deku is in Bullshitland and then cause my fist to enter Bullshitland with magic."

"There are a lot of ifs in that plan..." Glasses sounded a little doubtful.

Bakugou glared at him. "You got a better plan?"

"On the other hand, this is a training exercise. Why exactly do you think your spell will sense Midoriya's Illusion Barrier?"

"Because I used it on Round Face and felt something when she used her Quirk that wasn't magic, which I'm assuming was her gravity fuckery, which according to Einstein is a type of dimensional fuckery."

"I... do not believe those were his exact words, but that sounds about right."

"Then I got Deku to use his inventory and felt a similar but different feeling, which pretty much confirms it's Fuckery Detection."

"I literally cannot argue with that logic."

"Now shut up so I can detect fuckery." Bakugou leaned on the bomb so he could close his eyes and reach out with his Fuckery Detection. It needed him to spread out a thin layer of mana over the area he wanted to detect, which meant that he wouldn't be able to use it over too large of an area if he wanted to do it for a while. Thankfully, Pyra had given him the general direction of Deku's and Round Face's heat signatures, so he was able to find the two relatively easily, plus all four of Deku's elementals. Just a few fucking moments after he got set up, All Might announced that the heroes could start, causing Deku drag them all into Bullshitland. Bakugou definitely felt... _something_ when they fucked off, but he felt like he'd need to feel an exit to get any concrete idea. Still, he definitely felt just the lightest bit of a person-shaped spatial disturbance or whatever the fuck where the heroes were. He was able to follow one of the signals that he thought might have been Round Face until it made its way to the room with the bomb, convening with some other, shorter, human-shaped disturbances.

"Get ready," Bakugou warned, then concentrated harder on the signal. He was just in time to catch Round Face and the elementals getting dumped out of Bullshitland, which gave Bakugou a surprising degree of insight on how Illusion Barrier worked. He felt Bullshitland change when Round Face was spat out, then felt it change back a few moments later when Deku presumably recast the spell. It seemed like there was some sort of dimensional barrier or whatever the fuck that was already there, and Deku called on a part of it to use his Illusion Barrier, which Bakugou figured made sense of what Deku was muttering about when he was talking about his spell. But with that knowledge, Bakugou figured he could maybe punch Deku. He grinned as he felt Deku's signature approaching, then Blast Rushed at it when it jumped toward the bomb. "DIEEEEEEE!"

xoxoxo

The plan seemed to be going off without a hitch. Uraraka found the bomb quickly enough and called me to bring my elementals over. As they got into position, I found a spot that was out of the way enough that the villain team wouldn't notice me blink into existence for a moment, but close enough that I could get over to the bomb quickly and not keep Uraraka waiting for too long. I undid the Illusion Barrier for a moment before pulling myself and only myself back in. I'd had a lot of practice with exiting and reentering Illusion Barrier whenever I was switching between empty and skeletons, so it took less than a second. I ran toward the bomb as fast as I could, using Air Aura and Speed Up to get there faster. Within a few seconds, I saw and jumped at the fake bomb, aiming to land on top of it so I could just appear there and win. It looked like I was about to win!

Then Kacchan faded into existence in front of me, screaming, "DIEEEEEEE!" He punched me on the jaw, throwing me back. I was stunned, but more from the shock of Kacchan appeaing out of nowhere in an area I never expected him to than from pain. "You thought you could escape fighting me by fucking off to Bullshitland, Deku?" Kacchan smirked at me. "Fuck that noise."

"How?" I asked. I noted that I could see Iida and Pyra fighting my team as I got up. "Did the skill fail?"

"Fuck yeah it did!" His grin widened and he pointed at himself. "And_ I_ was the one who made it fail!"

"I'm gonna stab you!" I heard Rayne say gleefully.

I immediately turned to see Rayne brandishing her sword at Iida. "No maiming, Rayne!" I shouted frantically.

"But he tried to kick the pretty lady!" she retorted.

"No!" I said like I was telling a little kid not to draw on the walls. I turned back to Kacchan. "Sorry, didn't want Rayne to kill Iida."

He shrugged. "That's fair. Now hit me with your bes-" He cut himself off by using his gauntlets to block the flat of my sword. Kacchan being Kacchan, this only served to make him look extremely happy. After a quick test showing that trying to recast Illusion Barrier was futile, I used Air Aura to strike at him with a quick flurry of blows. Even though he wasn't as fast as me, Kacchan was fast enough that he could use both gauntlets to block my strikes. Of course, my plan wasn't to hit him with a sword. Instead, I kept his attention on my sword as I got out the capture tape that All Might gave us. I managed to make a loop with the tape with my hand and then gave Kacchan a particularly hard swipe. When he blocked, I tried to catch his hands in the loop, which would have disqualified him. Unfortunately, he incinerated the tape before it even touched him and then backhanded me, knocking me back. I tried to jump over Kacchan, but he Blast Rushed up at me and punched at me again, though this time I Air Jumped away, landing on the side of a pillar. I pushed off of the pillar with eight percent One For All, aiming to get over Kacchan. Unfortunately, he just flew up to me, causing me to to jump up to the ceiling and kick off away from Kacchan. This time, I threw an Air Shot at him, blasting him back and me toward the bomb. For good measure, I threw a Bind at him, which I really should have done earlier. Without Kacchan to deal with, I realized that maybe I might be falling hard enough to damage the bomb, so I braked with air mana. While it didn't stop me completely, I slowed down enough that I touched down on the bomb relatively lightly. "HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might announced.

xoxoxo

After the battle ended, All Might had us meet up in the room where the rest of the class had watched our fight for a review of our fight. "Now," All Might said, "who can tell me who the MVP if this round was?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Surely it's Midoriya, right? He came up with the plan, and it would have gone without a hitch if the matchups had gone any differently."

I felt my cheeks heating up a bit. "N-no, surely the others deserve some of the credit too..."

Kacchan slapped me upside the head. "You won, idiot."

"Yeah, but you three and the elementals also..."

"I won't deny that everyone contributed, young Midoriya! However, you most certainly deserve the spot of MVP!"

My eyes watered a bit. "Thanks, everyone..."

"And unless there are any more questions, let us begin with the second match!" All Might loudly declared. I perked up at that. I was really excited to see everyone's Quirks in a fight.

xoxoxo

A/N: And now dimensional fuckery is an actual scientific term thanks to Kacchan. Because it made me laugh and that's about half of how my writing works.

And FYI, Deku's outfit is basically his outfit from the fantasy AU thing in that one outro, but with a cloak to make him more wizardy. Bakugou's outfit is mostly the same except for the changes noted. Everyone else is the same.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: By the way, I'm in college now, so updates might be delayed a bit. Sorry in advance.

AWeirdChick: That's pretty hilarious. Unfortunately, Fuckery Detection's a little on the expensive side mana-wise, so unfortunately that kinda won't happen... Bakugou would only really use the spell enough to sense a teleporter if he knew that there was fuckery afoot.

jgjemmett: In that order: Yeah, that's my regret too... Thank you! And finally, Swablu, Ponyta, Hippopotos, Froakie, and Larvesta. Have fun figuring out which one's which!

Zerak: True, but in addition to Bakugou being a genius with everything that isn't people skills as in canon, he had several months to screw around with magic and had started trying to figure out specifically how to subvert Illusion Barrier shortly after Midoriya told him about it, giving him however long there was between the day after getting his acception letter to the first day of class to puzzle out a spell for the detection of distortion to the fabric of reality. The real magical natural, believe it or not, is Hagakure.

xoxoxo

After our review was over and I answered a few questions about my elementals, All Might announced that the next matchup would have, for the hero team, Shoji Mezo, the tall guy with six arms, and Todoroki Shōto, a boy with white-and-red hair who had some sort of weird, flexible ice-like armor over the entire half of his body that had the red hair, covering a rather bad burn scar on the left side of his face as well. For the villains, there was Hagakure, who I noticed had leveled up twice, and a guy named Ojiro Mashirao, whose costume looked a lot like a karate gi.

**Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting**

**LV 29**

**Ojiro Mashirao**

It looked like he was a martial artist, so I was a little excited to see how that worked with his tail Quirk, or magic in general for that matter. I watched the screen showing the villains getting ready. Just as I thought, Hagakure's title completely disappeared when she took her gloves and shoes off. When the villains' prep time was up, Shoji spread out his arms, turning the hands on all but the bottom pair into ears, which I assumed was him using some sort of echolocation to find the villains. After a few seconds, one of the ears on his arms turned into a mouth and said something to Todoroki. Todoroki touched the wall with his right hand, causing frost to form all over it and Shoji to move out of the building.

**The Path to Isolation**

**LV 35**

**Todoroki Sh****ōto**

Ice spread from Todoroki's right hand and leg, but I noted that it was _only_ his right hand and leg, with his left side doing nothing. That seemed to be the nature of his Quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot. Interestingly enough, Observe told me that his Quirk was actually having two separate Quirks on the two halves of his body, Cold on his right and Hot on his left, which was interesting. The ice generated by his Quirk spread to cover the entire building, with enough control that the bomb was barely frozen and Hagakure and Ojiro only had their feet frozen to the ground. With the ice from Cold like that, I couldn't wait to see him use Hot in battle. "Holy _crap_ that guy's powerful," Kacchan muttered as he warmed us up from the cold we could feel even from that far away. I blinked at that. Kacchan would _never_ have said that a year ago.

I pointed at the part of the screen that showed the villain team, which was showing a lot more light than it had before. "I don't think Hagakure's done yet!" I said. I was only barely able to make out a humanoid shape standing where Hagakure was, glowing like the sun. And like the light of the sun, she seemed to be heating up her surroundings, creating massive amounts of steam and melting the ice around her. The ice melt was enough to free Ojiro. However, it seemed that using that spell drained her, because after she stopped, I saw the outline of her hands and knees in one of the puddles she'd made from the melted ice. Ojiro walked over to her and said something to her, probably asking her if she was okay. While I couldn't tell if Hagakure said anything due to the lack of audio, I assume she told him the pick her up or something, because Ojiro started awkwardly groping the air roughly where Hagakure was, then grabbed on to something invisible and pulled it up. When he was done, he blushed and appeared to apologize profusely, likely responding to something Hagakure said. Hagakure recovered enough to not have to lean on Ojiro, just in time to vanish before Todoroki showed up. Todoroki blinked when he saw the mostly-thawed and waterlogged room, then said something to Ojiro. After a small conversation, they both entered fighting stances.

"Midoriya, are you the one making that noise?" Asui asked me.

I noticed that, in my excitement to see my classmates use their Quirks on each other, I was making a bit of an _"eeeeeeee"_ noise. "Ummm. No?" I made a conscious effort to not make that noise anymore. "L-let's watch the fight."

Todoroki swiped his right hand at Ojiro, causing a series of icicles to freeze in a line approaching him. Ojiro spun, slapping the ice with a glowing tail. The ice was stopped, either from Ojiro hitting the ice or, more likely, the magic he used in the attack. Todoroki shot off another ice wall at Ojiro, causing him to jump into the air and land on the first wall of ice, then jump along it to drop kick him. Todoroki grabbed Ojiro's foot with the armor on his left arm, then point-blank froze Ojiro in a pillar of ice. I winced in sympathy. That looked unpleasant. Of course, in the confusion, Todoroki didn't seem to notice a roll of the capture tape All Might gave to both teams "float" out of a hidden pocket on one of Hagakure's gloves and approach him. When Todoroki froze Ojiro, his arms were close together enough that Hagakure was able to quickly tape his arms together, capturing him. "Young Todoroki has been captured!" All Might announced on his microphone. He flipped a few switches on the microphone and said, "Clever thinking, young Hagakure! Now, I would prefer young Mashirao to not be frozen for too much longer, so if you cannot free him again, I will be forced to disqualify him and have young Todoroki use the other half of his Quirk to warm him up. Can you recreate what you did earlier?"

Todoroki backed up a bit, letting Hagakure work her magic. Heh. A hand-shaped red glow appeared on the ice Mashirao was in, causing it to melt faster than I would have thought she'd be able to. Once Mashirao was free, he thanked Hagakure and started talking to her about something while doing some exercises to warm up. Hagakure shook off the water that had melted onto her feet and hid her tape in some ice so she could hide invisibly. After a couple moments, an eye and ear on Shoji's arms discretely poked out from behind a corner, surveying the room. An extending third arm with an eye on it snaked up to the ceiling, slowly inching its way over to the bomb. When he was about halfway to the bomb, Mashirao looked up and used his tail to launch himself toward Shoji, careful of the ice, and Shoji's arm to speed up. Before either of them could reach their destination, however, Shoji randomly recoiled as if he was punched in the stomach by an invisible fist, causing his extended arm to retract. Mashirao tossed his tape at Shoji, rightly guessing that Hagakure was there and able to capture Shoji. "Villain team wins!" All Might announced.

xoxoxo

"Now! Who can tell me the MVP of this round!?" All Might asked after they came back.

I raised a hand, almost done from healing Mashirao from thae minor hypothermia from Todoroki and sunburn from Hagakure. Luckily, however, Hagakure seemed to have warmed him up slowly enough that he didn't have shock. "Is it Hagakure?" I asked.

"Exactly right, young Midoriya!" All Might confirmed. "Now, at the beginning, it looked like Todoroki would be the MVP with how he would have incapacitated both villains with no fight had young Hagakure not utilized such an impressive special move!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty cool trick!" a blonde guy named Kaminari who had an electricity-based Quirk said. "Todoroki was all like, 'Oh, let's see how you like all this ice,' and you were all like, 'Screw that, eat a solar flare!'"

Hagakure pumped her fists. "Yeah, it was awesome! I was trying to figure out what to do, so then I remembered that sunlight melts ice, and I have light magic, so I figured I could melt the ice. Hey, do you mind if I call that move 'Solar Flare?'"

Kaminari grinned. "Yeah, that's awesome!"

All Might cleared his throat. "As I was saying, young Hagakure's Solar Flare seemed to be an example of either great improvisational skill or excellent planning! In addition, she were able to incapacitate both of the members of the hero team by taking advantage of her Quirk and her teammate's distractions! Therefore, the MVP of this round is most definitely young Hagakure! Now, unless there's anything else any of you wish to discuss, we shall continue on to the next round!"

xoxoxo

The rest of the matches were... honestly not quite as exciting as the first two. Don't get me wrong, it was great seeing the rest of my classmate's Quirks in action, but... I guess I was just spoiled by Todoroki's ice and Hagakure's Solar Flare and invisible sneak attacks. Yaoyorozu looked like she was going to give an interesting fight at first, especially with the surprisingly advanced level of magic she showed despite having only a day to work on it, but she was unfortunately hampered by having Mineta as a partner, who spent most of the time ogling her revealing costume. It was a shame; their Quirks put together seemed like they could be very useful. After every match was finished, All Might congratulated everyone on how we didn't have any major injuries and the fact that I was able to heal off the minor injuries before rushing off, which only I and Kacchan knew was because of his time limit. After he was done, I reminded Mashirao to talk to Recovery Girl just in case I missed something before walking to her office with him. On the way, we chatted about what little I knew about martial arts compared to him and what I knew about magic. We gave each other some pointers before we reached the nurse's office. After Recovery Girl gave Mashirao a small checkup and a clean bill of health, I gave her the paperwork she'd given me the day before for my medical training, accepted a bit of homework for me to start out on, then shooed me back off to class. When I exited, I saw that Mashirao was waiting for me. "Why are you still here?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "We're going to the same place anyway. So what was it you were saying about sensory enhancement?"

xoxoxo

"Kacchan it's literally called Fuckery Detection," I said while we walked home after school. "You _invented_ a new spell that involves infusing unaspected magic into _the fabric of reality itself_ and called it _Fuckery Detection._"

"Jealous?" Kacchan gave me a shit-eating grin.

"I'd honestly be lying if I said I wasn't," I admitted, "but my point is that _you called it Fuckery Detection!_ And my Quirk recognizes it as being named Fuckery Detection!"

"Cool. So what else does your Quirk say about it?"

I sighed. "It says that while there are forms of unaspected magic that can be... dimensional fuckery... it's more likely to be something called 'tertiary elements,' which I suppose confirms my theory about esoteric elements. It also says that it can detect 'natural' distortions in reality, which I guess might be that... Bullshitland... that you told me about... It's actually pretty interesting, though unfortunately I doubt I'll be able to test out those tertiary elements for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Assuming the four elements I have are considered primary elements and I get a skill that grants me new elements every WIS benchmark, then I'd need one-fifty WIS for tertiary elements," I explained. "Sure, I'm almost to one hundred, but my progress slows down the higher my stats get..."

Kacchan's head whipped around to stare at me. "Back the fuck up. You already have stats near one hundred?"

"Only WIS, unfortunately. I've been focusing on WIS a bit more than the other stats because I want to know if I _do_ get secondary elements for getting it over one hundred."

"Meh," Kacchan said. "So what do you want to do with Fuckery Detection?"

"Actually, I want to see what the difference between you and me using Illusion Barrier is," I said. "Not here, obviously, but when we get to your house."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know how to do that now. Why do you want to see me do it?"

"I think that my Illusion Barrier might have a few modifications from my Quirk. Obviously, you don't have my Quirk, so now that you can use it too we can find out! Plus, now that I have Fuckery Detection I can sense how Illusion Barrier works!"

"You just wanna see someone use Illusion Barrier, don'cha?" Kacchan asked.

"Maybe."

He shrugged. "Not judging." When we reached Kacchan's house, we greeted his mom and moved to his room, which had at some point in the last few months turned into something of a magic laboratory, or at least a small testing ground. It'd already been explosion-proofed, fire-proofed, and sound-proofed from how he occasionally activated his Quirk in his sleep, so we didn't even have to do too much work to get it ready. While Illusion Barrier wasn't dangerous or anything, it was pretty much tradition at this point that any time we came together to work on magic, it was either on the beach or in Kacchan's room. "I'm ready," I said as I watched him with Fuckery Detection active.

"Usin' it," he said, before reaching out to... Bullshitland... with his magic, creating a spatial distortion that I could feel centered around his body. He disappeared into his own Illusion Barrier, and a few moments of trying later I managed to learn a skill called Space Invader that took me into the barrier with Kacchan. "Sup, Deku. What now?"

"Now that we know you can use Illusion Barrier, the next step is to see if you can add the skeletons to the barrier," I said. "Assuming you can, I'd like to know if yours will spawn a boss if we kill enough of them."

"Right, turning it off." I felt Kacchan let go of the barrier, ejecting us back into reality. Almost instantly, he cast the new barrier, making the necessary alterations to the spell to theoretically enable the skeletons. As with before, I didn't accompany Kacchan but instead used Space Invader to give it more EXP. "-ctual fuck!?" I caught the latter half of Kacchan's curse, then followed his gaze out the window to see what he was looking out. The sky had turned red with clouds of black smoke and the trees and grass looked like they'd been set on fire. Rayne told me that there was no water nearby, while Dune made note of molten lava where the water used to be. As we watched, small, yet angry-looking wisps of fire drifted off of the ground.

**Jump in the Fire**

**LV 11**

**Fire Wisp**

"I think you might not be able to make skeletons, Kacchan," I said.

"Oh, you fucking think, Deku!?" Kacchan asked. "No, I thought these were bullshit fucking fire fairy bones!"

"So maybe the monster type changes from person to person..." I hypothesized. "By the way, they're called fire wisps and the lowest-leveled ones are eleven. Maybe we should try killing a few now to see what boss spawns?"

Kacchan sighed. "Fucking fine. Now how the fuck do you suggest _I_ do that? I don't think punching'll work and fire's probably an even dumber idea."

I shrugged. "Try non-elemental magic?" We left Kacchan's house and confirmed that the wisps _were_ susceptible to magic, then we split up to kill more wisps. I remembered how useful Tornado Bomb was on my skeletons, so I decided to try it out on the wisps. Thankfully, they were snuffed out instead of lighting my bomb on fire, giving me a level up. After I used a second Tornado Bomb, the last embers of the wisps stayed in the air before streaking off in Kacchan's direction. I internally cursed and rushed toward Kacchan as fast as I could. I just managed to make it in time to see a massive wisp floating in front of Kacchan.

**Fight Fire With Fire**

**LV 40**

**Inferno Wisp**

"Kacchan!" I shouted as I activated Water Aura and shot a Water Gun at the Inferno Wisp to push it back, which seemed to deal bonus damage from the elemental weakness.

Kacchan took the hint and exploded himself back to me. "That's a fucking giant wisp," he said.

"It's called Inferno Wisp and it's level forty."

The Inferno Wisp charged us and we rolled out of the way of the massive fire monster. The ground was seared from its touch. "How the fuck do we fight something that's_ level fucking forty!?_"

I shrugged. "You're almost forty and my stats are probably around that range. Its title says Fight Fire With Fire, though, so maybe you should hit it with some explosions?"

"Yeah, but what what if I'm the _Fire_ and not the Fire?"

"Can you at least hold it off for a bit?" I asked.

Kacchan scoffed. "Can I?" He made a lash out of mana and started whipping the wisp with it while I started charging up a water version of Spiral Mana Bomb. I watched with bated breath as Kacchan whipped the fireball and dodged out of the way whenever it rammed or shot at him, ready to intervene if it looked like he needed it. My newly-christened Whirlpool Bomb reached minimum charge, so I shouted, "NOW!" Kacchan shot straight up with his Quirk to give me a straight shot. I let it charge just a bit more before taking a few steps forward and threw the bomb at the Inferno Wisp. A whirlpool condensed from my water magic, thrashing the boss monster around. Unfortunately, the Inferno Wisp just barely survived my attack. I shot a few more Water Guns at it while Kacchan fired off Mana Bolts from where he'd landed. Between the two of us, we managed to kill the boss before it managed to attack us.

"That was fucking stressful," Kacchan griped as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He walked over to where the wisp had died and picked up a scroll that had appeared when it died. "I can't fucking read this," he said after opening it. "Didn't you say you learned a spell from yours?"

"Actually, I think that it might have been a part of my Quirk," I said.

"So we still don't know what happens when your Quirk doesn't fuck up the Illusion Barrier," he said as he held the scroll out to me.

"I guess so." I took the scroll from him. "Yeah, I can use my Quirk on this. Is it okay with you if I do it?"

"Sure, but I want to know whatever you get from it if it's any good."

"I would have done that anyway, Kacchan," I answered, then used my Quirk on the scroll, absorbing it like the last skill book. "Fire Dash." I demonstrated the skill, coating myself in fire magic that propelled me away from him. "Just what it sounds like, a fire spell that coats you in fire and propels you in whatever direction you want. It'd probably work well with your Quirk."

"Cool. You gonna write that down for me?"

"Sure, let's just get back to your..." I looked around. All of the buildings were scorched enough that I couldn't tell exactly where we were. "Kacchan, where's your house?" I asked.

_"Shhhhhit."_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: College stinks. This is a bit of a shorter chapter because of that and the fact that I don't want to start an entire _arc_ mid-chapter. Don't worry though, next chapter's probably going to be a doozy to make up for it.

And in this chapter we see some more of that offscreen character development Bakugou had.

xoxoxo

I gulped. There was a huge mob of reporters standing in front of the gates, worse than any swarm of skeletons my Illusion Barrier could spawn. Their large, beady, camera-like eyes turned to focus on me, and they lurched over to me in a single horde like ravenous, information-hungry zombies. "Young man, have you been in a class with All Might yet?" the leader of the pack asked me.

"_Eep_," I said. "W-well..." I was cut off from an oppressive feeling coming from my left. I turned to see Kacchan glaring at the press gang.

"We're going to class," Kacchan said coldly. "Would you kindly _fuck the hell off_?"

"Hey, weren't you that one boy from the sludge mon-" Kacchan glared harder.

"Actually, we were both involved in the sludge monster incident..." I corrected.

"Wasn't the other kid Quirkless?"

"My Quirk is really weird, okay? I only really learned how to use it after that..."

Kacchan angrily cleared his throat. "Now could we please _get to our class_!?" he demanded.

"But-"

"Pretty fuckin' sure what you're doing is illegal," Kacchan said.

"And it's our job as heroes in training to report crimes in process, right?" I contributed.

"Right, so how 'bout you guys disperse before we go get one of our pro hero teachers, who I'm willing to bet won't like how you won't let us through."

"I really don't," Aizawa-sensei said from behind me. "Now please let my students go to their class unless you have a genuine, valid reason to keep them from their education aside from 'I want to know how All Might teaches.'"

"If it's any consolation, he's nice and gave us some pointers on our Quirks," I said.

"You got your statement, now let us through," Aizawa-sensei said. The crowd let us pass, though the lead reporter lady tried to chase us and was blocked by the security barrier.

"What the hell is with that? I could have died!" The reporter yelled.

"That thing's meant to catch villains who try to enter!" Kacchan yelled. "If it comes down, that means you're trying to trespass!"

Aizawa-sensei sighed. "I'll deal with this. You to get to the classroom."

xoxoxo

Kacchan and I summoned our elementals, causing some _ooh_s and _aah_s from our classmates. "So these are our elementals," I said. They waved for the class, showing off a small application of their powers as well. "They're sorta like spirits made from a certain element of magic. I don't know if we create them or summon them from nature with the elemental ritual and they don't seem to have any answers. My theory is that they do exist in nature, but without a summoner they're too... primordial, if that makes sense, to do anything. It's only by forming a contract with a summoner that they can take humanoid forms. Any questions?"

"They're so cute!" Mina said.

Pyra smiled. "That wasn't a question, but thank you," she said.

"For whatever reason, they look like kids," Kacchan said. "Apparently how powerful they are is dependent on skill level or something. Our elementals are actually at the second stage or whatever. They looked even younger a couple months ago."

Tokoyami walked up to me and bowed on one knee. "Honored keeper of ancient knowledge, wouldst thou teach me thy power?" he said in a dramatic voice.

"What the fuck did I just listen to?" Kacchan asked to nobody in particular.

"Child of shadow," I said, playing along with him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Deku what the actual fuck," Kacchan groaned.

"Thou art but a fledgling in the ancient art of magyck, yet thy drive to learn is great."

"How the actual fuck did you manage to _audibly pronounce_ 'magic' like that?"

I continued despite Kacchan's interruptions and the popup for Magycked Words. "For thy great ambition, I bequeath upon thee this." I raised my hands into the air, using Inventory to make a scroll slowly materialize from thin air, glowing with magical light. The scroll dropped into my hands and I held it out to him.

"Okay, so would anyone else like to fucking point out that Deku literally fucking had that ready in advance?" Kacchan asked.

"I thank thee for the arcane knowledge thou hast granted upon me," Tokoyami said as he gingerly accepted the scroll from me.

"Hey fun fact apparently words like thee and thou are actually informal, which makes this shitshow a lot more stupid," Kacchan said dourly.

"My only request for thee is to share this arcanum among any of our peers who should ask for it," I told him.

He bowed his head. "I solemnly swear it." He got up, gave me a small smile, and said, "And thank you for playing along..."

"Right, that's it. I'm fucking done. Taking a nap 'til Aizawa-sensei comes back," Kacchan said, then sat down at his desk. "Thanks for not yelling at me, Iida," he muttered before putting his head down.

"I've decided to not be too annoyed about that so long as you don't curse too much when class is actually in session," Iida explained. "Speaking of which, I believe we should take our seats soon. Aizawa shouldn't be too much longer."

"I've actually been here for all of Midoriya's speech, I just wanted to watch," Aizawa-sensei said from behind his desk, causing me to jump. "Now where should you guys be right now?" We all quietly took our seats. "Good. Now, first I'd like apologize if anyone was inconvenienced by the reporters outside. We're taking care of it. Next, I'd like to say that I saw the recordings from yesterday's Hero Basic class and I have some notes. Off the top of my head, Todoroki, you should try to be a little more efficient. Maybe try freezing the room instead of the whole building next time. Mineta, actually try. If anyone wants notes in more detail, talk to me. Now, what we're doing today is going to decide your future." Everyone tensed up. "You need to pick a class representative." And with that, the mood immediately lightened. Just about everyone raised their hands and asked to be class representative. It made sense; while being the class representative is normally a responsibility that people don't want, in the hero course it's a really good idea because hero agencies tend to notice people who take responsibilities like that.

"Everyone!" Iida shouted over the din. "We need to work this over in an orderly fashion! Perhaps we should put this to vote!"

"Don't we barely know each other?" Asui asked. "And won't everyone vote for themselves?"

"All the better!" Iida stated. "Anyone who has already managed to gain the trust of enough people to get the most votes would most likely be the best candidate for class representative."

After all of the votes were counted, the rankings were put on the board. "How did I get four votes!?" I asked. I really had no idea how that happened. I mean, I voted for Iida.

"Right, Midoriya's the representative and Iida and Yaoyorozu can figure out who's deputy between them," Aizawa-sensei said. After me, Iida and Yaoyorozu were tied for second place with two votes each.

xoxoxo

"I love the food here," Uraraka said as she ate some rice. She, Iida, Kacchan, and I were eating lunch together.

"You're literally eating only rice," Kacchan said.

"Well some of us are on a budget, Kacchan!" Uraraka said.

Kacchan twitched. "Don't fucking call me Kacchan. And can you seriously not afford anything other than rice?"

Uraraka blushed. "My parents don't really have too much money... It's already expensive enough for me to be here..."

Kacchan sighed and got up. "You're really gonna make me buy you something aren't you?"

She flailed her arms in front of her. "N-no! You don't have to do that for me!"

"You need to eat actual fucking food, idiot!"

"I don't want you to have to spend that much money just for me!"

"Too bad, my mom's a model! Just about everything on the menu's fucking chump change to me!"

Uraraka stopped her protesting and gasped. "Your mom's Bakugou Mitsuki! How did I miss that? You guys are almost identical!"

"Fuck if I know."

Uraraka pressed her fingers together and blushed a little. "Y'know, I'd kinda like to know how she looks that young. She's almost forty and she's still pret-"

"Aaaaand I'm gonna stop you right there before you start talking about how hot my mom you just said looks like me is. It's weird enough when strangers do it." He sped off. "I hope you like curry!"

"To answer your question, though," I said after Kacchan left, "it's because her Quirk, Glycerin, makes her sweat moisturizer." I grinned a bit. "It's actually a little interesting. While only the sweat from Kacchan's hands explodes, the sweat all over his body is altered, which is apparently a leftover of his mom's Quirk. Theoretically, Kacchan will age about as well as his mom does thanks to that."

"I didn't know Emitter Quirks could be passed on like that," Iida said. "I thought it was only Mutation Quirks that did that."

"No, Emitter Quirks can do that too, though it's normally a lot more subtle. Even though it's not my Quirk, I'm actually heat-resistant and have slightly more fire affinity because of my dad's Fire Breath, and my mother and I have more water affinity and can cry a lot thanks to her mother's Quirk, Ocular Gushers, which let her shoot water from her tear ducts like some sort of reverse heat vision. I haven't figured out how to do it at will, though now that I think about it I should probably be able to do it with magic." I felt my cheeks heat up at the looks they were giving me and chuckled a bit. "I... like talking about Quirks..."

Uraraka smiled. "I think it's pretty cool! Plus, Yuuei is definitely the kind of school to do that!"

"Thanks," I said. "Though how exactly do you know about Auntie Mitsuki? No offense, but you don't exactly strike me as the type to really follow the fashion world..."

Uraraka blushed. "W-well sometimes I just read the articles!"

For some reason, Raine randomly started cheering loudly. I jumped and Blaise reassured me that she hadn't stabbed anyone or anything before I had to look for her. "Are you okay, Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"O-oh, I'm fine," I smiled. "Raine just started randomly cheering for some reason, so I had to make sure she didn't stab anything. She's really enthusiastic about stabbing things..."

"That's a little disconcerting," Uraraka said.

"She also started _gushing_ about you after seeing you for some reason..."

Uraraka stopped eating her rice and cleared her throat. "Okay, so I'm a little uncomfortable now. Iiiiis there by any chance a way to detect elementals?"

I shrugged. "I only know one detection spell, and it'd only work on tertiary elementals. Oh, by the way, while we're on the subject of tertiary elements, I have reason to believe gravity is one, so you might want to check that."

"Okay, I'll put that on my magic to-do list, right below 'Detect Elemental,'" she said, then began fiddling with her chopsticks. "Hey, let's talk about something that doesn't involve an invisible stabhappy spirit who likes to talk about me? Hey, Deku you're class rep now! Let's talk about how you got two other votes!"

"What do you mean, 'two other votes?'" Iida asked.

"Well Deku obviously voted for himself, and I voted for him too, so who were the other two?"

"Actually I voted for Iida," I butted in, "and if I had to guess, one of the votes for me was Tokoyami because I gave him that scroll."

"AMONG OTHER THINGS, DEKU!" I heard Kacchan's voice from somewhere in the cafeteria.

Dune giggled. "_Context._" I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose I should add that I voted for you, not myself," Iida added. "And thank you for putting as much faith in me as I put in you. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks to the both of you, too," I grinned. "Both of you voted for me, even though I don't think I really deserve it..."

"Dude, you literally discovered magic," Uraraka said bluntly.

"I did it accidentally, and we only found out thanks to Kacchan..."

"You managed to discover magic without even meaning to!" Uraraka shouted. I noticed that she'd put her chopsticks down and they had a glowing pink aura around them. She grinned and put her hand on her rice bowl. "Speaking of which," she said, then her rice bowl started glowing pink too. "Iida, pick up my rice bowl."

Iida tried to pick up the rice, but gave up after struggling a bit. "Did you amplify the gravity on your rice?" he asked.

I picked up her chopsticks, which felt like they were made of lead, and used Fuckery Detection on it. "I think she did. This is pretty cool, Uraraka!" Some alarms blared, causing me to drop the really heavy chopsticks. "_Warning.__ Level three security breach,_" a voice said from the same speakers that the alarms were coming from. "What's that mean?" I asked.

"This is the first time I've actually heard this alarm and I'm a third year!" a student near us shouted over the racket. "It means there's an intruder!" Everyone started panicking and stampeded to the exit, and I was swept away from my friends in the tide of students despite my high STR stat. "G-guys!" I tried to shout over the noise. "Someone could get seriously hurt if we keep doing this!" I tried some more, but I just couldn't get anyone to listen to me... Eventually, though, I saw Iida spinning through the air like he was trying to use his Quirk in zero gravity. Before I could do anything, he hit the wall over the emergency exit sign.

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" he shouted, causing the mob to stop. "It's just the media! They managed to make it past the front gate somehow!" He pointed toward some windows. "Take a look! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh hey, the spinny guy's right!" One of the students said.

"And the police are coming!"

"Now that we've calmed down, I suggest we form an orderly line. All of that pushing and shoving could've seriously hurt someone!" Everyone followed Iida's orders and calmly evacuated. Except, of course, for Kacchan, who decided to bring Uraraka her curry.

xoxoxo

"We've still got to pick the other class officers," I told the class. "But first, I'd like to step down as class representative. I'm honored, but I don't feel like I'm up to the task. I couldn't help at all when the code three happened, and my deputy managed to calm everyone down and get a handle on the situation. I'm nominating Iida as class representative and Yaoyorozu as his replacement as deputy."

"I can get behind that," Kirishima said. "Iida really handled that situation! Let's hear it for Emergency Exit!"

"Thank you, Midoriya!" Iida said with a bow. "I will not let you down!"

xoxoxo

A/N: So I don't know when Raine turned into Froakie Toga, but she totes did and it's funny.

And speaking of Uraraka, I was going to have gravity magic not have any sort of glow at all, but then I heard that we could be independent together. Also I had a question that I put on my tumblr but nobody actually answered because I only have like twenty followers, so I'mma put it here too. Do you guys think Uraraka would play Pokémon Sun or Moon? This is most assuredly just for curiosity and will not at all have any bearing on anything in this fanfic. No reason at all for asking aside from curiosity. None whatsoever.

EDIT: So it seems that I have made an error in the syntax of my question, which I take full blame for. When I wrote "Do you guys think Uraraka would play Pokémon Sun or Moon?" some people misinterpreted it to be "Do you guys think Uraraka _would_ play Pokémon Sun or Moon?" with an inclusive "or," or asking if you guys thought Uraraka would be willing to play one of those games. At least, that is what I assume happened with the two reviews I got which attempted to answer the question, which I would like to note that I am still grateful for even if they didn't actually answer the question I wanted answered. However, I meant "Do you guys think Uraraka would play Pokémon Sun _or_ Moon?" with an _exclusive_ "or." In other words, in the hypothetical scenario that some omnipotent being were to for whatever reason grant Uraraka a choice between being able to play the game titled Pokémon Sun or the game titled Pokémon Moon despite her economic status, which would be her first choice? Science may be so amazing, but isn't grammar _infuriating_?

xoxoxo

And guess what! I thought of an omake!

_Screenshots_

"Midoriya, are you taking notes?" Cementoss asked me. "You aren't touching your notebook."

I jumped a bit. I wasn't really paying too much attention to his lecture because I already knew what he was talking about. "O-oh, I actually found out a way to automatically record lectures word-for-word with my Quirk, so I'm kind of testing that out..."

"Ah, how creative," he complimented me. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing?"

"So I've known for a while that my Quirk lets me do things like see subtitles like I'm in a video game, but recently I found out that if I clench my buttcheeks and bite my tongue just right, my Quirk takes a screenshot of my vision that I can view later, HUD and all."

"So what you're saying is that you're taking a screenshot every time my 'text' changes?"

"Yes."

"How many screenshots have you made?"

I checked the new "Gallery" tab. "Fourty."

"I think it might just be easier to write my words down..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you BlindSwordsmanNaru and Ultimate Pervy Sage for answering my question.

xoxoxo

I trembled with excitement. We were boarding a bus that would take us to an off-campus facility designed to train us in rescue scenarios. Sure, the combat training was pretty cool, but the first time I ever saw All Might, what made me really want to be a hero, was a video of his debut, which was a rescue operation where he single-handedly saved one hundred people. And here we were going to learn how to do that! Why wouldn't I be excited? Plus I was wearing my _hero costume_ again! "Everyone please gather in two single file lines!" Iida said. He was really taking his duty as class rep seriously. Though I suppose that is why I made his class rep... We got on the bus, which, it seemed, wasn't exactly the kind that Iida was expecting when he made us form lines.

"I like being straightforward and saying what comes to mind," Asui, who was sitting next to me, said. "Midoriya."

"Yes, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu," she corrected. "I'm going to be blunt. Your Limit Break power reminds me of All Might."

"Yeah, that's right!" Kirishima said. "It's super manly!"

I gulped. She was really perceptive, wasn't she? Luckily, I'd prepared an explanation for it that didn't involve One For All. "It might look like it, but I think it works differently from All Might's Quirk," I lied. "I call it Limit Break, but really it's just me using a skill I got for getting all of my stats above fifty."

"So your Quirk gives you special powers for increasing your stats?" Tsu asked.

"Y-yeah. I only got one skill for each individual stat, but they each made the stat I got them from work better, I guess is a good way to say it. And the WIS skill was what gave me access to all four elements."

Tsu nodded. "Sounds useful. How does Limit Break work, exactly?"

I winced internally. It looked like I couldn't just distract her away... "It isn't exactly like the traditional video game limit break, but I wanted to keep with the video game theme because my Quirk gave it to me. The way it works is that I have a second MP bar that just... doesn't have an upper limit. That's not to say that I have infinite power, but whenever my actual MP bar is full, the second bar stockpiles MP for later use. I can't use the second bar to fully power any skill, but I can use it for part of the cost. What makes it really powerful, though, is that I can use it to power up not just skills but STR and DEX too. Of course, the reason I don't use it all the time is that there's some backlash from using it." I put my hand my head. "Of course, my Quirk makes damage just a number, but I don't really want to find out what happens if my HP reaches zero..."

"I think it's pretty awesome!" Kirishima said. "It's super flashy too, unlike my Hardening." He demonstrated his Quirk by hardening his arm.

"I think your Quirk is awesome too," I said. "It's the sort of Quirk that could be really useful in pro hero work."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but I'm not that sure I'll be too popular... You've gotta factor in how cool it looks in the pro hero biz."

"My Quirk is pro-level in strength _and_ flashiness!" Aoyama offered.

"Yeah," Mina said, "but it also gives you killer stomach aches..."

"_Oui_..." he sighed.

"If you're talking about flashiness and strength, the kings of that in 1-A have to be Todoroki and Bakugou," Tsu added. Kacchan perked up a bit on hearing his name.

"If I had to pick one of those two for a popularity contest, though, I'd have to pick Bakugou," Uraraka said. "They're both pretty standoffish at first, but if you get past that Bakugou's kind of a nice guy."

Kacchan blushed a little and turned to face the window. Pyra appeared next to him and said, "That's 'Kacchan' for thank you."

"SHUT UP!" Kacchan yelled at Pyra. "And how the hell are you physical? I didn't summon you!"

"Speaking of elementals," Tokoyami said with a slight grin. "Would you like to see mine, Midoriya?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

From Tokoyami's cloak a dark haze emerged, taking the form of a young boy in black, bird-themed armor, a basic elemental. It looked like he had a sword and shield behind his wing-shaped cloak. His eyes were red, with black sclera. "My name is Corvo," he said.

"My elemental is a dark knight," Tokoyami said proudly. Corvo demonstrated his power by radiating some darkness despite physics saying that that was impossible.

"Hey, I got an elemental too!" Uraraka exclaimed. A purple-and-blue glow formed from the air next to her, condensing from gravity itself to form a young girl. Much like Blaise, her skin was midnight-black, but she also had sky-blue patches on her cheeks. Her eyes, or at least what I think were her eyes, were a solid yellow. Her blue hair, pulled vaguely into pigtails, was nebulous and glittered with stars. She wore a simple purple dress with a crescent moon on the center.

"Hi," she muttered. I didn't see it much but I think her tongue was also yellow...

"Her name's Nebula," Uraraka offered. "She's a little shy. I'd show you guys what she can do, but we're in a bus and I'd rather not flip us over or destroy the suspension..."

Iida nodded. "A wise decision. Perhaps she'll get her time to shine at the training facility. I certainly heard a lot from my brother on how useful gravity manipulation could be after I told him about your Quirk. By the way, you might receive an internship offer from Team Idaten sometime in the near future."

"I also made an elemental!" exclaimed Hagakure. A light shined from her invisible hands, and from that light came a girl in a silver-colored sundress. Her hair and the fur on her foxlike ears and tail were the same silver color. The only thing on her that wasn't silver was her white, fluffy scarf. "Isn't she cute?" Hagakure asked.

"Hi, everyone!" the elemental exclaimed with a blinding smile. "My name's Lucy!"

"Man, I wish I had an elemental," Tsu said. "Even without the whole 'manipulating the elements' bit, you guys have friends that you can summon at any time."

I Observed her. "Actually, Tsu, it looks like you have water affinity, which means you should be able to summon a water elemental."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks, Midoriya."

"We're here," Aizawa said, then the bus stopped. "Everyone out."

Outside of the bus, a person in what looked like a marshmallowy space suit was waiting for us. "I'm glad you're all here," they said. "I can't wait to show you my facility."

"Ohmigoshit'sThirteen!" Uraraka shouted, stars in her eyes. "They're one of my favorite heroes!"

"Thanks! Uraraka, right?"

"THIRTEEN KNOWS MY NAME!" She started searching herself for something. "Oh man I wish I had something for you to sign and a pen to sign it on!"

"Um... isn't it a little rude to ask someone for an autograph when you've just met?" Nebula asked quietly.

"Thank you for your concern, random small child that I've been told is actually some sort of elemental spirit, but I actually really like meeting fans. If you find something to sign, I'd love to sign it for you."

I pulled a piece of cardstock paper and a pen out of my inventory. "Don't worry, Uraraka, I made sure to put multiple sixty-four stacks of multiple different kinds of paper in my inventory just in case someone needed paper. Or to eject at villains like a poorly-managed sylladex."

Uraraka gladly took the paper and pen from me. "You're a literal angel, Deku! I'll make sure to make it up to you somehow." She gleefully got Thirteen to sign it, but then just stared at it. "Crud, what am I going to do with this?"

"I can hold on to it for you," I offered.

"Great," Aizawa-sensei said dully. "Glad that we got that sorted out. Now unless anyone else wants an autograph, let's go inside.

xoxoxo

"I designed this facility to simulate several disasters heroes might need to help out in," Thirteen said as they showed us the various disaster areas of the facility. "I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulations Joint.'"

"So it's Universal Studios Japan?" multiple members of the class muttered at once.

"No, that was not at all a factor in the naming," Thirteen said in a flat tone that made me feel like they weren't telling the truth. "In fact I only learned of the existence of that place after I named it." Oh look at that, Observe implied that they were lying.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa-sensei asked. "Did he forget about this and schedule an interview or something?"

"Oh, uhhh... I need to speak to you about something over here," Thirteen said. They took him out of earshot of us and said something that involved them holding up three fingers. I heard a few small _pop_s to the tune of _Shave and a Haircut_, the sign Kacchan came up with to ask me to invite him to party.

**Kacchan: dumbass used up his time for the day didnt he**

**Kacchan: and stop changing my name to kacchan deku**

He wasted no time in PMing me.

**Deku: Hey, I set my name to Deku, didn't I?**

**Deku: And yeah that's probably what happened. I saw something about him stopping some villains on his way to work.**

**Kacchan: shouldnt he be getting better? youve been using your healing spell on him every fucking day**

Thirteen started giving a cool speech about their Quirk, Black Hole, and how Quirks could be very dangerous if misused. It was nice, but I also had to focus on PMing Kacchan.

**Deku: It's not that simple. For one thing, Healing Hands isn't that strong, all things considered. Yes, it's a very good spell, but I'm pretty sure that I'd still have trouble healing anything much worse than a light fracture.**

**Deku: Second, All Might's time went down a lot after giving me his Quirk. I think he's still stockpiling MP, but it seems he's doing it less. Eventually, even if I make him be in even better condition than before AFO, I think he's still going to run out of power.**

The BGM shut off, as did the USJ's lights. I noticed some sort of black mist coming from the fountain in the center of the facility, and it seemed I wasn't the only one. A man with powder blue hair and disembodied hands clamped all over his body emerged from the mist, followed by a crowd of other people.

**Death on Two Legs**

**LV 61**

**Shigaraki Tomura**

At level twenty-three, he was thirty-eight levels higher than me. And over the mist, there was another title.

**Purple Haze**

**LV 57**

**Watanabe Kurogiri**

"Hey, I didn't think we were starting already," Kirishima said. "Who are those guys anyway?" The BGM came back, but... that wasn't feel-good field trip training music. That was ominous music.

"Everyone get back," Aizawa-sensei barked.

"I don't recognize all of their names," I said, "but a lot of them are actual villains." I was especially worried by the giant, black-skinned, bird-looking man with an exposed brain standing next to Shigaraki.

**?**

**LV?**

**Nomu**

There was just something... off... about him. And I couldn't Observe him, which was offputting considering how the only other people that applied to were _high-ranking pro heroes_.

"I see Thirteen and Erasor Head," I think it was that Watanabe guy that the deep voice was coming from. "Odd. All Might should be here."

"Aw, and I brought a whole raid party for him," Shigaraki complained. "Let's hope he comes out when the kids start dying."

Aizawa's capture scarf unfurled. "Thirteen, protect the students and contact the main campus."

"It seems one of them has a Quirk that is blocking the sensors," Todoroki said. "With how prepared they are, I doubt we'll just be able to call for help."

"Good catch, Todoroki. Kaminari and Midoriya, you two have powers or equipment that can be used to contact others. Use them. I'll hold them off."

"But how?" I asked. "Your Quirk is best used in ambush or one-on-one fights."

"A hero can't just glide by doing what their Quirk is best at." With that bit of wisdom, he was off. He took out three long-range-type Quirk users before they even realized what had happened. I instantly became a lot less worried for him and joined my classmates in running like hell.

"You're not going anywhere," Watanabe said as he rose from the floor. Or a portal on the floor, according to Fuckery Detection. "We are the League of Villains," he monologued. "Pardon the imposition, but we have come to murder the symbol of peace." His misty body spread out. "I hope you don't mind too terribly."

"LIKE HELL WE DON'T!" Kacchan screamed as he and Kirishima charged Watanabe. Smoke from an explosion clouded them from our sight.

"A commendable effort," Watanabe said as the smoke cleared, revealing him to be relatively unharmed, "but if you persist in your endeavors, I fear you'll both wind up dead."

"Get back, you two!" Thirteen yelled.

A chuckle emanated from Watanabe's body. "Don't worry, Thirteen. You won't have to worry about that soon enough. After all, my job in this operation is to scatter you all to the four winds!" With that, he exploded into a thick purple haze that engulfed us all. After a few moments of disorientation and a sudden change to my minimap, I found myself in the air over what looked like a lake.

"Ah, crud."

xoxoxo

A/N: I know Corviknight isn't dark- or ghost-type, but it honestly fit Tokoyami better than anything else I could think of (including Murkrow) and I really like the idea of a corvid-themed dark knight. And the reason why I wanted to know whether Uraraka would play Sun or Moon, by the way, was to decide whether Nebula would eventually "evolve" into Solgaleo or Lunala. The answer is Lunala, as seen by Nebula's dress having the Derse crescent moon. And finally, Hagakure got a shiny Eevee. But what will this Eevee evolve into? That's for me to know and you to find out.

Oh and by the way, I don't suppose you guys could suggest any hundred-stat skills? Spoiler alert, but Izuku may or may not finally be dropping some Skill Points and I only have like a few that I've thought of. That would be very much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Y'all I've been waiting for this ever since I thought of how this would go down.

To Chrono Phoenix: Yeah that would be the best course of action wouldn't it? Too bad even The Gamer has limitations...

xoxoxo

"Ah, crud," I said as I crashed into the water. I wasn't too concerned with the fall because of my high HP and almost-prestiged Physical Endurance, and swimming was probably really easy with water magic and an elemental. No, what was really concerning was that there was a villain with a shark mutation Quirk swimming menacingly toward me. Thankfully, Tsu came out of nowhere and kicked the guy before he could get too close. I think she was carrying Mineta like some sort of parcel too.

"Hey, Midoriya," she said despite being underwater, then grabbed me with her tongue. I was dragged with her to the surface, where she gently deposited me on a nearby boat. A second later, Mineta made a lewd comment to her and was thrown onto the boat next to me.

"_Note to self, don't piss off Tsu_," I thought. She climbed on board next. "Thanks for saving me, Tsu," I said.

She nodded. "Don't mention it. This is shaping up to be a bad day, kero," she understated.

"Yeah," I said. "I think that they planned this. One of the villains said All Might should be here, meaning they had our schedule. Maybe one of them snuck in when those reporters invaded," I theorized. Mineta and Tsu both suppressed a shudder.

"Yeah, but won't All Might get here to rescue us?" Mineta asked. "Aizawa-sensei said you could contact Yuuei!"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, the party invite function has a range limit. I tried, but we're too far away for me to invite anyone at Yuuei to my party, which is what he was talking about," I explained. "Actually, though, I _can_ do this." I cleared the party chat history, changed the party name to an explanation on what the party invite was, then sent invites to our classmates and teachers. Though I couldn't see them, Tsu and Mineta reacted to the boxes randomly appearing in front of them.

"What is this?" Mineta asked.

"Is this that 'party invite' thing you were talking about, Midoriya, kero?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, just press 'yes' and you get in. There's a party chat function. Hang on, I'll put instructions in it for the others." I typed in some quick instructions as the others joined in, as well as the reason why I couldn't just summon All Might.

**Kirishima Eijirou: Dude holy crap, this is awesome! Sucks that you can't just ring Yuuei, but I guess all Quirks have their limits.**

I noticed that Thirteen and Iida weren't responding and Todoroki declined. I sent him another invite, but he just declined it again. I recalled his title, The Path to Isolation, and winced. I wasn't going to be able to add him, was I?

**Deku: Does anyone know why Thirteen and Iida aren't joining? I'm starting to get a little concerned.**

**Uraraka Ochako: That warp bastard got Thirteen with their own Quirk and Iida's probably out of range. Don't worry about the warp guy, though. I have him.**

I blinked. Even through the chat, I could tell she was angry. I hoped she didn't go overboard...

"Right, we need to fight our way out of here, right?" Tsu asked.

"What!? Why?" Mineta objected.

"Midoriya," Tsu said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You have a healing spell, right? And beyond that, aren't you getting special lessons from Recovery Girl? Thirteen's down, so we need to get you over there ASAP, kero. Plus there's just the fact that they're probably going to attack soon."

"Yeah, hang on, I'm going to do something first." I opened up my status screen and, for the first time, used some of the points I'd accumulated over the course of having my Quirk. I only had to use ten, though.

**By raising WIS above 100, two random skills have been created!**

**The skill 'Tactician' has been created through WIS rising above 100 and having INT above 80!**

**The skill 'Mantra' has been created through WIS rising above 100 and having the skill Enlightenment!**

**The skill 'Duality' has been created through WIS rising above 100!**

It was an odd feeling. I felt... _something_ shift in my mind, along with a my mana changing somehow. It was interesting to know that I could get extra skills for the hundred benchmark, plus the fact that they could be influenced by other factors. Before I could check out what they did, though...

"I'm tired of waiting!" one of the villains shouted, and a blade of water crashed into the boat, causing it to start sinking.

"AAAAAHHH!" Mineta started screaming and threw some of his head balls into the water. "I didn't think we'd actually be fighting villains so soon! I don't want to die!"

I slapped him. I don't know why, but I felt like it was the best course of action. It did get him to stop crying. "Mineta," I said sternly, putting my hands on his shoulders. "This isn't the time for panic. It's unfortunate that this happened, but we can't just _wish_ ourselves out of this situation. I don't know why you decided to become a hero if you're so afraid to die, considering how high the mortality rate is, but I need you to stop whining and _focus_." I turned my attention to the villains. They were afraid of Mineta's balls, backing away from them. They didn't know what his Quirk was, and more likely than not ours as well. I noticed that even with just a glance, I could tell their emotional state, Quirks, and other information that I'd normally need to use Observe for. Why was that...

Tactician. It granted me enhanced critical thinking, decision-making, and thinking ability in general, but only in battle or other such high-stress scenarios. Not only that, but it synergized with Observe and Gamer's Mind to passively grant me any information I could find useful in my current situation. That... was a very good skill, and I could tell why it needed to have INT so high. Armed with the knowledge that I didn't even need to bring up the skill box to know what my new skills did, I used Tactician on them. With Mantra, all I could tell was that it was useless in my current situation because it had the exact opposite activation requirements as Tactician, most likely because it was useless in my current situation because it had the exact opposite activation requirements as Tactician, but Duality... Duality was exactly what I was hoping for. In addition to giving me a slight boost to elemental magic, it, as the name suggested, allowed me to combine any two primary elements to create secondary elements.

"I have an idea," I said, then looked at my hand. I combined fire and wind, and small sparks arced across my fingers. "Tsu, I need you to get Mineta out of here. And Mineta, I need you to throw as many of your hairballs as you can at the villains after I use my Limit Break. If all goes well, you shouldn't even have to aim that much." I stepped onto the railing, preemptively buffing myself and and activating Lightning Aura. Tactician immediately told me that Lightning Aura boosted movement speed, attack, STR, and DEX, and obviously let me generate electricity.

"What are you even _doing,_ Midoriya!?" Mineta screamed.

"LIMIT BREAK!" I shouted, drawing on One For All and my newly-made lightning affinity. As I jumped from the railing, sparks arced from my clenched fist. I made sure to have Blaise and Halitus help make sure none of the villains were too hurt by the voltage after confirming they could collaborate to control lightning, plus have Rayne chipping in by purifying parts of the water to make some insulation so the lightning wouldn't go out of control. "THUNDER HAMMER!" I punched the air, shooting a lightning bolt combined with a Detroit Smash at the water. Thankfully, I saw that none of the villains were too badly hurt from the resulting electrified whirlpool, just incapacitated from the balls Mineta threw. From that alone, I jumped up five levels to twenty-eight, and got a few other notifications. Tsu's long tongue wrapped around my waist, plucking me out of the air.

"You okay, Midoriya?" Tsu asked once we landed in the shallows. "You said that Limit Break gives you backlash, kero."

I nodded. "Yeah, it stung a little and I need to wait a bit so I can recover my HP, but there aren't any villains around so I should be good."

"What do we do now?" Mineta asked nervously.

"I'd say we should go to the entrance, where Thirteen is," Tsu said, looking at what I assumed was the chat log.

"Actually," I said, then created a few glowing green orbs from my mana, then manifested my elementals to give them to them. "I think we should check out Aizawa first. I recently got a new firing mode for my Regeneration spell that lets me store the effect in an orb and only release it when it's broken. Hopefully that'll tide Thirteen off for a while, but Aizawa-sensei's probably starting to get tired by now..."

"You want to go where _even more_ villains are!?" Mineta asked.

"Between Tsu's long tongue and hopefully water magic, your sticky balls that we've already proved are very good at stopping villains, and my magic, we should probably be able to pick off a few villains for Aizawa without getting dangerously close," I suggested. "Now let's go before something bad happens."

"Something else, you mean," Tsu said. "Kero."

xoxoxo

Kaminari screamed as he ran away from a villain. "Damnit, Kaminari!" Jirou yelled. "Why didn't you ask for any support gear!?"

"I didn't think about it, okay!"

"At least tell me you figured out how to use magic to help your Quirk!"

He dodged another attack. "How?"

Jirou sighed and blasted a soundwave straight from her jack at an enemy. Figuring out that sound was an element was a godsend for her. Not only could she do quicker shots from her jacks, but the sound magic was boosted by louder sounds, making her boot speakers devastating. "See, lightning is even more what I'd think of as a magical element than sound, so why shouldn't you be able to use lightning magic?" She stared at him dodging a bit more. "For now, though..." Jirou kicked the blonde generator into a villain, causing Kaminari to instinctively activate his Quirk. When he was touching a villain.

"Heck yeah!" Kaminari shouted as the villain was launched back from both the current and his own spasming muscles, taking out another villain. "Did you see that?"

"Cool," Jirou said. "Do it some more."

"I wish I could use magic with my Quirk," Yaoyorozu said, then took out a villain with a net. "Unfortunately, I haven't figured out any way to do that."

Jirou shrugged, then blasted a group of villains over with her speakers. "You ever seen Full Metal Alchemist?"

"No, I don't believe I have," Yaoyorozu said. "Why do you ask?"

"Dude, you should totally watch it!" Kaminari butted in. "It's an oldie but a goodie! Plus you'd probably like all that stuff with chemistry and stuff!"

"Hey," a villain shouted. "Stop talking about anime in the middle of a fight!"

"What I meant," Jirou continued, "was that the way you said your Quirk worked reminded me of the alchemy in it. You said your Quirk breaks down the lipids in your body and then lets you turn it into other stuff, right?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, well the alchemists in FMA do their stuff by understanding, breaking down, and remaking matter into whatever shape they want, following the law of conservation of matter. Sound familiar?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Thank you. I doubt I'll be able to do it in the middle of battle, but it's definitely something to think about."

"Though yeah, you probably should watch it if you're gonna try to be an alchemist," Jirou said.

"Dude, I've got the whole thing on Blu-ray!" Kaminari shouted over electrifying another villain. "Brotherhood and the movies too! Let's watch it some time!"

"Thank you both," Yaoyorozu said. "Now, it's ready!" She hunched over and a giant blanket-like object burst from her, and I'm not making this up folks, _Yaoyoreotard_. Yaoyoreotard...

"What good's a blanket gonna do you guys?" one of the villains taunted.

"It's not a blanket!" Yaororozu responded. "It's an insulator!" She covered herself and Jirou fully. "Go, Kaminari!"

"Alright! Indiscriminate Discharge!" He dumped as much electricity as his Quirk could handle into the air, shocking all of the villains.

"Dang, this is a pretty big-" Jirou started to say as she lifted the insulator, then looked at Yaororozu and blushed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"Sorry," Yaoyorozu said. "I had to make it under my costume, which broke it a little..."

"Don't look, Kaminari!" Jirou shouted at Kaminari through the opening in the insulator, hypocritically still looking.

"Whee~" Kaminari said, completely oblivious to both of them on account of his Quirk frying his brain.

xoxoxo

"And we're gonna cheese it if anyone even looks at us the wrong way, right?" Mineta asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said. I handed them Speed Up orbs. "Crush these and you'll go faster." We watched Aizawa-sensei beat up a few of the villains before setting his sights on the leader, Shigaraki. He charged Shigaraki, trying to elbow him in the gut. Shigaraki caught his hand, though, and Aizawa-sensei's hair dropped. I felt a sense of foreboding, then saw Aizawa's sleeve start to_ disintegrate where Shigaraki was touching it_. He jumped back, though I saw that some of his skin had also been destroyed. He kept fighting, though, even with what must have been unbearable pain. I called Halitus back over to me, now incorporeal, and gave him a Regen orb. Unfortunately they didn't stack, but getting just one over to Aizawa-sensei would help him a lot. I had Halitus slowly levitate the ball above the villains with air pressure and over to Aizawa-sensei. But before Halitus could get it over to him, though, that... _thing,_ the Nomu, _slammed_ his head into the ground hard enough that blood splattered out. Even with Gamer's Mind, I was sickened with how the Nomu crushed first his injured arm, then his uninjured arm. His screams were bloodcurdling. Before Nomu could kill him, though, the warp mist guy, Watanabe, teleported in.

"Shigaraki Tomura," he said.

"What is it, Kurogiri!" Shigaraki shouted back. I figured it would be about how Iida got out, and that this would distract Shigaraki and maybe even get the villains retreat, so I made Halitus break the Regeneration on Aizawa and was about to enter an Illusion Barrier, but Tactician and Sense Danger told me that would be a bad idea. Aizawa could wait, but...

"Well then, let's at least get some of the hunt targets before we retreat," Shigaraki said before he ran with surprising speed to us. I tried to jump up to fight him, but the water hindered me a bit. Before I could get Rayne to help me, though, what I feared the most happened.

Shigaraki placed his hand on Tsu's face.

We all froze in terror, but nothing seemed to be happening. Shigaraki laughed and looked back to Aizawa, who was staring at him. "You've got a high CON stat, huh? Damn, you're amazing." Before he could say anything else, though, I activated OFA and swung at him with an eight percent punch with lightning added into it. However, Nomu just seemed to appear in front of my punch, tanking the hit. I noticed, though, that the lighting seemed to bother it. "Heh. For a kid, your level's pretty dang high," Shigaraki said.

"_What?_" I thought. "_Can he see my level? His Quirk is Disintegration, otherwise Aizawa wouldn't have been able to stop him. Actually, he said CON and not VIT, so I guess he's just a gamer, not a Gamer._"

"Meh," he said. "I've got these two. Kill the boy, Nomu." Nomu reached for my head, and Shigaraki reached for Tsu and Mineta. I doubted Aizawa would be able to use his Quirk again, so I told all of my elementals to get him away from my friends. However, there was a slight delay when entering an Illusion Barrier that meant that Nomu was going to be touching me by the time I was going, so I didn't see how I could get away without using my elementals...

One skill. Tactician gave me the one skill I could use to get myself away from Nomu without forsaking the others. One skill that I'd only just got and didn't even have the time to test out, yet it was perfect for my situation. As with Air Aura, I let air mana saturate my body...

**A skill has been created through special action! The skill 'Elemental Embodiment' has been created through Elemental Aura reaching MAX level!**

...but this time took it one step further. Before the giant fist of the Nomu could close down on my head, it dissolved, along with the rest of my body, into the air itself.

"What the actual crap!? Is this kid an Heir of Breath?" Shigaraki asked after getting blown back by a combined effort of Rayne and Halitus and then seeing me avoid Nomu by becoming air. Interestingly enough, I could hear him perfectly fine despite not having ears.

I canceled Air Embodiment because it was actually a little on the expensive side. That being said, though, it was definitely a welcome tradeoff for complete immunity to both physical damage and one element, plus the logical weaknesses and resistances of whatever element I became. "Shigaraki Tomura," Watanabe, or Kurogiri, as Shigaraki called him, said. "I believe that that is Midoriya Izuku, the discoverer of magic. If I had to guess, his Quirk facilitates the use or development of magic somehow, meaning he has the potential to become even more dangerous to our goal than All Might." I gulped. Being overestimated by a villain with control over a giant monster with a level that I couldn't even see wasn't fun.

"Higher-level threat than All Might, eh? Yeah, I don't want that. Nomu, kill the hacker." The giant monster appeared before me at a speed that made me almost completely sure that that thing had a speed-raising power. In that instant, I had an idea. Instead of trying to run or dodge, I let the punch hit. My body was splattered across the ground, which was exactly what I was planning on. Instead of painting the floor of the USJ red with my blood, all Nomu's punch really accomplished was soaking the floor, with the exception of a perfect circle around Aizawa-sensei and the area by the water with Mineta and Tsu in it thanks to Rayne, in water that I'd made sure contained the impurities of normal water. I'd heard of inexperienced hydrogenesis Quirk users trying to use their water to conduct electricity and failing because of the way their Quirks worked making only pure water, an insulator, before and made sure that that didn't happen. "Dammit, this kid has water magic, too!?" Shigaraki yelled. "This is bullshit!" The BGM my Quirk supplied me switched to something that I felt was really fitting for the situation, so I switched it to public. "Shit, does anyone else hear anime protagonist music or is it just me?" he asked.

My hand shot out of the puddles, and I pulled myself up from the water. I didn't really _have_ to, but with magic like mine, a little showmanship every once in a while was fun. Nomu charged at me, but I combined air and water mana to form ice magic. I was locked into using water magic when Water Embodiment was in effect, but it seemed I could partially get around that to combine it with another element if at least part of me was still flesh and blood. "Ice Beam!" I intoned as a beam of cold shot from my hand, covering Nomu in a layer of ice that I was sure it'd break out of quickly. "That thing, Nomu, it was made to kill All Might, right?" Inside I was screaming, but on the outside I kept a mask of calm to try and intimidate them as I pulled myself fully out of the water. "I noticed when I punched it, even though I'd upped my strength a lot it wasn't hurt by the force, but at the same time it was bothered by the electricity I added in. And just now, it didn't have a counter to my ice." The Nomu broke free through sheer physical strength, tearing chunks of frozen flesh off. I noticed the wounds appeared to be healing at an increased rate. "Aside from pure muscle, of course." I froze Nomu again. "So my guess is it was tailored to fight _All Might_, a pure physical fighter. Shock absorption, strength on All Might's level, super healing for if All Might _did_ manage to land a blow, that about right? But you didn't even _bother_ to give it much special defense aside from the healing, did you?"

"_Dammit dammit dammit_!" Shigaraki shouted. "How the hell did a little brat manage to figure out my anti-All Might weapon like that!? Let's kill him!"

I grinned as the music reached a peak. For the second time that day, I shouted the magic words. "LIMIT BREAK!" Lightning mana surrounded my body.

"And he's got a _limit break_ too!? Fucking hell, this kid is OP!"

"LIGHTNING BARRAGE!" I shouted, then dissolved into pure electricity and entered the water to rush the Nomu. Electricity doesn't travel anywhere near the speed of light, but it does travel a lot faster than sound in a good conductor, so at close distance I might as well have teleported. When I exited the water I traveled a lot slower, but still definitely faster than I would have normally. Despite the fact that I was energy enough to travel as a current, I was able to hit Nomu with a lightning-fast barrage of OFA-enhanced punches, Lightning Embodiment mitigating the physical damage even from my own attacks. Even though Nomu literally couldn't touch me, I arced away when it tried to punch at me, though more to deliver some relatively light punches to Shigaraki and Kurogiri than to actually dodge the attack. I was absolutely sure to not let _them_ touch me, on account of how they might have been able to hurt me, and went back to Nomu. I picked up where I left off with my wild charge, stopping every few milliseconds or so to take down a few more villains before returning to Nomu, until my MP reached a little under half, at which point I retreated back to Aizawa and deactivated Lightning Embodiment. Keeping my eyes on the villains, I knelt down nest to him and started using Limit Break: Healing Hands on him, focusing on his vitals and eyes.

"Damn... fucking... hackers..." Shigaraki whined. Nomu wasn't moving, the parts where I hit it were smoking. As I watched, it fell face-first.

"That kid just took out Nomu, holy crap!" one of the villains shouted.

"Fuck this shit, let's get outta here!" another villain contributed. Before they could, though, the doors slammed open.

"NEVER FEAR," a voice that I'd never been happier to hear (and that's saying something) shouted, "FOR _I_ AM HERE!" All Might, who just then I saw for the first time in his muscle form wearing anything but his trademark smile on his face, dramatically and _literally _ripped off his tie, then disappeared in a blur of speed. He incapacitated several of the villains without even slowing down and stopped in front of me. "Are you okay, young Midoriya?" he asked me.

"Running a little low on MP, but I'm more worried about Aizawa-sensei," I said, now focused more on healing him because I doubted the villains would even do anything with All Might there and Nomu down. "By the way, that steaming pile of monster there was supposed to be able to kill you. While it _might_ have been able to give you some trouble earlier, it wasn't nearly as effective against two new skills I just got."

He grinned. "Good job, young Midoriya!" Then he addressed the villains. "Now, how about you boys stand down and save us all some trouble?"

"Kurogiri, it's Game Over," Shigaraki growled. "I don't care about the minions, just use Teleport on me." Kurogiri's mist enveloped Shigaraki before even All Might could do anything, and the both of them escaped.

"That fucker left us!" a villain said. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here!?

"I'll give you two choices, in handcuffs or on a stretcher!" All Might said. "I suggest the handcuffs, there's less bruising!"

Within moments, all of the villains stood down. With that, our disaster of a field trip came to a close.

xoxoxo

A/N: Il Vento D'oro what's that never heard of it.

JO! JO! (Golden Wind!) JO! JO! (Golden Wind!)

So yeah, secondary elements. They're a combination of two primary elements. You can probably guess how tertiary elements are formed. Though I'm saying this right now, it's actually a lot easier to break down compound elements than it is to combine individual elements, with the ultimate combination, the true element of limitless bullshit, only attainable by already having affinity for it or by being granted its power by one who already has it. Izuku's just a special little snowflake who gets things backwards.

Wait now I have to do the sports festival.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I've been thinking, and do you guys think I should post my fanfics on Archive of our Own too? I know some people prefer AO3, plus if anyone makes fanart of a certain scene then I could, with permission of course, be able to put it on there (wink wink nudge nudge i have a tumblr). Plus there's that whole thing about how AO3 has lawyers and stuff to protect their fanfic writers. That's pretty cool.

Kyrianae Narii: Yeah people would totally call Izuku one of the fathers of modern magic. I mean, I wouldn't. If anything, he's the grandson of modern magic. (¬‿¬)

xoxoxo

I closed all of the text boxes I'd gotten now that we were back at Yuuei, the police were done taking our statements, and just waiting for our parents to show up on account of the fact that they didn't want to let us go just yet unless it was with a relative. My level jumped from twenty-eight straight to thirty-six after taking out the Nomu. It made sense, it was so above my level that I couldn't even see how much it was above my level. Plus I got another title, Giant Slayer, for having beaten more than one opponent with a level at least fifty over mine, the other one probably being the zero-pointer. It gave me a small offense and defense boost for every level over mine an enemy was, which I knew almost immediately would get less and less useful as time went on, even if it was very good at the moment. I was already level thirty-six, and it was the first semester. Not to mention, depending on how it worked, it was entirely possible that it'd make me weaker against weaker opponents. Of course, I wasn't the only one who leveled up in the USJ. I looked over at Uraraka, who was sitting next to me.

**Megalovania**

**LV 23**

**Uraraka Ochako**

Apparently she'd stopped Kurogiri for so long by using gravity to slam him into the ground and then making him fall in another direction whenever he tried to make a warp gate to get away. It was apparently really effective, at least until he managed to trick Uraraka into throwing him into a portal. She had a really intense look on her face still, and I could feel my weight fluctuating from the gravity mana she was unconsciously releasing.

"I apologize deeply for not being able to help more," Iida said to Uraraka.

She sighed and lightened up. And I mean literally lightened up; the gravity effect stabilized, causing her chair to stop creaking. "No, you did fine. I just couldn't help feeling like... Like maybe if I noticed that portal sooner, I would've been able to do cancel out Thirteen's Black Hole..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Nebula said.

Uraraka smiled and ruffled her starry hair. "No, you're fine."

"B-but I couldn't help at all, you did everything..."

"There'll always be next time," she said. Nebula sniffled. "Let's... change the subject for now. What the heck was that thing you did to the giant monster?"

"Yeah," Kirishima shouted, quieting the general conversations that were going on, "that was super manly!"

"I would also like to know," Tokoyami said.

I felt my face heat up a bit and rubbed the back of my neck. Almost everyone who was still there was staring intently at me as they waited for my explanation. "So, you guys know how my Quirk works like a video game, right?" They nodded. "So one factor of this I almost never use is that I get points for leveling up that I can use to raise my stats, and I used that to raise my WIS, which gave me three new skills. One of those was Duality, which raised my elemental affinity and gave me access to secondary elements, one of which was lightning."

"I_ told_ you, Kaminari!" Jirou shouted, pointing at him. Yaoyorozu smiled awkwardly and put her arm on Jirou's shoulder.

"And then I got a much better version of Elemental Aura from raising its level enough called Elemental Embodiment when fighting the Nomu, which was what I used to beat it."

"So that's why it looked like you were teleporting," Hagakure said.

"Yeah, though it wasn't really teleportation," I said. "I just spilled a lot of water on the floor and conducted myself through it in Lightning Embodiment."

"Dang, that's pretty awesome," Kaminari said. "I wish I could do that."

"Well if you practice Lightning Aura enough, you might be able to do it. To use Elemental Aura, you infuse your body with elemental mana. Elemental Embodiment is just that, but... more," I explained. "Sorry I can't give you more for that, but I only used it three times in the middle of battle and the downside of automatically learning things with my Quirk is that it's a little hard to explain how to do them sometimes unless I concentrate really hard on what I'm doing."

"Nah, it's cool, man. I'm sure I can figure it out eventually."

"And by the way," Kacchan said. "You probably shouldn't use a spell that makes you generate electricity all over your body anywhere near anything sensitive to electricity. Not at first anyway." He paused for a moment. "Actually with your Quirk, you should probably know how the fuck that shit goes."

Kaminari gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I learned that lesson already."

"What were the other two?" Sero asked. "You said you got three WIS skills, right?"

"Yeah. There's Tactician, which just lets me think better and automatically gives me information on my skills as I need them, but only when in a battle or crisis. The other one..."

**Mantra (Passive) LV1 EXP: 52.19%**

**Mantra is a sacred utterance, words to live by. This skill represents the ability to change one's meditation into an internal mantra when not in danger, providing some of the benefits of meditation without the downside.**

**Allows the use of Meditation as a passive when not in times of high exertion and/or stress, but with 1/5th the effect.**

**Stacks with Meditation.**

"Mantra is interesting. I can't use it in battle, but it basically turns another of my skills, Meditation, into a passive at the cost of some of its effect. That pretty much means that my HP and MP regenerate a bit faster and, even more usefully, I can automatically train one stat aside from LUC at a time."

Slowly, we broke back up into our smaller groups and started talking to each other. "Hey Deku," Uraraka said, then pointed to Tsu, who was sitting alone. "Is it just me, or is Tsu-chan shaking a bit.

I winced. "_Oh,_" I said. I'd asked her if she was okay after everything was over, on account of the part where she almost died, but she just said she was fine and I didn't even think to Observe her to check to see if that was the case. Though in hindsight doing that might have been an invasion of privacy. "She... almost got her face disintegrated. I think I might need to talk to her."

Uraraka got up, a serious look on her face. "No, I'll go."

xoxoxo

Tsuyu Asui felt like she couldn't breath, and her heart was pounding. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that man's hand in front of her face. Her hands kept on shaking, even when she tried to stop.

"Are you okay, Tsu?" a familiar voice asked. "Deku said something about your face almost disintegrating, which sounded like it was really scary," Uraraka said.

Tsu took a deep breath, and tried to steady herself. She didn't want to worry any of her classmates. "I-I'm fine, Uraraka."

Uraraka sat down next to her. "You can call me Ochako, if you want. It's okay if you're scared, Tsu. I was terrified, and I didn't even get attacked." Tsu bit her lip. Her vision started to blur, and a hot tear rolled down her cheek. Ochaka held her arms out, offering a hug. "Do you want to cry on my shoulder." Tsu let out a small _kero_ and leaned into her embrace, pressing her face to Ochako's shoulder. She sobbed and let the tears flow. "There," Ochako said. "Feel better?" Tsu nodded, face still on her shoulder. Ochako rubbed her back lightly. "That's good."

xoxoxo

"I feel shame as a class representative that I didn't notice how Asui was suffering," Iida said as he watched Uraraka comfort Tsu.

"Maybe you could see if anyone else needs a hug?" I offered.

"Ah, thank you, Midoriya. I will do that."

"Just remember," Kacchan said, "if someone's on the verge of a fucking panic attack, make absolutely fucking sure to use your fucking indoor voice."

"I know that," Iida said using his fucking indoor voice. He looked over at us. "Bakugou, Midoriya, are you two alright?"

"_Oh my fucking what_," Kacchan said flatly. "I'm pretty sure we're both fine!" He shooed Iida off. "Go, ask how everyone _else_ is!"

"We're good, Iida," I said. "Koda looks a little nervous, maybe start with him?" I gave Iida a thumbs-up as he walked over to Koda.

I heard the tapping of a certain needle cane. "Midoriya-kun!" Recovery Girl said as she entered the room. "I'd like you to come to my office. I've patched up Erasor Head and Thirteen enough that I'm willing to let you get some hands-on experience."

"Right," I said. "I'm coming."

"Izuku!" my mom shouted, then grabbed me in her death grip of motherly worry. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"Katsuki!" Auntie Mitsuki shouted. "You damn well better be alright!"

"I'm fine, ma!" he shouted back to her.

"So you two must be Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san," Recovery Girl observed. "If you don't mind, Midoriya-san, I'd like to take your son to my office for a bit."

Mom stepped back a bit and inspected me. "Is Izuku hurt?"

"M-mom, I'm fine!" I said.

"Sorry, I think I should've worded that better," Recovery Girl said. "Midoriya-kun is fine, but I'd like to have him help with the actual wounded. He's taking my support hero courses, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Mom said. "How is my dear Izuku doing, by the way?"

"He's doing pretty well, which is why I want to borrow him for a bit. Plus, his healing spell can be safely used on people I've used my Quirk on because he's the one providing all the energy. I still need to learn it..."

"Right," I said. "If you don't mind, Mom, I'm going to go with Recovery Girl. I'll see you when I'm done."

She smiled at me. "Go on, sweetie."

xoxoxo

I looked over my new elemental affinities.

**Air: 20**

**Earth: 20**

**Fire: 30**

**Water: 30**

**Bio: 20 **(earth+water)

**Ice: 20 **(air+water)

**Lightning: 20 **(air+fire)

**Molten: 20 **(fire+earth)

**Sonic: 20 **(air+earth)

**Vapor: 20** (fire+water)

I'd tested each combination of elements in Illusion Barrier just in case any of them were immediately explosive. The only one that did anything close to exploding, though, was sonic, which caused a low humming sound when I used it. Bio was... worrying at first, but I found that all it was was a combination of poison and plant, though I felt like maybe there might have also been some flesh manipulation in it that I wasn't quite willing to mess with just yet. It was interesting, though, using the secondary elements. Now that I was out of danger and able to properly concentrate on my magic, I noticed that it wasn't exactly fusing the elements together as I thought it was. If anything, it was more like using power that was less fragmented than the primary elements. It was odd but that was the best analogy I had. "Right," I said. "Is everything ready?"

"You do realize that this probably isn't the best idea, right?" Blaise asked, referring to the six ritual circles equidistant to my bed and in particular the molten lava and cup of boiling water he was keeping warm.

Halitus nodded. "Agreed."

"I'm going to be out of it either way, might as well speedrun it," I responded.

Rayne grinned widely. "I like it! We get all of the new weapon buddies at once!"

"Yeah, weapon buddies!" Dune agreed, happily pulling the cord on my I Am Here All Might action figure (with kung-fu grip).

"Right, let's start this," I said. I placed my hands in front of the circles, had Dune put the Laughing All Might in the empty circle to provide the sonic element, and activated the six rituals at once. "I, Midoriya Izuku, call upon the ancient contract of ages past to summon thee."

xoxoxo

I stirred from my sleep to the sound of a familiar explosion. "Suck it!" a slightly less familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see several children that looked like they were roughly twelve, along with one girl who looked like she was ten, in varying states of corporeality. The boy whose voice I heard looked like he could have easily been Kaminari's younger brother, except for the odd-looking ears, the red spots on his cheeks, and a strange lightning-bolt tail. He had a yellow jacket with two brown stripes on it. My new lightning elemental, Raimon. He was holding one of the controllers of my Switch, and judging from his furious button presses he was the one who was playing the Pikachu that was winning. A lot.

"Cheater," Rayne whined. She'd gained even more dark blue on her clothes and hair, and she now had blue fingerless gloves with white knuckles. It looked like she was playing as Greninja. She wasn't very good with Greninja, though. I couldn't help but notice how Raimon and Rayne resembled the characters they were playing as. "I knew I shoulda picked the sword guy..."

"_Which sword guy?_" my vapor elemental, Claude, asked. He wore light, red body armor, had three spikes in his red hair, and for some reason reminded me of a lobster. "_Aren't like half of them sword guys?_"

"_Thirteen of seventy-four,_" Halitus corrected. Halitus had changed a lot, actually. His hair was now sky-blue instead of his robes, and he had two long ponytails. His robes were fully made of the cloudy material with the exception of five blue tassels in the back that might have actually been some weird tail. He now had patches on his cheeks like Raimon, though his were white.

Claude rolled his eyes. "_Same difference._"

"_Not even close, bro,_" the biggest of the elementals, Iggy, said. He was my new molten elemental. He had a red long-sleeved shirt with three blue circles on the sleeves and two large brown lumps on the back. His hair was also red with a few spikes, so he and Claude almost looked like they could have been brothers if not for his... camel ears? He had a red tail as well. "_And I think it's my turn now._" He put his intangible hands on Rayne's controller, and I felt a weird shift in the mana that was automatically leaving my mana pool as he and Rayne switched between being partially summoned and fully summoned. "Who else wants a go?"

Mifuyu, my ice elemental, switched with Raimon. "That would be me." Oddly enough for an ice elemental, she had dark red hair, eyes, and two tails. She was dressed in dark blue ninja clothes, like Rayne, but in a different shade. She had a small yellow gem on her forehead. Mifuyu picked Shiek and Iggy picked Dedede.

"So how are you guys able to summon yourselves?" I asked.

"That would be from my help," Pyra said. "It seems we elementals can summon ourselves, partially or fully, so long as our summoner can bear the strain of our summoning without a noticeable decrease in mana. Master Kacchan gained the strength to handle me recently, and it seems your current limit is three. With Sonia out regardless to allow us to be as loud as we want without waking your mother up, that meant that we've mostly been playing doubles matches."

"You're welcome, by the way," my sonic elemental said. She had a purple shirt, a black scarf, and black jeans. On her nose she had rounded triangular purple sunglasses that you could still see her golden eyes through and over her ears were some expensive-looking purple headphones. "Yeah, after the primary elementals filled us in on everything, Pyra showed up and told us how to summon ourselves so we could play some games to wait for you to wake up on your own."

"_We did have some fun with a party game earlier_," Juniper, my bio elemental, said. She had a blue-green dress with darker green patches on it. Around her neck she had a scarf that appeared to be made of green fronds, with a sort of brooch on the form of a pink bud. Her eyes were red, her hair was green, and she had pointed canine teeth. "_I hope you don't mind too terribly. We didn't mess with anything and made sure not to mess with your saved data._"

"Actually, if you guys want to make an account on that you totally can," I said. "I'm pretty sure that'll give you guys save files separate from mine."

"_Let's do that later, then,_" Blaise said. His shirt darkened and the sleeves now had small patches of light blue on them. His scarf had changed to have long red ends with a few black dots on them. "_For now we're just playing Smash_."

"Can I join in next round?" I asked.

"Sure," Sonia said. "We still have an hour or so 'til morning, according to a few of your neighbours' clocks anyway."

"_Hey, can I play next too?_" Dune asked. Her clothes were now half camo and half solid black.

We played until the sun rose. It was fun.

xoxoxo

A/N: Just in case you didn't notice by now, Midoriya's The Gamer lacks the party level up feature that the original does. Only Midoriya can get more powerful from his Quirk.

And I bet you guys can tell at least one pairing I ship based on this chapter.

Now, for the elementals. First, I'd like to say this one thing. There is exactly ONE Pokémon that has the true power of steam, Volcanion, and I didn't want to bust out the legendaries _just_ yet. So that meant I had to look over all of the Pokémon that can use Scald (the closest to a vapor spell I could find that wasn't Volcanion-exclusive) to figure out which one was the steamiest.

Juniper: Ivysaur

Mifuyu: Sneasel

Raimon: Pikachu, natch

Iggy: Camerupt

Sonia: Noibat

Claude: Corphish (insert morbid joke about steamed lobster here)

They're in their secondary stages (when applicable) because as intermediary elementals they're in the middle, in case you couldn't tell.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm back from the dead. Will probably update sometime next year. Have fun while it lasts.

Ultimate Pervy Sage: Yeah that happened offscreen. Figured it was implied and there wouldn't have been much else to the scene, so I didn't write the scene. Will imply that it happened, though.

jeanette9a: Bam, did it retroactively because I'm awesome like that.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: First off, thank you for the multiple reviews and I really wish I thought of the W.T.F. thing. Second off, as for Hagakure and illusions? Considering the fact that it's your suggestion, you tell me.

xoxoxo

"So now you have _ten_ elementals?" Kacchan asked as we walked. We had a day off from school because of the USJ incident, so Kacchan and I decided to go to an arcade to have some fun and play games.

I nodded. "Yeah, with the six elements I got from Duality. I did all six rituals at once, actually."

"That was probably a fucking stupid idea."

"That's what Blaise said, though with more cussing."

"No _shit,_" Kacchan said. "Seriously, what if that put you in a fucking _coma_!?"

I shrugged as we started to cross the street. "I felt less tired after summoning the higher my skill level was, and even beyond that Duality raised all my-"

I was cut off by a speeding van ramming into me. It made me take a step back and I took a hit to HP, but otherwise it was the van that was broken by the collision. I pried myself from the dent I made in the car and ran to the driver's side door. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay!?" I asked. The door opened, and the man inside punched me in the face, which surprised me more than anything, and grabbed me by the neck. "Oh," I said as I felt him hold a knife to my neck.

"Alright, nobody move or this freak gets it!" the criminal yelled. His accomplices got out and brandished knives as well, though thankfully they didn't grab any other hostages. I heard a motorcycle coming.

Kacchan laughed. "You fuckers do realize that you just took the guy who unintentionally totaled your car by _getting fucking hit by it_ hostage?"

The motorcycle sound screeched to a stop, and Present Mic ran up. "Hey! Stop!"

"We've got a hostage, jackass!" one of the villains jeered.

"Hi, Mic-sensei!" I said, waving at him.

Mic-sensei grinned. "Hey, listener! You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Hey, can I ask you something about Quirk usage laws?"

"Sure!"

"I know people are allowed to use their Quirks to get out of situations where there is a danger to themselves, but I... don't actually feel threatened at the moment, so I don't know how legal it would be."

"I'll show you threatened!" the man holding the knife to my neck shouted, then tried to stab me. I say tried because apparently I couldn't be stabbed by normal people anymore, though to be fair the man was trying really hard. I noticed a text box that was probably the reason for that. It looked like I got it when I got hit by the car and just didn't hear it over the sound of metal hitting me. "The fuck?"

"What did I fucking tell you?" Kacchan said.

"I mean, they _are_ trying to stab you..." Present Mic said.

"And let's just say," I continued, "that in my attempt to get away from the person threatening me with a knife I 'accidentally' incapacitate all three of them, can I be arrested for that?"

Mic-sensei chuckled and said, "Technically, you're good because you're being attacked by a weapon."

I nodded, then exploded into electricity. I arced through the three villains with exactly enough voltage to knock them over without causing lasting damage and reformed next to Kacchan. "That good?"

"Great! I'll need to snag you for a couple minutes for some paperwork, though."

xoxoxo

"Okay," I said, coming back to Kacchan. "So where were we?"

He stared at me for a bit as we started walking again. "You're fucking unbelievable," he told me. "You were just hit by a fucking car, then stabbed. What the fuck?"

"Physical Endurance prestiged and I wasn't actually stressed enough for Mantra to deactivate."

"Are you okay, kero?" a familiar voice asked me. I turned to see Uraraka and Tsu walking up to us. "That looked like it hurt," Tsu said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," I told her with a smile. "As I was explaining to Kacchan, a passive skill of mine that reduces physical damage just reached max level, which means that I now take one fourth damage from any and all physical attacks."

Uraraka whistled. "That's pretty broken."

"Plus, because it maxed out, I got a new passive, Damage Reduction."

Tsu put her finger on her lip. "I think we already have a general idea, but what does that do, Midoriya?" She asked me.

"I'll have to test it, but judging from the description it removes point-five percent of my HP from all damage, which doesn't sound like a lot, but with my VIT that's a lot, especially combined with Physical Endurance. And assuming it levels linearly, that means that at max level it'll take an attack that does more than half my HP without the skill for me to actually feel it, which is pretty good."

"Deku's Quirk is fucking broken, who would have fucking guessed?" Kacchan said.

I chuckled. "Let's talk about something else, though. I take it you like space, Uraraka?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

Kacchan snorted. "Gee I fucking wonder." Uraraka was wearing a galaxy-print skirt, a JAXA shirt, and a moon-shaped pendant. "Where the fuck did you get that necklace anyway? No offense, but isn't your family poor?"

"This?" Uraraka asked, pointing to the pendant. "It was a birthday gift from my cousin Shōta. He doesn't visit us often, but he always sends us stuff like this." She chuckled. "Mom's always worried he's spending too much on us, though."

"Though seriously, maybe you should've seen about staying with your cousin before you decided to get your own apartment?" Tsu said. "Didn't you say he lives somewhere near here?"

"_You fucking what?_" Kacchan asked.

Uraraka blushed. "S-so, my parents live in Mie..." Kacchan slapped his face.

"And that's why I brought Ochako-chan home with me, kero," Tsu said with a tone of... something in her voice. Annoyance?

Uraraka blushed a little. "I-it wasn't quite like that..."

Tsu nodded. "So luckily both of our parents were visiting yesterday-"

Kacchan glared at Tsu. "_What,_" he demanded, causing Tsu to make a startled croak.

"My parents' jobs mean they aren't home all the time," she explained, a little faster than normal. "They leave me in charge of my siblings, but at the same time literally the entire neighborhood looks out for us, so don't worry about it, kero. They didn't leave us to fend for ourselves in an unfamiliar environment with no adult supervision _Ochako-chan_. So I may or may not have not been in the best state at the time, so because I was clinging to Ochako-chan we decided to just have lunch at my house. At some point Ochako-chan's... living situation... came up and now she lives with us. Our parents banished us from the house while they're moving Ochako-chan's stuff into our spare room. So where are we going, kero?"

"Kacchan and I were going to go to an arcade," I said. "You don't have to come."

"Nah, that sounds pretty fun and neither of us had actual plans other than the fact that I wanted to see if I could spot Ochako-chan's cousin in the wild, kero."

Uraraka made a little noise and pressed her index fingers together. "We have several thousand yen in coins, Deku's Quirk counted. Don't fucking worry about it, Uraraka."

"Thanks..."

xoxoxo

"Damn it!" Kacchan groaned after I beat him easily yet again in the old Street Fighter game. Tsu and Uraraka went elsewhere after Kacchan challenged me. "How the fuck are you so good at this all of a sudden, Deku?"

"Sorry, Tactician keeps activating," I apologized.

"Well I'm gonna fucking beat you anyways! Let's go again!"

I opened the skill boxes for Tactician and Mantra and read them closely. "Hang on, I might be able to cheat the system."

Kacchan snorted, then put another coin in the machine. "Whatever." I took a deep breath, then chose my character. As the match started up, I reminded myself that it was just a game, and that I didn't need the boost. Even when Kacchan got me locked in a combo, I never got the same feeling of clarity and rush of information that I became accustomed to with the repeated activations of Tactician. I just barely managed to beat Kacchan, and by the time I was done Mantra and Tactician both leveled up despite the fact that Mantra wasn't that near level up and I specifically didn't use Tactician. "I'll get you next time, Deku." He put in more coins for a rematch.

"So apparently Ochako-chan's actually monstrously good at fighting games," Tsu said once we were done. It was even closer, but I still managed to beat Kacchan.

"I might have almost accidentally used my Quirk on the machine once or twice," Uraraka added, blushing slightly. "That would've been bad..."

Kacchan stared at Uraraka for a moment, then popped some coins in the machine. "Right, I wanna see this. You and me, Round Face."

I don't think Uraraka had actually played Street Fighter before. She messed around in the character selection screen for a bit before picking a character at random. When the match started, she hit random buttons and just let Kacchan get some hits on her. "Oi Round Face, you're supposed to _fight back,_" Kacchan said after stopping. "Have you not played Street Fighter before?"

Uraraka pressed the jump button a few times. "In my defense, my family doesn't have a lot of money, so I never really went to arcades. My cousin _did_ get me a couple Pokémon games for birthday and Christmas presents, though." She started doing some attacks.

Kacchan twitched. "'Kay, no offense, but I don't really feel like curbstomping a total newbie right now. 'Specially one I'd actually be willing to call a friend. Might feel a little bad."

"Oh, don't worry. I think I've figured it out now." Without any more warning, Uraraka launched a near-perfect series of attacks on Kacchan. To be fair, I think it was more Kacchan's sheer astonishment than anything else that made him unable to fight back, but Uraraka still wiped the floor with him.

"Yeah that was my first match with her too," Tsu told me when the round ended. "The next couple rounds are even better." As Tsu said, the next round was a close win for Kacchan, followed by a close win for Uraraka in the tiebreaker. In the rematch, Kacchan didn't even win once, even if he came close. Kacchan's really good at Street Fighter, so that was impressive.

"Damn it. 'Nother round?" Kacchan asked.

Uraraka nodded. "I'm having fun." Kacchan grumbled, but put another coin in. That time it wasn't even close.

"How the fuck are you so good?" Kacchan asked.

Uraraka shrugged. "I have no idea but I'm not complaining."

"Right, much as I hate to admit it, you're too good for me." Kacchan looked over at me and grinned. "So's Deku, so let's see how you two fight."

"I'm fine with that if you are, Deku."

I nodded. "Let's go, then." Before we started, Kacchan cackled maliciously and whispered in Uraraka's ear.

"_He told her some combos, by the way_," Sonia told me. Oh boy. At first I tried to keep from using Tactician to be fair to Uraraka, but after losing a somewhat short first round I changed my mind. Even with Tactician automatically giving me both characters' entire movesets and each button she pressed on the controller, it was surprisingly difficult. I think that the only thing that let me win in the end was the fact that my DEX leveled up from the frantic button pressing and the Mantra I'd been using earlier.

"That was intense," Uraraka sighed.

"I know. Even with Tactician, you almost won," I said.

Tsu smirked and pointed at something. "Hey Ochako-chan. There's a flyer for a tournament over there. Says it's a week from now and there's a cash prize, kero."

Uraraka's head snapped over to where Tsu was pointing. "Cash prize?"

"Dammit, I was gonna compete..." Kacchan sighed.

xoxoxo

Aizawa Shōta sat up in his bed. Recovery Girl would probably have scolded him for doing that if she hadn't stepped out, but between her Quirk and the healing spells Midoriya had taught her, he was mostly just sore. He reached out with his good arm to grabb his phone from where Hizashi put it and opened up his photo album to a picture that he looked at often, even if he had a framed copy back home. It was twelve years ago, a few months before his mother's accident. She'd dragged eighteen-year-old him down to Mie for his cousin's third birthday, and they decided to take a family picture. He sighed at the younger Shōta who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than next to his mother. His gaze drifted over to his aunt, uncle, and cousin. His uncle was a large, burly man with light brown hair, while his aunt looked almost exactly like his mother, though her eyes were a different color and lacked the ability to erase the gravity of whatever she was looking at. Even if his mother was older, they were always mistaken for twins. And his cousin... Sweet, young Ochako already looked so much like her mother, even as a toddler. The only difference was the age and the fact that she had her father's hair. Aizawa looked at a few later photos, pictures of Ochako that his aunt and uncle sent him. He laughed at a picture of Ochako with her sixth birthday cake all over her face.

"What are you looking at?" Thirteen asked him. He always thought they looked a little odd outside of their containment suit, all thin and with pitch-black skin.

"Pictures of my cousin," he responded.

"Ah. Your cousin. You never talk about her much."

"I don't talk to most of my coworkers in general. No offense."

"None taken. So what's she like?"

Aizawa thought for a moment. He really was too secretive. Perhaps it was the concussion or the near-death experience, but he felt like he should change that. "You've met her."

"Oh? When?"

"Yesterday."

Thirteen shot up, then winced and gingerly touched the bandages on their back. "Ow... Who was it?"

"The girl who asked for your autograph."

"Ah. If you don't mind me saying, I didn't exactly... get that impression from you two, if you take my meaning."

Aizawa shrugged, then winced from the pain in his bad arm. He slowly lowered himself back down on his bed. "I see you almost every day and this is the longest we've talked, after we both nearly died. My family lives in Mie. You do the math."

"I see. I always see you with Kayama and Yamada, though."

"I've been friends with them since I was a student here and they basically adopted me with joint custody. They keep dragging me out to do things."

"So she hasn't met you?"

"No, she has. I don't visit often, though, and the last time I visited... Was it really four years ago?" Thirteen stared at him. He couldn't really tell what they were thinking, their face was too alien. "I send them money, though. My family isn't in the best of financial situations, and they don't let me spend too much money on them, but I send as much as they'll let me."

"So if they live in Mie, where exactly is your cousin staying? Mie isn't exactly a short train ride from Musutafu..."

"I... Son of a bitch."

"They told you she was fine and you bought it, didn't you?"

"Shit."

They chuckled. "I take that to be the case." Aizawa reached for his phone again. "Do it later. Hopefully she'll be fine for a day, and if not then at least she has friends, right?" Aizawa nodded. She was getting along well with Tensei's brother. "You, on the other hand, won't be fine if Shuzenji-baasan finds out you've been exacerbating your injuries by yelling at your relatives over the phone." Aizawa blanched and lowered the phone.

"Do you... drink?" he said after a while.

"I think if I didn't I'd die rather soon."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, then winced because his eye still hurt. "I _meant,_ do you drink alcohol? Sake?"

"Ah. Hang on for one second." They sat up slightly, enough to take a sip of the water by their bedside. Then they spat it out. "Are you sure you didn't get hit too hard?"

"Ha ha," Aizawa deadpanned. "I absolutely did, though. It made me introspective. Want to get a beer sometime?"

"Absolutely, but clearly only after the both of us are out of the infirmary."

"Obviously."

"You're getting out tomorrow, yes? I mean, Shuzenji-baasan won't like it, but with her healing you'll be well enough by then and you aren't going to miss your class, are you?"

"No, I won't."

"What will you do, then?" Aizawa picked his phone back up and reopened his photo roll. Then he changed the picture because the picture of Ochako with chocolate icing on her forehead was horrible for any serious insight.

He stared at the family photo from over a decade ago. Ochako looked so young, so happy. And yesterday, she could've died. Aizawa could've, almost _did_ die, before she even got to know him. "Learn more magic, for one thing," he decided. "I'm going to talk to Midoriya."

xoxoxo

I sneezed. Odd, it wasn't that cold and I didn't have allergies. If I was more superstitious, I'd have suspected someone was talking about me.

"How the hell did you still manage to beat me at DDR that last time?" Kacchan asked Uraraka. "You were sneezing up a fucking storm!"

Uraraka sniffled. "I habe no idea."

"Right, I should probably take Ochako-chan home," Tsu said. "It's probably going to be dinnertime by the time we get home anyway. Bye, you two."

"Oh, actually!" I said. "Before you two go, could I ask a favor?"

"What's up, Deku?" Uraraka asked as she rubbed her nose.

I pulled a scroll out of my "pocket." "This scroll contains knowledge on the Illusion Barrier and Space Invader spells. When Kacchan and I defeated each of our bosses for the first time, we got scrolls that I could use to learn a skill related to the boss. We have no idea if it's a side effect of my Quirk or not, though."

"So you want to see if that happens if we go in without you, kero?" Tsu asked.

"'Course, we didn't give it to any of our classmates because my Illusion monsters were made of fire, meaning it's entirely possible for the monsters to counter the user's element. That's not really a concern with Round Face, though. I didn't see it in person, but I heard you were fucking awesome in the USJ. Protect Tsu, won't you?"

Uraraka beamed at the compliment and saluted Kacchan. "Roger!"

"And Tsu should probably be able to do something about whatever the fuck gravity monsters Uraraka's insane magic spawns."

"I'll take that as a compliment, kero."

"Yeah most of the time Kacchan compliments people like that..." I said. "You two will do fine, though maybe Tsu should get a water elemental?"

"Yeah, I got one, kero. I was gonna show everyone tomorrow. Though if I may ask, how did you have that scroll on you?"

I chuckled. "That's actually from an elemental that _I_ recently summoned," I said.

"One of six," Kacchan interjected. "All at the same time."

"That probably wasn't the wisest idea," Tsu said.

"I KNOW!"

"Right, so as I said," I said, then sent a mental command to Sonia. She nodded, then "materialized" a pair of floating turntable-like devices. "_Huh. At least now I know who was reading Homestuck on my phone,_" I thought. She started fiddling with the records and gave me a very Strider-like nod. She somehow managed to mess with my BGM in addition to setting up a very subtle noise distortion field like I asked. "One of my elementals, Juniper, can control any organic material, with enough control that she can turn part of a tree into a pre-written scroll. Add that to the fact that my most recent upgrade to Summon Elemental actually granted my elementals some of the benefits of my Quirk, which includes shared Inventory when in range of me, and I was able to get that scroll for you guys from a nearby tree."

"You really play it fast and loose with Quirk usage laws, don't you, Midoriya?" Tsu said. Kacchan snickered.

"Yeah, that's fair." I had Sonia cut the field, causing me to hear a scratch that was hopefully just my Quirk before the normal BGM resumed. "Right, good luck you two."

"Try not to die," Kacchan added.

"We won't," Tsu said.

Uraraka waved at us as she started to walk away. "Bye!"

xoxoxo

A/N: By the way, JAXA, unless I am very much mistaken, is like Japanese NASA. I've seen a lot of Uraraka fanart where she's wearing NASA shirts, but I figured JAXA would be a better fit because she is Japanese.

And you can probably tell from how I wrote the Street Fighter scene that I've never actually played a Street Fighter game. Also Uraraka secretly being a genius is a concept that I find deeply amusing for some reason. It started with a tumblr post I made wherein Uraraka won the stock market...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: By the way, I got the app now, so I have gained the awesome power to write fanfiction ANYWHERE (as long as there's service). That might speed up my writing a bit, so yay for you guys I guess.

Though at the same time I have finals and stuff, so it might take a bit to update after this...

digimak2: Not exactly. First, there's the fact that technically, most of them have already been doing magic, in the form of their Quirks, without even realizing it. Second, there's the fact that we've only seen members of Yuuei doing magic. People often forget this because of Kaminari and Mineta, but Yuuei's supposed to be the best of the best. Normal people wouldn't show nearly as much talent at first.

xoxoxo

"So did you do it?" I asked Tsu and Uraraka when I saw them by the front gate.

"No, not yet," Tsu said. "We're still practicing with the spells, kero."

"Oh, and I think I found a new element!" Uraraka added. "I remembered how you said you had more fire and water affinity because of your parents' Quirks, and I asked my dad about the specifics of his Quirk. Turns out his fingerpads actually latch onto things using some kind of magnetic thing, which means I can use some kind of weird magnet element!"

"So what, like electricity?" Kacchan asked.

"Not exactly," Uraraka said, then pulled out a small metal ball. "Watch." The ball started floating.

"No offense, but that isn't exactly a new trick for you," I said.

She grinned. "Yeah, but what about this?" The ball glowed lightly around the middle, then split cleanly in half. "I did say it was a _weird_ magnet element, remember?"

"Did you just break the bonds between its atoms down?" I asked. "Uraraka, please be careful with that."

"I know what happens when you split an atom, Deku. Oh, and also I got another elemental, so that's a thing."

"Cool," Kacchan said. "How 'bout we get to the classroom so you can summon them."

xoxoxo

"So you have how many elementals now?" Jirou asked me.

I summoned them, pulling out materials when needed. "Ten."

"Sup," Iggy said.

"Right. Hey, can I have the elemental spell? I was gonna ask you at the USJ, but..."

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, totally. Hang on." I pulled a leaf out of my inventory, giving it to Juniper. "Watch this." The leaf expanded and changed into a piece of wood, which paper then sprouted from. There was just something really cool about handing people scrolls with spells written on them. When Juniper was done, I handed Jirou the scroll.

"Little overkill, but thanks. I take it she's your plant elemental?"

"Bio, but yes," Juniper said.

"Can we show you our elementals now?" Tsu asked. I nodded. Tsu summoned a ball of water and Uraraka created some form of almost-visible ripple in the air that I could feel with Fuckery Detection. It definitely wasn't gravity, though. The water and ripple both expanded and turned blue, becoming humanoid. Tsu's water formed into a small boy with dark blue hair and clothes, though with a lighter blue ruffle on his collar.

"Hi, everyone!" he said with a bright smile. "I'm Bubbles!"

"Bubbles?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah!" Bubbles created a white bubble wand with a pink loop for the bubbles. He waved it, forming some oddly thick bubbles that looked like they were made purely out of water. "Bubbles!" The water bubbles floated like normal bubbles, though.

Meanwhile, Uraraka's ripple formed into an androgynous child that also had blue hair and clothes, though theirs looked... metallic, I guess? Their eyes had black sclera and red irises. "Greetings," they said. "My name is Ion."

"Didn't you already have an elemental, Uraraka?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah. Nebby's a gravity elemental, but Ion here's..." She paused, then looked at Ion. "Actually, what element _are_ you, exactly? I know you're some kinda magnetic element, but..."

"My element has had many names in the past because of its seemingly erratic nature," Ion said, closing their eyes. "Alchemy, matter, reality, chaos, cataclysm, destruction, attraction. These names are a result of people at the time not knowing what exactly it affects and not thinking to ask. However, it does have a true, proper name: particle. Think of it like a culmination of the three fundamental forces of nature that are not gravity, as it allows for the manipulation of the electromagnetic and nuclear forces." They opened their eyes. "Is that a sufficient explanation?"

Uraraka looked a little worried. "Those... Were words. That you said. So like, Full Metal Alchemist plus magnet powers?"

Ion blinked. "I do not know what this Full Metal Alchemist is, but I assume so. In fact, a rather simple application of it is the spell Compass, which allows one to feel magnetic fields, including Earth's."

"Actually," Yaoyorozu said, "I think I might also be able to use this... particle element."

Ion nodded. "My senses indicate you to be right. Perhaps you might be willing to demonstrate?"

"Of course." Yaoyorozu made a small cube of what my Observe told me was wood with her Quirk, then used magic on it, reshaping it into a sphere.

"You are correct. That was an application of particle magic, Quirk and spell both."

Yaoyorozu nodded and pocketed the ball. "Thank you. Jirou, could I please borrow that scroll Midoriya gave you when you're done with it?"

"Sure," Jirou said.

"I can make another if you need," I said.

"No, that's fine."

"Classmates!" Iida shouted as he burst through the door. "Class will start soon! Take your seats!"

I looked around. Aside from the elementals, who didn't have seats, the only person who wasn't sitting was Iida. "Umm... I guess we should probably unsummon the elementals too?" I said.

He sighed. "Yes, Midoriya, I see my mistake." He walked to his desk as our elementals said goodbye.

"Hey, so who's going to be teaching today?" Ashido asked as she leaned back in her chair. "Aizawa-sensei's probably still out, so..."

The door opened. I facepalmed when I saw Aizawa walking through the door. "Alright, class. I'm glad to see you're in your seats already." He had bandages wrapped around his eye and one of his arms was in a sling. I noticed that, with the level ups I'd gained from USJ, I could see his title and level now.

**Eraser Head**

**LV 79**

**Aizawa Sh****ōta**

"Aizawa-sensei, are you sure you're good to be teaching," I asked.

He stared at me, raised his hand, and did he just cast Regeneration? "I'm fine, Midoriya. And Recovery Girl insisted on teaching me healing spells just in case. Now, the first item on the agenda. The school's counselor, Hound Dog, would like me to remind you all that there is no shame in visiting his office after a traumatic event, and that it doesn't make you any less of a hero. In fact, I'm going to see a therapist soon, though that's more because of my tendency to isolate myself leading to the degradation of my relationship with my family than anything else... Next, I'm sure you've noticed by now that one of your classmates isn't here."

A wave of confusion rolled over the class. We were? I couldn't think of anyone who was gone, and it seemed that neither could the rest of the class. "Wh-For the love of..." Aizawa sighed. "Mineta. It's Mineta. After the USJ incident, he decided to transfer to the general education course." I winced. That might've partially been my fault... "On to better news, then... The last thing I have to say for today is that we will be having the Yuuei sports festival in a few weeks."

"Yeah, the sports festival!" Kaminari shouted.

"Is it really a good idea to still have the festival after what happened?" Jirou asked.

"C'mon, Jirou, don't ruin this..."

Aizawa nodded. "It's a fair concern, but Nedzu seems to think that this'll show the public that we've dealt with the problem. And we're going to up our security, so we _are_ dealing with the problem. I feel I should remind you all, this is probably your best opportunity to get scouted, so put your best foot forward. And finally, Bakugou."

Kacchan perked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, teach?"

"Because you had the best score in the entrance exam, you're giving the speech at the beginning. If you need any tips, ask the principal or All Might. Class dismissed."

A buzz of excitement filled the room. The sports festival! Yuuei's sports festival was seen around the nation, and even in other countries. "Everyone's fired up, huh?" I said.

"Of course we are!" Kacchan shouted. "It's the fucking sports festival!"

"Of course!" Iida agreed. He was excitedly fidgeting in a way that made it look like he was dancing. Or he was doing some kind of happy dance. "Our goal is to become heroes! This is our chance to prove ourselves to the hero agencies of Japan!"

"I'm fired up!" Uraraka shouted. She had the most intense face I'd ever seen on her. A visible glow of pink surrounded her, and I could feel the gravity fluctuations from a few meters away. "I'm gonna win this thing!" She punched the air above her, and a wave of altered gravity rattled ceiling.

"Not if I beat you!" Kacchan shouted.

"You're pretty excited, huh, Ochako-chan?" Tsu commented.

"Yeah, that excitement's pretty manly!" Kirishima cheered.

"Uraraka, I understand your excitement, but please curb your magic before you destroy something!" Iida shouted.

It was then that she noticed the gravity she was putting out. "Oh. Sorry."

xoxoxo

"So..." I said later, when we were in the hallway. "Why are you so determined to win, Uraraka?"

She stopped. "Um... Well..." She hesitated.

"Are you okay, Ochako-chan?" Tsu asked.

She nervously touched the tips of her fingers together. "Well... it sounds kinda bad..."

"I'm sure it's not that stupid," Kacchan said. "Fuck, the grape said he was only in it for the ladies. Can't be much worse than that."

She blushed. "Well, see, the thing is that I'm kinda... in it for the money..."

"Yeah, I can see that," Tsu said.

Her blush deepened. "D-don't get me wrong! I also wanna help people, but..."

"Your family," I guessed. "You said that money's tight, so you want to help them out, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Cousin Shōta sends us some money, but we only accept so much because he'd probably not leave anything for himself if we didn't. I want to be able to support my parents and make sure Shōta doesn't have to worry about us at all, so I need to sign with a good agency."

Iida started clapping. "How inspiring! A truly selfless goal! I am sure you will do magnificently!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Iida."

"If you wanna learn some hand-to-hand, I'll help," Kacchan offered.

"So will I, kero," Tsu added.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can help you with your magic," I said.

She smiled. "Thank you all."

xoxoxo

I opened the door to the teachers' lounge. I thought back to earlier, when I was about to leave the classroom.

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Midoriya," Aizawa-sensei said. "I'd like to speak to you, when you have the time."_

_"Is something wrong?" I asked._

_"No, everything's fine. I'd just... like to get your opinion on something."_

So I excused myself during the lunch break to see what he wanted. I saw that he was on the phone, so I decided to politely wait for him to finish. "It wouldn't have been a bother at all, Obasan," he growled to whoever was on the other side of the phone, presumably his aunt.

Sonia offered to give me the other half of the conversation, but I declined.

"In fact, I would've loved to have her over." He made a frustrated noise, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I haven't visited in a while. I apologize for that. But I would have preferred she been with me than having noone in an unfamiliar environment." He scoffed at something his aunt said. "Okay, she's with a friend now, but what about before then?" He sighed. "Well, just so you know in the future, it wouldn't have been a bother at all. You're family. Goodbye." He hesitated for a bit. "Love you too," he sheepishly added, then hanged up. He sighed. "Why is my entire family so damn selfless..."

"Um..." Aizawa turned to face me. "I think maybe you are too," I said. "You should probably be in the infirmary still."

He pointedly cast Regeneration again. "I'm _fine._ Now, I'm sure you want to know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Was it related to magic?" I asked.

"Yes. I've managed to figure out some simple strengthening magic, and now I suppose I know some healing spells." He frowned. "Saying this out loud feels like I'm playing some kind of RPG, but I guess that's life now."

I laughed. "Tell me about it, my Quirk is literally video game logic." I thought for a bit. "Aside from elemental magic, I do have a few spells I could give you." I took out another leaf and turned it into a scroll.

"Showoff," he said as he placed it on his desk.

I shrugged. "Juniper, my new bio elemental, can make scrolls really fast."

"I guess that makes sense."

"This scroll has some non-elemental spells you might find useful. Next, do you mind if I use Observe on you?"

"Didn't you say you couldn't use that on me?"

"I can now because I leveled up enough."

He nodded. "Well then do it."

"Observe," I said. Oddly enough, he had ten fire affinity. "Did your father have a fire Quirk?" I asked.

"That's literally the only thing I knew about the bastard, why?"

I blinked. I was not expecting that. It was also kind of a coincidence, considering my father... "Well, you... have some fire affinity..."

"I see."

I made another scroll. "These are some fire spells. Speaking of your parents, what's your mother's Quirk? That might open up another elemental affinity for you."

"My mother's Quirk was Graviteyes. It let her erase gravity from an object by looking at it. I don't know where the Quirk-erasing part of my Quirk comes from, but I at least know that my mother's Quirk was the reason my hair floats when I use mine." His mom's Quirk reminded me of Uraraka's, actually...

"Are you related to Uraraka?" I asked.

He blinked. "How did you know?"

"Yesterday she said something about a cousin Shōta who lives around here. You just said your mother had a gravity-nullifying Quirk, like hers, and I just heard you talking to your aunt about a situation that sounded a lot like Uraraka's." And then I pointed at what looked like a family portrait. "And in hindsight, that little girl in the picture looks a lot like a young Uraraka."

"Yeah." He sighed. "She doesn't recognize me, though... I'm kind of a bad cousin."

"Well, I can't tell you much about gravity magic that you probably wouldn't be able to guess on your own because I don't have it yet, but Uraraka could." I smiled." And at the same time, I'm sure she'd love combat lessons from her cousin, especially with the upcoming sports festival. She wants to do good so she can help support her family."

He grinned. Then he started laughing. "You're good, problem child. I'll talk to her."

I nodded. "Then for the moment, let's start you off on fire. Make a ball of mana, then concentrate on merging it with fire."

He made the ball of mana and closed his eyes. After a few moments of concentration, the mana ball became a fireball. "There. What next?"

His level jumped up by one just from using fire magic for the first time. I'd noticed first with my classmates; it seemed like levels worked differently for people who weren't me. "That's a basic fire spell right there. Just play around with that and other spells and you should be good." I made another scroll and put it on the growing pile of scrolls on his desk. "Aside from that, you might want to consider contracting elementals. They have trouble translating their magic to something we can learn sometimes, but they do help a lot."

He stared at his fire. "Thank you, Midoriya. Your help has been invaluable." His level wavered for a moment. "This fire... No, this magic, I feel like I should be able to..." The fire changed colors to indigo and black as it roared to new heights for a moment before he got a hold of it again. Aizawa's level started scrolling up and up until it reached eighty-six, where it turned back into question marks. The heat from the fire felt... deeper than normal fire.

"That's... not normal fire," I said.

"Obviously."

"No, but even in terms of magical fire, your level increased enough that I can't see it anymore. Sure, you were apparently only seven levels from it before, but... to level up seven times _at least_ from simply gaining the ability to use some kind of magic and not mastering it..."

He closed his hand, snuffing out that arcane fire. "So are you saying I got stronger by simply using this blue fire?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly. You might have, but it's more likely that it's just symbolic of how bad of an idea it would be to fight you. Levels seem to work that way for other people. But still, to gain so many levels at your level... The one thing I know for sure is that if you learn how to properly use whatever magic you just did, you probably won't have to worry about becoming more powerful anymore."

He stared at his hand. "Is that so? Thank you, Midoriya."

"Now could you please talk to Recovery Girl when you're done with work for the day."

He snorted. "Fine, problem child."

xoxoxo

Class was over for the day, so Uraraka opened the door to leave. She stopped, though, because there was a crowd of students in front of the doorway. "Why are you all here?" she asked.

"Do you need us for something?" I asked.

"They're scouting the competition," Kacchan said as he walked up to them. "Checking out the class that fought a bunch of villains and won, right?"

"So this is class 1-A," a voice from the back said. A very tired-looking boy with purple hair wilder than mine stepped forward.

**Drowse**

**LV 11**

**Shinso ****Hitoshi**

He sneered. "You know, I wanted to be in the hero course, but my Quirk wasn't suited to the entrance exams. Did you know that if someone from gen ed does well enough in the sports festival, they can get transferred to the hero course? In other words, I've come here as a declaration of war. I'll be gunning for one of your spots in the sports festival."

"Oh hey," I said. "We actually had someone drop out after... well... you know, so you might get in if you try hard enough!"

He sighed. "Damn it, I was trying to be all cool..." He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's ruined. Just know that I'm hoping to become one of your class..."

"Good luck!" Uraraka said.

"Yeah, yeah..." He waved as he walked away.

"So! You guys're class 1-A, huh!?" someone else shouted.

**Kicking Your Can All Over the Place**

**LV 26**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

He had silver hair and... I think that was fur around his eyes? "You guys were the ones who were in that villain attack, weren't you!?"

Kacchan glared at him. "What of it?"

"I'm from class 1-B, and I'm here to check out the competition!"

"You are class 1-A!" a third person shouted, a blonde this time.

**Copycat**

**LV 22**

**Monoma Neito**

He sneered at us. "How arrogant. First you hoard all the magic to yourself, then you hoard all the media attention to yourself."

"Okay what the fuck was that last bit?" Kacchan asked.

He gave an arrogant pose. I'm pretty sure he copied that from a JoJo villain. "Of course, you jerks of class 1-A just so happened to gain the attention of the media within the first month of class. How arrogant."

An audible snap could be heard, followed by an oppressive, sweltering heat filling the room. An aura of fire surrounded Kacchan. "_What. The fuck. Are you talking about?_" He ground his teeth together. He looked like he was about to explode in more ways than one.

"You know what, fuck you all. I'd have told you all how to do some magic. It's only fucking fair. But if this is how you fucking react to a fucking class getting attacked by fucking villains, then fuck you. People almost fucking died, I don't think fucking _anyone_ in the class would've _actually_ asked for a fucking _villain attack_, and here you _jackasses_ are throwing yourselves a fucking pity party over how you didn't get your five seconds of fame! Fuck off!" He vanished. With a low application of Space Invader, I was able to tell that the Illusion Barrier he made was filled with fire and he'd already left. Most of the crowd softened a bit after having been told off.

"Okay, you might have gone a bit too far there, Monoma..." Tetsutetsu said. Monoma harrumphed.

"If you guys wanted to learn magic, you could've asked," I said.

"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Monoma sneered.

"His temper can be a little explosive at times, as you just saw. It's best to give him a few minutes of alone time to cool down first. Now, just a quick show of hands, who wants to learn some basic magic." I counted the hands raised, then made a sheet of paper for each. "These are some basic nonelemental tricks and how to use affinity if you think you might have it. It might be a bad idea to disseminate some of the more advanced tricks to people without knowing how well they can be trusted with them, but at the very least this is more than enough to, if you're good enough, figure out something good." I placed the papers on a nearby desk. "Now I should probably go talk to him." I entered Kacchan's still-active Illusion Barrier.

xoxoxo

"Hey, Kacchan," I said quietly, and sat down next to him. I could guess from the ruined and smoldering building we were sitting in, but... "How are you feeling?"

He sighed. "I fucking exploded again. It keeps on happening." He played around with a tiny, candle-sized flame, changing its shape and color. It didn't do anything like Aizawa-sensei's fire, though. I guess it was special or something. I'd have to ask him about it later.

I shrugged. "Well you did get angry because someone called the class arrogant for getting attacked by villains, which is probably among the better reasons to get angry. And you did manage to blow up in here, where you can blow off steam without damaging anything in the real world. Probably a lot better than getting into a fight or something..."

He chuckled. "What the fuck did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

This made him laugh even more. After a while, he said, "I'm probably going to take up Hound Dog's offer."

"Cool," I said. "I'm going to try to find that one Shinsou guy who walked off and see if he wants to learn magic. He might be fun to have in class."

xoxoxo

Uraraka walked into the teachers' lounge with Tsu. "Heeeey, little listeners!" Mic-sensei said when he noticed them. "What brings you here?"

"Aizawa-sensei asked to talk to me when class finished?" Uraraka said.

"Oh, is Shōta finally talking to her?" Midnight-sensei butted in.

"Wait, what?" Uraraka said.

"I knew it," Tsu said, looking at something. Uraraka followed her gaze to Aizawa-sensei's desk, where she saw a family portrait. The same family portrait that was hanging on her family's wall, one of the few photos they had with both her and her cousin... Shōta...

"Oh..." Uraraka said. Then it hit her. "WHAT!?" she shouted, then felt her face heat up a bit. She slapped her hands to her face. "How did I never notice that!? I even knew his Quirk!"

Tsu patted her on the back. "It's okay, Ochako-chan. Nobody wants to believe that their cousin is a scruffy, grumpy hobo..."

The door to the teachers' lounge closed, and Uraraka turned to see Aiza- _cousin Shōta_. "If I knew I was going to come back to my cousin's girlfriend calling me a scruffy, grumpy hobo, I'd have listened to more of Shuzenji-san's rant..."

Uraraka felt her face heating up, and Tsu quickly removed her arm from her back. "Ribbit," she whimpered, her face bright red.

"Ah, i-it's not like that," Uraraka said a little too quickly. "I-I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to... but she and I aren't..." She stopped when she heard Mic-sensei and Midnight-sensei laughing.

"That was a joke," Shōta grinned. Then his face fell. "Sorry for not visiting ever... I don't really have an excuse."

Uraraka shook her head. "No, it's okay. So uh, what did you need me for, or was that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I was actually going to talk about magic, though I was hoping to bring that up if I saw the opportunity. Did Midoriya tell you elemental affinity can be inherited?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I got something called particle affinity from Dad. I'm guessing you want tips on gravity?"

"Yeah. I'll help you with fighting, too. I have it on good authority that you want to make a splash in the sports festival."

Uraraka smiled. "Sounds great."

"If you don't mind, I'd also like some tips," Tsu said.

xoxoxo

A/N: Bubbles is a Popplio and Ion is a Beldum. Particle is weird, but generally any particle elemental would be a Pokémon that can either use a magnet-based move or is a psychic type that one could argue to fuck around with magnets or particles, same as gravity (though with gravity instead of magnet), though also maybe some electric and/or steel types if they're magnetic enough. I have a good idea of what Yaoyorozu's and Midoriya's (eventually) will be, but as always I'm open to suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know I said that I probably wouldn't post for a while because finals, but then I had a flash of inspiration and my poor time management instincts took over. But seriously, now that I'm done clearing my WIPs so they don't distract me later, it'll probably be a week or so until I start working on my fanfics again. Need to do a bunch of essays, then I'm giving myself a bit of time to be lazy once break starts up. So for once, I'd like to ask you guys to not give me suggestions for a bit...

The first part of this chapter is something that I figured should happen eventually. How would magic change an already superhuman society?

Have a Little Feith: Thanks for the suggestion! I certainly don't mind using legendaries, however I already have plans for that particular one. My idea for Momo was more along the lines of manufacture.

Xekless: With the exception of elementals, humans (and some animals) are the only inherently magical beings that exist as of this point in the story. Let's just say there's a reason nobody knew of magic before Midoriya...

xoxoxo

In the weeks leading up to the sports festival, we saw a surprising amount of magical advancements in the world. Supernatural healing, which was once considered rare and often involved some sort of caveat that meant it couldn't be used freely, turned into a matter of training, skill, and mana, even if it was weaker. I actually did some volunteer work helping some local hospitals out with the spells, as well as the regular medical help I needed to do for Shuzenji-sensei's healing course.

While only lightning mana could be directly converted into electricity, special generators were built to use other kinds of mana as fuel, meaning more people could work at power plants and more clean energy. There was probably also research being done to use mana as it was. More water-users meant improved water services. Construction businesses flourished with earth mages. Apparently Uraraka's parents in particular gained some profit because she was able to use her elementals to get her parents a few interesting spells in their elements. She and Aizawa were really happy about that, actually.

Conservation only benefited from a new wave of bio-elementalists and other kinds of magic-users. In fact, I heard there was a group that was in the process of getting permits to use magic to deal with the trash in the sea and on the beaches better. Not to mention, even unaspected magic was incredibly useful in agriculture, so farms were able to produce more crops. I even heard about some experiments in infusing plants with magic, which sounded interesting.

While there was, unfortunately, a bit of a rise in villain attacks with the advent of magic, pro heroes were better able to combat it with the fact that hero agencies had more or less turned into modern-day mage guilds. I'm sure there was someone out there biding their time until they learned how to cast Ultima or Raise Greater Undead, but at the same time pro heroes were organized, well-funded, and now produced their own spells, so they could handle it. I even saw on the news that the Wild, Wild Pussycats now had a series of cat-themed spells.

There were still some limitations on dissemination of magical knowledge to the general public, but a few weak spells were made available to everyone. With the buzz about magic, I heard there were talks about reducing Quirk- and magic-usage laws, which was exciting. I mean, I may or may not have been using my magic in public a bit already, but it'd be nice to be a bit less sneaky about it...

xoxoxo

"Poor thing," I said as I looked at the small, gold-furred cat that Juniper alerted me was in a nearby alley. She was missing part of her right foreleg, and the stump was bleeding. She had a few more scrapes, and her fur was dirty. She gave me a weak meow. I'd always liked cats, so I felt a pang in my heart to see one so hurt. "What happened to you?

**Stray Cat**

**LV 6**

**Kitten**

I reached my hand out to her, but she shied away. I concentrated, trying to use Magycked Words to put my intention into what I was about to say. "I want to help," I murmured in a soothing tone, then closed a popup for a new skill, Animal Whisperer. She looked a little bit calmer now. "Good, now just hold... still..." I slowly reached my hand out to her, whispering affirmations to her. She let me touch her, and I activated Healing Hands. "That's a good girl. I'm healing you now."

Unfortunately Healing Hands couldn't do much for her missing limb, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. After her wounds were dealt with, I gave her a quick rinse to clean her off, making sure to dry her off completely before she could get cold. Oddly enough, though, her temperature didn't drop at all from the water. She purred at me, now doing much better. She didn't have a collar, but... "Does she have a chip on her, Raimon?" I asked.

"_I don't... think so_?" he said. "_I can't find anything like that on her._"

I grinned. "Then I guess you're coming with me, girl." I picked her up. "A cat with golden fur... I think I have the_ purr_fect name for you." She purred, and her fur... glowed. She got really warm. "Okay nevermind Yang it is," I said.

**Stray Cat**

**LV 6**

**Yang**

A cat with a Quirk... I'd heard of people having pets with Quirks before but I wasn't entirely sure what the rules were. I assumed I'd have to register her, though.

"_Don't you still have school today?_" Claude asked.

I bolted up. "Crap! School!" I looked at the time. Kacchan was probably looking for me. I looked around for a place to put Yang, then had an idea.

xoxoxo

"The hell were you taking so long?" Kacchan asked me when I ran up to him.

"I, uhhh... had a magic thing?" I said, then rubbed the back of my head.

Wait crud that's was the wrong hand! I quickly lowered my arm, but not before a meow escaped from my sleeve...

"Why the fuck did I just hear a cat?" Kacchan asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe there's a cat nearby?" Kacchan looked around, then focused on my sleeve. I acted totally natural, nothing up my sleeves at all! For a second I felt like he would buy it.

He didn't buy it.

"Oi Deku, what's up your sleeve?" He grabbed my hand a bit more forcefully than I'd have liked, causing it to fall out of my sleeve. "...What the actual fuck," he said after a few moments of holding my disembodied right hand.

"Stupid Rayman limbs..." I muttered.

"Meow," Yang said as she poked her head out of my sleeve. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure how my sleeve was staying in proper shape considering most of my forearm was made out of air, but it was. Somehow.

"Did... Is your arm a cat now?" He looked between my still very much real hand and the cat's head coming from my sleeve. "You know what, I'm going to hold your hand hostage until you fucking explain."

"Not my hand!" I shouted. "I need that to not get arrested." I started trying to fly my hand out of Kacchan's grasp. Because my hand was attached to a body part I'd turned to air, it could fly. Somehow. It wasn't strong enough to escape Kacchan, though. Actually, I wondered how much of my body I had to turn into air before the rest would fly. I'd have to test that later...

"Stop muttering and answer the damn question."

"I wasn't just going to leave Yang there! She lost a leg."

Kacchan facepalmed, letting go of my hand. It floated back to Yang, and I scratched her chin with it before nudging her back so I could put my hand back in place. She was taking Air Embodiment surprisingly well. I was actually a little worried she'd activate her Quirk... "You named her already. In hindsight, though, I'm more surprised you haven't done something like this already. Actually, is it okay that the cat's breathing your arm?" He stopped walking and just rubbed his temples. "Hang... hang on, I just need a fucking moment to process how fucking _absurd_ that last sentence was."

"I've confirmed that it's perfectly safe for both me and whatever's breathing me. Same for other elements. And I'm sure someone's said something like that before."

He started walking again. "Right. Your life is fucking weird. Not gonna give myself a headache. So how long can you do that?"

"Partial Embodiment is a lot less taxing than Full Embodiment, so it's just slightly more than what Mantra gives me back. In fact, if I get another point of INT, then it might just break even. If I use Meditate every so often, I'll be able to keep this up until we get home. Assuming we don't have practicals in Hero Studies today."

He shrugged. "Fuck it, good for you. Now we should probably hurry as fast as we can without you jostling the cat. We're already a little late."

xoxoxo

I was walking in the hallway on my own when I heard a meow. I froze and so did Aizawa-sensei, who was walking past me. I silently pleaded with Sonia to help. She gave me a grin. A grin I could almost describe as like the Cheshire Cat's...

"Meow," she said. Audibly. Even with Gamer's Mind, I could feel my heart pounding. I tried not to let it show on my face. I tensed up, though, when Yang meowed again. Though I noticed that Aizawa also grimaced. Yang pushed my hand out of the way, but at the same time a black cat with golden eyes poked her head out of Aizawa-sensei's capture weapon.

**Alley Cat**

**LV 4**

**Blake**

I nodded at him.

He nodded at me.

Yang and Blake meowed at each other.

I offered Aizawa-sensei my right arm in an invitation to pet Yang. He gratefully did so, then pointed to Blake. I used my floating right hand to pet her.

We nodded to each other, then gently nudged our cats back into their hiding spots and walked away. I had to Meditate in the bathroom for a bit because the stress of the moment deactivated Mantra, though.

We never talked about our encounter, though we did trade a few cat puns later in the day. I'm not an expert, but I think that makes us brothers.

xoxoxo

"Hey mom?" I said as I opened the door. "I have something I'd like to ask you about..."

"What is it, sweetie?"

I brought Yang out from behind my back. "Her name is Yang."

Mom sighed. "Honey, you know a cat is a big responsibility..."

"I promise I'll take good care of her!" I promised.

She frowned, then nodded after a moment of thought. "Alright, you can keep her."

"Thank you!" I shouted. "Oh, uh... By the way, she has a Quirk..."

"Izuku..."

xoxoxo

As it turned out, the Japanese government is very approving of Quirky animals being pets with responsible owners, though there was some red tape surrounding it. It made sense that they wouldn't want animals who had no concept of Quirk usage laws just roaming the streets... First I had to get her registered and fitted with a special chip that could withstand a lot more heat than normal chips thanks to her fire-based Quirk. Then we had to go to specialized classes for us to be able to deal with her if she activated her Quirk. I also got a good prosthetic for her with some of the money I got for various prizes related to discovering magic.

Thanks to Animal Whisperer I gained an increased understanding of all animals. After a few talks with Yang, I could pretty much speak cat, which was neat. I was hoping to get a familiar skill, though. Even if I never used Yang like a proper familiar, a familiar skill might give me access to her Quirk, I Burn, which would be nice.

For my preparation for the sports festival, I decided to focus mainly on DEX and INT. Because I was more or less indestructible due to Damage Reduction and Elemental Embodiment, I didn't need to worry about VIT at all. Because of that, I decided to focus on my original idea I'd had before Roaring Muscles to train my DEX, though with INT training as well to power up my magic. It was close, but a few days before the sports festival I got both above one hundred.

DEX gave me three skills, Light Step, Flash Step, and Weird Flex. Light Step was the next version of Fleet Foot and Flash Step was, well, a Flash Step. I could use MP to cross a few meters in the blink of an eye. Weird Flex... had a fitting name. It seemed to just make me disturbingly flexible. The flavor text implied that it was what made contortionists contortionists, and I couldn't really disagree with that. It seemed like it'd be useful, though, because it was a passive that didn't use MP.

Raising INT gave me Mana Talent, Eye for Magic, and Open Mind. Mana Talent, like Light Step, was a better Mana Affinity. Eye for Magic, which I got because I had an eye-enhancing spell, was a spell that allowed me to "see" magic, which was absurdly useful. I could probably copy spells just by looking at them, for one. It gave me really bad eye strain, though. Open Mind was also a potentially useful spell. The flavor text said it was mind magic, which was useful in and of itself because it gave me a base for mind magic, and it allowed me to hear other people's thoughts. When I used it, I was able to hear the internal monologues of everyone in the spell's radius, and could hone in on one person in particular. I wouldn't use it much because it was clearly an invasion of privacy, but I was sure I could put it to good use.

With my stats where I wanted them, I spent the rest of the time before the sports festival practicing various spells and skills. The day of the sports festival, I knew I was ready.

xoxoxo

A/N: I thought of that scene with the cats and was legally obligated to write it. This is a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I figured you guys would prefer one short one now and then a longer one in however long it'll take me to do all my school stuff and then start the sports festival arc than just an especially long one later. And now I have no excuse not to do my schoolwork. Pray for me...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm back from college hell and now have an entire month of break (yaaaaaaaay). Well, an entire month as of writing this. Probably less when you guys get this. Meh.

xoxoxo

"I promise I'll be careful," I told my mom before heading out.

"And I'll record the whole thing for you!"

"Thanks!" Before I left, Yang meowed and butted her head on my leg. I chuckled and rubbed her head, causing her to purr. "See you later, girl."

xoxoxo

Security was upped for the sports festival. I was mostly fine getting through because I had a student ID, but there were still some precautions. I saw some pro heroes on my way to the stadium, too. Everyone was tense as we changed into our gym uniforms. It was to be expected. Not only was the event televised, but our careers as heroes may have depended on how well we did. No pressure.

"We will be entering the stadium soon everyone!" Iida shouted when we were all in the waiting room. "Please prepare yourselves physically and mentally!"

"Midoriya," a voice that I only partially recognized said.

"What's up, Todoroki?" I asked him.

He glared at me. "You may have your magic and you may have some kind of support from All Might, but I plan to beat you." He turned around and started to walk away.

"The fuck's your problem, Half-'n-half?" Kacchan asked.

"Yeah, what's with the declaration of war?" Kirishima asked.

"Todoroki," I said. He stopped for a moment. "I'm aiming for the top too," I told him. He scoffed and walked away.

xoxoxo

To be honest I probably would have been very nervous if it weren't for Gamer's Mind. There were just so many people in the stands... I guess maybe between the USJ incident and the fact that it was known generally that the discoverer of magic was in 1-A, the first-year festival was the place to be. I made sure to look confident when we were walking in. I even used Hawkeye because I was technically allowed to for what I hoped was added impressiveness. Present Mic introduced each of the classes as they entered the field to thunderous applause.

Midnight-sensei, who was acting as referee, brandished her... whip thing. "Now for the pledge, we have Bakugou Katsuki from 1-A!"

Kacchan walked up to the podium and took the mic. "Gonna keep this brief, 'cause I'm pretty sure none of you are here to listen to me talk. I'm going to be aiming for the top." He looked sternly at all of the classes assembled. "If any of you aren't gonna do the same, you'd freaking better have a good reason." Oh thank goodness he didn't rile up the other classes too much. The people in the stands cheered at his speech, short as it was. I even saw some people from the other classes grinning.

_Ding!_

**A quest has been created!**

**Sports Festival**

**The Yuuei sports festival is the biggest event of the year! You'd better do your best!**

**Completion: ?, Further rewards dependent on how well you do**

I figured I'd get a quest at some point... It was interesting that there weren't any losing conditions, though. I guess it'd be a win even if I lost in the first round, though I'd lose out on anything that wasn't the question mark if I did that. Speaking of the first round...

"Give it up for Bakugou, ladies and gents!" Midnight said. "Now, let's get on with the first event!" She raised her whip, and a giant holoscreen appeared in the air above her. It cycled through a few different things before settling on the obstacle race.

"I guess it's going to be an obstacle course," I muttered, grinning. I could probably do pretty well in an obstacle course with my powerset.

xoxoxo

I did a few stretches while we waited at the start of the course. Everyone was in front of a large hallway that looked like it was supposed to bottleneck us if we all rushed through it, which we probably would considering the fact that it was a race.

"Oh my gosh, Deku! What's wrong with your spine!?" Uraraka shouted at me.

"Huh?" I looked down. Oh. My body was twisted almost all the way around. Yeah that probably looked bad.

"Spines are not supposed to do that," Tsu added, a little greener than usual.

"Sorry," I said, untwisting myself. "Forgot how flexible I got from getting the next DEX benchmark..."

"We're starting soon!" Iida shouted.

"Sorry."

The countdown started. "Begin!" Midnight shouted when it reached zero. A low hum came from me as I activated Sonic Aura. Lightning Aura would've been faster, but at the same time it might've hurt someone in the close quarters. It wasn't for long, though. I ran and jumped with all of my strength, landing on a platform made by Halitus in midair. Without wasting a moment, I switched to Lightning and _shot_ forward.

At my top speed, I was easily able to outpace the slowed crowd, dropping back down when I was ahead of everyone. I did notice Kacchan and Uraraka flying behind me, though. Because I was so ahead of everyone else, I was the first to notice hordes of robots waiting on the other side of the bottleneck, with three giant ones in the middle. It looked like they were recycling the robots from the entrance exam. I jumped between a series of air platforms, the final one lining me up perpendicular to the center of one of the zero-pointers. I jumped at it with everything I had, using Fire Dash to propel myself even more. Just before I hit the robot, I switched to Magma Aura for more power and durability and created a lightning-enhanced spiked gauntlet to punch it with for extra piercing damage. I distantly heard Mic-sensei commenting about me.

The zero-pointer fell and I rode it down in the crater I'd punched in it. When it was done falling, I reached out for a bit of the robot's metal hull that was less heated than where I'd hit it and was by the robot's head a moment later. I'd promised myself to not overuse Elemental Embodiment because of how broken Sonic Embodiment in particular could be in a race with how it might as well be a short-range teleport with how it worked, but I was fine with a momentary use of Lightning Embodiment. I used the momentum I somehow still had after downgrading to Lightning Aura to race past the robots. For the most part I didn't bother fighting them. I was just fast enough that they couldn't really catch me, and I guess they were programmed to not chase any students who got through them. I did disable a few for EXP, though, and one robot...

I got an idea as I was approaching a two-pointer. It looked like it would just barely fit. I pointed at it, and Raimon appeared on top of it. He placed his hands on it, causing it to retract its limbs and make itself as small as possible. I opened my inventory, made it go as wide as I could make it, and rammed into the two-pointer inventory first. Luckily I was right and it disappeared in front of me, sucked into my inventory. I'd have to ask about bringing it back out in the middle of a game, but it seemed like a good ace up my sleeve.

I made it to the next obstacle with a huge gap between me and the rest of the contestants. Kacchan, Uraraka, and Todoroki were closer, but there was still some distance between us. I stared at the gaping hole in the ground in front of me, then at the stone pillars with tightropes connecting them. "There is no way they did this without a _lot_ of earth mages," I muttered. "And how did nobody see this _giant chasm_ by the arena? I guess it doesn't matter, though. What matters for now..." I gathered air mana on my back. "Is getting across." Because the sports festival was an opportunity to impress the hero agencies of Japan, I'd decided to not use the same few tricks over and over again. And so the air mana I was gathering formed into great wings of swirling green air. "Halcyon Wing," I intoned. I flapped them once, sending up a cloud of dust before the air stilled unnaturally. After seeing Kacchan use Fire Dash and Uraraka gravity magic to fly, I'd decided to find a way for people to fly using any element. Much like how people with healing Quirks were almost always given priority for medical training assuming they were competent enough for medical work, competent and powerful enough fliers were practically assured to get into hero schools simply on account of how useful flight is in hero work. Having flight as a relatively easily teachable skill seemed like the sort of thing that would be very useful for heroes in general. My favorite of the flight spells I'd made was an air spell, Halcyon Wing. It was a little costly, but it looked so pretty and had the ability to calm the surrounding air.

I jumped as high as I could, then flapped my wings. As a side effect of its air-calming, Halcyon Wing reduced the amount the air resisted my passage, making me fly even faster. A few students shot some generic spells at me, but I was easily able to dodge them. I dropped onto a tree on the other side of the obstacle and undid my wings. They unraveled in a shower of feathers that I grabbed with my magic, causing them to swirl around me. I used up a few of the feathers to chop off the branch I was standing on, then started using bio magic on the branch as it fell back onto the course. It grew into a small tree with an unusual root system, which drove itself into the ground in four parts like legs. I gripped onto the tree's trunk, using a thickened branch as a foothold. Bio magic was really fun once you got used to it. I made my tree walker go forward and, now that I was going slower, started listening to the commentary.

"And Midoriya's still in the lead, now with some weird plant thing!" Mic-sensei shouted.

"That's probably his bio magic," Aizawa-sensei said. "Among other things, he can use it to alter the shape of and control plants. To be honest it just looks like he's showing off now."

"To be fair, isn't that the point of the sports festival?"

Aizawa-sensei shrugged. "I suppose. And speaking of showing off, it looks like Todoroki's using some kind of ice platform and probably ice magic to fly over the chasm. That's certainly one way to do it."

I came up on the final obstacle of the race, the minefield. I'd seen it with Hawkeye while I was flying, which was why I'd made the tree walker. Though I was paying for that now, as Kacchan, Todoroki, and Uraraka were approaching behind me. I lengthened my walker's roots and increased the amount of mana I was using to make it walk, letting it go faster. I also gave it a Speed Up and started preparing a backup plan for when they caught up. Because of my walker's thin roots, it was able to step around the mines, and for the few that it stepped on in my rush, its roots were sufficient enough to not get blown away, which was why I'd used four legs in the first place.

"Damn it Deku, you won't win that easily!" Kacchan shouted from behind me. He and Todoroki were approaching quickly, with Uraraka just a bit behind them. I shot my remaining feathers in front of them, blowing up the mines. They were still gaining, though, so I pushed my walker even faster, then switched spells when they were just barely behind me. Jets of steam burst from my hands and feet, propelling me forwards and blowing the two back into some mines. I hit the ground running, keeping ahead of the others. With the lead I'd given myself, I was able to run to the end without anyone passing me.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Mic-sensei shouted. The crowd was cheering for me. I grinned at All Might, who I saw smiling at me in the stands.

xoxoxo

"The next game of the sports festival will be a cavalry battle!" Midnight-sensei announced once everyone was back in the stadium. That was kind of good for me. I'd had an idea for a spell about a week ago that I thought I wouldn't be able to use in the sports festival because it was pretty much only useful on allies. The display changed to show what looked like the points each of the people who made it got, sorted by position. I looked at number one, for the point total I had. Ten million. It looked like there was a bonus for getting in first place, because up until first the points increased by five per position. "Here's how it works! The points of each member of the teams will be added together and put on a headband, which will be worn by your rider. You're supposed to steal those headbands, which is how you get points. Those headbands must be worn from the neck up, so getting a lot will get annoying fast. And of course, the person to beat is Midoriya, with ten million points! Whoever has that by the end is pretty much assured to get to the next round!"

"Oh," I said. Shit. That was not good. I had a giant target on my back now, or rather my forehead.

"You guys will have fifteen minutes to find your team and come up with a plan, starting now. Have fun!"

I gulped. My work would certainly be cut out for me. Even with my powers, the whole "everyone will be gunning out for you if you team up with me" thing sounded like it would make it hard to find willing teammates... I tried a few people, but they all shied away.

"Are you still looking for teammates, Deku?" Uraraka asked me from behind.

I turned around. "Are you sure about this, Uraraka? N-not that I'm not grateful, but I'm pretty sure just about everyone will be going after us because I got first last round..."

She nodded, a determined look on her face. "And that makes it even better! Everyone's eyes are gonna be on our team, so I'll definitely get noticed if I'm on your team!" She seemed to realize how what she said could be taken and blushed a bit. "Not that I don't want to help you, Deku! It's just... you know..."

I smiled. "Yeah, I get it. Come on, I think I know who else we can use." I scanned the crowd for a moment and almost immediately spotted him. I ran over to him. "Iida! If it's not too much of a bother, would you like to be on my team?"

He hesitated for a moment, then gave one of his deep bows. "I'm sorry, Midoriya. It's just... I don't want to be in your shadow for the sports festival."

I nodded. "I understand. I'll go try and find someone else." I walked away a bit.

"How did it go?" Uraraka asked, having just caught up to me.

I shook my head. "Iida didn't want to be in our group. We need to find someone else." I looked at the countdown. Half the time was up already. "And we should probably do it fast."

"Oh, so you need another person?" a loud voice said. "Well that's perfect!" I turned around to see a girl with pink dreadlocks wearing a pair of steampunk-ish goggles on her forehead. Her yellow eyes had crosshairs on them. "The name's Hatsume Mei, and I'm your answer! With my babies you'll be sure to win!"

"What's with the support gear?" Uraraka asked. "Aren't we not supposed to have them?"

"You're a support student, right?" I asked. "And I'm guessing your... 'babies' are support items?"

She grinned wider and got up in my face. "Oh, you're a smart one! Yes, of course my babies are wonderful, wonderful gadgets that heroes across the globe will use! Eventually. And everyone's eyes will be on you, the holder of the ten million points, so if I show off my babies in your team I'm sure to get good rep!"

I smiled, but backed up a bit. "Having some support gear will be awesome." I had an idea. "Actually, I just thought of something. We'll need another person, and I'll probably have to talk to Midnight-sensei about this, but... Hatsume!"

"Yes!?"

"I'll use my magic to help, but we might need to make temporary modifications to your babies, is that okay?"

She nodded energetically. "Of course, so long as you can put them back. I'd also love to see magic being used! I might be able to make even better babies!"

"Good. And I'll also try to teach you a spell I learned recently that lets me see magic, because to be honest I really wanna see that. You might be able to do it relatively easily, if your Quirk is eye-based like I'm assuming." She cackled and nodded. "And finally, how good are you at hacking?"

She rubbed her hands together. "Adopting a new baby? I like the sound of this."

"Isn't it more like kidnapping and brainwashing someone else's baby?" Uraraka asked, poking her chin.

"We've got a lot of work to do," I said, "but if we split up we should be able to get done on time."

xoxoxo

A/N: A bit shorter than the usual chapter, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Anyone wanna guess what's going on?


	19. Chapter 19

"So the cavalry battle's about to start," Mic-sensei said, "and I've just gotta say..." I strapped myself into the harness Hatsume had thoughtfully made for me so that I wouldn't fall while I was Meditating, because I really needed to use Meditation for my crazy plan to work. "IS THAT ONE OF THE ROBOTS FROM EARLIER!?" The two-pointer that I'd stowed in my inventory during the obstacle race. I was sitting on the center of the robot's torso, which thankfully acted a bit like a platform, Uraraka and Hatsume were by the front of the robot, with Hatsume arm-deep in the robot's guts still. Our final teammate, Tokoyami, was by the back of the robot due to its size. While I was the only one with a harness, my teammates had bits of scrap metal that Uraraka had magnetized that let them stick to the robot but still allowed them to move if they needed to.

"Too loud, Mic," Aizawa complained. "And yes, that is one of the robots from earlier. The problem child argued that if his teammate, Hatsume, modified and hacked the robot, then it would be her creation and therefore, as she is a support student, her team would be allowed to use it." He sighed. "And apparently the principal specifically wrote into the rules that hacking the robots is okay, so it's not even technically a loophole. When I asked Nedzu about it, he just maniacally laughed."

"To be honest I probably should've seen that coming."

"Probably. And by the way, the cavalry battle begins in about one minute, so get ready."

I took a deep breath and focused on my mana. A ball of faintly glowing light blue mana appeared on my chest, and three tendrils of mana extended from it. The tendrils touched my teammates on the chest, forming balls of mana on their chests like mine. Bestow, a spell I thought of that allowed me to share my mana with others, though there was a bit of mana lost. "So interesting!" Hatsume shouted as she poked the ball of mana on her chest, her eyes glowing. She was actually pretty good with magic, judging from how quickly she'd picked up Eye For Magic.

Tokoyami put a hand up to his mana ball. "I feel power flowing through me," he muttered.

I nodded. "Just remember that even with Meditation, I have a limited amount of mana. And there's three of you, which means that my mana will be split between you. We should be fine if only one person does something big at a time, so coordinate your spells."

"On three!" Midnight shouted.

"And finally snap me out of it if we need something big and I'll use Limit Break," I said quickly, then activated Mana Dome and Meditation.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

I couldn't really see much of what was happening at first because of how I was meditating and in the center of the robot. However, after a few moments, it seemed like Bestow started to synergize with Open Mind and possibly even Meditate, Tactician, and the party we'd made, because I was able to see through my teammate's eyes. I mostly focused on Uraraka because Tokoyami was watching the rear and Hatsume was piloting the robot. I kept a bit of an 'eye' on Hatsume, though, because I hoped to absorb some of her mechanical expertise. Uraraka saw that a lot of the teams made a beeline straight for us. One of the teams used some sort of ground-softening Quirk. "I'm gonna lower gravity!" Uraraka shouted. "Hit the jets, Hatsume!" I felt a sudden drain on my mana coming from Uraraka. A pink glow spread from her body, engulfing the entire robot. Hatsume activated the robot's jets, and despite its weight it flew. Tokoyami deflected a few shots that came after us with Dark Shadow.

When we touched down, the robot sank a bit. Hatsume looked down at the legs and saw some mud, using Eye For Magic. "Someone's attacking my new baby with water magic!" she shouted.

Uraraka looked around and saw Tsu and someone from gen ed that I didn't know very well riding on Shoji's back. "Tsu-chan!" she shouted.

Tsu spat out a glob of water, which shaped itself like a buzzsaw. "Ochako-chan, I'm sorry to do this, but-"

"Well I'm not at all!" Hatsume shouted, then laid her hands on the robot. She stared at her hands with Eye For Magic as she poured mana into the robot. She, and therefore I, could see how the mana interacted with the technology. I heard a text box open as I learned the skill from her. Blue lines spread across the robot, and Hatsume's vision changed to the robot's camera. She shot a net at Tsu's team, entangling them, and made the robot carefully step out of the mud.

"DEKU! YOUR FUCKING ROBOT WON'T SAVE YOU NOW!" All three of my teammates turned in unison to see Kacchan's team. Kacchan jumped off of Kirishima, his front horse, and started flying at us with Fire Dash. Tokoyami had Dark Shadow curl around me protectively.

"He's going after my baby!" Hatsume screeched.

"I've got this!" Uraraka shouted. She slapped her hands on the robot, blue sparks springing into existence and traveling over to the leg Kacchan was aiming for. When Kacchan tried to explode the leg, it just... compressed a bit before springing back with a wave of energy. Kacchan was knocked back, but another one of his horses, Sero, grabbed him with his tape. "Get us out of here, Hatsume!"

"What did you do to my baby?" Hatsume demanded as the robot ran.

"I temporarily messed with the strength and stuff of the armor using particle magic. I can do that to my skin, too. It feels really weird." If I wasn't drawing in the energy of the world or however Meditation worked I'd have asked how that worked. It sounded interesting.

A few teams moved to intercept us. "I'll be taking your headband, Midoriya," Todoroki said. "Kaminari!" His teammates were Yaoyorozu and Kaminari in the back, on roller skates that I assumed Yaoyorozu made, and Iida in the front.

Yaoyorozu made a sheet and a grounding rod while Kaminari started to build up lightning. "I believe my power will be the most useful in this situation," Tokoyami said. "My comrades, please allow me to complete access Midoriya's font of power." Tokoyami drained my MP even faster than Meditation could bring it back. In return, a shroud of near-total darkness engulfed the world. "Primordial Void!" he intoned. Through Hatsume's enhanced eyes, I could just barely see Corvo and Dark Shadow emerge, though Dark Shadow was so big that it dwarfed our robot. I remembered what he said, about how Dark Shadow got stronger but harder to control the darker it was. "Now, my minions of shadow, let us have a true revelry in the dark." Dark Shadow rushed forward, with Corvo riding him and seemingly controlling him, or at least directing him.

Kaminari shot most of his lightning at Dark Shadow, or at least I think that's what happened in the gloom. It wasn't very effective with such poor light, and it seemed that the dark magic was dampening the lightning itself somehow. Dark Shadow raged, knocking back all of the teams. The drain on my MP abated, and the black shroud started to fade away. "Run, Hatsume!" Tokoyami shouted. "Away from Todoroki's team!"

"I can see!" she shouted as the robot started running away. Tokoyami saw Todoroki freeze out the other teams in the confusion and then Iida shouting something. Todoroki made a ramp of ice and Iida shot off faster than I'd ever seen him run before. Tokoyami made to intercept with Dark Shadow, but Todoroki's team sped up even more as the ice at the tip of the ramp exploded, and then Kaminari shot a bolt of lightning at Dark Shadow that stunned it. Yaoyorozu shot a miniature cannon past Tokoyami. I opened my eyes just in time to get hit in the back of my head with the cannonball that shattered my Mana Dome. It didn't hurt, but it was really jarring! Because I'd flinched from the hit, I wasn't able to react in time to stop Todoroki from snatching my headband. Their team landed on a platform of ice, then slid down the slide that Todoroki turned it into.

I took stock. The two skills that I'd learned, Sight Sharing and Technomancy, wouldn't be very useful. However, we already had everything we needed to get that headband back.

"Ditch the robot and go after them, guys!" I shouted. Luckily, Todoroki didn't think to melt the slide. Actually, I couldn't remember him ever using his fire in battle. That probably wasn't a good sign... My teammates jumped into the formation that we'd discussed on the slide, and I used Sonic Embodiment to take my place as the rider. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to push us down and I used Speed Up on my teammates. Now that I wasn't using Meditate, which didn't let me use Observe while I was using it, Tactician told me that Iida's engines were stalled by whatever special move he'd used. "That move wiped out Iida's Quirk for the rest of the game, so we have a chance! Get me close!"

Uraraka lowered our gravity, letting us run faster. I noticed that the robot was tailing behind us, but I didn't give it much thought. We got within range, and Todoroki's eyes widened as his left arm caught fire, a knee-jerk reaction. I slashed my arm at him with wind mana, blowing his defenses away, then used a light amount of One For All to grab the golden headband. They'd flipped the headbands around and mixed up their order to try and trick us, but with Observe and Tactician that meant nothing to me. "We're flying away!" I shouted, activating the jetpack I hadn't had to use yet in the cavalry battle. Uraraka used a mixture of her Quirk and gravity magic to lift us out of there. Apparently the reason why she got such bad nausea when she used her Quirk on herself was because she was resistant to it, but she didn't have as much of a problem with gravity magic.

"DEKU!" Kacchan screamed at me, flying toward us. It looked like he was back to attacking us...

"Uraraka! My baby!" Hatsume shouted. Uraraka got what she meant immediately and pointed at the two-pointer, which jumped and started using its jets. Uraraka pulled on Bestow again, causing the robot to glow pink and start flying. It intercepted Kacchan, but it looked like Uraraka did the strengthening spell again. This time, though, well...whatever the spell did, it didn't completely solve the problem of Newton's third law of motion. The robot absorbed all of the force, yes, but when it rebounded the force... It was weightless. "MY BABY!" Hatsume shrieked as the robot was repulsed away from Kacchan. I didn't want a giant robot, even a giant robot with the weight of a beach ball, crashing into the stands or even worse the stalls outside, so I grabbed it with Mana Rope and braced myself on an air platform. I swung the robot down to try to take some of the motion off.

"Get on the robot!" I shouted after getting the robot to only be slowly falling. We landed on it and I started meditating again to help with keeping us lightly falling.

"And Team Midoriya are back just in time for the end of the cavalry battle!" Mic-sensei shouted when we touched down. "The game was totally crazy, but now it's OOOOVEEEER!"

"In first place, we have Team Midoriya, clearly," Aizawa-sensei said. "Second place is Team Todoroki, third is Bakugou, and fourth is... it looks like Team Shinsou snatched a few last-minute points. Impressive."

"We'l be taking a lunch break, but we'll move on to the final games after the break, folks! Stay tuned!"

I dropped off of the robot, not waiting for Hatsume to lower it. "Are you okay, Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked me, rubbing her elbow.

"O-oh, I'm fine," I reassured her. "I can fall from higher than that without any problem."

"No, I mean from when I shot you. That looked like it hurt..."

I shook my head. "No, no, it was more surprising than anything! My Mana Dome probably took most of the hit, and my Quirk is really overpowered. I think I wouldn't be too hurt if All Might were to punch me in the face."

She nodded. "That's impressive. I still apologize, though. I was aiming to just pop your barrier, but we were going very fast, so..."

"It's fine!"

xoxoxo

After we left to get lunch, Todoroki stopped me and rather forcefully asked to meet me alone. I saw no reason not to, so I followed him to an abandoned hallway. "What did you need me for?" I asked. "Did you get hurt in the caval-"

"I was overwhelmed." He glared at me. "Your power. I only saw it once, but it reminded me of All Might."

"I'm pretty sure All Might doesn't use wind magic. He just punches the air hard enough that it looks like he does."

"I don't mean your magic. You did... something that wasn't magic."

"How did you know?"

"I can sense magic. And that sudden movement you did, it was more like All Might's Quirk than magic."

I blinked. "I'm sorry, did you just say you can sense magic?"

"And considering how All Might seems to be supporting you, I have to ask one thing." I gulped. I didn't know what he was going to say, but he was getting pretty close to the truth... "Are you All Might's secret love child or something?"

I spluttered. "Wow, I wish I was All Might's secret love child! All I know about my dad is that he had some kind of firebreathing Quirk and curly white hair. And that he owes us a _lot_ in child support."

"Regardless, you clearly have some kind of connection to All Might. Just know that I must beat you. You see, my father is an ambitious man. He wanted to be the number one hero, and wasn't even satisfied with second place." His voice became ice cold. "And so he made me to carry out his ambitions."

"What do you mean, 'made you?'" His Quirk involved two separate powers, even stated in Observe to be two Quirks in one body. It reminded me of that Nomu thing...

"Are you aware of Quirk marriages?" Oh. In hindsight that was the more likely conclusion. Probably worse, though. He snarled. "My father used his influence to put pressure on my mother's family, forcing an arranged marriage. It took the bastard four tries, but he finally made me, his _masterpiece,_ and trained me relentlessly. My mother hated my left side. I don't blame her. It's _his_." I'm not a psychologist or a Quirk counselor... yet... but that seriously did not sound like a good sign, psychologically speaking. "I remember one time, she was talking to someone on the phone, about my left half." Seriously, I could tell Tokoyami was joking whenever he called his power a curse, but it seemed that Todoroki genuinely felt that the entire left half of his body and the power it gave him was some sort of... well, curse. "She saw me, and threw boiling hot water at me face, as you can see. As you've probably noticed by now, my left side is heat-resistant, but not fireproof."

"Yeah, I may not have a fire Quirk, but I still have some weak fire resistance from my dad. Speaking of which, I suddenly feel very grateful my jackass firebreather dad was an _absent_ jackass firebreather father."

"I envy you for your absent parent."

"You know, if you want I could try to heal that scar? It's obviously tied to some serious trauma, and I figure not seeing it in the mirror would ease some of the pain?"

He shook his head. "No. My purpose was to tell you this: I plan to deny my father the satisfaction of using his fire. I'll defeat you without ever using my left side again, this I can promise you." He started to walk off, leaving me in thought.

I Flash Stepped behind him a moment later and put my hand on his right shoulder. "You do realize I'm going to have to report this, right?"

His head whipped back. "What?"

"One of the stipulations of Shuzenji-sensei's training program. If I find evidence of any of my classmates being abused, I'm to report it to her or another teacher, with or _without_ their permission. Even if I wasn't, though, I wouldn't just take that and say nothing. What kind of hero would I be if I learned my classmate was being abused and didn't say anything?"

"I appreciate the offer, but Endeavor's influence is too much. He always boasts how, if we _did_ do anything, he'd have his people on it." He shuddered. "And then he'd punish us."

"Have you ever actually done anything?" I asked.

"I just said-"

"You said what he _told_ you," I corrected. "A few years before Endeavor's debut, there was, obviously, another hero in the number two spot. Undertow. He had a flashy, powerful water Quirk that let him shoot water from any part of his body, and lots of it. To be honest, it'd be pretty funny how similar he was to Endeavor if it didn't extend to the point of abusing his daughter in the form of 'training.' Apparently, he even married a telekinetic so he could get a child with hydrokinesis, much like with your situation."

"What happened?"

"It took a while, but Undertow's sister reported him. She'd known for a while, but he'd threatened to... do something to his daughter if she did." I wiped a giant tear from my eye and sniffed. "It wasn't publicized much, because people were afraid that a pro of that ranking turning out to have done something like that could've triggered massive unrest, but Undertow was arrested and some of his charges were released, enough that nobody would question the arrest. He's still behind bars today." I smiled. "And at the same time I'm sure All Might would be willing to help you if he heard what happened, and I doubt that the influence of the number two hero outstrips that of the symbol of peace."

Todoroki nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Though, how do you know about Undertow if, as you said, the whole story was suppressed?"

"My grandmother told me about it." I used some magic on my tear ducts, causing a massive amount of water to pour from them. Then I wiped off my face and shirt because I didn't put any pressure into it, making the water dribble all over me. "She didn't want me to repeat her mistake."

Todoroki blinked. "Wait, so are you saying-"

"Undertow is my great uncle, yes. We don't talk about him much, though, because of the whole, ah..."

"I see. You have my condolences. If I may ask, would it be possible for you to get me in contact with Undertow's daughter?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ah... that won't be possible, unfortunately. For one, she kind of hated my grandmother? Okay, not exactly _hate_ per se but, well... Grandma didn't blame her, what with how she didn't say anything about the abuse for a while. And I think Undertow made it worse somehow..."

"When was the last time I talked to my siblings..." Todoroki muttered.

"Yeah, child abuse is pretty awful," I said. "Anyway, I think she reached out to my mom a few times, but... well... Then she died..."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I shrugged. "I didn't even know her. Well, I didn't know her personally. I knew a lot _about_ her. She was actually a pro hero."

"Was that... how she..?"

I gave him a small nod. "The hero duo Water Hose. A husband-and-wife pair. About two years ago, they sacrificed themselves to take out a dangerous villain with a powerful enhancement Quirk. But enough about my messed up family. I won't force you to go to Shuzenji-sensei now, but when the sports festival is over we _are_ talking to him, even if I have to drag you there myself."

He grunted. "Fine. If it will really destroy my father, then I'll happily talk to Shuzenji-sensei."

"That's probably not quite the healthiest thing to say, but it's better than not telling anyone about the abuse, so I'll let it slide," I muttered. Todoroki shrugged and started to walk off. This time I let him.

xoxoxo

A/N: Okay, so originally Undertow wasn't going to be related to Deku, but then I remembered that I said that his grandmother had a water Quirk and decided that he'd probably have reason to know about this guy if grandmother dearest told him about her evil twin. I mean, hero-nerd Izuku would probably know _about_ the guy even without being related to him, but there's the reason for him to know the censored bits.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the delay. College started back up and then I think I got literal food poisoning from cafeteria food. Good thing I was never too fond of omelettes in the first place, because now I can never eat them again...

xoxoxo

We were gathered back in the arena field. Midnight explained to us how the next part of the sports festival would go. For the teams who won the cavalry battle, there was the combat tournament. The rules were simple. In each fight, we had to either incapacitate our opponents or remove them from the arena. And before the tournament, there would be other games that everyone could participate in. Even the tournament combatants could attend them, but Midnight-sensei suggested we not do that, because we should conserve our stamina. That really wasn't an issue for me, but I decided not to participate in those battles because it could be unfair to the others. Before we drew lots to see our placement, Ojiro raised his hand. "I'd like to withdraw from the tournament!" he declared.

"Oh?" Midnight said. "What brought this on? You do realize you're probably going to miss out on a chance to be scouted, right?"

He grimaced. "I don't even remember the cavalry battle. I don't want to move on to the tournament if I didn't even really do anything."

"Whoa, that's so manly!" Kirishima yelled.

The other member of Team Shinsou, Nirengeki from class 1-B, raised his hand. "I'd also like to withdraw, for the same reason..."

Midnight grinned. "I like your spirit! Alright, you two are out of the tournament! Now we need to get some students to replace them!"

After that, it was agreed that Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki Ibara from 1-B would take their places. We all drew the lots, deciding who we'd fight and in what order. It was just my luck that I was in the first match against Shinsou. And then I'd probably have to face off against Todoroki after winning that...

"Midoriya, right?" someone asked me from behind. I turned to see Shinsou.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Ojiro's tail wrapped around my face before I could. "Don't say anything," he cautioned me. Shinsou snorted.

I removed Ojiro's tail from my face. "Because of his Quirk, right?" I asked. Shinsou stiffened. "If I had to guess, it's a mental Quirk. Some sort of mind control, tied to... people responding to something you say?"

He sighed. "Yeah, that's about right..."

"It sounds amazing for hero work. Too bad the entrance exam was robots, huh?"

Shinsou stared at me incredulously. "You... don't think my Quirk is villainous?"

I shrugged. "Quirks aren't really villainous. Well, if you have a sentient Quirk like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow that actively wants to be a villain then you could make that argument, but Quirks are normally controlled by the user. They're tools." I pointed at him. "If you use your Quirk for hero work then you have a hero's Quirk, and if you use your Quirk for villainy, _then_ you have a villain's Quirk. Still, your Quirk would let you deescalate hostage situations and other villain attacks without having to fight, and even if you have to fight then there's always the possibility of a villain slipping up in the middle of battle. To be honest, I'd place a mind-controlling Quirk like yours pretty high on the list of Quirks I'd like if I didn't have mine."

Shinsou's face softened. "You know, Midoriya, you're the first person I've met who didn't call my Quirk villainous."

"You should probably sue your Quirk counselor for malpractice, then."

He chuckled, then turned around. "You're a good man, Midoriya. I won't bother you again."

"Wait." He stopped. "I think it's only fair if you know a few things about me. First, there's a pretty good chance, depending on how our Quirks work, that your Quirk won't affect me right or might even just fail to work on me."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My Quirk, The Gamer, works somewhat along the lines of RPG logic, meaning that among other things I have passive skills that grant me various affects," I explained. "One of them is Gamer's Mind, which came with my Quirk. It says that I have immunity to psychological status effects."

"I... see."

"I mean, I'll try not to get hit by your Quirk anyway because that's very unspecific, but I just thought you should know. I also have two other passives I think you should know about, Physical Endurance and Damage Reduction."

"So let me guess, physical attacks are useless on you."

"Not useless, but they do so little that to you it might as well be. Magical attacks aren't included in Physical Endurance, so comparatively speaking that's my weakness."

He sighed. "I guess I know what I'll be doing during the break."

I Observed him. "You have affinity for the sonic element, by the way. I'm guessing it's either because of your voice-based Quirk, or if any of your relatives have a more traditional sound Quirk, or maybe both?"

"So I have sound magic?" he asked. I nodded. "Good to know. Thanks, Midoriya."

"Was that really a good idea?" Ojiro asked after he walked away.

"Even with what I told him, he's probably not going to beat me, considering our stats and abilities," I said. "And if he displays more than just dependence on a powerful supporting Quirk, then he's more likely to get in the hero program."

"I guess..."

xoxoxo

"Seriously, are you two fucking dating yet?" Kacchan asked Tsu and Uraraka now that we were in the stands watching the pre-tournament game.

"What makes you think that?" Tsu asked, blushing slightly.

Kacchan raised an eyebrow. "Fucking seriously?"

Uraraka hid her blush behind Tsu's hair. It was easy to do, between Tsu having a lot of hair and the fact that Tsu was literally sitting on Uraraka's lap and snuggling up against her. "In my defense, I like body heat because I'm a frog," Tsu muttered.

Kacchan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He then turned his attention back to me. He knocked on his seat in the passcode, so I invited him to my party.

**acridThermogenesis: hey dont be mad **

**acridThermogenesis: but i may or may not have eavespropped on your conversation with half and half**

**acridThermogenesis: *eavesdropped**

**acridThermogenesis: what the actual fuck is my name deku**

I sighed. I really should have noticed him. Actually, one of my elementals should have told me he was there.

**conjuringGamer: Don't eavesprop on other people's private conversations, Kacchan!**

**conjuringGamer: This is your punishment!**

**acridThermogenesis: oh fuck you and your stupid references**

**conjuringGamer: How, exactly, do you get what this is a reference to anyway?**

**acridThermogenesis: fuck **

**acridThermogenesis: you**

**acridThermogenesis: and why the fuck did you never tell me that you were related to the ex number two hero**

**conjuringGamer: WDTAU**

**acridThermogenesis: the fuck**

**conjuringGamer: We Don't Talk About Undertow**

**acridThermogenesis: **

**acridThermogenesis: fair enough**

**acridThermogenesis: and in my defense **

**acridThermogenesis: half and half has been glaring at you for gucking ever**

**acridThermogenesis: 8fucking**

**acridThermogenesis: **fucking**

**acridThermogenesis: fuck why cant i type today**

**conjuringGamer: You do realize you used to be worse to me, right?**

**conjuringGamer: And I can certainly handle myself against Todoroki in a fight, if that's what you were worried about.**

**conjuringGamer: Or I could've just ran with Illusion Barrier.**

**acridThermogenesis: shit i dont know man**

**acridThermogenesis: stop busting my nub or whatever the fuck trolls say**

**acridThermogenesis: im sorry**

**acridThermogenesis: fuck it ill say it without the stupid accent so you know im serious**

**acridThermogenesis: I'm sorry, Deku.**

**conjuringGamer: Don't worry, I forgive you.**

**conjuringGamer: I was just messing with you.**

**acridThermogenesis: WELL DUCK YOU THEN**

**acridThermogenesis: fuck**

**acridThermogenesis *FUCK**

I chuckled a bit. Annoying Kacchan was fun sometimes.

**Uraraka Ochako: Um.**

**Hatsume Mei: Well this is awkward**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: I Think You 4cawt To 4emove Us 4om 4 Pa4ty, Mid4iya.**

"Duck," Kacchan muttered.

"What?" Tsu asked. Uraraka snickered, then spat out a long strand of green hair.

xoxoxo

I walked down the corridor to the stadium. It was time for the first match. I took a deep breath, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see All Might in his emaciated form. "Good luck, young Midoriya."

I nodded. "Thank you, All Might." I turned back to the opening and walked into the stadium.

"AND ON ONE SIDE," Mic-sensei shouted over the roar of the crowd, "WE HAVE THE KING OF MAGIC, MIDORIYA IZUKU!" I walked up to the stage and saw Shinsou emerge from the other side of the stadium. "AND ON THE OTHER, WE HAVE THE ONLY STUDENT FROM GEN ED TO MAKE IT TO THE THIRD ROUND! MASTER OF THE MIND, SHINSOOOOU HITOSHI!" I looked at Shinsou's level.

**Give 'Em Hell, Kid**

**LV 19**

**Shinsou Hitoshi**

"No hard feelings, right Midoriya?" he asked me. I shook my head, careful not to talk. To be honest I was looking forward to seeing what he'd thought of for me.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S START!"

Shinsou smirked. The roar of the crowd died away, replaced by a ringing in my ears. He started to walk forward, and I heard the sound of his footsteps over the ringing. It was very loud, almost like the sound was reverberating all around me. Before I could react, I felt like all my sense of balance was lost, and I had an extreme feeling of nausea. I clutched my stomach, trying my best not to topple over. "**Neat, huh?"** he asked me, his voice amplified like the sound of his footsteps. I grimaced. My head was swimming. "**I got the idea from my mother's Quirk. She can disturb people's inner ears with the sound of her voice, making them disoriented. I figured I could mimic that with sound magic. Judging from your reaction, I did pretty well.**"

I braced myself on an air platform and gathered my thoughts. It looked like he was taking his time moving because he had to concentrate on the spell, but it seemed like he was starting to get more comfortable, so that might change soon. Tactician told me that the effect the spell had on me manifested in the status effect Dizzy. I used Healing Hands on my head, causing the nausea and balance loss to fade. The ringing stayed, though. It felt more like it was the medium for Dizzy than a part of it. "_Sonia,_" I thought.

"_No use, Izuku,_" she replied. "_Can't work with magic sound_."

"_Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be that easy_." I kept up the Healing Hands with my left hand, though I knew that that meant I couldn't use it for any magic aside from the healing spell.

"**It looks like you figured out a way around that. I wonder if you can keep it up while fighting me, though.**" He raised his hand and snapped his fingers at me. I Flash Stepped out of the way of the resulting shockwave thanks to the improved reaction time my high DEX gave me, but crashed into the ground when I was struck with Dizzy again in midair. I groaned. Flash Stepping shouldn't have caused Healing Hands to fail... "**Looks like your healing spell can't keep up with it when you go that fast.**"

"That's probably it," I muttered as I started to get up. I noticed my mistake when the ringing in my ears stopped. For a second I felt very faint, like I was about to pass out. I almost fell back down. The feeling passed after a second, with a popup saying that the status effect Brainwashed had failed to affect me because of Gamer's Mind. "Ah."

Shinsou smirked. "**So you _are_** **immune to my Quirk, but it still stuns you for a second.**" The ringing returned, and with it Dizzy. I noticed that my Healing Hands had slipped when Shinsou tried to use his Quirk on me. I put them back up, keeping both hands up this time.

"Limit Break!" I shouted, the glow of my Healing Hands getting brighter. "Healing Fists!" I jumped at Shinsou.

"**Wait, what?"** Shinsou said, then just barely managed to duck out of the way of my punch. The effort broke the spell, making my hearing return to normal. "Right, that's it." He took a deep breath and screamed at me with sonic magic. The shockwave hit me dead-on, blowing me back a bit even though I'd braced myself. I retaliated with a blast of wind strong enough to blow him to the edge of the arena. With a small gesture, I had Dune shift the ground under him, dumping him out of bounds. "Dammit."

"THE MATCH IS OVER!" Mic-sensei shouted. "Man, what was up with Midoriya? Did he eat a bad omelette or something?"

"If I had to guess, Shinsou did something," Aizawa-sensei said. "He either found a new use for his Quirk or made some sort of disorienting spell."

"If it was magic, wouldn't there have been some sorta glow?"

"Not all magic glows, Mic. You know this. You've literally used non-glowing magic."

I walked over to Shinsou. "Sorry about that," I said as I offered him my hand.

He took it and pulled himself up. "I'll consider it payback for the ear assault. Speaking of which, how're your ears? Would probably suck if I deafened you."

I gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm good, thanks to my Healing Hands. Though you might want to test it again with me or Shuzenji-sensei around, if you're really worried about that."

He nodded. "Probably a good idea."

xoxoxo

After making sure that Shinsou wasn't hurt from when I knocked him down, I went back to the section of the stands where class 1-A was supposed to sit. Ojiro was waiting for me by the door. "Midoriya!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Deku!" Kacchan shouted from his seat. "The fuck was that?"

"Shinsou can use sonic magic now," I told him, then sat down next to him. "What you saw was him wreaking havoc on my inner ears."

"Damn." He chuckled. "So that was probably more difficult than your next fight's gonna be."

"What do you mean be that?"

Kacchan snorted. "We both know that between your ungodly physical defense and your elemental magic, the only person in the tournament who can match you in a straight fight is me, maybe also Uraraka but I'm gonna fucking destroy her. Half'n'half-"

"His name is Todoroki," I reminded him.

Kacchan rolled his eyes. "_Todoroki_ might come close if he actually applies himself, but all he's really done is throw ice around. I'm guessing from what we already know about magic and Quirks that while Half'n'half's Quirk has ice magic acting to freeze shit, the ice itself isn't magical, meaning you can use an elemental on it easy. And even if not, can he really fucking put up with your bullshit as well as I can?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"And even though Tape Dispenser-"

"Sero."

"-might have a chance of winning against Half'n'half, can he even do a fucking thing to you?"

I thought about that for a moment. "It's probably arrogant of me to say that there's no way for him to beat me, but it isn't really likely, is it?"

"No fucking chance of that happening. Now shut up, the match is about to start."

Todoroki and Sero walked into the arena. As soon as the match started, Sero shot tape at Todoroki, wrapping him up. It looked like he was about to throw him, but...

Todoroki, without even moving, created the biggest wall of ice I'd ever seen with his Quirk, obstructing my view of the arena. It was so big that it cast a shadow over half the stadium, and Mifuyu told me the ice actually extended far above the top of the stadium. I scowled, my breath fogging up from how close the ice was to my face. "Kacchan," I ordered.

"Right." He summoned Pyra, and they started warming up the suddenly very cold area with light streams of fire. "You might wanna keep the water from drippin' on anyone, Tsu," Kacchan suggested.

Tsu just shivered and sluggishly buried her head in Uraraka's chest. "K-kero..." Uraraka wrapped her arms around her gently.

"Fuck. Right, you're a frog..." Kacchan sighed, then sent a few more flame strings around Tsu. "Deku, can you leave your water elemental here?"

I nodded, summoned Rayne, then slapped the metal railing meant to prevent us from falling onto the field. A microsecond's worth of Lightning Embodiment later, and I was on the other side of the railing and far enough to the left that I didn't crash face-first into ice. I stormed up to the arena, but looked toward Midnight before actually getting up on it. She was iced over...

"G-g-go r-right ahead, M-M-Midoriya," she shivered. I nodded and summoned Mifuyu and Blaise, who started helping Midnight, then stomped over to Todoroki.

"That was excessive, even for you!" I shouted, then shoved him away from Sero, who he was trying to melt out of the ice. With a gesture, I ejected him from the ice, grabbed him, then started warming him up. I checked up his sleeves and pant legs with probably a little more force than was actually necessary to make sure he didn't have any frostbite, then turned back to Todoroki when Blaise took over warming Sero up. "You do realize that your ice can kill, right?" He looked remorseful. Good.

"I was going to thaw him..."

I sighed. "I don't just mean Sero."

He tilted his head. "What?"

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before waving my hand in the general direction of the _giant iceberg in the middle of the stadium_.

"I'm aware that I used a bit too much force, but I made sure to stop the ice before it reached the audience."

"And if you _didn't_?" I demanded. "If you overdid it so much as a _bit more_, then people _would_ have died. Hell, if anyone in the audience has a Quirk that makes them more susceptible to the cold, then they could be going into shock as we speak! I've got an elemental keeping an eye on Tsu, and Kacchan's keeping everyone warm, but that's still an issue!"

Todoroki blinked. "Oh."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was annoyed from talking to my father, and I took it out on Sero. I apologize."

I clenched my fist. "Limit Break: Sublimation," I intoned. My arm buzzed with One for All, and steam rose from it. Without even looking away from Todoroki, I swung my arm back, shattering the iceberg into powder with a combination of ice magic and sheer force. The powder was quickly vaporized by the vapor magic I'd also put into my punch. "I sympathize with you Todoroki, I really do. But if this is the way you're going to act then I'm going to beat you." With that said, I turned around and walked through the mist I'd created to get back to my seat. With DEX only a _little_ out of human bounds, I vaulted up the wall to the stands, nimbly pivoting on the railing and landing back in the chair I was sitting in before.

"Damn, Deku," Kacchan whistled.

"How's Tsu?" I asked Uraraka.

Uraraka stroked Tsu's hair gently. "Tsu-chan fell asleep. Should I wake her?"

I shook my head. "It's probably best to let her sleep, at least for now." I turned back to Kacchan and Observed him. "Do you need me to restore your MP?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't take you up on that, but I've seen Uraraka training and I'm pretty sure that if she was one hundred percent and I wasn't then I _would_ fucking lose."

Uraraka beamed. "Wow, Kacchan! That was basically a compliment! And it wasn't backhanded or anything."

Kacchan rolled his eyes, though he had a small grin on his face. "Fuck you, Round Face."

xoxoxo

A/N: Funnily enough I wrote the match with Shinsou before getting sick. And by the way, in case you don't have experience reading typing quirks, Tokoyami said "I think you forgot to remove us from your party, Midoriya."

Hey completely random question for my trans followers (you guys are cool by the way) or any followers with trans friends (you guys are also cool by the way) that is not at all related to this fanfic but let's say hypothetically that there's a popular anime/manga series wherein a trans woman is violently exploded by some yakuza plague doctor jerk. And then let's say, again hypothetically, that some really awesome fanfic writer who totally isn't me, let's call them Biological Science, were to write a really good fanfic in which said trans woman unknowingly gains a similar ability to plague doctor jerk, allowing her to instinctively reconstitute herself, but instead of being the same as she was before she ends up biologically female because even if it was instinctual she was still the one putting her body back together, changing a bloody murder into the world's most violent sex change surgery. That isn't transphobic, right? I don't _think_ it is, but I wanna be absolutely sure and I don't have the perspective of a trans person and would therefore like feedback from trans people. And again, I'd like to clarify that this is all entirely hypothetical and will not be a future event in my fanfic, regardless of how transphobic it is or isn't.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks everyone for the nice comments!~ Sorry I took so long, but I kinda got two essays assigned to me at the same time, which was not fun...

xoxoxo

Tsu groaned, then rubbed her eyes. "This isn't Ochako-chan's..." She picked her head off my shoulder and looked at the seats next to us. "Where did Ochako-chan and Kacchan go? What happened?"

"You fell asleep after Todoroki gave an overly-forceful display of his Quirk and I thought it would probably be better if you were allowed to sleep it off," I said. "It's almost time for their match."

She hummed. "Do you mind telling me what happened while I was out?"

"Oh yeah, sure. First there was Kaminari versus Shiozaki, from class 1-B." Tsu nodded. "Kaminari shot a lightning bolt at Shiozaki, which she blocked with her vines before tangling Kaminari up. Kaminari managed to make some sort of... lightning buzzsaw, but Shiozaki just wrapped him up in more vines until he stopped. After that it was Iida versus Hatsume."

"Wasn't she the support course girl you teamed up with?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah that's her. Their fight was..." I tried to think of how best to describe it. "It was interesting. A little on the long side, though..."

"What happened, kero?"

I chuckled a bit. "Well... Hatsume kinda took the thing over as a sort of advertisement for her support gear, then forfeited the match when she was done..." Tsu snorted. "Yeah... Then it was Ashido against Aoyama. Ashido managed to take out Aoyama's belt, but lost still when Aoyama shot her with a laser. He looked uneasy afterwards, though. I think his belt might be needed to stabilize his Quirk..."

"That's not good."

I nodded. "Next was Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami. Yaoyorozu made a shield, but Tokoyami overwhelmed her pretty fast. Finally, Kirishima versus Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from 1-B."

"I might be thinking of someone else, but aren't their Quirks the same?"

I shrugged. "Similar, but not the same. There are definitely differences between making your skin hard and making your skin metal. That being said, though, the two of them looked like they were pretty evenly matched, so their fight also dragged on for a bit."

"Who won?"

"When they figured out that they would draw in a physical match, they started using magic. Turns out Kirishima is slightly better at earth magic that Tetsutetsu."

She tapped her chin. "And now it's about to be Kacchan against Uraraka-chan, right?"

"Yeah."

She looked a bit excited. "This is going to be so anime."

I laughed. "I know, right?"

Tsu sighed. "It's a good thing I woke up when I did..."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Maybe you should get some kind of heating system in your costume? I know that that thing on Todoroki's back on his hero costume heats him up when he gets too cold."

"I was thinking about asking the support company for something like that for the winter."

"It's probably not a bad idea to get it as soon as you can. I mean, you _did_ just pass out from an ice Quirk..."

She nodded. "Fair enough. I'll talk to Shōta about it when all this is over."

"And now!" Mic-sensei shouted. "Here we have the last match of the first round, and it sure seems like a doozy!"

"On one side we have Bakugou Katsuki, Quirk Explosion," Aizawa-sensei said. "On the other, Uraraka Ochako, Quirk Zero Gravity. They both have powerful Quirks and potent magic to back them up."

"Watch out for debris, folks, 'cause the arena is totally getting wrecked!"

I looked at Kacchan and Uraraka's levels as they walked to the arena.

**Megalo Strike Back**

**LV 44**

**Uraraka Ochako**

**The Phoenix**

**LV 45**

**Bakugou Katsuki**

I activated Hawkeye, because I did _not_ want to miss anything.

xoxoxo

Bakugou grinned as he regarded his opponent. "No holdin' back, right Uraraka?"

Uraraka nodded, finishing up her stretches. "Not at all!" The dust by her feet stirred slightly.

Bakugou punched his palm, a small explosion escaping from his fist. "This might be your only round, but like hell it won't be a round to fucking remember!"

Uraraka got into a fighting stance, Bakugou following suit. "Thanks, but bold of you to assume I'll lose!"

"Right, I want you two to remember that there are spectators, so try not to hit the stands with _too_ many giant rocks," Midnight said. "And remember that you should probably try to avoid killing or otherwise permanently harming your opponent. It goes without saying, yes, but I've seen you _both_ wreck things, so better to be safe than sorry."

"I got it, I got it," Bakugou assured her.

"Right, let's do this!" Uraraka shouted, fire in her eyes.

"Okay. Begin!" Both combatants _exploded_ with power on cue, Bakugou a raging fire that caused the ground under him to glow red and Uraraka a pink aura that cracked the concrete like a hammer blow, the resulting debris floating into the air weightlessly. Uraraka shot her hand out in front of her, shooting the rocks at Bakugou. He erected a wall of fire that exploded the chunks of concrete before Fire Dashing at Uraraka. When he was right in front of her, he tried to explode her. Uraraka blocked, blue sparks dancing across her arms. The force of the explosion hit her, was absorbed by her arms, and released back at Bakugou, enhanced by a wave of pink magic. The two were blown back, and Uraraka's skin steamed and tore from the backlash. Her sports uniform top was annihilated, though thankfully not the black tank top underneath. A wave of green magic washed over Uraraka as she cast Regeneration.

Bakugou conjured two fireballs and threw them at Uraraka. She countered by throwing a pink ball of mana that sucked up the fire before exploding in front of Bakugou. Though he blocked the initial explosion, the pink mana clung to him. His eyes widened as the world seemed to shift, and what was behind him moments before was suddenly "down." He managed to recover and start flying before he fell out of bounds, but by then Uraraka was ready with her next trick. She'd laid her hands on the ground, and blue sparks danced across the ground around Bakugou. It shattered, the rubble floating weightlessly for a moment before gravitating towards Bakugou. He cursed, then exploded in a wave of fire that destroyed the rubble. The pink aura around him faded away, and he started to fall to the ground before pivoting in midair to land on his feet. He laughed, then flew at Uraraka again. Uraraka grinned and started flying towards him as well.

They clashed, fire against gravity, releasing waves of force as they rebounded off each other. They smashed against each other a few more times, each time sending shockwaves that cracked the ground beneath them and battered the audience with heavy gales. After their clashes, they flew to opposite sides of the now very ruined arena, floating several meters above the ground. As if by an unheard agreement, they both raised their hands skyward, gathering balls of their preferred element. A few tense seconds passed, Bakugou's fireball growing into a raging typhoon of flames and Uraraka's pink gravity bolt darkening to an almost black color. They simultaneously hurled their attacks at each other. When the two powerful spells clashed the inferno exploded into a blinding sun, while the black hole imploded, drawing in all of the fire and also all of the debris loosened up in their clash. The two attacks merged into a single, blinding point before _exploding_ with the force of a supernova. Even though the two combatants blocked, they were simultaneously _launched_ backwards, thankfully not hitting anyone when they crashed.

Midnight blinked. "Dang. I... guess that's a draw? Midoriya, if you don't mind you should probably make sure neither of them died."

xoxoxo

I gaped. "They're both idiots..." I muttered.

"That was hot..." Tsu croaked.

I turned my head. Oh. Tsu's face was red, and mostly _not_ in a crush blush way. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked sunburned...

"Water," she muttered, her eyes somehow wider than normal.

I took a few water bottles out of my inventory, then cast Healing Hands and Regeneration on her. Just to be safe, I made a few Regeneration Orbs and placed them on my seat as I got up, and summoned Raine to check on the other spectators. Hopefully nobody was _as bad_ as Tsu, considering we were in front, but... "I'll go check up on the others." I turned to sound and went _straight_ to where Uraraka crashed. Kacchan was probably better off because his Quirk made him resistant to heat and sudden forces as a required side effect of his Quirk, which was why I was prioritizing Uraraka. Thankfully it didn't look like she was _too_ hurt, even though she'd crashed into a wall hard enough to crack it.

"Hey Deku-kun..." she waved weakly.

"Please do not move until I give you the okay," I said, then started poking her leg. It looked like she could feel it. "I don't know how you survived that in one piece."

She grinned. "Shō taught me some body-strengthening magic. It was actually what I based RePulse on." I started healing her. She might not have broken her spine, thankfully, but she had bruises all over her body, especially her back, her skin was torn in several places, and she had so many hairline fractures all over her bones! "Ow, thanks. Did I win?"

"Tie," I said. "Sorry." She winced. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this was the most impressive of the first-round matches. And there's probably going to be a tiebreaker." I finished healing her and offered her a hand. Once I'd helped her up, I said, "Right, I should probably check on Kacchan now," and sound-teleported off.

Kacchan... was somehow barely hurt? I knew he was damage-resistant as a necessity to not tear himself apart with his Quirk, but I didn't think he was _that_ damage-resistant... I was more concerned with the fact that _Endeavor was standing over him_.

"-was an impressive match, young man," Endeavor said. "I see promise in you."

Kacchan snorted. "Yeah, yeah, ya flamey bastard."

Endeavor glowered at him. "Your attitude, however, could use some work."

"Really?" Kacchan glared at him. "_My_ attitude needs work? Fucking funny coming from you, Mister I-Throw-Firey-Tantrums-Whenever-"

"Kacchan?" I interrupted him. "Even if you feel fine, I should probably take a look at you before you get into a shouting match."

Kacchan bit his tongue. "_Fine._ Let's go, Deku." He dragged me away from Endeavor, to an exit where we could talk in peace. I still had Sonia throw up a sound barrier, though. "I get it," he sighed. "Don't get him suspicious about what we know."

I healed up the few wounds Kacchan had. "Yeah, but at the same time I don't blame you for getting heated up."

He glared at me. "Was that a fucking pun?"

"Right, you should probably get back to the field." I started to walk off. Kacchan tried to grab me, but my shoulder dissolved before he could grab it.

"Deku get back here you fucker!"

I grinned at him as the rest of my body turned to sound.

xoxoxo

A few minutes later after I'd helped out a few spectators who were in need of water, Cementoss-sensei had formed a table out of cement on an island of restored ground in the middle of the destroyed arena.

"The tiebreaker will be an arm wrestling match!" Midnight-sensei announced. "You may use your Quirks and magic, however you aren't allowed to break the table to throw your opponent off-balance. Get ready!" Kacchan and Uraraka put their elbows on the table and grabbed each other's hands. Their eyes locked, the looks on both their faces intense. "Iiii'm gonna step back a bit..." Midnight muttered. "Begin!" she shouted after getting to what she judged to be a safe distance.

It looked like Uraraka tried to weaken Kacchan by making him heavier, but he used a sort of modified Fire Dash to resist it. He responded by using a jet of fire coming from the back of his hand. Uraraka put up a good fight with what I could now see was some surprisingly heavy-duty strengthening magic that I decided to ask her or Aizawa-sensei about later, but in the end it looked like her increasing Kacchan's weight acted against her...

Kacchan _slammed_ Uraraka's hand into the table, hard enough for the table to _shatter_, but thankfully it looked like she defended at the last second (causing a secondary shock to further ruin the table) so hopefully her hand wasn't _too_ hurt...

Midnight-sensei blinked and swished her whip. "Well, it looks like the winner is Bakugou Katsuki!"

Kacchan grinned and offered a hand to Uraraka. When he helped her up, I noticed that she winced a bit. I sent a message to Kacchan telling him to go to Shuzenji-sensei and take Uraraka with him.

"Well that was a pretty awesome end to a pretty awesome round!" Mic-sensei shouted. "And after Cementoss is done fixing the arena we'll get on with round two! Give it up for Cementoss, everybody!"

xoxoxo

I walked down the hallway. It was already time for my fight with Todoroki. I took a deep breath and thought over my strategy again. The air chilled slightly as I prepared myself for the match ahead, my breath visible.

"Hello, boy," a voice interrupted my thoughts, and I almost walked face-first into a giant chest.

I flinched and looked up at the flaming man who was standing in front of me. "Todoroki Enji," I said.

"You know, you remind me of All Might," he told me.

I clenched my fist. Even with The Gamer's Mind keeping me level-headed, I was very tempted to punch him in the face. "I'll take that as a compliment," I ground out. "Right, well I think they're expecting me. Good talk." I started to walk away from him.

"You know, my Shōto is meant to surpass All Might."

_Ping._

Something inside me... snapped. The air around me became frigid cold as I turned around to glare at him. He flinched. "Listen here," I growled and jabbed my finger at his throat. My eyes felt odd for some reason. "I don't know what the hell you did to Shōto," I lied, "but anyone with eyes and a brain can see that he _hates_ you. Do you know something I was able to pick up from what little he's said to me?" Endea- _Enji_ was shaking. "He thinks of his left side as a _curse_, and especially after what you just said to me I'm certain that you're the reason why." I turned back around. "I'm going to make Shōto use his left side, but it won't be for you. It'll be for him. Now goodbye." With that said, I stormed off.

While I walked to the exit, I checked out the text box that I heard when I was yelling at Enji. "Huh," I muttered. "That's... interesting, but I don't think I should use without testing it a lot first..."

**A skill has been created by unlocking one of the hidden Quirks of One For All! By directing your wrath at a deserving target, the skill 'Fear' has been created!**

xoxoxo

A/N: And some of you guys thought Deku was the most overpowered of his classmates.

Okay well he is but even with more than one bullshit Quirk the gap isn't insurmountable... yet.

Oh, and this doesn't have anything to do with BNHA or GHD (so feel free to disregard), but a friend of mine is setting up a sort of D&D-ish roleplay thing on Discord and it seems like it'll be a lot of fun but as of writing this we don't exactly have many people... If you're interested, the Tumblr URL is heroes-of-nevia. Please at least take a look at it!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay so I just got a review from an anon asking if I was okay and then telling me to rest in piece if I died from the coronavirus. I get that you probably meant well with that, but _please_ do not go asking your favorite authors that. I know you're afraid right now, but that felt kind of jarring to just show up like that. Trust me, I will tell you if I die.

OMNISENSE95: Honestly I highly doubt that any of the canon OFA users had a Quirk like Fear, however I have no clue what most of the users' canon Quirks are so I just gave them Quirks I thought were cool. And one of those was the ability to freely alter the level of fear a person is feeling by making eye contact.

xoxoxo

I dismissed the text box as I walked onto the arena. Todoroki and I glared at each other and I looked at his level.

**Cold**

**LV 40**

**Todoroki Sh****ōto**

"Won't this be a _cool_ fight, folks?" Mic-sensei shouted.

"Both Midoriya and Todoroki have proven themselves to be capable of great feats of power," Aizawa added. "Be on the lookout for flying ice."

"Alrighty, I want a clean fight, you two!" Midnight declared. "Try not to freeze the audience again. Go!"

Todoroki started the fight off by sending an encroaching wall of ice at me. I waved my hand, causing the ice to shatter before it could even get close to me. I was still struck with a wave of biting cold, but I just warmed myself back up with some fire magic. Then I infused myself with ice magic. Snowflakes fell off my body as frost spread along the ground by my feet. Todoroki shot another ice wall at me, but I destroyed it again. This time, though, the cold didn't even bother me. I could feel it, but with Ice Aura active I was much more resistant to the cold. I activated Open Mind to try to get a better read on Todoroki.

"_-get in closer so he can't... Wait, what is that magic? It's almost like he's... Hang on._" For some reason the Wii theme music and the Wii Shop Channel music started _playing over each other_ in his brain.

Todoroki took advantage of my confusion to charge at me by surfing on a wave of ice. Before he could touch me I sublimated the ice he was standing on and punched him in the gut with low-power OFA. "Were you able to sense me reading your mind!?" I asked him incredulously after he slammed into an ice wall he made.

He blinked. "Yes." I deactivated Open Mind. "Can you _not_ sense magic?"

"I can _see_ magic if I use a certain spell, but I can't just sense it..."

"Oh. I assumed you could because of how you draw in ambient magical energy to replenish your mana reserve."

My eye twitched. I inhaled and clasped my hands together. "_Okay_. This... is neither the time nor the place for _whatever the hell_ exposition you have. Can we... Can we talk about this later?"

Todoroki shrugged. "That's fine." Then he clenched his fist. The frost by my feet surged up, trapping me up to my waist in ice. "This battle won't last long, anyway."

I used a partial application of Ice Embodiment to walk through the ice. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Todoroki." I shot a beam of ice magic at him, which he blocked with a wall of ice. I Flash Stepped into his ice wall, merging through it and to the other side. I saw his eyes widen right before I punched him in the face with an ice-wreathed fist. He tried to catch me between two ice walls, but I switched on Ice Embodiment at just the right time to merge with the ice. I exploded out of the ice, caught the shards I'd made, and threw them at Todoroki. He blocked them with yet another wall of ice, but I noticed something before he did.

"Just like I thought, you're getting cold," I said after using Sound Embodiment to get behind him. He turned around, slower than he would have before, letting me see that his right side was covered in frost and he was shivering. "That's the thing about Quirks. They have the potential to be even more powerful than magic even when less energy is used, but they usually have some drawback. Kacchan's Quirk lets him make powerful explosions, but it hurts his arms. Uraraka's Quirk lets her erase gravity, but it gives her nausea. Tsu has frog powers, but also a weakness to extreme temperatures. And you? You're resistant to your Quirk, but not _immune_." He sighed, his breath visible. "Sure, you'd be fine if you used your two sides in tandem, but you don't. Here everyone's going all-out, but you're only using half your power!"

Todoroki glared at me and tried to hit me with another ice attack. It was weaker and slower, though, so I dodged it easily. "Did my _father_ bribe you into forcing me to use his power? And after what you told me..."

I growled and tossed his ice at him. "This has nothing to do with him!" He tried to charge at me again, but I threw him away even easier than the last time. He was almost thrown out of the ring before he managed to stop himself with a wall of ice. It looked like he'd switched to using ice mana instead of his Quirk, which meant he traded the high power he was used to to not be affected by his ice, but the damage was already done. He was covered in frost and visibly shaking. "Everyone here is giving it their all and here you're holding back half your power, literally!"

Todoroki dashed at me with a significantly smaller wave of ice compared to before. I made blades of ice on my shoes and skated away. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me.

"How could I call myself a hero if I couldn't save one person?" I asked. "Now show my your full power!"

"I refuse to use my father's power," he said.

I growled. "IT'S _YOUR_ POWER, NOT HIS!" I screamed. I saw a flash of something in Todoroki's eyes, and flames danced off his scar.

**This Life Is Mine**

**LV 42**

**Todoroki Sh****ōto**

I smiled. Not only did his level raise by two, but his title changed to something much more uplifting. "Why?" he asked me as his entire left side lit ablaze, warming up his right side and dispelling the ice. It looked like he was also resistant to temperature shock. "Why were you so insistent on getting me to use my fire?"

"It's like I said. I wanted to save you." His fire flared.

"Shōtooooooo!" Enji screamed from the sideline. I glared at him. He looked over at me for only a moment, but thanks to Tactician and the fact that I knew what to look for I felt... I guess the best way to describe it was the "level" of fear he was feeling. It was either zero or so minimal that I couldn't feel any fear on him, but I still felt _something_ there. I pulled on it, raising the amount of fear he felt as high as I could. In the span of a moment, his expression of joy turned straight to terror, and was it just me or did a dark stain appear on his pants?

"Right, so where were we?" I asked Todoroki as Enji slinked off like a coward.

Todoroki smiled at me. It was small, but I definitely saw it. "I believe we were about to get this fight started for real." His fire roared and he swiped his right arm at me. Incredibly thick ice spread out from all around him, frost spreading onto his hand but immediately melting off. I grinned and jumped towards him, sailing through the wave of ice. I readied a One For All-enhanced punch as he glowed red-hot. The air around him shimmered as he pointed his palm at me. I activated Mana Dome. Before we could even clash, he caused an explosion by superheating the air that had been chilled from our icy fight.

I was blown back by the sheer _force_ of the explosion. I saw the ground sail under me, and in my desperation clawed at it. _Ping._ Before my fingers touched the concrete, they transformed into sharpened white claws that I used to dig into the ground and slow myself down. Skeletal, another of the past wielders' Quirks. Hopefully it just looked like ice, though... I still grabbed the two chunks of ground that my bone claws tore up with molten mana and turned them into giant lava shuriken, like a lavabender. I got up and saw Todoroki just barely in the arena, saved just in time by a wall of ice. I chuckled. "You up for more?" I asked over the roar of the crowd.

Todoroki got up. "Of course," he said.

I threw my lava shuriken at him. He froze one and shot the other with a fire blast. He still had to dodge because fire-based attacks are not the best at stopping molten magic, but I gave him an A for effort. It was good to know he was using his fire, at least. He threw an ice attack at me, which I dodged, and hit me in the face with a burst of fire. That hurt, but not enough to stop me.

I grinned and _slammed_ the ground. "Limit Break!" I shouted. Glowing cracks spread along the ground around me. Lava erupted from the ground and converged on me as I merged with it. "**Molten Tiger!**" I shaped the lava around me into, as I said, a giant tiger, with varying levels of heat used to make the stripes and other details.

Todoroki gaped at me for a second before giving me a small smile. Small flames danced around the left side of his body, a preparation for the sheer amount of _ice_ he produced and then compacted into the shape of an Eastern-style dragon, which he froze himself by just the feet onto the back of. "Arctic Dragon!" he answered. We roared at each other and charged. I sank my red-hot teeth into the side of his dragon while it dug into my shoulder with teeth made of white ice. Each bite made my MP take a hit, while at the same time my bites did the same for Todoroki. Still, with his Quirk he wasn't expending nearly as much as me. One for All helped, but it looked like Todoroki was coming out ahead...

I dug my claws into the ground, creating cracks that stretched out under Todoroki's dragon. Lava erupted, curling around its thin body before solidifying in the chill. That took a big chunk out of my MP, but it was worth it to immobilize the dragon. I swiped at Todoroki with my claws, causing him to eject himself from where he was standing on the dragon's back. While he was still in the air, I opened my mouth and spat a high-powered fireball at him. While the heat didn't affect him much, the concussion from the blast knocked him back to the edge of the arena. Before he even landed, I slammed my front paws into the ground. Cracks spread along the ground, and right after Todoroki landed the ground he crashed on was sent flying backwards by an eruption of lava. While he was able to immediately chill it enough to turn the lava into a surprisingly stable column, the concrete gave out from the sudden changes in temperature and he fell out of bounds.

Midnight cracked her whip. "Todoroki is out of bounds! The match goes to Midoriya!"

Todoroki sighed and slumped down. My Molten Tiger collapsed as I left it and then walked over to Todoroki. The left half of his uniform was almost completely burned away from his own fire. "You okay?" I asked. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I might have overdone it a bit..."

Todoroki shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured me as he got up. "I suppose if I'm out of the tournament anyway, I should talk to Shuzenji-sensei?"

"Oh, yeah. That's probably a good idea! You might not even miss out on too much, there's a TV in the temporary office." I thought for a moment. "Do you want me to take you there?" I asked. "I know where it is and I'll back you up if your father tries to talk to you."

Todoroki considered it. "Sure. I'll tell you about how I can sense magic on the way." He held his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Let's go, then," I said with a smile.

xoxoxo

"I believe I promised to tell you about my ability to sens-"

"Shōto," _Enji_ interrupted. "It's good to see you using your fire. You should train, though. You have no control over it. Just look at your poor shirt!"

"_Enji_," I growled, taking a step forward. He flinched before I even thought to use Fear again. Good. I could live with my friend's abusive father developing a conditioned fear response to me.

Before I could actually use Fear, though, Todoroki stepped forward and put his arm in front of me. "Let me, Midoriya." He glared at his father. "I forgot about you, out there. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though, so I'll think about that." He walked past Enji. "We're leaving now, Midoriya."

I glared at Enji as I followed Todoroki. You'd better believe I used Fear on him.

"As I was saying, I believe I promised to tell you about my ability to sense magic."

"Yeah, how did _that_ happen."

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea." He was silent for a moment. "I technically know what caused it, but not really. About a year ago, maybe a little less, I was resting after a particularly... _intense_... training session with my father." I winced. "I don't know if it was that I was in a bad state, or if it was something that would have happened to me anyway, or what, but while I nursed my wounds I felt... something. It was a wave of magic, more powerful than anything I've seen since, yet at the same time I didn't see anything. Perhaps it was just because I wasn't used to my new sense, though. I passed out, and when I woke the next day I could feel magic teeming in everything. It was... an adjustment... but eventually I gained a feel for it. It was a tremendous help. I could feel the fire within my father, letting me know where he was and how agitated he was without even seeing him."

I winced again at the implications. "Soooo... what was it you said about me absorbing ambient magical energy?"

Todoroki shrugged. "Everyone does it, as far as I can tell, but I've noticed that you do it much more, and you seem to increase your intake at times."

I nodded. "That's probably Meditation or Mantra. I've tried to teach other people how to use them, but nobody seems to be able to figure it out. If there's a part that I've been doing automatically, probably due to my Quirk, that'd explain that."

"I see. You said that you can _see_ magic, right?"

"With a spell called Eye for Magic, yeah. It doesn't seem to pick up the ambient magic, though. Just spells and stuff."

He stopped walking. "Watch, please." He closed his eyes. With Eye for Magic I saw that his mana was acting in what looked like a similar way to how mine acted when I used Meditation. It was a bit different, though... "It's nowhere near as good as yours, but it helps in a pinch..."

"That's... interesting. Do you think you could teach other people to do that?"

He shook his head. "Not likely. I was only able to figure it out because I could sense the magic, which I don't know how I figured out in the first place."

I sighed. "Oh well." I saw the sign for Shuzenji-sensei's office. "Right, we're here. Do you want me to go in with you or..?"

"No, that's fine. Go watch the tournament."

"If you say so." I pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote my number on it. "Just in case you need someone to talk to," I offered.

He accepted it. "Thank you, Midoriya."

xoxoxo

On the way back to the stands, I bumped into Aoyama. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked really queasy.

"Ah, _non non_," he said. "Don't worry about me, _ça va bien_!" He had an uneasy smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Your belt was melted."

Aoyama smiled for a bit before sighing. "You see, my belt... it was made to help me control my Quirk, as my power is too much for my body to handle. I don't know if I can do this without it..."

"I believe in you," I said. "I'm sure that if you do your best, you can do well. And remember that even if you don't think you can use your Quirk, you still have magic and your fists, right?"

Aoyama beamed at me. "_Merci_," he said with a twinkle.

"_De rien,_" I replied.

He gasped. "_Tu parles francais?_" he asked excitedly.

I nodded. "_Oui, un peu._" I confirmed.

He sparkled some more. "I didn't know anyone else in our class spoke French!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Learn_ing_. I don't suppose-"

"_Oui_! Of course I'll help you with your French!"

I smiled. "Thanks. If you want I'll help you with magic. Speaking of which, good luck with your match!"

xoxoxo

A/N: Sorry if this is annoying, but I'd like to mention Heroes of Nevia again. As far as I know we still don't have anyone quite yet, so if anyone's interested please take a look! The tumblr account all the information is on is heroes-of-nevia. And if you'll allow me to be selfish I kinda really like the character I made for Nevia and really want to use her...

Oh yeah and speaking of tumblr I figure I should say again that I have a tumblr. The url is chemicalmagecraft, though I should note that because I reblog a lot of random crap I also made a side account, chemicalmagecraftfanfics, for just stuff related to my fanfics. So if that's something you're interested in, please check it out! Oh right also if AO3 is more your thing I figure I should also remind everyone I have an AO3 account: Chemical_Magecraft.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Did we really pass the one-year anniversary of this fanfic without me noticing? Well happy birthday to me I guess. Now lets talk about kids beating the shit out of each other!

xoxoxo

"Sorry about that again..." I apologized to Tsu, holding a small flame in front of her.

She harrumphed jokingly and leaned a bit more into Uraraka's chest, her arms crossed. She was using Uraraka's new sport uniform jacket like a makeshift blanket. "You're such a hypocrite, Midoriya. You yell at Todoroki for freezing up the audience, then you go just as cold as him when you fight him, kero."

"Sorry, I was hoping Blaise and Pyra working together would be enough to keep everyone from getting cold..."

"Hey," a lazy voice drawled. I turned my head to see a basic fire elemental suddenly sitting on the railing in front of me. His hair and clothes were mostly black with a few orange stripes. He had black cat ears, a black cat tail, and catlike orange eyes with yellow sclera. "I helped too, ya know."

"Oh hi, Charlie!" Uraraka said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kacchan asked him.

"That's Aizawa-sensei's fire elemental," I said.

"And I'll have you know I helped out," Charlie grumbled.

"Only because you were _forced_ to, niichan," another voice said. A girl with sky-blue hair in a sort of bowl cut that covered her eyes appeared in midair. Upside-down. She had very pale, actually outright just white skin and two weird red horns that formed a sort of deformed heart shape when seen from the side. She had a simple white dress, almost exactly the same color as her skin.

Tsu waved at her. "Hey, Cass. Kero."

"Hey, Tsu-chan," Cassiopeia, Aizawa-sensei's gravity elemental, said. "Are you and my aunt finally dating yet?" Tsu and Uraraka both spluttered, now blushing. "Iiii'll take that as a _no_, then." She smirked, and with a momentary glow of her horns Tsu's head was suddenly shoved into Uraraka's chest by an unseen force that was probably gravity. "C'mon, you guys've _obviously_ noticed the attraction between you two~"

"Th-that's because you're literally making Tsu-chan gravitate towards me!" Uraraka shouted, blushing heavily. Tsu said something that was probably agreeing with Uraraka, but it was muffled so I couldn't tell for sure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~" Cass taunted. She cheekily stuck out her tongue.

Even though I wasn't the direct target of it, I could feel Aizawa-sensei's glare from all the way over in the announcer's box. Was that what Enji felt when I used Fear on him?

_Good_.

Tsu and Uraraka stopped being attracted to each other. By gravity, at least. "H-hey, look at the time!" Cass said. "G-gotta go!"

"That girl..." Tsu muttered, still blushing heavily.

"Tsu do you need me to heal you?" I asked. "Your nose is bleeding a little."

She felt her nose. "Oh. Yeah please do that, kero. Sorry, sometimes my nose bleeds a little easy." I placed my hand on her face and cast Healing Hands.

"Do I have to beat up a child?" Kacchan offered.

"D-don't worry about Cass," Uraraka said. "She doesn't do stuff anything as bad as that a lot, and she always apologizes later after Shō gives her a lecture."

"And this is the first time she drew blood, kero," Tsu commented.

"I feel kinda bad for Aizawa-sensei," I said. "Some of my elementals are, no offense, a little hard to manage..."

"_Hey_!" Rayne shouted.

"...but at least my other elementals help keep them grounded." Blaise put Rayne in a headlock despite the fact that they were both immaterial. "Aizawa-sensei, on the other hand, only has those two."

"Yeah, lazy elementals are annoying to deal with," Kacchan said. I looked at him. "I am assuming," he added suspiciously quickly.

"Alright, then," I said. "Hey, shouldn't you be heading for the waiting room, Kacchan?"

He shrugged. "I trust Birdface and Sparkles-"

"Tokoyami and Aoyama."

"-_Birdface and Sparkles_ to give each other a good fight. Unfortunately I won't be able to watch their fight, directly anyway, but at least I can watch Glasses'."

"His name is Iida, problem child," Aizawa-sensei said over the speaker.

"Thaaaat's right folks!" Mic-sensei shouted. "It's Iida Tenya! Versus! Shiozaki Ibara! Who will win, technology or nature? Let's find out!"

"Start!" Midnight-sensei announced.

And then it was over. Iida was really fast.

"Damn, that was quick," Kacchan said disappointedly.

"That's what she said," Tsu muttered.

"I'll kill you, Frog," Kacchan threatened flatly.

"That's also what she said," I joked.

Kacchan twitched. "That one doesn't even make sense!"

"Maybe you should go now?" Uraraka suggested. "Iida's fight's over."

He sighed. "Fine, just tell me what happens in... Tokoyama and Aoyami's fight?" He glared at what appeared to be thin air. "Did I fucking ask, Pyra!?" Kacchan grunted and stomped off, grumbling about fires and... leaves for some reason?

A few minutes after Kacchan left, Tokoyami and Aoyama walked onto the arena. "Get ready!" Midnight-sensei said after Aizawa-sensei and Mic-sensei said their part. At her command, motes of dark magic started to emanate from Tokoyami. At the same time, Aoyama started to sparkle with light magic. It occurred to me that Tokoyami and Aoyama were both, in their own ways, among the most showy people in our class...

"I wonder which one of us shall win?," Tokoyami remarked. "Your holy light, or my curséd shadow?"

"Hey!" Dark Shadow protested. "I have feelings too!"

"Shall we see, _mon ami_?" Aoyama replied. "But do keep in mind that I won't go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Start!"

Aoyama shot first, all of his sparkles turning to lasers at once. It seemed that Tokoyami anticipated that, because just before the lasers hit him a shroud of darkness spread out in front of him. Dark Shadow shot out from behind the shroud, slightly enhanced by spending a few moments in darkness, but was blown back easily by Aoyama using a sparkling light bomb. Aoyama tried to hit Dark Shadow with a few more lasers, but was thwarted by Tokoyami shooting them with bolts of darkness. Dark Shadow lashed out at Aoyama again, but he dodged out of the way, hitting Dark Shadow with yet another point-blank burst of light.

"_Tres magnifique_!" Aoyama said, striking a pose that reminded me of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. "Your desire to win shines bright in your fighting!"

"Of course!" Tokoyami agreed, and that was definitely a JoJo pose. "What student of Yuuei would I be if I didn't give this fight my all!?"

Aoyama's grin widened. It faltered for a moment when his stomach started to glow, but then went even wider. He clutched his stomach, but in a confident way and not just nausea. His hand glowed and he twisted it, drawing a ball of sparkling blue light out of his stomach. I couldn't be certain, but it looked like he removed the light his Navel Laser was building up before it fired out and hurt him. Dark Shadow lunged at him again, so he shaped the ball into a sort of spear shape and tossed it at him. "SPARKLING SPEAR!" he shouted as the javelin pierced into Dark Shadow and then exploded in a bright light. Dark Shadow shrank down and retreated back into Tokoyami, muttering something about it being too bright out.

"Impressive, you managed to defeat my Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said. "But don't think this means you've won!" To back up his threat, Tokoyami made two balls of darkness.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Aoyama shouted. He created another spear from his Navel Laser to match Tokoyami's shadow balls. Tokoyami threw one of the shadow balls at Tokoyami, but Aoyama threw his Sparkling Spear at it. The spear pierced through the shadow ball, not even slowing down, then exploded right in front of Tokoyami. He was knocked back, landing near the eadge of the ring.

He groaned, then summoned Corvo. Now that I could see him properly it looked like he'd ranked up, as he looked older than the last time I'd seen him _not_ in a shroud of oppressive darkness. "It seems I'll need more than just my own power to best you," Tokoyami said as he got up. "I shall defeat you with the power of shadows!" As Corvo charged at Aoyama, Tokoyami created and fired several feather-shaped projectiles. Aoyama created yet another Sparkling Spear, which he used to slice through all of the black feathers. He then caught Corvo's sword when he tried to swing at him.

"_Splendide_!" Aoyama beamed. "Two knights crossing blades! How I wish I were wearing my armor! But wait!" Aoyama jumped back and released his spear, which floated in front of him and then unraveled into ribbons of silvery light. I used Eye for Magic while watching him do an entire magical girl transformation sequence, except instead of a cute dress he made himself a suit of armor similar to his hero costume out of light. Honestly there need to be more magical girl transformation sequences into full plate armor. While he still had some of his Sparkling Spear left over, it looked more like a Radiant Rapier than anything. That didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact, he seemed delighted that he had a vaguely sword-like object to wave around. He grabbed the rapier and thrusted at Corvo.

Corvo blocked with his shield, then swung at him with a shadow-enhanced sword. Aoyama dodged nimbly, only the tip of the sword scraping off of his armor and taking a few motes of light with it. Aoyama riposted with a series of thrusts. Corvo blocked the first two, but the third touched him in the chest. Aoyama caused the rapier to shoot forward as a laser, pushing Corvo with it. Tokoyami shot some more feathers at Aoyama, but his starry cape curled in front of him in defense. The cape was destroyed in the attack, but before it could fully dissipate Aoyama's stomach started to glow. With no warning, a Navel Laser shot out at Tokoyami. In a last-ditch attempt to block it, Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow again. Dark Shadow tried his best, but he was still weakened from earlier, so he basically evaporated when the laser hit him. Tokoyami was hit, punched out of the ring. Aoyama, meanwhile, collapsed to the ground from the backlash of using his Quirk. His armor dissolved in a flash of light.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! The winner is Aoyama Yuga!" Midnight-sensei announced.

"Well fought, my friend," Tokoyami congratulated him.

Aoyama gave himself a few moments before saying, "Same to you. It was_ un match difficile_." Then he retched. "_Excuse-moi_. Quirk backlash..."

Tokoyami nodded. "I know how it is."

xoxoxo

A few minutes later, Tokoyami and Aoyama had left, replaced by Kacchan and Kirishima. "Heck yeah!" Kirishima shouted with a big, toothy grin. "This fight is gonna be so _manly_!"

Kacchan grinned and punched his palm, exploding it slightly for intimidation factor. "You're pretty damn manly yourself. Try to keep up."

"Start!"

Kacchan blasted himself towards Kirishima, aiming a firey kick at him. Kirishima raised his hands in a block and activated his Quirk. Kacchan responded by using his fire and explosions to pivot in midair while keeping his momentum, then exploding in Kirishima's face right before he could ram into him. They were both knocked back by the explosion, and Kacchan naturally recovered easier because he was used to being thrown around by his explosions. Kirishima wasn't too fazed after he landed, though. He skidded along the ground for a bit before creating a rock wall to stop himself. "Not bad," Kirishima said as he got up.

"Not bad yourself," Kacchan responded. "That was a pretty powerful explosion."

Kirishima's grin widened and he showed off his hardened arms, which were still steaming. "It'll take a bigger blast than that to take me down!" Then he stomped the ground. Spears of concrete shot from the ground, aimed at Kacchan. He exploded upward, then destroyed the spears with a second blast when they followed him. The blast propelled Kacchan forwards, over Kirishima.

"DIE!" he shouted, then put his hands together for a big blast. He waited until Kirishima hardened to hit him with a blast hard enough to _drive his feet into the ground_.

"That's so manly!" Kirishima shouted as he used earth magic to eject himself out of the concrete.

And right into Kacchan's trap. "DIE!" he shouted, then placed his hands on Kirishima's back while he was still in midair. Kirishima was sent flying, and just barely managed to erect an earth wall to crash into before he sailed over the arena boundary entirely.

Kirishima laughed as he peeled himself out of the Kirishima-shaped indentation in the cracked wall. "That was a good one, man!" he said as he turned to face Kacchan. "Getting me into the air like that? Manly!" His grin widened as the rock wall broke apart, though the pieces didn't fall. "Guess I'll have to up the ante!" Kirishima pointed at Kacchan, and the rocks from the wall shot at him. Kirishima's rocks blocked off all angles of escape aside from dodging back, which would make Kacchan ring out.

Kacchan stood his ground. Before the rocks reached him, he burst into flames. Kirishima winced as the rocks... went through him? I focused my eye-enhancing skills on Kacchan just as the last dregs of the spell wore off. It looked like it was still unpolished, considering the fact that Kacchan's clothes were burned in areas and his skin was red and steaming, but that was definitely Fire Embodiment! Kacchan charged with an explosive dash while Kirishima was still in shock, punching him in the gut. Kacchan followed up with a small explosion that pushed Kirishima out of bounds.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! The winner is Bakugou Katsuki!"

Kirishima laughed again. "Damn, that was _manly_!" He hopped back onto the arena and clapped Kacchan on the back. Kacchan frowned a bit, but... was that a blush? "The way you just went _through_ my rocks! I've seen that spell before and I still didn't see that coming!"

"You weren't a slouch yourself, Kirishima," Kacchan said. "If I didn't pull a stupidly advanced spell out of my ass you might have won there. Just remember not to gawk the next time someone does something like that and you should do fine."

Kirishima beamed. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, you're good."

I got up from my seat. "I should probably get ready for the next round. Bye!"

"Bye, Midoriya," Tsu said.

"Good luck, Deku!"

xoxoxo

"That match was awesome, Aoyama!" I told Aoyama when I saw him in the hall. "That armor trick was pretty great!"

He grinned. "_Merci_. I suppose it's a good idea to use it on Bakugou?"

I nodded. "You didn't hear it from me, but you should probably think of some offensive magic for your next fight as well." I winked. "Wish me luck!"

xoxoxo

Iida got into a ready stance on the opposite side of the arena. "Midoriya. I hope we will have a pleasant match."

"Me too, Iida."

"Begin!"

I Flash Stepped to the side when Iida charged at me. He turned back around to face me and continued his charge. When I Flash Stepped again, I was tripped by a raised rock that wasn't there a moment before. Apparently having a mutation that gives you metal engines in your legs gives you earth affinity. Who knew? "You won't be able to dodge this! Reciproburst!" I stood up just in time for Iida to slam into me. My physical defenses may have meant that that didn't hurt, but he was still pushing me back easily. I tried to use magic to grip to the ground and...

_Ping! Ping!_

My feet stuck to the ground. No, my _shoes_ stuck to the ground, first from the spell Grip and then because of my new Quirk, Magnetize. Even though Iida was pushing me as hard as he could, and with a _special move_ at that, my shoes were not just gripping the ground better but also strongly magnetized, as was the ground under them. The good news was that Iida was nowhere near strong enough to uproot _that_ combination. The bad news was that Magnetize was one of those Quirks that the user can't exactly turn off once it's applied to something, and instead wears off after time, so I was stuck for about five minutes or until I set my shoes on fire, and it would probably look suspicious if I did that.

Wait, no it wouldn't.

"Well... you certainly didn't dodge..." Iida muttered as his engines stalled. I figured that was what took his Quirk out in the cavalry battle. Now that he couldn't push me off the edge, I punched him in the stomach with a sonic-enhanced fist. While he was knocked back I coated myself in Fire Aura, concentrating it on my legs. The heat burned off the magnetization on the cement completely, but only weakened my shoes because I didn't want to melt them. I Flash Stepped at Iida, leaving behind footprints of fire. He blocked my kick with some basic defensive magic and pushed me away. I landed on the ground in front of him. "Impressive, Midoriya!" Iida shouted. Then he grinned. He _also_ set on fire, though it looked like he couldn't quite focus it on his legs as well because he wasn't nearly as skilled with Fire Aura as me.

"Oh right," I said. "Internal _combustion_ engine."

"That's right. I won't just let you win."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Iida used fire magic to compensate for his lack of Engine when he charged me. I dropped on my hand and kicked at him. It wasn't perfect, but my DEX made up for that. Iida countered with a kick of his own, creating a small wave of heat. I grabbed Iida's leg between my legs, using it and a fire jet to pivot and launch myself upward. I had Halitus create an air platform, which I kicked off of. I flipped in midair to axe kick Iida. He dodged backwards, which was to be expected with how much wind-up that attack had, but that wasn't its point. "LIMIT BREAK!" I shouted when my heel hit the ground. "EARTH SURGE!" Iida's eyes widened as the ground rose up in a wave. He was pushed all the way out of the arena, which was mangled beyond recognition.

"Iida is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!"

I stared at the aftermath of Earth Surge. "Um... I can probably fix that," I offered Cementoss.

He waved me off with a smile. "You're fine, I'll do it."

I walked around the wall of rock I'd made. "You okay, Iida? I might have overdone it a bit."

He sighed as he got up. "I'm fine. I... suppose I still have some training to do before I'm able to catch up to you."

"If you want I could spar with you sometime," I offered. "I could really use some experience with pure physical fighting."

He nodded. "I'd love to."

xoxoxo

A/N: You know what? For my convenience as much as yours, from now on I'm putting a list of everyone's elementals at the end of every chapter.

Midoriya: Halitus, Dune, Rayne, Blaise, Juniper, Mifuyu, Raimon, Iggy, Sonia, and Claude

Bakugou: Pyra

Tokoyami: Corvo

Uraraka: Nebula and Ion

Hagakure: Lucy

Tsu: Bubbles

Aizawa: Charlie and Cassiopeia

Hopefully we all remember their elements from their names. I probably missed one or two, so feel free to roast me in the reviews over it so I remember.

Oh yeah also I am from now until an unspecified time that will hopefully be soon taking suggestions of stupid shit to happen to Endeavwhore in a fight, the dumber/more humiliating the better. Unfortunately I probably won't be able to include them all, but I'd like for us all to have a laugh at Endeavor's expense.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but first there were finals and then I kinda just needed to get back into the mindset to write this... My writing needs a bit of momentum sometimes.

By the way, I've decided to stop putting those accent things in Shoto and other people's names. I still haven't figured out how to do them using the keyboard so I have to find it somewhere every time I want to use it, which can get annoying... That, plus the fact that Shoto is probably going to be referred to by his first name a lot in the story soon? Yeah I hope you guys don't mind.

MattKennedy: Yeah, totally! The OFA Quirks that Izuku has unlocked so far are Fear, Skeletal, and Magnetize. Fear is an emitter Quirk that allows the user to raise or lower the level of a person's fear by making eye contact, Skeletal is a transformation Quirk that allows the user to turn any part of their body into a hardened, bone-like substance, and Magnetize is an emitter Quirk that allows the user to magnetize any object (though it explicitly does _not_ work on living things or any body part attached to a living being). There are only three OFA Quirks that have yet to be shown, which are (SPOILER ALERT) Mending, Blackwhip, and Float. The only two of those that I didn't make up are Blackwhip and Float. Oh, and a fun fact: originally I thought of a Quirk that would let Izuku flatten people and things into any flat surface to kinda-sorta turn them into graffiti (actually I think it was the first original OFA user Quirk I thought of...) but decided against that because it would probably be a little overpowered if Izuku could just take out anyone he could push into a flat surface, even if there was a limitation on just slapping someone on the head so hard they become part of the ground, so I replaced it with Mending. Another fun fact, Fear causes Izuku's eyes to become slitted like a snake's.

xoxoxo

"This tournament has been so exciting so far!" Mic-sensei shouted.

"It's almost over, but I doubt there won't be some more... excitement," Aizawa-sensei added.

"That's right! This next battle will be Aoyama versus Bakugou! Who will win, folks? Will it be the radiant paladin, or will the red-hot warmage!"

"Start!" Midnight-sensei said.

"Let us have a glorious battle, _mon ami_!" Aoyama glittered.

Kacchan laughed. "Like it'd be anything else! Hit me with your best shot!"

"As you wish!" As with Tokoyami's fight, Aoyama opened by turning his sparkles into lasers. But while Kacchan dodged them his navel started to glow again. Aoyama struck a pose, and ribbons of light erupted from his stomach and enveloped him. The armor looked slightly thicker than what he had last time, but was unmistakably the spell he'd used last time.

"Let's see what you can do!" Kacchan shouted. He blasted himself at Aoyama, fists blazing. He slapped Aoyama in the armored chest and shot himself back with a small explosion. The hits caused Aoyama's armor to fluctuate and knocked him back, but aside from looking a little less vibrant the armor held. Kacchan grinned.

Aoyama smiled back at him and shot another wave of lasers. Kacchan tried to phase through the lasers with Fire Embodiment but was still blown back anyway. "Shall we get this battle started for real?" Aoyama asked as he struck a pose and used the distraction to fire up his Quirk again. His armor thickened and formed a stylish helmet, then the excess light flowed down his arms and formed into a rapier and buckler. Aoyama flourished his sword and shouted, "Taste the sting of my Silver Chariot! _En garde_!"

Kacchan's grin widened. "If that's how you're gonna play this..." he muttered. He struck an equally dramatic pose, almost literal fire in his eyes. A glow similar to Fire Aura engulfed his body, but it looked deeper somehow. I honed my senses on it and heard a _ping_.

**A new skill has been created through special action! From extensive use of skills to understand magical effects, the skill 'Analyze' has been created!**

"That'll be useful," I muttered. It created a text box with information that I already knew some of from using Eye for Magic. Which meant it would probably be made passive by Tactician, unlike Eye for Magic or Open Mind. Score. Now if only I could get an Open Mind version... I filed that away for later and looked at the Analyze text box.

**Fire Ignition**

**An infusion of the fire element into one's body stronger than Fire Aura. Grants greater enhancement than Fire Aura, but damages the user.**

**Increases attack damage by 90%, increases movement speed by 45%, increases STR by 30%, user generates extreme heat.**

**150 MP used per minute.**

**User takes 150 HP of fire damage per minute.**

**Locks user into using exclusively the fire element.**

Maybe he tried to brute force Fire Embodiment and got something somewhere in between? It looked like I'd be healing him after this fight...

The ground crackled and glowed from the sheer heat pouring out of Kacchan. "If that armor of yours is Silver Chariot... how 'bout we call what I'm doing Magician's Red?" Even I could barely follow it when he ran at Aoyama, leaving only a few burning footprints behind him. He was behind Aoyama before he could even react, and _slammed_ his leg into him. Aoyama was sent flying, sparkles erupting from where Kacchan kicked him. Aoyama almost flew out of the arena from that one attack, but managed to force himself to slam into the ground using light magic, leaving a rainbowy afterimage of himself for a second. The ground cracked from the hit and Aoyama's armor looked a little worse for wear, but Aoyama just looked a little dazed. He used that new spell, Starlight Dash, to get up immediately.

"DIE!" Just in time, too. Aoyama just barely managed to Starlight Dash out of the way of Kacchan dashing at him. Kacchan stopped on a dime when he passed through Aoyama's afterimage, shattering the ground from his stomp, and shot himself at Aoyama again. It almost looked like he was hitting the ground so hard that he was being launched around by the recoil... Aoyama flinched and raised his shield. Kacchan slammed shoulder-first into the shield. The buckler flashed in an explosion of light, knocking Kacchan back. He almost landed outside of the arena but Fire Dashed back in just in time. "Not bad," Kacchan said. Then he lunged back at Aoyama. He let loose a flurry of almost-blows, just barely stopping himself from triggering Aoyama's shield trap whenever he maneuvered it in place with an explosion. Even though Kacchan never landed a hit on Aoyama, though, each explosion pushed him back a bit.

Kacchan yelled and slammed the ground in front of Aoyama. The ground exploded, knocking him into the air. Then Kacchan wiped his forehead and flicked his hand at Aoyama. A few small beads of fiery light flew off of his hand, landing on Aoyama's armor and shield. The mana-charged sweat droplets exploded, launching Aoyama back. Before he could touch the ground, Kacchan tackled him again. This time Aoyama didn't manage to save himself in time. He dropped outside of the arena and let his armor dissipate. Meanwhile, Kacchan collapsed to the ground. His skin was red, and he had steam rolling off of him. Luckily his pants were mostly fine, but his shirt was more ash than shirt...

"The match is over!" Midnight announced. "Aoyama is out of bounds! Bakugou is the winner! Now go to the nurse before your next match, Bakugou."

xoxoxo

I waited in the waiting room while Kacchan got chewed out by Shuzenji-sensei. Sonia flinched at something and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Izuku," she muttered out loud, even though she was still incorporeal. She liked doing that sometimes, probably because she was a sound elemental.

"What's up, Sonia?" I asked.

"You... might wanna be extra nice to Iida for a while..."

"Did you eavesdrop on a conversation?"

She frowned. "It's not... I hear _everything_ within my range. That's just what it's like as a sound elemental. I used to not... process it, I guess, but now that I'm contracted I know what everything I hear means..."

"Oh." That was... interesting. I'd heard the elementals say things that implied they existed somehow outside of being summoned, but that was... interesting. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Sonia shook her head. "Nah. It's actually a lot nicer than not really knowing anything that's going on. Besides, Granny's almost done yelling at Kacchan."

I got up. "Alright, then. Let's go."

xoxoxo

Kacchan grinned toothily at me. "So. It's you against me, huh?" He said over the roar of the crowd. "I figured it would be." He did his signature fist-punch. "Let's have a great fight, Deku!"

I smiled at him. "I'll make sure of it."

"IT'S THE FINAL FIGHT, FOLKS!" Mic-sensei shouted. "MIDORIYA VERSUS BAKUGOU! WON'T THIS BE A SHOW!?"

"Midoriya and Bakugou have shown themselves several times in the sports festival to be very talented and very powerful," Aizawa-sensei added. "Honestly, even _I've_ been inspired by the crazy things the students have been doing..."

"Start!"

Kacchan jumped at me with a proto-Flash Step, boosting with his explosions. I reacted just in time to activate Elemental Embodiment, and Kacchan swung at air. It still hurt because he used fire magic, but I rematerialized behind him and Bass Blasted him. Naturally Kacchan didn't go anywhere near the edge from the sound blast, but he went a bit further than I thought he would. "LIMIT BREAK!" I shouted right off the bat. I swung my arm like I was throwing a bowling ball, outputting a lot of ice magic. "GLACIER PRISON!" Kacchan was encased in a giant wall of ice. Just as I thought, that was only a temporary stop. I could see him melting through the ice already. I Flash Stepped in front of the Glacier Prison and activated Ice Aura. I kicked the base of the ice, cleanly breaking it from the ground, and pushed it with a small use of OFA combined with ice magic. The entire Glacier Prison started sliding like in Kirby when you move into an enemy you used Ice Kirby on, if you were able to freeze boss-sized enemies with Ice Kirby.

Kacchan exploded out of the ice in a wave of steam and water before he went out, spraying half the arena in water as he hurtled straight towards me. I planted my feet and swung back to hit him. He threw a few strands of his hair at me for some reason, then cocked his own fist back. When I went to swing, my arm was stopped by something, letting Kacchan get a free hit on me. Whatever blocked my arm didn't stop me at all from getting knocked back. I had Dune raise a few rock walls for me to crash into. I got back up and... tried to Flash Step. Something around my chest this time stopped me. Luckily Damage Reduction meant that it didn't hurt me too much... I looked down at what was blocking me and saw several strands of long fibers. As I watched, a few more threads of silk wrapped around my body.

"You've probably noticed by now, huh?" Kacchan said. And _then_ I thought to check his affinities again. Sonic 40 and Bio 30. "You can come out now, Leaf!"

The silk anchored to the rock wall I threw up grew and morphed into a green-haired boy in a green blanket cocoon that may or may not have been a giant leaf. He grumbled a bit and said, "Hey."

"The surprise is over, get him," Kacchan ordered. Thousands of strands of silk erupted from the bio elemental and wrapped around me and the surroundings. I was quickly wrapped up tight in a silk cocoon. I tried to use Lightning Embodiment to escape, but the webbing was resistant enough that that was a waste of time and MP. I struggled, trying to get some leeway, and took stock of the situation. I couldn't really move, the silk blocked my lightning, I could hear, or rather not hear, that there was enough material that it was soundproof, Halitus told me that it was airtight... I tried water and then bio. Water just left the cocoon wet, but I was able to merge into the web with bio. Leaf tried to keep me in the center, but I was, with a little difficulty, still able to phase through the silk. My hand got free of the web, so I slammed it into the ground and turned it into roots. I pulled the rest of my body out of the cocoon by turning into a small oak tree.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Kacchan shouted. "Alright, let's do a pincer attack on the tree!" Kacchan Fire Dashed at me from one side while Leaf lashed out with silk from the other. I burst into cactus needles, evading the webs and stabbing Kacchan a few times. I gathered my body back together, except for a few needles that Kacchan manage to incinerate, and reformed behind him. Kacchan turned around, murder in his eyes. "Leaf," he growled.

Leaf sighed and shot more silk at me, while Kacchan threw fireballs where Leaf wasn't covering. I smiled at Kacchan before turning into water. Leaf's string shots stabbed right through me, splashing even more water around. It didn't help that all of Kacchan's fireballs hit into what remained of the ice prison, nor that I had Rayne subtly spread all the water around. I "fell" into the puddles, then popped up behind Kacchan. I slapped him with a wave of water, soaking him, then switched to Lightning Embodiment.

"Ah, shi-" Kacchan started to say before getting punched by my lightning fist. He coped a lot better than the last time I used that combo, though, because after only a few hits my hand hit his wooden face with a lot less impact. Kacchan smirked and transformed his arm into a bunch of vines, which he wrapped around me. I changed back to normal and almost immediately turned to air to get away. Kacchan cursed as I rematerialized on the far side of the arena from him. He pointed at me, a fire lit on the tip of his finger. I grinned, activated Eye For Magic, and mirrored Kacchan perfectly, copying the magic he was putting into it almost perfectly. He shot the fire bullet at me, which I copied. Then he blinked and summoned more fireballs. I summoned more fireballs almost immediately. With my INT it was hopefully quick enough to look simultaneous. We threw a few more fireballs at each other before Kacchan realized that that was getting him nowhere.

"You're not finishing me off with a stupid copycat game, Deku!" Kacchan dashed at me using Fire Ignition. I managed to mimic it with One For All, but fumbled with the explosion to the face that followed it. My head shattered. Conveniently it happened to be made out of stone and I was able to piece it back together. "Damn Elemental Embodiment..." Kacchan blasted me a few more times. This time, however, I blocked the explosions with a Mana Shield, then hit back with a Steam Blast. Kacchan recovered with Fire Dash, then started flying upward. "Come and get me, Deku!"

I grinned, forming Halcyon Wing to fly after him. Really, it was bound to happen at some point. I flew after him, just barely lagging behind him. I flapped my wings, shooting a few feathers at him. Thanks to Halcyon Wing's secondary effect his flight spell also faltered for a moment, letting me catch up and kick him toward the boundary. He blasted himself back up and threw two blades of heat at my wings. I scattered my wings into feathers long enough for the blades to miss most of the feathers, then reconstituted my wings with most of the rest of the feathers. I threw the few that I left out at him and followed up with a small lightning bolt. Kacchan dodged the feathers, but I curved my lightning to strike him in the shoulder. It wasn't enough to do any major harm, but he growled and clutched his arm from the shock. I grinned and fired an Ice Beam at his hand, which was clutching his arm. I also iced that lightning wound for him while I was at it.

"DEKU YOU FUCKER!" Kacchan shouted as he plummeted. He caught himself with Fire Dash, supplemented with Fire Ignition, and rammed straight at me. The fire melted the ice as well. I flapped my wings, which was now no longer enough to screw up Kacchan's Fire Dash, and ascended fast enough that I hoped I would dodge him. It didn't work. "DIE!" Kacchan screamed as he punched me in the face. I shot all my feathers at Kacchan while I was still ascending, then turned to air. I floated down while Kacchan dodged all the feathers, then turned back when I was under him. _Ping._ I stopped falling before I even used a flight spell.

"Really?" I muttered to myself. "I get a flying Quirk now?" I shrugged it off and reached for the source of my new Quirk, Float. "Hey Kacchan!" I shouted. He pivoted in midair to face me. "Limit Break: Flurry of Blades!" A spear appeared in my left hand and a kunai in my right, both glowing brighter than my normal level 98 Bound Blades. I gave the spear Electric Aura and the kunai Wind Aura, then threw both of them at Kacchan. He dodged them both and shot an explosion off at the spear, but I'd already created my next two weapons, a flaming flamberge and a steam rapier. Bound Blade's interaction with One For All was interesting. Trying to supercharge a single weapon would either make it explode or cause it to become gigantic. Both of those _could_ be useful in the right circumstances, especially as a surprise, but it was a lot better to just generally enhance the skill itself. This made the weapons slightly stronger and gave me a sort of connection to them, but there was an even bigger advantage to it.

Namely the fact that I could make a theoretically infinite amount of weapons, and give them their own individual Elemental Weaponry. Within a few seconds, I'd thrown a little over a hundred weapons at Kacchan. He managed to dodge most of them, though. "What, are you just gonna keep throwing weapons at me, Deku?" he asked. "That's not gonna work!"

I grinned and looked at the mass of floating weapons above Kacchan that I managed to keep him from noticing just by keeping him focused on dodging. "You'd think that..." I sent all the weapons at him at once. Kacchan noticed before any of them actually hit him, thankfully, and started dodging and exploding them again with more than a few curses. While he was preoccupied, I started charging up a large ball of ice magic. When he was most of the way done with my storm of weapons, I threw the swirling ball of frigid energy at him. "Arctic Storm!" I shouted when it hit him, engulfing him in a miniature blizzard. He was tossed out the side, steaming and covered in frost, and I had Halitus make an air cushion to keep him from hitting the ground too hard.

"Bakugou is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!"

I floated down next to Kacchan, landing lightly. "You suck," he told me with a grin wide enough that I had the strangest feeling he wasn't being sincere. I offered him my hand, which he grabbed. "Still, that was a damn good fight," he said as I helped him up.

"C'mon, let's get you patched up so you can accept your silver medal," I said.

He snorted and lightly hit me. "Fuck you, asshole."

"Love you too."

xoxoxo

Elemental list:

Midoriya: Halitus, Dune, Rayne, Blaise, Juniper, Mifuyu, Raimon, Iggy, Sonia, and Claude

Bakugou: Pyra and Leaf

Tokoyami: Corvo

Uraraka: Nebula and Ion

Hagakure: Lucy

Tsu: Bubbles

Aizawa: Charlie and Cassiopeia


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for all the positive comments, everyone! I tried to get this done quicker than the last chapter.

This is a fun chapter, by the way. For one, I realized just after publishing that Izuku just cast a temporary creation-type spell augmented with a temporary enchantment-type spell like a hundred times, and both of those were near prestige. For another, you might have forgotten considering how long ago it was (feels like it's been half a year...), but Izuku got a quest for participating in the sports festival. ;)

xoxoxo

**A skill has been created through special action! The skill 'Imaginary Architect' has been created through Bound Blade reaching MAX level!**

**A skill has been created through special action! The skill 'Item Enchantment' has been created through Elemental Weaponry reaching MAX level!**

I closed the text boxes that appeared while I was throwing an inordinate amount of weapons at Kacchan. Those looked insanely useful but there wasn't much rush, so I planned on setting some time aside later to read those, paying very close attention. For now, though, it was time for the rewards ceremony.

The rewards ceremony. For the Yuuei sports festival. That I won. When I went to the podium that the first-, second-, and third-place winners were supposed to stand on I felt like I was floating. "_I can't believe I placed first in the Yuuei sports festival!_" I thought to myself. I was about to step onto the first place plat- Oh wait I actually _was_ floating. Huh. Weird, it felt almost natural... Luckily the podium was underground for added showmanship, so nobody actually saw me floating.

"Were you just floating, Deku?" Kacchan asked. Well, almost nobody saw me...

I scratched the back of my head. "Haha... I kinda got excited. Didn't even notice."

Kacchan looked skeptical. "How the hell didn't you notice you were floating? I feel like that's the kind of thing you'd notice."

"I'll tell you later." Then I decided to show off a bit. I activated Float, on purpose this time, and floated up onto the podium without turning around. Kacchan snorted and jumped onto the second-place spot.

"Isn't this _tres magnifique_?" Aoyama asked us as he got on the third place platform. Normally Iida would join him as the other person in third place, but he'd left earlier, telling us that his brother was attacked by a villain. I hoped he was okay...

After a few minutes of us waiting, Sonia alerted me that Midnight-sensei was about to announce us. The hole above us filled with smoke and bright flashes of light from fireworks as our podium started to rise. I got into what I hoped was a distinctive, but not too weird, pose as the confetti started falling on us. Well, it fell around me and on the other two. I flashed a little smile at Halitus and Juniper just before we rose into view.

"Iida is also in third place, but he had to leave for family problems," Midnight added. "Now, to present the medals, we have..." she pointed at the top of the wall of the arena, where a familiar shadow appeared.

"AH HA HA HA!" All Might shout-laughed, then jumped down in front of the podium. "I have come to present the medals!" Midnight presented the medals to All Might. He picked up the bronze medal and approached Aoyama. He smiled at him as he gave him the medal. "Young Aoyama, your resolve was impressive. Even though you suffered hardships, you persevered, and look at where you ended up. You will make a fine hero." He gave him a small hug and went back to get the silver medal. "Young Bakugou," he said as he put the silver medal around Kacchan's neck, "you have shown so much fire today, literal and metaphorical. You might perhaps want to tone down the aggressiveness just a bit, but you are very well on your way to becoming a great hero. I mean it." Kacchan grinned like an idiot as All Might went to get the gold medal.

The gold medal that he placed around my neck. _All Might was giving me the sports festival gold medal I had dreamed of this moment, literally dreamed, for years!_ "Young Midoriya, you are... are you vibrating? And glowing?" I totally didn't stop vibrating because I totally wasn't glowing in the first place. I noticed that in my excitement that totally didn't cause me to literally vibrate I failed to notice a series of text boxes that had popped up_holyshitwhatisthat._

**Congratulations! The quest Sports Festival was completed!**

**Completion Rewards: 10000 EXP, 10000 Skill Fragments, Quirk menu unlocked, Mending unlocked, Blackwhip unlocked, Singularity unlocked**

**Bonus rewards for performance**

**Placed first in Obstacle Race: Swift as the Wind title, 5000 EXP, 5000 Skill Fragments, +2 to all stats, A copy of the Quirk of one member of Yuuei of your choice added to Quirk Shop**

**Placed first in Cavalry Battle: Cavalry Leader title, 5000 EXP, 5000 Skill Fragments, +3 to all stats, A copy of the Quirk of one participant of Cavalry Battle of your choice added to Quirk Shop**

**Placed first in Tournament: Champion of Yuuei title, ****10000 EXP, 10000 Skill Fragments, +10 to all stats, The copies of the Quirks of the people you defeated unlocked, Copies of the Quirks of the other participants of Tournament added to Quirk Shop**

**Your level has increased by one! **(x2)

Okay. That was... something. Several somethings stacked on top of each other, actually. I had actually forgotten all about that quest. I mean I know I just got first place in the Yuuei sports festival, but _those rewards_... Sure I didn't get any milestones from the stat boosts, but _+15 to all stats_. And it was pretty obvious what "A copy of the Quirk of..." meant, and that was _ludicrous_ on its own even if there was a pretty big downside..."

"Young Midoriya, are you okay?" All Might asked me. "You've been staring at the air and muttering for a while now and even knowing what your Quirk is I'm starting to get worried."

I jumped. "Oh, sorry! I'm fine, I just got a really surprising quest reward." I looked at Kacchan and Aoyama stealthily, noted that they were staring at me, and then had Sonia whisper in his ear.

"I'd like to talk to you later. Hopefully it's not a pressing matter, but it's kind of serious."

All Might nodded. "I understand, young Midoriya," his voice whispered in my ear, just like I'd done with him. "You should have free time later. I'll meet you in my office." He then turned around to address the audience. "This was an amazing sports festival, folks! These three fine young men took the top three, but if could have gone very differently! Who knows, maybe in an alternate universe young Tokoyami reached third place, young Todoroki was in second, and young _Bakugou_ was the one who won out in the end? It's that aspect of the sports festival that I admire the most! The way that everyone works their hardest and challenges each other for the spot at the top! It's wonderful! Now, there's one last thing I'd like to say to the students!" He pointed to the heavens. "Say it with me, folks!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" everyone in the stands shouted at once, at the same time that All Might said, "Thank you for your hard work!"

"WHAT!?"

xoxoxo

I checked out the Quirk menu, which I'd found in the main menu, while I walked to All Might's office. It was a menu that looked like the skill menu, except it was divided into two sections. The first one, labeled Quirks, looked like a list of all the Quirks I had unlocked and man was that an _amazing_ sentence to have just thought. I put aside the two popups asking me to pick from a long list of Quirks, which luckily didn't have a time limit so I would scroll through those later. The first one on the list was surprisingly enough _not_ The Gamer, which was the second. Instead it was that Singularity Quirk I'd gotten with the rest of the quest rewards. I tapped it, bringing up the text box.

**Singularity (Emitter)**

**A distortion in the fabric of reality that can pull in anything, even the immaterial. It fuels The Gamer's miraculous power.**

**Usage does not use MP but instead lowers HP and MP regeneration, scaling with usage. Overuse causes HP and MP regeneration to stay lowered for longer.**

Well that raised more questions than it answered. I... guess it made sense, considering the fact that my mom's Quirk let her pull in small objects, but it was also completely out of left field. I sighed and put it aside for now. I had a lot on my plate already, Singularity _probably_ wasn't going anywhere. I checked The Gamer. That one didn't have anything surprising, just what I knew already from Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body. Actually, I checked my skill menu and noticed that Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, One For All, and presumably the other Quirks that were in my skill menu were gone. I checked the rest of the Quirks from One For All. They looked about right. Mending was a rewinding Quirk that only worked on inanimate objects, which I was actually really excited to play with. It was _time manipulation!_ Blackwhip, meanwhile, had slightly confusing wording, but it looked like it was energy tentacles. That one old Spider-Man theme song may or may not have played in my head when I read it.

Then I looked at the Quirks I got from the tournament. Brainwashing, Half-Cold Half-Hot, Engine, and Explosion. All of them were powerful Quirks, and now I just _had_ them. I felt like they were there, but they weren't... active, I guess. The same went for the other Quirks aside from Singularity, The Gamer, and One For All, now that I thought about it. After a moment of thought I "activated" Explosion. My hands tingled for a second. I carefully, carefully triggered it.

_Bang!_

I jumped and looked around. It looked like there was nobody around to see the small explosion I just made.

_I just used Kacchan's Quirk_.

I laughed, then stared at my hands. Next I activated Half-Cold Half-Hot. My right side got colder and my left side got hotter. I laughed as frost spread across my right hand and fire danced on my left. Then I made a few small explosions, proving that the two Quirks were both active at the same time. I activated Blackwhip and-

**System Warning: Using multiple non-native Quirks at once may lower efficacy and exaggerate downsides. This can be improved with training.**

Fair enough. I turned my new Quirks off. Then I wondered how Mutant Quirks would work with that. I decided not to try Iida's Quirk, at least at first, and instead looked at the second part of the Quirk menu: Quirk Shop. The first Quirk on that part was Sludge Body. From the looks of things it was the Quirk of that sludge villain that attacked me all that time ago, though it didn't have any description aside from saying it was a Mutant Quirk and what looked like a cost in Skill Fragments. I scrolled down the surprisingly long list, though not actually as surprising when I realized it looked like the Quirks of all the people I'd gotten EXP from beating like another kind of spoil, for what I hoped was a Mutant Quirk. If it _was_, it was hands down the best Quirk I could think of to have it permanently on.

There. I bought it, burning through 2000 SF, and turned it on immediately.

**Super Regeneration (Mutant)**

Just like I'd hoped, I could turn it off at will. I used Draining Hands on myself to lower my HP by half and stifle my HP regen, then activated Super Regeneration. My HP regeneration skyrocketed for a moment, but went back down to its normal level when I turned it off. That was enough for me to be comfortable testing out Engine. Which caused my pant legs to rip when my thighs grew and sprouted mufflers. Honestly I should've seen that coming. I turned Engine off, which confirmed that turning off Mutant Quirks made the mutations automatically disappear like a Transformation Quirk, which made about as much sense as the fact that I could now copy people's Quirks and there was no indication that it was temporary. Then I tested out Mending. Like I thought, it made my pants good as new. Well, good as it was about one minute ago. That was _awesome_.

And then I noticed that I was standing in front of All Might's office and he was staring at me through the window, blood dripping out of his gaping mouth. A pink-haired boy wearing a matching cardigan appeared next to me with a sound like a heartbeat. He had oddly-shaped ears that had feelers on them that reminded me of Jirou's Quirk, except they curled up at the end instead of becoming earphone jacks. He was still a basic elemental, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that I'd only thought to Observe All Might at his lower-level form for affinities a week ago. Turned out he had a few points of sound affinity, so he was able to summon Seth. "This is what you meant when you said 'it's not a pressing matter, but it's kind of serious,' isn't it?" He said the quoted words in my voice, which was weird.

"Yeah. I can explain, by the way."

All Might nodded and opened the door. "Let's talk."

xoxoxo

All Might contemplated what I told him. "I see," he said after a while. "That is... interesting."

"I was a little worried because it reminded me of what you said about All For One," I said.

All Might laughed. "You thought I was worried about that? I've seen copying Quirks before. In fact, young Monoma in 1-B has a copy Quirk. If I freaked out at every person with a Quirk that I thought could be related to One For All I'd have lost my spot as number one long ago, if not my hero license."

"Oh good," I sighed in relief.

He patted me on the shoulder. "Really, young Midoriya. Have more faith in me, please."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry..."

"You're okay, young Midoriya. I understand where you were coming from."

"Also I figured I should probably tell you about it because you're my heroics teacher and Quirk copying is probably the kind of thing you should tell a heroics teacher."

"That sounds about right."

Seth placed a tray with two cups of tea on the table. "The tea is done," he said. "Be careful, it's hot." He smiled and faded with another heartbeat.

"He seems nice," I said.

All Might nodded. "He _is_ nice. He helps me around the house, too."

"That's good. Unless you have something you want to talk to me about, I think I should go now. I still have some time before I need to be there, but I should get back to homeroom."

"Goodbye, young Midoriya. Congratulations again."

xoxoxo

Aizawa-sensei was smiling. Even though it was only a little grin it was honestly a little disturbing. "You all performed well today," He told us. "There are a few things I think you could've done better but, well, there's no such thing as perfect. Now I'm sure you're all excited to go home, so I won't keep you long. You have tomorrow and the day after off to rest up. Class dismissed." As everyone got up to leave, Aizawa-sensei said, "Oh, and I want to talk to you, Midoriya." It wasn't too loud, but Sonia made sure I heard it.

I waited until everyone was out of the room and walked up to Aizawa-sensei. "What did you need me for?" I asked.

"Shuzenji wants to see you sometime over the break. Something about your private lessons."

"Thanks for telling me," I said. Then I looked at one of the two popups asking me to pick a Quirk, the one from the obstacle race. I scrolled it down near the bottom of the Es, looking for what was probably one of the more useful Quirks for me. Jackpot. "Actually, I have something I want to talk to you about..."

**Erasure (Emitter)**

xoxoxo

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"_Leaf hair!_" Yang meowed, darting up to me. She purred and rubbed her head against my leg.

"Hey, girl," I said as I started petting her. I picked her up and started rubbing her as I walked inside.

"IZUKU!" Mom shouted as she ran into me, tears streaming down her face. She hugged me, getting my shoulder wet.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and gave me a big smile. "It's just... You won! You did it and you were so _amazing_ and I'm so happy for you!"

I felt my own eyes water. "Ha, thank you. It was so unbelievable, to be honest." I pulled her in for another hug.

"I recorded the whole thing, if you want to watch it," she offered.

I smiled. "Yeah, let's watch it together."

She smiled. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Oh yeah by the way I can copy Quirks now."

She froze. "WHAT!?"

xoxoxo

Annnd now I wanna write the next chapter, but I have things I have to do...

Elemental list:

Midoriya: Halitus, Dune, Rayne, Blaise, Juniper, Mifuyu, Raimon, Iggy, Sonia, and Claude

Bakugou: Pyra and Leaf

Tokoyami: Corvo

Uraraka: Nebula and Ion

Hagakure: Lucy

Tsu: Bubbles

Aizawa: Charlie and Cassiopeia

All Might: Seth

Sorry if it's not obvious, but Seth's name is a play on Stethoscope, which is kinda-sorta what the Pokemon Audino is based on. If he had a last name, by the way, it would obviously be O'Scope. You know what screw it that's canon. His name is Seth O'Scope and I love it.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: What's even more fun than a Gamer getting a bunch of really awesome powers all at once?

Sidenote but wHY DO I KEEP CONFUSING ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL

xoxoxo

Yang purred as I scratched her chin. "_How does fire work?_" I asked her in the semi-language cats use to speak to each other.

"_Things hit me and fire inside grows,_" she answered. "_Can use fire inside to make myself stronger or warm up_."

I nodded and rubbed behind her ears. It sounded like it let her absorb kinetic energy for later use. If I was right it reminded me of One For All but fire-flavored. It probably wouldn't be as powerful as All For One because it was trained up by eight people before I got it, but if it worked right it might be worthwhile to have just in case. As for how I was going to get it?

**Copy (Emitter)**

**The ability to temporarily copy the Quirks of others by touching them. The user can only use one copy at a time and they will wear off after five minutes, but multiple Quirks can be copied at a time. Accumulated resources are not copied.**

**Current Quirks:  
I Burn (Emitter): 4:57**

It was only a theory at the moment, but my guess was that the way my Quirk copying worked by somehow obtaining data on Quirks and then storing them until I decided to buy one, where it fleshed it out to a full copy. But how did it get the information in the first place? My theory was that it was in some way tied to Skill Fragments or EXP. That was the common link between every Quirk in my Quirk Shop, so maybe it also encoded some information on the person's Quirk while it was at it. Or it was just a third, invisible type of spoil, but in the end it meant the same thing. Outside of special circumstances like quests the only way for me to get new Quirks was to fight someone.

And that wasn't really ideal, so I was hoping if I had a Quirk temporarily it would give The Gamer the same information needed to put the Quirk in the Quirk shop. Which brought me to where I was now, trying to copy my cat's Quirk. I scrolled through the Quirk shop, crossing my fingers and hoping that I didn't waste 3000 SF.

**I Burn (Emitter)**

I held off buying it. If I was testing, I was testing every possible downside now and not finding out later. First I turned off Copy and reopened the text box for it. It said it still had I Burn on it, but the timer had stopped at 4:42. I turned it back on. The timer started again. I turned Copy back off. So it paused the Quirk as it was when it was off. I wondered if that meant that a Quirk that had a cooldown would only have its cooldown go down when it was active. That would be a little inconvenient because I could only have two Quirks active at a time if I didn't want them to lower in quality, which would probably also slow down the cooldown timer. The only way to know for sure, though, would be to find a Quirk with a cooldown and test it out.

Wow it did _not_ take me long after getting the power to copy Quirks to get Gotta Catch 'em All thoughts... It made me wonder if that was how All For One started out...

Ignoring that dark thought, I entered an Illusion Barrier. I decided to make a skeleton barrier. The skeletons really weren't worth much at this point, even the bosses, but at the same time they couldn't really hurt me and I could at least kill the mooks without any real effort. Speaking of which, I sent my elementals out to eradicate any skeletons that popped up. Because they were part of my magic any skeletons they killed would give me spoils, so even if it wasn't much it would eventually add up.

Now that I didn't have to worry about property damage, I turned Copy (I Burn) back on and slammed my head through my room's wall. I felt heat well up in my body. It reminded me of how One For All's energy pool recharged when I used Meditate at full MP, but only for a moment. If it got that much energy, then that meant that it absorbed energy _before_ my defensive passives, which was the best-case scenario. Now the question was if it would still charge while I was _dis_charging. I reached for I Burn like I did with One For All and jumped with all my strength. I didn't get much energy back from the original jump at all, but crashing through the roof filled me up. While I was in the air I activated one of the two skills I earned in my fight with Kacchan, Imaginary Architect. I started simple, mana forming into solid shapes on my roof. I landed on a light blue tower made entirely of magic.

I heard creaking coming from my roof. Even though Imaginary Architect made temporary structures from pure energy it seemed to still have weight. It didn't make physical sense, but at the same time I remembered that Bound Blade had weight to it and Imaginary Architect was basically just the theory behind Bound Blade taken to eleven. I wasn't much of an architect (though with Imaginary Architect it would probably be a good idea to fix that...) but I managed to make supports that made sure my house didn't fall under the weight of the tower I just made. I dropped Super Regeneration, the second Quirk that I had active, for Float and jumped off of my tower to survey it. It looked decent, but with how much it was draining me even though I had Mantra active I decided to make it a bit smaller. I smiled with the result and went back to the top to check out my other new prestiged skill.

Item Enchantment, as the name suggested, let me enchant items, which on its own I knew I _had_ to get out of my head and into the hands of inventors. And I knew just who to talk to about that. But it also had a minor benefit of allowing me to automatically add enchantments to anything that I create with magic, cutting some of the creation's MP cost out of the enchantment's MP cost. I formed a large brazier with a simple Fire Aura-like enchantment. The brazier lit automatically.

I jumped back off of the tower to look at it again. I'd made a pretty good lighthouse. It was a shame it'd disappear the moment I stopped supplying it mana. I mean I could probably figure out a way to make it last longer, possibly with some sort of magic longevity enchantment, but this particular tower didn't have much life left in it. I took out my phone and snapped a photo, then let it die. It actually looked really pretty while it was dissolving, so I took a few more pictures. I sat down in midair and made myself a chair with Imaginary Architect. It fell because it was a chair and didn't have the power to fly. Next I tried to make a flying chair with air magic. It fell, but slower. I guess I made a _gliding_ chair... Third time was the charm, I made a flying chair. Well, "flying" chair. I didn't have any way to actually move it aside from pushing it, so it was more like a floating chair, but it wasn't a gliding chair. Well actually I was using a Quirk called Float to fly so...

_Semantics aside_, I reclined in my magical floating chair that I made just because and checked my Quirk menu. Copy was almost out of I Burn, just a minute left, so I decided to just wait it out. While I was waiting I made a marble out of mana and started playing with it. Item Enchantment was too good not to grind out a lot of uses for. I didn't manage to make what I wanted to before Copy ran out, which to be fair that was less than a minute so it wasn't likely I'd make a major artifact, but I was hopeful with what I saw all the same. Once Copy lost I Burn I checked back in the Quirk shop and smiled. _It was still there._ I bought it after closing the menu and opening it again to see if "updating" it did anything. It looked like it lost the energy I'd accumulated, but I didn't really care about that. I swapped Copy out for it because I hoped it would slowly charge over time.

I looked at the ground, where a few skeletons were spawning, and told my elementals to not kill them. If I wanted to charge up I Burn, then wouldn't it be a good idea to have a bunch of skeletons who couldn't hurt me at all gang up on me? I activated Air Aura and jumped as high as I could, then created a platform in the air and used it to springboard myself as hard at the ground as I could, switching Float for Super Regeneration. I slammed into the ground hard enough to make a crater, then sat up. Because I was grinding anyway, my left hand glowed green and my right hand glowed purple. Getting a better healing skill was probably a good idea, so I was just going to powerlevel Healing Hands and Draining Hands. "Okay, now I should probably look at those titles I got."

I started with the title I got from the obstacle course, Swift as the Wind. It was basically passive Air Aura except instead of generating wind it boosted wind affinity. Useful, especially if I were to combine it with Air Aura. Cavalry Leader wasn't very specific, but assured me that using it would make me better at leadership, riding, and driving and would increase EXP for skills related to them. I guess the driving part came from the robot... Still, it could be useful. Especially if I could make vehicles with Imaginary Architect. Once I got one the appropriate licenses, which would probably be easy if I had a title that increased my ability to drive. Champion of Yuuei, though, was probably the best. It increased HP and MP both by 25%, which on its own was great because it was an upgrade of my Yuuei Student title. But it also said that it improved my Quirks, which could hopefully mean...

I turned Float on without turning off my other two Quirks, but didn't use it. Success! Adding a third Quirk didn't destabilize them with Champion of Yuuei. Maybe... I added Copy to my pile. _That_ did it. I turned Float off. I could probably increase my limit faster by going over it, but for now I was content to just have as many Quirks as I could have active at once without any downsides, especially because that would make I Burn charge slower.

"What next..." I muttered to myself as I felt skeletons ineffectually pounding on my backside, rubbing my chin with my life-draining hand. Aside from grinding until it was time to go see Shuzenji-sensei, I only had two more things that I could think of that I wanted to do. "First," I said as I summoned my Skill Grimoir, "Let's see if there's anything worthwhile in here." I flipped through the pages. Nothing really stuck out to me enough that I wanted to buy them that I wasn't confident I could eventually figure out on my own eventually. That, plus the fact that buying skills and buying Quirks used the same currency, made me decide to only really use the Skill Grimoir for inspiration. I shrugged and broke it over my knee.

Now it was time for some fun. Singularity. It was permanently active like The Gamer and One For All, which heavily implied that it was mine in a way that the copied Quirks weren't. The fact that it literally said it powered The Gamer somehow certainly added to that. It said that I could draw in anything. I decided to test that out on my house. I reached out with a muscle I'd never used before that somehow still felt so familiar and touched the wall with it. A green glow spread across the wall where Singularity touched it, and I could feel where the wall was in relation to me as if by instinct. I tugged on the link I had with it. The portion of the wall that I was connected to was easily ripped out of the rest of the wall. I checked my MP bar and even subtracting Draining Hands and Mantra adding to my MP regeneration the dip wasn't bad at all. Dang, how powerful did I have to be to rip part of the wall out? Next I tried to see if I could pull it in any direction aside from toward me. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't lift it up or swing it around, just make part or all of it accelerate towards me. That was different from Mom's Quirk, as she could swing objects around if she moved her hands right, but I supposed I couldn't complain that my absurdly powerful gravitation Quirk didn't also let me easily throw entire walls at people. Not that I couldn't throw a wall at someone with Singularity, it'd just be harder to do.

Next I decided to see what "pulls in the immaterial" meant. On a hunch, because according to Todoroki I could probably do it, I created a simple Mana Bolt on my finger, holding it there, and targeted it with Singularity. It changed from light blue to emerald green. "Neat," I said, then shot the Mana Bolt. About halfway through its max distance I pulled on it. It stopped for a second before coming back to hit me in the chest. "So that proves I can pull in magic," I muttered. "Can I do other forms of energy?" I pointed at a skeleton and targeted the air around it. I concentrated really hard on trying to draw warmth, thermal energy, from it. After a few failed attempts where I just pulled the skeleton towards me a bit I managed to move something that wasn't the skeleton or the air surrounding it. A few more tries and the skeleton was covered in frost. "I did it!" I cheered.

I smiled and moved on to my next idea. If I could move magic and fire... could I move light? I took a deep breath and concentrated. A green aura surrounded me, covering the area around me in a tinge of green. I pulled at all the light around me at once. "Black Hole!" I shouted as I was enveloped in darkness. This lowered my MP regeneration a bit more and I was started to feel a weird strained feeling in my stomach, probably another drawback of Singularity. I tried making a Magelight, but even the magical light couldn't pierce the darkness I'd created. "This isn't your average everyday darkness," I quoted, "this is... _advanced_ darkness!" I smiled as I realized that the connection I'd forged with the area that let me suck all the light out also let me feel everything in the area. It'd probably take some practice to fight in Black Hole, but I could definitely see the merit in making an area of advanced darkness around me that I could sense all of.

I dropped the advanced darkness with a bright flash of green light. I winced because it hurt my eyes. I'd have to watch out for that in the future... I didn't think that I had anything else I could test out about Singularity, except maybe range, so I decided to grind for the rest of the time I had left. I sat down and made a weight set on a set of rails a bit like a guillotine over my head. It didn't hurt me at all when it dropped on my head, but just having it sitting on my head was enough to make my I Burn energy go up slightly faster. It killed the skeletons that were hitting me, though... I shrugged and went into Meditation, setting the stat that it raised to INT and the stat Mantra raised to WIS. It was time for grinding.

xoxoxo

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Shuzenji-sensei when I entered her office.

"Ah, Midoriya," she said. "Good. Take a seat." She gestured to a chair, which I sat in. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Aizawa-sensei said it was about the Quirk healer lessons?"

She nodded. "You know, it's surprisingly easy to get a Quirk healer license, as long as you can heal with your Quirk and are decently competent. I'm certain it was made that way on purpose. Even if it's illegal to use Quirks in public without a license, I figure at least some government figures decided that having anyone who can heal mortal wounds with a snap be allowed to, as long as they signed the right paperwork, of course. Speaking of..." She pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed me a pen. "As of the sports festival, which by the way I counted as part of your supervised service, you've completed all of the necessary prerequisites aside from signing these papers. Read them if you want, but you have to sign here, here, and here to get your license."

I nodded and read the papers. It seemed in order. I signed them where I was asked to. "Great," Shuzenji-sensei said. "Now because you're a minor you have to get your mother to sign there. Come back to me with it when you get back to school and I'll be able to get it to you by your work study."

"Work study?" I asked.

"Right, your class is going to have a work study with hero agencies soon. The timing felt right, so I figured I'd get it to you before you leave. If anything it'll impress whoever you choose."

"Thank you, Shuzenji-sensei. Also, do you think I could get some costume adjustments while I'm here? For one thing, with my VIT and defensive passives the armor probably isn't worth the slight reduction in mobility anymore."

"Power Loader should be in the development studio. He's the one you want to talk to about that."

"Thank you. Can you tell me where that is?"

xoxoxo

"That's interesting," Power Loader said after I told him about my copy power. "I have some ideas on how I could help with that. I've had to deal with a lot of Transformation Quirks, after all. I won't be able to make anything special for any Quirks unless you tell me which ones you want to be prioritized and how exactly they work, but I should be able to make it so that you don't destroy your costume every time you use a Transformation or Mutant Quirk. Unfortunately, though, I don't think it'll be done before your work study."

"That's okay," I said. "Do you think you could adjust my costume so it doesn't have the armor? It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I have two defensive passives and a self-healing Quirk just in case, so I think I'll take the slight increase in mobility over the armor."

"Good idea. Don't worry, I should be able to do that pretty quick."

"Thank you," I said. "Say, you're Hatsume's teacher, right?"

Power Loader froze. "...Why are you asking?"

"I got a really good spell for support gear and, well, making things in general, but it's kinda complicated, so my best idea for how to get someone else to know it is to have Hatsume watch me using it with the magic-sensing spell I taught her."

"I don't suppose you could try to teach the magic-sensing spell to me?"

I shrugged. "I could try, but I'm pretty sure the only reason Hatsume learned Eye For Magic so easily to begin with was that it was compatible with her Quirk."

He sighed. "Fine, then I'll tell Hatsume that you're looking for her. But I still want to try to learn the spell."

"Okay, so what you do first is..."

xoxoxo

That same Gamer playing with those powers!

Also I forgot to track Izuku's levels over the course of the sports festival... I do know that it should be over two higher than what it was before because tournament arc but I kinda forget what it originally was... I don't suppose anyone here was keeping track?

Also also, I have been planning the next chapter for a _while_. Even though I only just remembered about it... So hopefully it's good?

Elemental list:  
Midoriya: Halitus, Dune, Rayne, Blaise, Juniper, Mifuyu, Raimon, Iggy, Sonia, and Claude  
Bakugou: Pyra and Leaf  
Tokoyami: Corvo  
Uraraka: Nebula and Ion  
Hagakure: Lucy  
Tsu: Bubbles  
Aizawa: Charlie and Cassiopeia  
All Might: Seth O'Scope

I just remembered I can single space! That's good for lists.


End file.
